Capu 5 - children of Witch Hill
by keithallen
Summary: Focused on the children of the original cast of Rosario Vampire, this is a story of Akemi, Kumiko and the gaggle of the Aono children. And again, the genre listings are too tight to encompass the story. The first chapters, 1-39, are rated "T". CH 40 begins the "M" rated chapters of CAPU 5M. Although this is 'complete', the story continues with Capu 5M
1. Chapter 1

**In this story, we time-warp ahead a few years. (Well, GOT to if flashbacks are to happen, LOL). Tsukune has managed to be successful in his Yokai /Human relationships, and since he and his wives are now boring adults working seriously at their endeavors, we'll look at what their kids are up to with their own growing pains and difficulties – including having near-gods – as the general population sees them- for parents. IF you think their lives will be care free, well, you should know better than that by now ... So on with the story!**

**Note : I don't have the whole thing fleshed out yet, the first chapter is just a teaser :)**

CAPU 5

CH 1

Chief Inspector Yamada sat at his desk, gazing at the cork board with no new clues on it. He was assigned the Diclonius case. Since most officials believed the Diclonius dead or moved to another country, the self defense forces had handed the matter over to the police. The last update he had was 10 years ago, when Kikumura Emiko had come home and he'd seen that video of a diclonius wedding on a place called Witch Hill. The recording was scrutinized and tested by every conceivable method. There was nothing fake or modified about it, it was the real deal. He and his team had searched all of Japan, and not only could they not find this Witch Hill, there was no reports, sightings, or even rumors about any Diclonius anywhere. One would think with that many monsters concentrated in one place, someone would see something.

Normally, this case would go into the archives after ten years of nothing, but the Emperor himself insisted they work it until they found and removed Diclonius as a threat to Japan. Inspector Yamada had five years left to produce something, then he would retire and hand this frustrating case over to whoever replaced him. Until then, he would keep working at it and producing nothing.

There was a constant watch on Ms. Kikumura's house, and there was no sign of any unusual activity. She was his only link to this invisible place that was crawling with monsters. He would love to pass that recording off as a fake, an attempt to throw them off the track. There were too many things in it though, that proved it wasn't a fake. He loved the diversion of a good murder case, scam, or any case that let him forget about this mysterious place called Witch Hill, and do some good solid police work.

Hearing his phone ring, Inspector Yamada prayed that some dead Yaukza was found in an alley with a lot of drugs on him, and he could get down to real police business.

"Inspector Yamada," he said tonelessly into the phone.

"Inspector, there is an ambulance at Kikumura Emiko's house ... Paramedics are bringing her out on a stretcher."

"Assist them, I'm on my way," he said, and got up to go see what was happening with her.

.

During the drive to the hospital, Inspector Yamada learned Ms. Kikumura had been suffering from a fast acting cancer. She fallen down, broke her hip and managed to press her life-saver button she wore around her neck before she passed out from the pain. She was in critical condition, and wasn't expected to live.

Inspector Yamada felt sorry for her. Even as he thought that, a small part of him knew that if she died, then his last link to any clues would be severed, and he could petition for the Diclonius case to be shifted to the archive files. He did feel a twinge of guilty relief at that thought.

Arriving at the hospital, Inspector Yamada talked to Ms. Kikumura's doctor in charge of her care. With pain relievers they were making her comfortable, but they dared not operate on her in her weakened state. He listened to the doctor explain the details, then asked, "Will she regain consciousness?"

The doctor tipped his head slightly to the side and said, "She is in and out. I don't think she will be able to answer any questions."

"That's fine. I just think someone should be there for her."

Finding her glass walled room so the nurses could keep a constant watch in her, Inspector Yamada got a cup of coffee and settled down on a bench outside her room for the long haul. Ms. Kikumura's hair was thinning and gray, a sign of the disease that was ravishing her body. The monitors hooked up to her showed her vital functions, and an IV bag of clear liquid was plugged into her arm.

It was a sad sight indeed.

As he watched, Ms. Kikumura's eyes fluttered open. She let out a moan, and flopped her head over to look at him. Inspector Yamada got up and went to the door of the room.

"Ma'am, do you need a nurse?" he asked.

Emiko shifted her gaze to him. "Please, call my daughter for me," she asked weakly.

"I'd be happy to. How do I do that?"

"The yellow button on my kitty."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "Excuse me?"

Speaking in short spurts, she said in a strained voice, "Yellow button ... on the Kitty ... at my house. Push it and wait."

"Is this a live cat?" he asked.

"Please hurry," she said in a whine.

Inspector Yamada nodded and left. She had just given him permission to enter her home. He now could search her house without a warrant. Finally he could either get some evidence, or better yet, find nothing get this case closed.

.

Kikumura Emiko's house was nothing special, just another house on the block. Inspector Yamada radioed ahead to let the surveillance team know he was coming. He parked in front, and was not surprised to find the front door unlocked. Inside, Emiko's house was immaculate except for a few out of place things he figured the EMS people had moved to get her out.

Studying the living area, Inspector Yamada walked slowly, taking everything in. He noted the long shelf of knick-nacks, and a box shaped display case on the wall. On the opposite wall was a full length, oval mirror. In the display case, each cubby was filled with a stuffed animal. Fuzzy dogs, racoons, rabbits and many other animals stared blankly back at him. Top center was a calico cat wearing a collar. Focusing on the collar, he saw a tiny yellow button on it.

"Let's see what happens," he mussed, and pushed the tiny button. Nothing happened that he could see. The button didn't glow, no secret walls shifted, no speaker called out, the phone didn't even ring. So much for the yellow button.

.

On Witch Hill, the pack of young teens walked up the path from school in a gaggle. Two wore the black and silver trimmed uniforms of the High school, the other six wore the dark blue, silver trimmed uniforms of the middle school. In the center of the pack, the two high school students, one with blue hair, the other with pink, followed a girl with long dark hair that reached almost to her hips, and was tied off in pigtails. She was carrying a glass globe.

"Bet she drops it," the lone boy with dark hair in this gaggle of girls, said with a grin.

The girl rolled her eyes," I'm not going to drop it, Kashiro," she said with a huff.

The girl beside her, with pink hair and horns, glanced back at the boy. "If Jade drops it, I'll catch it, so don't worry."

Jade frowned at her. "I'm not going to drop it, Kanae!" she stated.

"Bet she does," said the girl with pale pink hair who had one green eye and one red eye. She currently wore a smirk as she eyed Jade. Azami was Moka's second child, one of the 'doll children', though none of them were sure what that meant. All they knew was that 'doll children' refereed to the now 12 year olds.

"Yeah, Jade's clumsy," the smaller blue haired girl agreed.

"Um," the dark purple haired girl with the lollipop in her mouth said with a nod.

"I am not!" Jade snapped. As she turned to glare at them, she tripped and let out a yelp as she fell. The globe went flying.

The pink haired high schooler raced forward and caught her before she hit the ground. The globe stopped mid-air, then drifted to Kanae, who caught it.

"Told you I'd catch it," Kanae beamed with a grin.

Regaining her feet, Jade muttered a, "Thank you, Akemi." She moved to reclaim the globe, but Kanae pulled it back out of her reach.

"This is safer with me," Kanae stated. "Aunt Ruby will be upset if we break it."

"But Mama told ME to take it home!" Jade complained.

"I think Aunt Ruby wants it in one piece when it reaches her magic room," Akemi offered.

Jade's face flushed with anger. "If Kashiro didn't start picking on me, I wouldn't have tripped!"

"Yes you would," the dark blue haired middle schooler said with a smirk.

"Can it, Kaiyo!" Jade barked.

"Come on guys!" the blue haired highschooler said with a roll of her eyes. "Let's just get that thing into Aunt Ruby's magic room so we can go change and get down to the beach and go swimming."

Akemi eyed her sister, "That's good for you, Kumiko. What about me, Azami, and Kashiro?"

"You can play on the beach too," Kumiko said defensively.

"Volleyball," Moka Junior intoned.

"Yeah, volleyball's good," Kashiro agreed.

"But our pool has herbs in it, we can swim there," Akemi countered.

"Don't like smelly water," Moka Junior stated flatly.

The group argued over where to go as they approached the Kurama house, the very first house that had been built on Witch Hill a long time ago. The portrait of the original owner was still in the wall or the foyer greeting everyone who entered. She was The Master of Witch Hill when it belonged to a coven of witches.

Trooping into the house, they went into Ruby's magic room, a place they were allowed in only if they were invited. Since they were delivering a glass globe, all of them took this as an invitation to check out Ruby's 'neat stuff' she had in there.

Kanae went over and placed the globe on a wrought silver stand as the rest of the kids notice a portal flicker open in the center of the magic circle.

"Why is that open?" Jade wondered aloud.

Kanae turned. She knew that living room. "That's Gramma's house. Maybe she wants to see us."

"Maybe we should wait," Akemi cautioned.

Kanae ignored her and stepped through. "Gramma?" she asked as she entered the room. She immediately caught sight of a man directly at her side, who had been eyeing something on the wall as he walked towards her, but stopped and stared at her before he ran into her. Kanae did the normal thing a young girl surprised by a stranger would do. She belted out a piercing scream.

.

Inspector Yamada backpedaled and fell, his heart pounding in his chest as he eyed the pink haired Diclonius girl who had suddenly appeared right in front of him. By the time he scrambled up to sit, his heart pounding in his chest from fright, the room was filling with young school girls.

Pointing at him, the pink haired Diclonuis announced, "Gramma has an intruder!"

Ice formed on the hand of a purple haired girl who had a lollipop in her mouth. "Let's freeze him," she said in a toneless voice.

"I got a better idea!" the older blue haired girl in a black uniform said. She bend down to look into his eyes. The air wavered.

Suddenly. Inspector Yamada was looking at the cutest girl he had ever seen in his life! That blue hair was so exotic, and those eyes! She was young, but damn her chest was huge! He could easily imagine how soft and warm those fleshy globes would be. His heart went from pounding in fear, to thumping hard in lust. If he was a younger man, he would have been on his knees, begging to be her lover. His mind raced in fantasy, maybe she was an orphan, and he could be her daddy.

"Stop that!" A pink haired girl in a black uniform barked, and pulled his gorgeous blue haired girl away. "Kumiko, you can't go Charming strangers!"

"Can we suck his blood?" Azami asked expectantly as she eyed him with her dual colored eyes. Her open grin bore fangs.

"No!" Akemi snapped.

The diclonius girl marched up to him and asked in a demand, "Where's Gramma!"

Kaiyo's face scrunched up. Holding a hand to her mouth, she hitched a couple short breaths, then sneezed. Her jacket became strained like something was pushing out, and wingtips appeared up from her collar on either side of her head. "Owww! Kumiko, help!" she cried as she arched backwards.

Kumiko smiled and pointed. "Look guys, Kaiyo got her wings!"

"It hurts, help me!" Kaiyo cried.

Kumiko rushed over and extended one sharp claw on her index finger, and popped the buttons off Kaiyo's jacket to open it. The jacket flew away, and Kaiyo's wings blossomed out. Kaiyo let out a sigh of relief.

"WHERE IS GRAMMA?" Kanae shouted at the man sitting on the floor.

Inspector Yamada's mind was spinning. He gapped at the monster girls before him, and managed to say, "In the hospital."

Akemi pushed Kumiko towards the mirror. "Go get Ruby, quick. Kanae, you better go get your parents."

Kanae glanced at Akemi. She moved to leave, the turned back to Inspector Yamada and snapped, "Don't you EVER scare me like that again!"

"So sorry," he replied weakly.

Inspector Yamada sat and watched girls walk into the mirror. Although he had a gun and a radio, he didn't dare move with that purple haired girl eyeing him with her blank stare and that hand she had somehow covered in sharp looking ice. She could be waiting for an excuse to kill him. She did not look friendly.

A boy in appeared in the room. "Akemi, what's going on?" he asked as he looked around.

Akemi told him, "Aunt Emiko is sick." To Inspector Yamada, she asked, "What hospital is she in? How bad is she?"

Although his mind seemed to cease working, her voice demanded to be answered. "Kamakura General, and she's not doing well," Inspector Yamada replied from his seat on the floor as he stared at the strange looking girls.

"Kashiro, you better go tell Papa, and whoever else is home."

"Right, Akemi," Kashiro said and walked back into the mirror, disappearing.

"Ohh, my jacket is ruined!" Kaiyo whined as she held her ripped jacket up. Inspector Yamada also saw the back of her white shirt was torn open, a large set of bat type wings had blossomed out from the rip. Her bra had been torn also, letting her generous breasts droop slightly. She stomped her foot to make the wood floor shudder and put a crack in the floor where she was standing.

"Kaiyo, stop that!" Akemi barked. "Why don't you go home and help Kashiro find our folks?"

Kaiyo eyed her. "Just because you're in high school now, doesn't mean you're in charge!"

"Just go, please?" Akemi asked.

Frowning at her, Kaiyo said, "I'm telling our moms you're bossing us around!"

"And I'll tell them you broke Aunt Emiko's floor!" Akemi shot back.

A crash sounded. Kaiyo looked behind her. In flapping her wings, she'd knocked a glass pitcher on the floor. "Oops," she said quietly, then pointed to Inspector Yamada. "Let's just say he did it!"

"Please go," Akemi pleaded.

"Right, I'll go tell Papa HE'S to blame for the damage!" Kaiyo announced, and walked back through the mirror, ripped jacket in hand.

Glancing at the cracked floor, and the glass, Jade said, "Um, guys? I think Mom's gonna be mad at us. We should all leave."

"And leave this intruder alone in Aunt Emiko's house?" Moka Junior asked in a flat tone.

"Jade, can you fix that pitcher?" Akemi asked.

Jade pulled out a short, plain wand. She waved it at the glass on the floor and spoke a few strong words. Grass seed appeared over the mess and sprinkled down on it.

"Wrong spell," Moka Junior said.

"OK, I got it this time!" Jade announced. She waved her wand and did her magic again.

The grass seed began to smolder.

"Ohhh!" Jade whined and raised her wand again. At the same time, Moka Junior raised her hand, and the floor where the glass and smoldering grass seed was, became covered in ice.

Akemi grabbed her wrist. "Jade, stop before you hurt yourself!"

Jade spun on her, face flushed. "Yeah .. well, you do it!" In her fit she tilted her wand back, accidentally pointing at the long shelf of knick-knacks. A short bolt shot out from the wand to hit the shelf. The shelf crashed to the floor, the little figurines scattered broken across the floor.

Akemi grabbed her wand and held it away from Jade. "Stop it!"

"That's mine! Give it back!"

"No."

"I'm telling mom!"

Glancing at the damage, Akemi said, "Fine, go ahead."

Jade stomped into the mirror.

Inspector Yamada sat trying to absorb the weird things happening in front of him. One thing did get his attention, these kids who were obviously real monsters, were getting their parents. This was not good. He then noticed a hand extended to him. He looked up to see the pink haired Akemi offering him her hand.

"Do you need help getting up, Sir?" she asked.

"I , ah, can manage," he got out. As he got to his feet, an icy claw rested on Akemi's shoulder.

"Ahh!" Akemi cried and seemed to instantly slip out from the grasp and move to the side in a blur of motion. "Moka!" she barked, scowling at the purple haired girl.

"Too close," Moka Junior replied tonelessly as she eyed him.

Inspector Yamada immediately backed up. He'd never seen anyone move so fast as Akemi did. "I mean no harm," he said, raising his empty hands up for them to see.

"It's OK, just sit and relax," Akemi told him, then cast Moka junior a scowl. "And keep your ice claws to yourself."

"We don't know who he is," Moka Junior stated.

"I am Inspector Yamada," he said. "Ms. Kikumura asked me to come here and push the yellow button on the stuffed kitten's collar," he explained. And it would have helped his heart condition if she would have explained WHO would be answering the call. "May I ask, who you are?"

Akemi bowed and said, "My name is Aono Akemi, this is my sister, Aono Moka Junior. Pleased to meet you, Inspector Yamada."

"Yes, a pleasure," he agreed, returning her bow. "I should go and tell Ms. Kikumura that her, um, call has been answered." He moved to leave and the purple haired girl stepped in front of him.

"Stop," she intoned.

Inspector Yamada stopped. There was something very disquieting about this one. It was as if she was radiating cold, and that stare seemed to go right through him.

"No need to be rude," Akemi told Moka Junior. To Inspector Yamada, she said, "Please wait until an adult gets here."

Although her voice was pleasant, he was sure they were they were going to keep him here until one of the full grown monsters showed up. He found a seat and sat down. He knew it would be futile to try and run.

.

The first one through was Nana. Seeing Inspector Yamada sitting down, with Moka Junior and Akemi standing guard, she scanning the mess, and asked, "What's this about Emiko being sick? And what in the world have you kids been doing here? Emiko's house is NOT a play room."

Inspector Yamada noted who this was. She was older, but he knew about the one called Nana. "She is very sick." He explained everything as Nana's face scrunched up.

"Oh no! Akemi, has someone gone to tell Kouta and Lucy?" Nana asked.

"Kanae is on her way now," Akemi assured her.

A pair of younger diclonius girls ran in through the Mirror. "Mama! Does Gramma have ice cream for us?" the slightly younger one asked with a big smile.

Nana hustled them back through, saying, "Nina, Miki, this is not the time. Go get your Papa and Aunt Mariko." With huffs of disappointment, the girls went back through the mirror.

'Damn!' Inspector Yamada thought, 'How many of them are there?' He then remembered the wedding video. Right, there were hundreds of them. He wondered briefly if he could get to that mirror and break it. Then again, if even one was left behind on this side of wherever that mirror went, he was sure he would not make it out of this house alive.

Clasping her hands together, Nana said apologetically, "Nana is sorry, Inspector, but you'll have to stay here until Moka, Tsukune or Ruby arrives. We can't let anyone know we visit here."

And there it is, he thought. They were going to kill him. "I have a family, please, I won't tell anyone," he pleaded.

"No one is going to hurt you. Someone will erase your memory of us," Nana explained.

"You can do that?"

"Nana can't, but Moka, Tsukune or Ruby can," Nana explained. She then frowned slightly and asked Akemi, "Akemi, can you do that too?"

"Not yet. Mama Moka said she'll teach me how when I'm ready. Mama Moka has me doing combat training now."

Inspector Yamada understood now why there has been no reports of any monster activity. Anyone who saw them had their memories erased. These monsters could be everywhere, and no one would remember seeing them. He glanced at the door. It was too far away. He wished he'd brought a recorder with him. They seemed very familiar with this house, obviously they had been here quite a few times, right under his nose.

"Akemi, Moka Junior, would you start picking up this mess, please?" Nana asked.

"Yes, Aunt Nana," they chorused, and got to work cleaning up.

Seeing their attention was off him, Inspector Yamada reached for his radio. He then felt his wrist grabbed and the radio came out and drifted over to Nana, who caught it.

"Nana is sorry, but Inspector Yamada is not allowed to call anyone," Nana said apologetically.

At least they were nice when they were holding him prisoner, he thought. To cover up his true intention, he said, "I was just going to call and ask how Emiko is doing."

"The hospital does have a phone, do they not?" Nana asked.

A dark haired woman, looking much like the girl Jade, appeared in the room. Wearing a leather corset and a long, full skirt, she held a large, ornate wand. Her long pigtails were tied and wrapped in a criss-cross fashion with silver threads. She frowned at Inspector Yamada then said to Nana, "Yukari is watching Emiko, we'll have to pull her over, she is very sick and injured." To the girls, she commanded, "Akemi, Moka Junior! I'll take care of this mess, both of you leave." Holding out her hand as she eyed Akemi, she asked, "Jade's wand?"

Akemi handed it over on her way into the mirror. Moka Junior paused as she eyed Inspector Yamada. "Don't trust him," she said flatly, then left.

"Ruby, is Emiko going to be all right?" Nana asked.

"Time will tell. Go on back, Nana, I'll handle things here," Ruby told her.

Inspector Yamada watched the Diclonius hand Ruby his radio on her way back through the mirror. Now alone with the lone whatever-she-was, he watched Ruby wave her wand, sending colors spiraling though the air mixed with flickers of light. Entranced by the show, he sat in awe as the pale, rainbow colors splashed on every surface on the room. The wet spot on the floor that had mingled broken glass and burnt seed, became clear and clean as if nothing had ever happened. The pitcher on the table reappeared intact. The shelf reappeared on the wall, with every knick-knack in place. The colors played over him as well. He lifted his arm to see the colorful sparkles dancing on his arm.

.

Inspector Yamada stepped out of Ms. Kikumura's house, and froze in place. He turned to look back into the neatly kept home, feeling like he'd missed something very important. He had gone in and looked over the entire immaculate house, and found nothing. Why was it he felt he had missed something big?

His phone rang. "Inspector Yamada," he said, still wondering how he had missed anything in that house. He had to be imaging things.

"Inspector, the Kikumura woman is missing from her room. The nurses report she was there, then she wasn't. The entire hospital staff is searching for her. Just how does a woman vanish from a glass walled room surrounded by staff in an intensive care unit? Even if she was capable of walking out, which she isn't, someone should have seen her leave."

Inspector Yamada felt he had the answer on the tip of his tongue. He looked at that full length mirror again. He had looked behind it, and found nothing hidden. "I don't know. File the report and send me a copy," he replied.

That was all he could do. This Kikumura Emiko was one very strange woman, and now he had to put her on a missing persons' list. In his bones, he knew it had something to do with the Diclonius case, but for the life of him, he had no idea what it could be.


	2. Chapter 2

**For those who may be scratching their heads, I made a quick list of who's who for the impatient**

**Aonos (Tsukune) : Moka -Akemi, Azami **

**Kurumu - Kumiko, Kaiyo **

**Mizore - Moka Jr, Tsukune Jr, Kurumu Jr, **

**Yukari – Tsukumoka **

**Minori – Kashiro**

**Kuramas (Hosoi and Ruby) : Jade, Hiroko, Mariko (off at prep school) **

**Tapans (Chris and Nana) Nina, Miki**

**Kikumura (Kouta and Lucy) : Kanae, Yuki**

**So, as you can see, it can be a bit confusing especially since Mizore named all her kids 'junior' Yes, male or female. I saw someone did this this in a fan fic once, and I thought it was hilarious.**

CH 2

Akemi walked down the path that lead off Witch Hill and down through the woods towards the city to the orphanage. Behind her, Emiko was bracketed by Kanae on one side, and Kouta on the other as they caught up on who was doing what. Mama Yukari had cured Emiko, but due how they whisked Emiko out of her world, the general consensus was that she couldn't go back. There would be too many questions raised from her disappearing from her hospital room all but dead, then returning home healthy and nothing wrong with her.

Although Akemi had not been specifically asked to go, she understood by now that she was expected to watch over her younger siblings as well as people who could not watch out for themselves.

Papa had always told her to act responsibly, Mama Moka was teaching her to fight if she had to, and Mama Yukari had instructed her on basic, simple magic spells. By all her parent's actions, they showed her responsibility.

Akemi frowned briefly at the thought of how Kumiko seemed to dodge most responsibilities. Of course, Mama Kurumu was the same. She was always running off to go sing at a concert, or dragging Papa off 'to have some fun', while her other mothers worked at taking care of their home and helping with Papa's various activities. Although Akemi felt slighted that Kumiko was getting off the hook, she did understand that as the oldest, ONE of them had to act responsibly.

Part of that responsibility, as Akemi saw it, was that Emiko got to the Kikumura's house safely. Yes, she knew Kanae had power, and in practices, they seemed to compliment each other. Kouta though, was human. If anything happened Kanae would be busy keeping her father safe, which meant Emiko's safety was up to Akemi. Still it wasn't fair that Kumiko got to go play on the beach while she took the responsibility to make sure the Kikumura's got home safely.

.

Kashiro leaned against the banister at the base of the curved staircase in the foyer, waiting for his sisters so they could head to the beach. He never understood why it took so long for them to change clothes. Get your school clothes off, toss them in the hamper, get your swim suit on – done! Why was he always finished before any of the girls?

"Hey, Kashiro," Tsukune Junior said as he came in his book bag dangling from his hand. The ten year old bore two toned hair in dark brown and purple streaks. "We're going swimming?" he asked.

Kashiro eyed his little brother. "We, as in us older kids, are going to the beach. Squirts like you have to stay home."

Tsukune Junior knitted his light purple eyebrows. "You can't swim in the ocean," he said with a frown. "The water isn't treated, you'll burn the crap out of yourself."

"We're not going to swim, dummy! We're going to play volleyball."

"I'm not a dummy, you are!" Tsukune Junior told him. "I'll go swimming in the pool, and you'll be roasting in the sun," he said triumphantly.

Leaning toward him, Kashiro asked, "And who said you can go swimming, squirt?"

"All right, boys, enough teasing," Minori said, passing through with a basket of laundry.

Kashiro cast her a glance and said, "Sorry, Mom."

"But he called me a dummy!" Tsukune Junior stated indignantly. Seeing Minori eyeing him, he huffed and said, "Sorry, Mama Minori."

"You can get in the pool later after I take care of this," she assured Tsukune Junior. "Kashiro, don't forget your homework."

"I'll do it Mom, promise." Kashiro assured her.

"Before you go to the beach," she added.

"Mom!" he complained.

"Before," she stated, then went up the stairs.

"Ha ha," Tsukune Junior said, and stuck his tongue out at Kashiro. Kashiro moved toward him, and Tsukune Junior raced away to his room.

.

"They're here, YA-HOOO!" Kumiko yelled as she looked at the boxes in her and Kaiyo's room.

Kaiyo ran over to the box by her bed. Grinning happily, she said, "Come on, lets get them on and see how they fit!"

Their door burst open. Azami came in and asked, "We got our tails, did you get yours?"

Kumiko nodded. "We will be able to swim really really good with these! Ocean, here we come!" she announced.

Azami blinked and said, "Akemi and I can't swim in the ocean, you know that! I thought we'd use them in the pool. Besides how are you going to change on the beach?"

Kaiyo and Kumiko looked at each other. "Good point," Kumiko admitted.

.

Kashiro sat in his room at his desk, working his homework as fast as he could. Besides his sisters, there were going to be other girls there. All that exposed girl skin was a sight he didn't want to miss. Finishing his math, he heard a splash from the pool. Looking out his window toward the back terrace, he caught sight of a mermaid tail flip up and splash down. Another rose up to jump high enough out of the water to show a bare back. She had no top on.

OK, homework could wait, he had to go see who was playing in their pool!

.

The mermaid outfits were everything Kumiko had hoped for. The tails were well done with scales and fins that 'matched real mermaid fins', the bra top she chose was skin colored ( matched to your very own shade) with shells over her breasts the same color as her tail. Kaiyo chose her top to resemble a pair of crabs clinging to her. Azami decided on starfish. The swim goggles were skin colored, or the color of the outfit also.

They worked very well too! Once Kumiko got her motion down, she raced around the pool, jumping up to clear the water and splash down to slap her tail as she went back under. Azami dove deeper, then shot up vertically to do a flip in the air like a dolphin. Kumiko had to giggle at Kaiyo. Not getting her undulating motion down so the tail would propel her, she tried extending her wings to go faster. Her wings under water had the opposite effect.

Taking a breather at the edge of the pool, Kumiko heard a "Whoa!" from behind her. Kashiro was staring at Azami as she cleared the water.

Kashiro frowned. "Starfish? he asked. He then looked at Kumiko and frowned. "It's only you guys!" he complained. "I thought there were real mermaids out here!"

"Yeah, OK," Kumiko said with a smirk. "So what would real mermaids be doing in our pool?"

With a huff, Kashiro turned around and went back inside.

.

Tsukune and Moka came home, toting their briefcases in hand. The meeting had gone well. A car company was going to set up shop in one of the factory buildings, making parts and initially supplying three hundred fifty jobs to people in the immediate area. Once the plant was running, another three to four hundred jobs were expected. The rent from the building didn't mean that much profit, but the people coming, or staying in the Vampire hill apartment complex did mean they would be seeing a nice income from all those renters. With the increase of taxes due to the jobs as well as the boost in business to the local store owners, the Mayor was happy with the deal also.

They no more than got in the house, when they noticed little Kurumu Junior walking for the back door. The 8 year old was wearing only her panties and her yellow water wings.

"Kurumu, what are you doing?" Moka asked. Walking fast to catch up with the child, she got in front of her and said, "Dear, girls must wear tops at all times. And why aren't you wearing your bathing suit?"

Kurumu Junior looked up at her and said in her monotone voice, "But Azami, Kumiko and Kaiyo are swimming with no tops on."

"WHAT!" Moka and Tsukune chorused, then went to see what was going on in their pool.

.

Arriving at Kouta and Lucy's house Akemi hung back as Kouta opened the door for Emiko and Kanae. "Coming in?" he asked Akemi.

Akemi winced. She knew Yuka was inside and even though she had promised never to drink from Yuka again, she was sorely tempted every time she was close to her. For some reason, she really loved Yuka's blood. "I have to get back. I just wanted to be sure Emiko got here safe," she explained.

"Thank you for your concern," Kouta told her sincerely. "You are a very good child, Akemi."

"You're welcome," Akemi replied. She was happy Kouta appreciated her. He smelled really good too. Akemi backed away and left before she gave into the desire to ask him for a sip.

That is how it always is, Akemi thought to herself as she headed back home. All her elders, well, the ones she respected anyway, insisted on watching out for and helping others. Akemi's mind drifted as she walked back home.

...

Ten year old Akemi had gone with Mama Moka and Azami to go visit Gramma Akasha.

Gramma Akasha had a big stone house that was bigger than theirs with sprawling gardens, two ponds, and many 'no touch' statues and things in every room. Holding her mother's hand as they walked though a cavernous room with marble floors and tall arches and pillars that showed the gardens beyond. A small island of chairs and couches sat on the vast marble floor. Two people sat talking.

Gramma looked identical to her Mama, with pink hair and green eyes, but didn't wear a rosary. Akemi knew Mama Moka changed when she took that rosary off. Gramma couldn't change like that because she had no rosary.

The other was a blond man who wore what looked like a formed bed sheet. Akemi has seen him at hoe a few times before.

Both got up as Moka approached with her daughters.

Akasha grew a smile a she gazed at them, shifting her eyes between the small girls. "OH! Look how they've grown! Aren't your girls so pretty!" she swooned.

"Greetings, mother." Moka replied, Seeing Apollo, she asked, "How are things with you?"

Noting how close Apollo and Akasha stood, Akemi asked, "Gramma, is that your husband?"

Everyone stared at her briefly, then burst out into laughter.

"No, no child!" Apollo said, still chuckling. I am your Great grandfather. Your Grandmother here is my daughter," he explained.

Akemi looked up at him. Yes, he did look 'great'. He was tall and radiated a powerful Yokai presence. He also looked strong.

Smiling at her and Azami, Akasha said in a conspiratorial tone, "Akemi, Azami, would you like to see your Grandmothers' gardens? I hear there some treats waiting for you in the garden shed, just outside and to the right."

Akemi nodded, she liked treats.

"Go with your Great Grandpa, I want to talk with your mom for a bit," Akasha prodded.

.

Following the rushed gravel path out to a stone building against the main house, Apollo took them in the back of thee building to a freezer. He sat them on a bench and pulled a pair of ice cream cones. The ice cream had a pink tinge to it, with red swirls. It was blood and ice cream, Akemi's favorite.

Happily licking away, Azami was lost in her treat. Akemi licked hers, but had a pressing question for this impressive looking man. "Mr. Great Grandpa, how did you get to be 'Great'?"

Apollo grinned at her. "Well, Akemi, it takes much hard work to be great. Things like watching out for others and helping those who can't help themselves."

"Papa says that too," Akemi agreed. "He takes care of everyone at home, and that Mayor guy is always coming to talk to him."

Apollo nodded. "You Papa tries his very best, dear. He understands that with great power comes great responsibility. Truly great people, use their power to serve others. It is the greatest distinction one can do."

...

Akemi walked along remembering his words, as well as the deeds Papa and her Mamas worked at every day. They were the Vampires. That meant it was their place to watch over everyone else. Up ahead, Akemi heard splashes, laughing and cheering from the pool. She noted the pale pink hair of one mermaid that shot up out of the water and did a somersault before dropping back in. Right, not everyone was suited for this task, but Akemi knew her place.

.

Still in her school uniform, Akemi went up to her and Azami's room to find her postal box on her bed. The packing and cardboard from Azami's box was all over the floor, only remains of the box sat on her bed. Letting out a sigh, Akemi picked up the floor and piled the refuse on her sister's bed. Although they did have maids, their Mamas insisted that was no excuse to be slobs.

Looking at her own box that had her custom mermaid tail in it, Akemi frowned. By the time she got her own outfit on, it would be time for homework and dinner. She put the box away, changed into a light blouse and skirt, then went to see if Papa was home yet.

.

"So, you don't know much about this guy, or even if he is a vampire?" Tsukune said on the phone in his study as Akemi came in. Seeing her, he offered her a smile and waver her to a seat.

Akemi sat down and listened. With her superior hearing, she listened to the man on the other end. He spoke English in a weird drawl, but she did catch most of it. She took her studies seriously.

"Mr. Aono, we know theyre's somthin goin on hear. Two folks are deayd, an I kin see ohnly one suspect. I wus hopin ya kin help. Theyre's alotta strange things goin on up at that house."

"We will help, Sheriff," Tsukune assured him. "If this is a rouge vampire, we'll take care of it. If it's some lunatic pretending to be one, we'll help you gather evidence so your authorities can handle him. I can be there tomorrow. Shall I meet you in your office?"

"I'd preciate that. I'm goin up theyre jus afore sunset, he don come out much in the day."

"Right," Tsukune said, "Keeping up his 'vampire' image, I imagine. See you tomorrow, Sheriff."

"See ya, and thank ya, Mr. Aono."

Tsukune hung up the phone and smiled at Akemi. "Hi sweetie, I thought you'd out in the pool with everyone else."

Akemi shrugged. "I escorted Emiko home to be sure she's OK. Who was that?"

Tsukune waved a hand and said, "A Sheriff in the New England part of America. He says he's got a vampire killing people, but it sounds to me more like a good pretender. I'm going to go see what's really going on over there."

Akemi perked up. "Can I go too, Papa? I can help."

Tsukune winced. "Akemi ... I know you're eager to help, but this is a long way from home ..."

"Mama Yukari is going to get us there, right? Akemi asked, "So it won't be a long trip. I know my English, and Mama Moka is teaching me how to fight if I have to, and Mama Yukari will be watching us, won't she?" Akemi said excitedly.

Tsukune eyed her for a moment, then said, "You want to see someplace new, huh?"

Akemi nodded. "I'll behave, Papa, and I can help you," Akemi insisted.

Tsukune rubbed his chin in thought as he eyed her. "OK, this should be a simple, quick trip," he said slowly, "I'll talk to your Mama Moka about it. If she agrees, then you can go with me."

"Thank you, Papa!" Akemi said excitedly. This was her chance to show Papa how responsible she was and help him do some good.

"IF your mother agrees," Tsukune cautioned. He was fairly sure Moka would agree. After all, it didn't sound like there was anything really threatening in that small town of Collinsport.


	3. Chapter 3

**When they had the second TV show Dark Shadows in the 90's, it was left hanging, so I figured I'd finish it – the R+V way :)**

CH 3

Akemi was so excited about going with Papa to help him, she barely sleep that night. Papa showed her on a globe where this small town was. She understood that although they would be leaving before the sun was up, it would be late afternoon when they arrived. Mama Moka called her teacher, her Aunt Kyoko, to explain Akemi would be missing a day of class. Although Akemi had fears that Mama Moka would not let her go, the opposite was true, Mama Moka thought this jaunt would be good for her.

From habit, Akemi had gotten up and dressed in her school clothes. She thought about changing, then figured since this was a 'learning' trip, it would be OK to wear her uniform. She met Papa and Yukari in Yukari's magic room before any of her other siblings were even up for the day.

"Keep a close watch on us," Papa told Yukari.

Yukari nodded and gave him a luxurious kiss. "I'll be watched every moment, and have a portal ready," she assured him.

Yukari began her spell, and performed her scry to show a small town. The scene shifted until Yukari found the Sheriff's Office of Collinsport. She moved the scry inside to show a man looking in his files. "That has to be him," Yukari noted, and opened a portal.

Tsukune and Akemi stepped through, and into his office across the desk from him.

"Sheriff Patterson?" Tsukune asked.

The man turned quickly, looking surprised. The badge on his chest showed he was the Sheriff. "Oh! I didn't hear you come in," he said, gapping at them.

Tsukune bowed and said in perfect English, "I am Tsukune Aono, this is my daughter, Akemi. We are here about this vampire you told me about?"

"Welcome to Collinsport, Mr. Aono," Sheriff Patterson said, shaking Tsukune's hand. "I was headin up to the Collins estate soon, hope you'd be here in time." Glancing at Akemi, he asked, " I take it you have dealt with vampires before, is it wise to have your daughter here?"

"Mama is training me," Akemi said proudly.

"She will be fine," Tsukune assured him.

"I hope so," Sheriff Patterson said cautiously. "Theyre's somethin wrong in that house up on the hill. The Collins family is very tight lipped bout it too. That Smith fella I called in England told me you're the one that can help dig out that vampire. Said you're the best."

"I try," Tsukune said with a slight bow. "Whenever you're ready, Sheriff."

Sheriff Patterson grabbed his hat. Casting an eye at the small teenage girl, he thought about asking Tsukune why he let his daughter color her hair -and eyebrows- such a bright pink, but figured that was their business. She was wearing what looked like a school uniform, but what school had black uniforms with silver trim? He also noted something else. "I take it my deputy is waiting outside?" he asked.

"We didn't see him," Tsukune offered.

"That's odd, he was suppose to be waiting for you at the airport."

Akemi giggled.

Tsukune eyed her, causing her to fall silent. "We obviously missed him," Tsukune offered.

"Well then, let's go and get up theyre fore sunset. That's when Barnabas comes out."

.

On the way, Sheriff Patterson explained that this was an old family, and with old families, there were always 'quirks'. Only this family had dangerous quirks that was endangering the town folk. He told of a doctor that had indeed been turned into a vampire and had to be killed, and a young woman who had suffered the same fate. Tsukune and Akemi listened to how the latest victim seemed to be the nanny that was working for the Collins family. The young woman, Victoria Winters, hadn't been seen in a while, and no one would say what happened to her. The man he suspected of being a vampire was Barnabas Collins.

Akemi noted the large mansion they pulled up to. The sun had gone down by the time they arrived, and Sheriff Patterson was acting nervous. Getting out of the car, Akemi looked up at the house. In Japanese, she said, "Papa, do you feel that? There is a Yokai presence here."

"There is. Yukari, have a portal ready, just in case. Akemi you stay by me," Tsukune said, also taking in the house.

Sheriff Patterson eyed them. "Was that some ... anti vampire chant?" he guessed.

Tsukune chuckled. "Akemi just asked me a question," he said, and motioned the Sheriff to lead the way.

A middle aged woman answered the door. With a nervous smile, she said, "Hello Sheriff Patterson. Please come in. What brings you here tonight?"

"Evenin, Miss Collins," the Sheriff said, taking his hat off as he greeted her. Waving his hat at Tsukune and Akemi, he said, "This here is Tsukune Aono, and Akemi Aono. We'd like to see Miss Winters. Is she available?"

"I'm sorry, Sheriff, Miss Winters is on a vacation," the woman said with a pasted on smile.

"She's lying," Akemi stated, which brought looks of shock from the Collins woman and the Sheriff.

"Akemi!" Tsukune said sternly.

"But, Papa, she is!" Akemi complained in Japanese.

"At times, it is best not to let others realize you know such things," Tsukune said firmly.

"Sorry Papa," Akemi said, filling this bit of information.

In English, Tsukune offered the woman a smile and said, "Please excuse my daughter, she speaks out of turn at times."

Sheriff Patterson was about to say something, then a scream sounded through the house. It had come from upstairs.

The woman and Sheriff Patterson ran for the stairs. Tsukune passed them in a blur of motion, Akemi close behind. Dodging others as they raced for a room, Tsukune slipped in to see a woman on the bed, flailing about. He also noticed a well dressed man on the other side of the bed that had a weak Yokai presence. Behind him was a woman who also had a weak Yokai feel about her that wasn't normal.

Standing at the foot of the bed, Tsukune felt magic, and the straight haired blond in the bed shifted into a wavy brunette. She opened her eyes and gasped out, terrified. He could hear her heartbeat pounding in her chest.

"Papa?" Akemi asked, confused by the sight.

'_The one behind you is possessed, I'm opening a portal behind her. Bring her to me,'_ came a very soft sound from Yukari that only Tsukune and Akemi could hear.

"Akemi, stay here, watch him," Tsukune commanded as he pointed to the man the called Barnabas. He then turned and dove into the shocked woman, carrying her through the portal.

.

Tsukune landed in Yukari's magic room.

"Put her in the magic circle!" Yukari cried. Tsukune did, tossing her into the center of the large pentagram.

Yukari cast her spell of containment. The woman scramble to her feet, eyes wide as she snapped her head side to side. "What happened? Where am I?" she cried.

Yukari cast a spell to freeze the woman in place. She then said, "Tsukune, go get Ruby, I'm going to need help with this one."

Tsukune eyed the woman as he said to Yukari, "All right, let's bring Akemi back, first."

Yukari shook her head. "I had to collapse the portal to make the containment. I can't make another portal until we deal with this one. She's a witch, and whatever spirit is inside her has power also."

Tsukune gapped at her. "You mean, Akemi is stuck there by herself?" he asked.

Yukari nodded. "Yes, so please hurry."

.

Akemi heard gasps as her Papa and the woman vanished. The one on the bed sat up, casting a frightened gaze that settled onto the man to Akemi's left side that was a Yokai. "Hey, it's OK, you're safe," she told the woman in the bed.

The woman gapped at her as more people piled into the room.

"Don't you know who that is?" the woman asked her, wide-eyed.

Akemi looked at the man attempting to be regal and said, "I take it that is Barnabas." shifting her gaze back to the woman in bed, she said, "Don't worry, Papa told me he's my responsibility. I'm Akemi, who are you?"

"Victoria, but, you can't possibly deal with ... what HE is!" Victoria stated.

"I am sure Miss Winters is very tired, and may have had a nightmare," Barnabas offered. Akemi heard nervousness in his voice.

"It was a nightmare, but I was fully awake the whole time," Victoria stated. Turning to the others, she said, "Please, you all must leave."

Akemi heard the fear in their voices. She frowned at them. Why were they afraid?

"Miss Aono, where did Mr. Aono get off to?" the Sheriff asked.

"He took the possessed woman back home," Akemi told him, which brought stares her way. "He told me to take care of Barnabas."

"What can a little girl like you do?"

"I am not all grown up yet, but I am Shinso," Akemi stated.

"Akemi, right?" Victoria asked as she quivered in fear. "I don't think martial arts is going to help you. Please, everyone, leave!" she begged.

"Why?" Akemi asked.

Taking a breath, Victoria said in a fearful tone, "Because, Barnabus is a vampire!"

While the others gasped in shock, Akemi belted out a laugh. "You're afraid of him?" she asked in disbelief, pointing at Barnabas. "Oh, come on! He's so weak I can barely feel him, he's all but starved to death, and I smell more fear coming off him than any of you!"

"Silence!" Barnabas snapped at her.

Akemi glared at him. "Don't look down your nose at ME! Just who do you think you are?"

"This child knows nothing!" Barnabas said, dismissing her. "Obviously Miss Winters has had a terrible nightmare. We should leave her to rest."

Hearing his desperate plea through his bravado, Akemi shook her head. This was suppose to be a vampire? "You are pitiful!" She said with a snort. "I've never seen such a weak, whiny creature..."

"Silence!" Barnabas yelled, and banged his cane on the floor to make his point.

Akemi glared back at him. "Yell at me one. More. Time. I DARE you!"

Wanting to get this very brave but foolish girl out of harm's way, Sheriff Patterson stepped over and grabbed her arm. "Mis Aono, you have to leave now!"

Akemi shrugged him off. "Stay back!" she commanded. "Even though he is the sorriest thing I've ever seen, he is a vampire."

"Why you!" Barnabas snarled in rage as he stepped toward her with red eyes and his fangs showing.

A couple people screamed, an older woman fainted. Victoria and the Sheriff cried out, just knowing this foolish girl was about to die.

Akemi dodged Barnabas' clumsy rush and kneed him in the stomach. "KNOW!" she spat as he folded up around her knee.

She caught his body with her other foot before he hit the floor, sending him flying into a wall and cracking the plaster, "YOUR!" she spat again.

Barnabas hit the wall, face set in shock. Akemi raced over and kicked him into the corner to make another split in the wall as she spat, "PLACE!"

The room was now silent, mouths hanging open as Akemi glared down on Barnabas, her eyes glowed red and she radiated her Yokai energy. Jabbing a finger at him, Akemi roared, "You worthless, egotistical ... Ganshi! You are no vampire! You are a JOKE! My little sister is more of a vampire than you are!" swinging her arm around to point back at the gapping faces, she roared on, "This is your family, you kin, and instead of being their protector, you are killing them to feed? Are you truly THAT selfish?"

Sitting on the floor, backed into the corner, Barnabas gapped up at her. "What are you?" he asked weakly.

"I am a Shinso vampire just like my mother and Grandmother," Akemi growled, showing her fangs. "I am responsible, I KNOW my place and I am proud of who I am! YOU can ether learn your place, or be destroyed by ME!"

"Holy god in Heaven," the Sheriff whispered. This was Mr. Aono'syoung daughter?

Barnabas' face screwed up as he cried back at her in a wail of frustration. "This was DONE to me by that witch, Angelina! SHE cursed me to be like this over two ... hundred ... years ago!"

"Stop your whining!" Akemi snapped. "What's done, is done. Papa didn't want to be a vampire either, but he accepted his fate and has always done his best for all of us, Yokai and Human! And if you're two hundred years old, why haven't you been at least learning how to be a vampire? What have you been doing all that time, hiding in a box someplace?"

Barnabas' face screwed up with rage. "I have been trying to keep people safe from what I am!"

"No, you're been wasting time feeling sorry for yourself," Akemi countered.

Barnabas growled at her, poising to leap.

Akemi motioned him on with a finger. "Come on, try it! I'll bust you up and tie you into a pretzel! My little sister fights harder than you," she challenged.

Barnabas paused then relaxed. Glaring at her, he asked in a harsh tone, "Just what am I suppose to do?"

Akemi backed up a step. "First of all, stand up," she commanded.

Barnabas did, eyeing her.

Motioning to the people gapping at them, she said, "Now, bow to them and tell them you are sorry for the things you've done."

Barnabas stiffened, but did as she asked. Arm across his belly, he bowed and said, "Please forgive me for ... my actions. I could not help myself."

"Now tell them you will strive to be a proper vampire."

Barnabas glared at her again.

"Tell them," Akemi said sternly.

"I don't know what a proper vampire is," he replied with a sneer.

"I will show you. And if you look at me like that again, you will be punished," Akemi stated.

"What's going on? Barnabas?" a ragged man asked as he burst in.

Akemi eyed him. "Who is this?"

"Willy, you need to stay back," the Sheriff said vacantly as he held up an arm. "You don't wanna git in the middle of that."

Seeing the older woman on the floor, Akemi pointed to her. "Will someone help that woman? Victoria, possibly she could use that bed you're in?"

As if coming out of a trance, Victoria and others blinked then noticed Mrs. Collins lying passed out on the floor. In a scramble, they got her up onto the bed. Victoria announced she was getting a wet cloth and ran out of the room.

Wearing a silly grin, Willy waved to Akemi. "Hey little girl, you know Barnabas?" he asked.

"I'm getting to know him," Akemi replied. Akemi bowed to the pack of people watching her and said, "So sorry for the disturbance. I will take Barnabas home so he can rest. We are going to have a busy day in the morning."

"Hold on there, little girl," Willy said nervously. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Willy," Barnabas said in a huff of resignation, "I would suggest doing as Miss Akemi says."

"But, you can't go out in the daylight, Barnabas," Willy countered.

Akemi looked at Barnabas and shook her head. "Pitiful," she grumbled.

"Miss Aono," the Sheriff said to get her attention. "If he's our vampire, then he is guilty of murder."

Akemi nodded and said, "That is true, Sheriff. But what would you propose I do, throw him off a cliff into the ocean? Punish him for being alone and frightened? His maker did not teach him. He was left to fend for himself, having no clue what he was. From what he says, he tried to hide himself away so he would not harm others, not knowing that his hunger would become so voracious, he could not help himself."

"He's evil!" a woman snapped.

Akemi eyed her. "Ma'am, if he was evil, Papa would have killed him. Put yourself in his place, what would you have done?" she asked.

The woman didn't answer. Akemi said the group, "I ask that you give me a chance to turn him into someone who can support you. A true vampire on your side can be of great benefit to you, your children, and their children. Would that not be better than having one more member of your family die needlessly?"

"He kills people!" Sheriff Patterson said angrily.

"Not after I am done with him," Akemi stated. "While it is true he will need blood, there will be no need for him to drain others dry. It's called discipline and not letting himself get that hungry. I will be the teacher he didn't have."

Victoria came back in with a wet cloth and tended to Mrs' Collins who was lying on the bed. She cast Barnabas a frightened look.

"Victoria, I ... I'm sorry you had to learn the truth about me," Barnabas said mournfully.

"That is your first mistake," Akemi said firmly as she eyed Barnabas, "Secrets are poison! They hurt you, and everyone around you."

Swelling his chest in anger, Barnabas avoided her gaze as he said, "I did not know what else to do."

"Admitting you're a Baka is a good start," Akemi told him. Turning to the collection of people watching her, she said, "As Barnabas works to overcome his weaknesses, he will need support from his family. Will you support his efforts to become the honorable vampire he should be, instead of a blood-sucking leach?" At her words,Barnabas winced like he'd been hit.

One of the women stepped up and said, "I am Doctor Hoffman, Miss Akemi. I have been working with Barnabas to cure him of this disease. I feel we should work together to continue this cure."

Akemi eyed her. In a stern voice she said, "You are part of his problem, Doctor. Once a vampire, always a vampire. The more you suppress it, the more desperate he becomes. You will stay away from Barnabas. Do not force me to show you your place."

Doctor Hoffman backed up. "You don't know what you're doing!" she hissed.

"It is you who are clueless," Akemi stated. "Being a vampire is not a disease. I, as most others are born vampires. The ones who are made receive our supernatural energy. Your 'cure' is nothing more than a morbid tease that makes him worse off than he already is. He needs help, not empty promises."

"I'll help Barnabas however I can," Willy promised.

Sheriff Patterson shifted in place, then said, "Miss Akemi, if you can keep the people of my town safe, then I'll do what you ask."

"So will I," Victoria said from the beside as she looked at Barnabas.

Akemi looked around, receiving a few more nods. "Thank you for your support," she said with a slight bow. "If someone acquires some fresh cow's blood, say fifteen liters, I would be grateful. A few containers of tomato juice would also be appreciated." To Barnabas, she said, "Cow blood does not have the taste of human blood, but you need volume. You get no human blood until I say so."

Barnabas nodded, not looking at anyone.

Akemi let Barnabas lead as they left the room so she could keep a close watch on him. She was proud of herself, and sure her Papa would be also. She just wondered where Papa was.


	4. Chapter 4

CH 4

"Ready?" Ruby asked as she and Yukari stood facing the woman in the containment Yukari had put up. "Begin!"

Ruby and Yukari waved their wands and spoke their magic at the same time. The woman in the containment recoiled. Her body glowed and the containment split. The glow separated from her and was drawn in to the second containment field. The glow formed into a woman's spirit that floated in the air, her long blond hair drifting behind her, white gown shimmering. The spirit screamed at them.

Ruby eyed the angry spirit. "Yukari, release that woman and get her out of the magic circle."

Yukari dropped her containment, ran over and pulled the startled woman out of the way. "OK, Ruby, we're clear!" she announced.

Ruby began her chant to banish the spirit from this realm. The spirit resisted. Ruby chanted harder. The Spirit faded, then reformed, belting out a piercing scream of defiance. Ruby frowned at the spirit and barked, "Yukari, get her out of here!"

Yukari drug the gapping woman into the hallway. "Ruby, what can I do?" Yukari asked from the doorway.

"Stay clear!" Ruby barked, then wove her spell for annihilation. The containment glowed brightly and shrunk. The spirit screamed again, this time, a wail of agony. The containment shrunk down into a ball hanging above the floor, and kept shrinking until it became a pea-sized ball of light. The light went out with an audible pop.

Ruby turned as she dropped in place, covering her ears. A blast came from where the containment had been. The pressure wave raced out the door, throwing Yukari back against the wall. Yukari hit the wall and dropped limp.

Ruby looked up. "Oh no," she groaned, and raced out to tend to Yukari.

.

Standing in the hallway, Maggie Evans stood looking down on the powerful witches. She didn't know how she got here, or what just happened. She did know they had cast incredibly strong spells, and the one witch was knocked out. Both were oriental, and spoke a Far East language she suspected was Japanese.

People came running down the stone corridor. People like Maggie had never seen before. The lead woman bore long silver hair and red eyes, the one behind her bore blue hair. Maggie felt terrified just looking at them. She pressed up against the wall to stay out of their way.

"**Ruby, what happened?**" Moka asked as she came up to them.

Gesturing, Ruby explained, "That woman was possessed. To get rid of the spirit I had to annihilate it. Yukari got caught in the back blast and was knocked out."

Tsukune came up and pushed past Kurumu and asked, "Is Yukari all right?"

"She's passed out, but there are no serious injuries," Ruby told him.

Worried about his daughter, Tsukune asked, "How long? Akemi is stuck where this woman came from."

"Now sure, but we'll have to go through Yukari's magic room and maybe replace a few things once she comes around. Yukari knows where she scried. If I do it, it will take me a while to find Akemi," Ruby told him.

Tsukune let out a huff. "Moka, I am so sorry it turned out like this."

"**Not your fault**," Moka intoned. "**Besides, this is good for Akemi. It will teach her self reliance."**

"Excuse me?" a tiny voice asked.

They turned to see Maggie eyeing them with wide eyes. Moka replied in English.

"**Who are you?**"

"Maggie Evans. I don't know what happened to me," Maggie said as she tried to push into the wall to escape the terrifying silver haired woman.

**"We will get you a guest room until we can return you to where you came from,"** Moka said and walked away.

Tsukune picked Yukari off the floor and took her to her bedroom. Maggie watched them go, seeming to pay no further attention to her. A tap on her shoulder made her jump.

A maid bowed to Maggie. "M'lady, if you will follow me, I will see you to your room."

Maggie followed her, thankful that at least this woman looked human.

.

In the morning, Akemi answered the door feeling worn out. She'd gotten her days and night mixed up. Having gotten up a short time before she arrived here yesterday afternoon, it was morning now and she was finally feeling tired. Part of her dilemma did help, for she spent the night talking to Barnabas, explaining how he would be able to act more human once he was a true vampire. Thankfully, Willy had gone out to an all-night store and got tomato juice for her and Barnabas. Barnabas wasn't thrilled, but drank his after she told him it would ease his thirst temporarily.

Opening the door, Akemi was stabbed in the eyes by the direct morning sun. She winced and focused on the man before her.

"Mornin Miss Akemi," Willy said cheerfully. "I got the cow blood you wanted."

"Thank you," she said moving aside to let him in with the jug he was holding.

Willy came in, talking away. "You know, Miss Akemi, I'm confused. Everyone says you're a vampire like Barnabas, but the light doesn't bother you that much. Is that because you're Japanese?"

"Another Kahlua," Akemi grumbled in Japanese. In English, she said, "Willy, the sunlight bothers me, but I I can resist it's effects. If I didn't, I wouldn't be able to go to school."

"Yeah, I can see how that would be bad. Will Barnabas be able to go out in the day like you do, once you fix him?"

Akemi shut the door, and wished he would shut up. Then again, everyone here was clueless, it wasn't their fault. "Yes, Willy. If Barnabas listens and works hard, he will be able to go out during the day."

"That's real good, because that's one thing Barnabas has wanted to do for a real long time!" Willy said happily. "He did get to go out once when Doctor Hoffman was trying to cure him."

"Don't let than woman near him. Her 'cure' will only make him worse," Akemi told him.

"OK, whatever you say, Miss Akemi. Will Barnabas be able to wear a suit like yours when he gets better? It's dark, but it looks really good on you."

"This is my school uniform. Please put the blood in the refrigerator. It will have to be warmed up before dinner ... I mean breakfast ... Oh hell! Before Barnabas is ready to eat!" she said, becoming irritated.

"I know what you mean," Willy said eagerly. "I get confused like that too."

"I'm going out. I'll be back later," Akemi told him. She left as he was giving her a long winded goodbye.

Going outside, Akemi found a curved stone bench under some trees. She brushed the dry old leaves off it and settled down to relax. Here, the sunlight was diffused by the trees, gently warming her. That and the wonderfully peaceful surroundings, she drifted off to sleep.

.

Feeling someone nearby, Akemi awoke to see a boy roughly her age watching her.

"Hi. Didn't mean to disturb you," he offered as he backed up a step.

Akemi stretched. "What time is it?"

"About one or so," the boy said. "Are you lost?"

Akemi sat up, covering her mouth as she yawned. "No, Papa brought me here. I have to watch Barnabas."

"Well, you better be careful, I hear there is a really powerful vampire around here," the boy said firmly.

Akemi chuckled. With a crooked grin, she said, "Barnabas is anything but powerful. I can handle him."

Looking at her closely, he asked, "How did you dye your eyebrows like that. It looks cool, but girls don't usually do that."

"This is my hair color, I didn't dye it," Akemi explained. "My name is Akemi."

Damiel beamed her a smile. "I'm Daniel. Wanna come play with me?"

Akemi glanced at the old house. Barnabas wouldn't be up until later. "I am new here. Could you show me around, Daniel?"

"Sure," Daniel said happily. "Wanna go see the ocean? It's not far away."

"OK," Akemi said, and got up.

They walked down the driveway and Daniel explained, "The main house, where I live is up that way. Besides me, Mom and Dad, Miss Winters lives with us, she's my tutor. Mrs. Stoddard and Caroline live with us too."

A pickup truck turned into the drive. The older Ford slowed and stopped beside them. The dark haired young man driving said, "Morning Daniel, this a friend of yours?"

"Aono Akemi," Akemi said with a bow. "Pleased to met you, sir."

"Joe Haskell. Have you kids seen Willy? I have a delivery for him."

"Cow blood?" Akemi asked.

Joe nodded. "Right, but how would you know that?"

"He brought in a small jug for me this morning, I was hoping there'd be more," Akemi told him.

Joe winced. "Now what would you be doing with all this cow blood?"

"It's for Barnabas," Akemi explained. With a slight shrug, she added, "Maybe me too, if Papa doesn't come back soon."

"And why would you need cow blood?" Joe prodded.

"We're vampires. Papa left me to watch over Barnabas until he gets back. Barnabas is in really bad shape."

"Ahhh, right," Joe said, not believing her. "Well, I'll just drop this off at the front. Make sure Willy knows it's here.'

"I'll take it in. It is fresh, isn't it?" Akemi asked.

Joe nodded. "Ah, Miss Akemi? This is a thirty five gallon barrel, maybe you should let me take it in."

"Hey Joe, can we ride in the back of your truck? Just up the driveway?" Daniel asked.

Joe jerked his thumb towards the back "Climb in."

Daniel hurried to the back where he struggled up on the bumper. Akemi jumped into the back and helped him climb in. Seeing she was already in, Daniel asked, "How you do that?"

"I jumped. We better sit down."

Daniel and Akemi sat side by side as Joe drove up the driveway. Noting the blue barrel, Akemi hoped that blood was fresh enough where it didn't taste rotten. When Joe stopped at the top of the drive and got out, Akemi unlashed the barrel for him.

"You better let me do that," Joe offered as he went to untie the hand truck.

"I got it," Akemi said. She picked the barrel up and slung it over her shoulder, then jumped back out of the truck, which made the truck bounce in it's springs. "I'll be right back, Daniel. Thank you for bringing it, Mr. Haskell." Akemi called back over her shoulder.

Joe and Daniel stared at her.

"She's really strong," Daniel said in awe.

"That barrel is close to three hundred pounds!" Joe exclaimed. "There's no way she should be able to do that."

"Maybe she's really Supergirl, like in the comics books, but for real," Daniel offered.

Joe let out a snort and asked, "Who is she?"

"Her name's Akemi, she said her Papa left her here. Hey! You think her Papa is Superman?" Daniel asked excitedly.

"If I hadn't seen it, I wouldn't believe it," Joe said with a shake of his head as he watched Akemi go inside with that barrel over her shoulder. "I have to go do more deliveries. Behave yourself, Daniel." he said as he scrubbed Daniel's hair.

"I will, Mr. Haskell."

.

Akemi took the barrel into the kitchen. The refrigerator was too small to fit the barrel in. Setting the barrel on the table, she looked for containers to put the blood in.

Willy came in. "Hey, Miss Akemi, I thought I heard someone come in," he said, grinning at her. "What's that?"

"Cow blood. Only I have to find containers so I can put it in the refrigerator. The barrel won't fit," Akemi told him.

Willy scratched his chin. "I dunno, Miss Akemi. That's a lot of blood. I don't think we have that many pitchers. I'll do what I can."

"Could you get a glass for me?"

Willy got her a glass. Akemi found pouring from a barrel wasn't easy. She put the barrel on the floor upright, then tipped it, spilling some blood, but splashing most of it in a glass. She drank the glass down. It wasn't the freshest blood, it tasted like old hamburgers, but it was blood.

"It'll do. Willy, please try to save the most of this you can. We'll be drinking from what's left over in the barrel until it starts to go bad," Akemi instructed.

"Sure thing, Miss Akemi. I'll clean that up for ya."

"Thank you, Willy. Daniel is waiting outside for me."

.

Tsukune tried to sleep, but he couldn't get it out of his head that he'd left his daughter in a strange place, all alone. On one side of him, Yukari was still out, though now it was a a normal sleep. He didn't want to wake her before she was ready, but at the same time, he was eager to get back to that house. On his other side, Moka was sleeping soundly. Although Tsukune did have faith in Akemi, he didn't have that much to be comfortable leaving her someplace by herself.

.

"Daniel... Daniel!"

Daniel turned to the sound. It was Miss Winters calling for him as she came down the footpath through the woods. "Here, Miss Winters!" he called back. Running to meet her, Daniel was eager to tell her what he'd just seen.

"There you are!" Victoria said in exasperation. "Daniel, you know better than to run off like that! You should not be here!"

"But Miss Winters, guess what I saw!" Daniel said, ignoring her frown. "I saw this girl with pink hair and wearing a black suit taking a nap on that stone bench over there, and Joe came by to deliver a barrel, and she picked it up like it was nothing! Joe said that barrel weighed three hundred pounds!"

Victoria stared at him. "You saw her?" she asked.

"Yeah! Her name's Akemi, and she's really cool!"

"Daniel, you need to stay away from Akemi," Victoria scolded. "She is very dangerous!"

"No she's not," Daniel countered. "She's a super hero, and she's really cute too."

"Daniel!" Victoria barked. "You need to listen to me! That girl is NOT human."

Shying back from her wrath, Daniel said, "Of course she isn't. She's probably from Krypton, like her Papa, Superman. Akemi said he's coming back to get her. Can't we stay and meet him?"

Victoria was about to drag him off, then saw a pink head coming their way. A vampire that could walk in the daylight. Apparently incredibly strong also.

"Hi, Miss Winters," Akemi called with a wave. "Is Mrs. Collins better?"

Daniel turned to her. "You know Miss Winters?"

Akemi nodded. "I met her last night."

"Mrs. Collins has recovered," Victoria said, trying to think of something to get her and Daniel away from the tiny powerhouse walking towards them. "Daniel has studies to attend to ... " she then paused as she noted red on the side of Akemi's lip. "Is that ... blood on your face?"

Daniel touched his face where the blood was. "Right here," he said, "Are you hurt?"

Akemi blushed and wiped her face with her palm, then licked her palm. "So sorry, I was a bit sloppy," she said apologetically.

"Where's Willy?" Victoria asked, thinking she had just killed him.

"Willy is putting as much blood into the refrigerator as he can. Mr. Haskell brought too much," Akemi explained. "I just tasted some to be sure it was still good."

"Why are you drinking blood?" Daniel asked, confused.

"I'm a vampire. Miss Winters didn't tell you?" Akemi asked.

Daniel cast Akemi a weird look and said, "No way! You're no vampire! Vampires only come out at night and sleep in coffins. You're here outside during the day, sleeping on a bench."

Akemi giggled at him. "Want to see my fangs?" she asked, and opened her mouth.

Daniel walked to her and stared at the long canines. "No way," he said softly. He reached out and touched one. "Those are real!"

"Daniel, you need to attend to your studies," Victoria said firmly.

Daniel only glanced at her. "What kind of vampire are you?" he asked Akemi.

"I am a Shinso vampire. One of the strongest of the all vampire families."

"So, like you got a Mom and Dad?"

"And sisters, brothers, Aunts, Uncles, Grandmas, and everything," Akemi assured him with an amused grin.

Gazing at her, Daniel said, "You are so cool."

Akemi blushed and looked down briefly. "Thank you," she said meekly.

"Hey, Miss Winters, I was going to show Akemi around. Wanna come with us?" Daniel asked.

Victoria couldn't believe what she was hearing. Daniel was flirting with a monster. Then again Akemi was a monster like she'd never even heard of before. The pink haired girl broke every vampire legend she ever heard about. She nodded vacantly.

"Great! Come on," Daniel said, all smiles as he picked up Akemi's hand and started down the path.

.

Reverend Trask frowned, making his heavy and graying bushy eyebrows almost meet on his brow. "Mr. Collins is a vampire you say?" he asked Sheriff Patterson as they stood in the church. "And this small oriental girl is one too?"

"Ayah. She was insultin Barnabas. He attacked her but she whooped 'im good. Faster'in greased lightnin, and strong as an ox, she is. Gotta say that lil' girl has manners, though. Said she was gonna watch over Barnabas Collins, ta make sure he behaves himself. Dhoanno where Mr. Aono got off to, but Miss Evans is missin. Miss Aono said he took her home."

"And this girl, she shows no remorse at all about being a vampire?"

"Pleased as punch an proud as a peacock bout it. She come right out and said what she was. Didn't believe it myself til she trounced Barnabas. Kicked the crap out of im, she did. She asked for cow's blood. I had Joe Haskell deliver a barrel to the old house. She sent Willy out for tomato juice, of all things."

Reverend Trask spoke slowly as he thought. In his deep voice, he said, "Two vampires coming to Barnabas' aide, yet showing him that they are his superiors. I've no doubt Miss Evans is dead or worse, having been taken to their lair. I will dealt with them tonight, Sheriff."

Sheriff Patterson rubbed his chin and said, "Reverend, I was jus hopin for a bit of spiri-tul guidance. I dhoan think ya wanna mess with Miss Aono."

Reverend Trask drew himself up to his full height. "I have the Lord on my side, Sheriff. I will take care of that evil spawn," he announced.

"Whell don't go causin no trouble," Sheriff Patterson told him. "Miss Aono can be real pleasant, but it'd be a mistake ta git her dander up."

"I do the lord's work, Sheriff," Reverend Trask announced, and marched into his office.

Reverend Trask came from a long line of holy men who's job it was to keep evil out of the land. His ancestors had judged and destroyed witches, vampires, and any other evil creatures. Finally, it was his turn to do his sacred duty. He got a satchel together with holy water, his best crosses, a hammer and blessed wooden stakes. He had to get there before the sun went down to catch the vampires before they arose.


	5. Chapter 5

CH 5

Victoria walked behind Akemi and Daniel as they headed back to the Old house. The whole time Daniel had been showing Akemi around the estate, he held her hand in his. It didn't seem to bother Daniel one bit what Akemi was. She let him lead her along, and stopping by a pond, she stood patiently as Daniel tucked some yellow flowers over her ears to peek out from her hair.

Victoria didn't know what to think about Akemi. From everything she saw today, Akemi was just a young girl who happened to have strange colored hair, and seemed to enjoy Daniel's attentions. Daniel and Akemi talked all the way, and coming to the Old house, a topic came up that reminded Victoria Akemi was more than she seemed.

"I'm getting hungry, how about you?" Daniel asked.

Akemi nodded. "Some. We can go in and I'm sure Willy will fix us something. If not, I know how."

"Daniel, perhaps we should go home and eat?" Victoria offered.

Daniel let out a huff. "Yeah, we'd be imposing, wouldn't we?" he asked Akemi.

"No not at all!" Akemi said quickly. "I've like to have you for lunch."

Victoria's heart skipped a beat at her words. "Daniel, we really should go home," she said firmly. She did not want Daniel to be a vampire's lunch!

"Come on, Miss Winters, we're already here," Daniel complained.

The walked around to the front of the house to see a man in a heavy coat and wide brimmed hat get out of his car.

"Daniel, we really should be going home." Victoria said sternly.

Akemi cast a sad smile at Daniel. "Maybe another time?" she asked as she saw the man taking a large bag out of his trunk.

Daniel noticed this too. "Isn't that Reverend Trask?"

Victoria let out a huff. She knew that old wind-bag. "I wonder what he's doing here?" she mussed.

Akemi walked ahead of them to stop in the walkway to the front door. "Excuse me sir, may I help you?" she asked.

Trask stopped and eyed her. "And who might you be?" he asked heavily.

"I am Aono Akemi," she said with a bow. "What may I help you with?"

"I was told you're a vampire, which is hard to believe since you are standing here in broad daylight." Trask stated in an aloof tone.

Remembering how Akemi kicked the crap our of Barnabas, Victoria ran over and said, "Reverend! It is good to see you but this is not a good time."

Trask ignored her, as Akemi did. "You were told correct, Sir," Akemi stated in return, eyeing him.

"Do you have any proof?" he challenged.

"Reverend Trask, please don't!" Victoria begged.

"Kick his ass, Akemi," Daniel said with a grin.

Noting his name, Akemi said, "Mr. Trask, if you are here for mischief, I suggest you leave."

Drawing himself up, Trask said, "I am here for the Lord's work. Move aside."

"Mischief," Akemi concluded. She looked at Victoria and asked, "Miss Winters, can you drive a car?"

Surprised at the question, Victoria nodded.

"Good," Akemi said. Returning her gaze to Trask, she said, "Let me show you a trick my Mama Yukari taught me."

Akemi waved her hand in a quick motion, pointing over Trasks' head. A brass pan appeared in the air over him and fell.

**BONG**

Trask's knees wobbled as the pan whacked him on the head, then he collapsed. Victoria gasped, Daniel laughed. "That was sooo cool!" he cried.

"Daniel, please open the car doors. Miss Winters, please drive," Akemi said as she walked over to the unconscious Trask. Akemi picked him up and carried him over to pour him into the passenger side seat. She stuffed his satchel in his lap and shut the door.

"Take his car just down the road. Point him in the direction of town. Let's see if he gets the hint," Akemi told Victoria.

"That's some hint," Daniel said with a wide grin.

Victoria wanted to drive the unconscious man to the hospital, but that would leave Daniel with Akemi. She wasn't sure about this strange girl. She was afraid of what might happen to Daniel if he did something to anger her. "I'll drive him out of sight of the house, will that be good?" she asked.

"That will be fine," Akemi told her.

.

Victoria pulled over and stopped by some bushes only fifty yards from the driveway. A groan beside her got her attention.

"Reverend Trask?" she asked.

She called again and he came awake with a louder groan. Glaring at her as he held his head, he asked, "What happened to me?"

"Please, Reverend, don't make trouble here, you can't win," Victoria begged.

"You are helping that... thing!" he spat.

"I am watching Daniel, so I have to get back. Please, just go," Victoria begged and got out.

"I WILL remove the evil from this place!" Trask yelled as Victoria ran back to the house. She had a bad feeling he was not going to stop. Her fears were confirmed when she heard his car door slam.

.

Tsukune, Inner Moka, and Maggie Evans appeared in front of Akemi and Daniel as they waited for Miss Winters for return. Upon seeing them, Akmei smiled. Daniel hid behind her.

"Who are they!" he asked, shocked to see people appear out of thin air.

"Papa, Mama!" Akemi said brightly. Pulling Daniel out from behind her, she said, "This is my friend, Daniel Collins. He showed me around today."

"Hello, Daniel," Tsukune greeted.

"Hi," Daniel said as he gripped Akemi's arm. Seeing Maggie, he added, "Hi, Miss Evans!"

Moka eyed Akemi and asked, "**Akemi, you have been behaving yourself?"**

"Yes, Mama! And I'm helping Barnabas. He's really in sad shape, but Willy and Sheriff Patterson got cow's blood so we can begin to make him better," Akemi said brightly.

Moka turned her gaze to the driveway, where Victoria was running up to them, followed by Trask with his satchel. **"And who are they?"**

Approaching them, Victoria stopped upon seeing Moka. "Daniel, we have to go, now!" she said, her eyes fixed on Moka.

"Oh, it's that guy who wants to make trouble," Akemi said as she frowned at Trask.

"I will destroy you!" Trask announced and yanked out a large wooden cross to brandish it at them.

**BONG**

Another pan appeared above Trask to crack him n the head and knock him out.

Moka cracked a smirk. **"You listened to your Mama Yukari's teachings,"** she noted.

Akemi nodded. "I listen to anyone who will teach me, just like you said to, Mama," Akemi said proudly.

Staring at the unconscious Trask, Maggie asked, "What was that?"

Tsukune motioned to the unconscious man. "I'll take him down to the hospital. Akemi, will you introduce your mother to Barnabas?"

"Sure, Papa, jut as soon as he wakes up."

**"Wakes up?"** Moka asked.

"He sleeps all day. He can't stand the sunlight," Akemi explained.

**"Pitiful,"** Moka grumbled. "**Akemi, why don't you go play with your friend. I will tend to this Barnabas."**

Akemi cast her a hurt look. "But Mama, Papa said he's my responsibility!" she complained.

"**And so is being a child. Why don't you walk these people home."**

Letting out a sigh, Akemi said, "Yes, Mama." She turned Daniel around, who was still gapping at Moka, and led him towards Victoria. They both went willingly, Victoria's face glazed over as she stared at nothing. Maggie Evans went with them.

Once they got up the road a ways, Maggie got up the nerve to speak.

"What happened to Reverend Trask?" Maggie asked.

Akemi shrugged. "Just a spell Mama Yukari taught me."

"You're a Witch?" Maggie asked, surprised she was so powerful at such a young age.

"No, I'm a vampire, but Mama Yukari is a Witch," Akemi explained.

"Wait, I thought that silver haired lady was your mother," Daniel asked.

"That's Mama Moka, she's my birth mother. I have five mothers," Akemi told him. "Well, only four are married to Papa, but since Kashiro is one of my brothers, then his mother Minori is one of my Mama's too."

"What is Minori?" Maggie asked.

"The head maid," Akemi replied.

"She's not a witch, or a vampire?" Maggie asked.

"No, Mama Minori is human. She did go to school with Papa and my other Mama's, and they all decided to live together," Akemi explained.

"What about your other mothers? Are they vampires too?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, no. Mama Kurumu is a succubus and Mama Mizore is a Snow Fairy," Akemi said, eager to talk about her family. "Mama Mizore takes care of the house and the servants and Mama Minori helps her. Mama Moka runs most of Papa's businesses, Mama Yukari teaches school and does magic for us, and Mama Kurumu is in a band. Ever hear of the Flying Yokai?"

Maggie's eyes went wide. "Wait, you're saying the Flying Yokai are monsters?"

Akemi chuckled. "Well, yeah. What you call monsters, are actually Yokai."

"So your mother IS the Kurumu that sings for them," Maggie said, making sure she had it right.

Akemi nodded.

"Wow, you must have a lot of brothers and sisters," Daniel said.

Counting on her fingers, Akemi said, "Kumiko is the same age as me, Kashiro, Azami, Kaiyo, and Moka Junior are twelve, Tsukune Junior is ten, Kurumu Junior and Tsukumoka are eight. All the twelve year olds on Witch Hill are called the 'doll children'. I don't know what that means, but there is a lot of them."

"You live in a place called Witch Hill?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, originally, there were only witches there, but now we have all kinds of Yokai and Humans living there. Witch Hill Academy is the school we all go to. Ruby is the Director, she is a really good witch too! Ruby can do almost anything."

"Normal humans live on this Witch Hill too?" Maggie asked as she payed close attention to Akemi.

Proudly, Akemi stated, "Witch Hill is the one place where it doesn't matter what you are, as long as you work together with everyone. Papa says as long as we work together, we can do anything."

"Your Papa sounds like a smart man," Maggie noted.

"Thank you!" Akemi beamed at the compliment.

"I take it that is where he took me to get rid of that spirit."

"Yes, most likely Mama Yukari's magic room," Akemi agreed.

"Can I see where you live?" Daniel asked. "I bet going to school there is awesome."

"I like it," Akemi agreed. She then cautioned, "But in school everyone has to stay in human form, so you can't tell what anyone really is. I think it's mostly so everyone fits in the seats. Where do you go to school?"

Daniel winced. "I'm home schooled, Miss Winters teaches me. I don't get to meet many other kids," he said reluctantly.

"So you don't get to play games after school?"

"No," Daniel said in a grumble, and kicked a small stone out of his way.

"If Papa will let me, we can play some games," Akemi offered.

"Really? Maybe with some of your brothers and sisters too?" Daniel asked, excited by the idea.

Victoria winced and said, "Daniel, we need to talk to your father before inviting other people over." _Especially a bunch of monsters_, she thought.

"Daniel, maybe you can come to our house some time," Akemi offered.

"Let's talk to your father first," Victoria told Daniel firmly.

Approaching the main house, Daniel noticed Akemi was looking tired as they walked hand in hand. "Hey Akemi, are you OK?"

Akemi offered him a weak smile. "Yes, just a bit hungry is all. We didn't get to eat lunch." Even as she said it, she noticed how good Daniel smelled. She let out a sigh. It would not be delicious smelling Daniel she would be sipping on, but that nasty old-hamburger tasting cow blood.

"Didn't you say it's dangerous for you to get too hungry?" Daniel asked.

Akemi nodded. "I'll eat after I get back to Barnabas' place," she assured him.

Studying her, Daniel was sure she wouldn't hurt him, so he stopped and pulled her close. "Go ahead," he said.

"Daniel, what are you doing?" Victoria asked in a stressed tone.

This close with Daniel holding her, Akemi's resistance broke down. He smelled too good to pass up. "Oh, Daniel," she said with a sigh as she hugged him back. Gently, she sank her fangs in his neck and drew out a mouthful of his delicious blood, then licked his neck clean. Daniel held her tight as she did.

"Daniel!" Victoria screamed, sure she was about to watch him die.

"She IS a vampire," Maggie whispered as she stared at them.

Akemi pulled back, eyeing Daniel with watery eyes. "Thank you so much, Daniel-san," Akemi said timidly.

Daniel was grinning at her. "That didn't hurt at all!" he beamed. "Let me know if you need more."

"Really?" Akemi asked.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Victoria wailed. She grabbed Daniel and pulled him away from Akemi. "Daniel is NOT lunch for you!" she snapped. She then stomped off, Daniel in tow.

"Bye Akemi!" Daniel called, waving as Victoria dragged him away.

Akemi waved her fingers at them. She was sad to see him go.

Maggie motioned to a car parked nearby. "Um, Akemi, would you like a ride back? As long as you don't bite me?" she asked.

"I got plenty from Daniel, I don't need much," Akemi assured her.

.

Barnabas came awake when he felt his coffin lift up. It wasn't a slow lift, but felt like he was catapulted up. He then hit the lid as it was slammed down. Upon impact his coffin shattered. A hand reached in and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and lifted him out of the mess. He stared in shock at the silver haired woman with red eyes, glaring at him.

**"Pitiful," **the woman growled at him. **"Weak and morbid. I wonder if you are worth saving."** she intoned in her strong voice.

Barnabas noted a couple things right away. She bore fangs and had a powerful vampire aura. The shape of her face was very similar to Miss Aono. "You are kin to Miss Aono I take it," he said with false bravado.

**"I am Aono Moka, and you will no longer sleep in that disgusting coffin. Akemi has arraigned blood for you. My daughter is willing to work hard for you, so you better cooperate!"** Moka growled at him.

.

Barnabas had to accept his home was no longer his own. He met Mr. Aono again. Thankfully, the drapes were still shut, blocking out the direct late afternoon sunlight. He sat down to a pitcher of cow blood. Akemi sat beside him to make sure he drank it all down. He did feel better, and thanked her. Willy then came out to take the pitcher into the kitchen and refill it. He didn't want any more, but looks from Tsukune and Moka made him tip his glass and keep drinking.

Previously in his vampire life, Barnabas has threatened and used violence to get his point across. Such tactics were not only useless now, but could also be harmful to his health. He had suffered a beating by the Aono's daughter, he shuddered to think what her parents could to do him if they were angered. Just by her demeanor, he swore Moka Aono was looking for an excuse to administer a beating.

A knock sounded at the door. Willy had been send to get a bedroom ready for Barnabas. Tsukune answered the door.

"Welcome Sheriff, Miss Winters," Tsukune said with a bow, and ushered them inside.

"Mr. Aono," Sheriff Patterson said, nodding his head in greeting. "Kin Ay speak ta ya for a moment?"

"Of course," Tsukune assured him.

The Sheriff motioned Tsukune to the side. Victoria came in to see Barnabas sitting at the head of his table with Akemi on one side and Moka on the other. "Barnabas, how are you doing?" she asked tentatively.

Barnabas stood and bowed to her. "Well as can be expected, Miss Winters. Please, come have a seat."

Eyeing Victoria, Moka asked, "**Pretty girl. What is your interest in her, Barnabas. Food or mate?"**

Victoria stopped mid floor, gazing nervously at Moka. Moka's gaze seemed to penetrate her.

Barnabas snapped his head to glare briefly at Moka. He quickly doused his glare when Moka turned her eyes to him. "I was courting Miss Winters. My interest is purely romantic." he stated.

"**And you, Miss Winters?"** Moka asked.

Drawing up her courage, Victoria said, "That is not your business, Ma'am."

**"For the time being, everything having to do with Barnabas is our business," **Moka stated. **"Answer the question."**

With those red eyes staring at Victoria, her resistance vanished and her mouth seemed to start speaking on it's own. "When I first came to Collinwood, yes, I was interested in Barnabas. He can be quite the gentleman. I have recently returned from a rather horrid trip into the past. There I learned many things. I met myself, rather my former self. I am not Josette, I am me, but I do feel strongly attracted to Barnabas. He obviously has bad points as well as good. I am hoping you can help him so we have a chance at a normal life together, but I am frightened for both of us," she explained. Directly after she spoke she was shocked at what she had just admitted.

**"Not possible," **Moka stated. **"You may have a good life together, but it will never be what you call normal. Understand that now."**

.

Tsukune explained to Sheriff Patterson about the witch-ghost they had found and gotten rid of. "So you see, Sheriff, it was that ghost that was making all the trouble. We can't reverse what she did to Barnabas, but we can make him strong enough and disciplined enough to keep from hurting anyone else. Once we are done with him, he could well be an asset to you and his family."

"How long ya think that'll take?"

Tsukune shrugged and said, "That depends upon Barnabas. I will say we won't leave until we are sure he is capable of feeding and restraining himself. If he continues to be a problem after that, then we'll get rid of him. I can't have rouges running around. It gives the rest of us bad names."

Sheriff Patterson nodded. "Ah'll leave'im to you, Mr. Aono. Keep me posted."

"We will keep you informed," Tsukune assured him.

.

Victoria entered the main house to see Roger was bracketed by his wife and Carolyn, telling him all about what was happening.

"Enough of this," Roger said, backing away from them. "You truly expect me to believe not only that Barnabas is a vampire, but this small oriental girl is a more powerful vampire than he is?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Dad!" Daniel said happily. "Her name's Akemi. She's super cute and she really kicks butt!"

"Ah, Daniel," Roger said, smiling at his son. "Good to see you son. Don't believe everything these women tell you."

"They didn't tell me anything, Dad. I spent most of the day with Akemi. I got to meet her folks too!" Daniel explained cheerfully. "They're Japanese, and Akemi is really strong, she's a Shinso!"

Roger laughed. "Ah, yes, they do practice martial arts," he agreed. Looking back at his wife and Carolyn, he said, "See that, Daniel met the girl's parents. That means she is not what you think. I doubt Barnabas is either. You've let your imaginations run away with you."

"We saw what we saw!" Carolyn stated angrily. "Yes, the girl beat Barnabas up, but he DID have glowing red eyes and fangs, and so did she!"

"We KNOW what we saw!" his wife agreed.

"You're right!" Victoria added quickly. "Mr. Collins, they are telling the truth. The Aonos are a family of vampires. Sheriff Patterson had them come to take care of Barnabas so he is not a threat to us."

"And where is this family of vampires now?" Roger asked with an amused grin.

"At the Old house, with Barnabas," Victoria replied.

"Then I shall go see for myself tomorrow," Roger stated.

"Dad, can I go too? I want you to introduce you to Akemi," Daniel said eagerly.

Roger laughed. "You seem to be quite taken with this girl, son."

"Oh yeah! She's really cool! I told her I'd ask if I could go to school with her. Can I?" Daniel asked.

Roger's smile dimmed. "Son, public schools are very over rated," he said firmly.

"It's not a public school, she goes to Witch Hill Academy," Daniel stated.

"Never heard of it," Roger said with a frown.

"It's in Japan," Victoria offered. "I don't think Daniel would fit in there. And I certainly don't think you want her biting Daniel!"

Roger raised an eyebrow. "She bit you?" he asked.

Daniel pointed to his neck where a tiny pin prick was fading. "Yeah, right here, and it didn't even hurt," he said proudly.

Roger let out a belly laugh and said, "Son, I do want to talk to this girl's parents. I think you're a bit young to be necking like that."


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

It was a normal day for Minori. After Tsukune and Moka left with their guest, she brought Yukari a snack in her magic room. Yukari was vigilantly watching her family visiting Collinwood in her scying bowl.

"Everything going well?" Minori asked.

Yukari nodded. With a giggle, she said, "Akemi used my magic pan spell twice. It doesn't look like there is anything there she can't handle, but I'm watching just in case."

"Let me know if we need to rally the troops," Minori said, and left Yukari to her magic.

Minori rounded up the kids for breakfast, knocking on doors to hurry them up. As usual, no matter what they were, she swore every one of them was a zombie as they came out and shuffled for the family dinning room, eyes half open and sporting bed hair.

"Morning already?" Kurumu moaned as she wandered out from Tsukune's room.

"Yes, dear. I take it you had a late night?" Minori asked.

Kurumu bobbed her head once. "New song, have to get it perfected before the concert next week," she explained sleepily.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Minori assured her.

Kurumu frowned and asked, "Where's Tsukune and Moka?"

"They went to the US east coast. They should be back this afternoon."

Kurumu suddenly came awake. "What? Those people tried to trick us once before, how could you let them go by themselves?"

Minori offered her a smile, "I'm sure they are fine. Akemi stayed there over night, and Yukari is watching them."

Kurumu fished out her cell phone and punched in a number, mumbling, "I have to go see that for myself!" "Hello, Inchi? Kurumu. Tell the boys practice is delayed, there is something I ... Yes, it's important! My family may be in trouble! ... OK, go ahead and start without me ... yes, I will be there later... I don't know, around noon maybe?"

Minori left Kurumu to her phone call. Counting heads at the table that was filling up, she noted Kashiro and Tsukune junior missing. Most likely they had gone back to sleep. As usual, Mizore and Moka Jr. were staring across the table at each other. Little Kurumu Junior climbed up on a seat and shifted her stare between them. Azami, Kumiko and Kaiyo were huddled together, plotting their day. Tsukumoka was studying her spoon, making it wiggle on the table.

It was a typical morning at the Aono house.

.

Dusk fell at Collinwood to find Akemi and Barnabas standing outside in the shadows of the house as the sun was setting. Barnabas was wincing from the light.

"The sun block will work, and you're fed now. Don't be a wus, you can do this!" Akemi announced. She walked out of the shade provided by the house and into the waning sunlight. She stopped and held her hand out to him.

"I will burn to a crisp!" Barnabas barked at her.

"Am I burning to a crisp?" Akemi asked. "OK, look, do you know WHY the sun burns you?"

"Because I am dead!"

"No. All our senses are very acute. We hear better, we see better, our sense of touch is much higher. Everything, including our skin is very sensitive. When you were human, you could just walk out into the sunlight. Now, the brightness hurts your eyes and the heat burns your skin. You must learn to absorb it, to reflect it back and harden yourself against it."

Barnabas took a step towards the light and stopped. "I can't," he said weakly.

Akemi frowned at him. Thinking, she said, "You're not burning up now, are you?"

"I'm not in direct sunlight," Barnabas replied.

"Look at the shadow of the house. It's not very dark at all. There's not much difference between where I am standing and where you are. It's not like it's noon, and there are clouds. Here, reach out and hold my hand," Akemi said and walked up to stand just out of the shadow.

Barnabas tentatively reached out. Upon his fingers emerging from the shadow, he jerked back. "It burns!" he cried.

"Look at your hand, are you burnt?" Akemi asked.

Barnabas inspected his hand. There was no damage. "I felt the heat," he told her.

"Well Duh! Of course you will. Try again. This time resist it. When you feel the heat on your skin, push back against it."

"I don't understand, how do I do that?" he asked.

Akemi shrugged and said, "It's hard to explain. I feel the heat touching me, so I just push back. You can do it too."

Barnabas swallowed nervously and thrust his hand out to clasp Akemi's. He winced, feeling like his hand was on fire.

"Push back!" Akemi ordered.

Tendrils of smoke came off of Barnabas' hand. He jerked back. Holding his stinging hand, he gapped at Akemi. "How! How is it you can do that? What arcane magic do you have that lets you walk in the daylight?"

Tsukune came around the corner of the house. "How we doing?" he asked, noting Barnabas holding his smoldering hand.

In agony, Barnabas tried not to growl out his words. "Apparently, what you do every day is beyond me."

Tsukune rubbed his chin in thought. "Or maybe, Akemi, you are trying to push just a bit too hard. Barnabas has had what, one filling meal? He has spent a few lifetimes in total darkness, you can't expect him to suddenly walk carefree into the sunlight."

Akemi bowed her head. "Sorry Papa. Sorry Barnabas," she said meekly.

Gathering himself, Barnabas said, "I understand you are trying to help me, and I appreciate that. Perhaps we should try again tomorrow."

"Akemi, could you go ask Willy to make another pitcher of warm blood? I think Barnabas is going to need it," Tsukune asked.

"Yes, Papa."

They watched her go, then Tsukune turned to Barnabas. "I know it's not easy becoming a vampire," he offered. "I had plenty of support, and it was hard for me. I can't imagine what you've gone through, having to deal with it by yourself."

"I never wanted this," Barnabas said quietly.

"I'm sure. I hadn't planned on it myself, but that's how it goes. The most you can do now, is make the best of it. Akemi is a good child, and does her best. She doesn't know what going through such a change is like. Don't worry, we'll get you through it."

Gazing longingly at the remaining sunlight coloring the treetops, Barnabas said, "I miss the sun. Doctor Hoffman was working on a cure for me. It was succeeding, then for some reason it backfired horribly. This is my last chance. Tell me, now that Akemi is turned, will she get any older?"

"Turned?" Tsukune asked. "Akemi wasn't turned, she was born a vampire. All my children were born into what they are."

"Vampires can have children?" Barnabas asked in disbelief.

Tsukune nodded. "Yokai women are only fertile for a few years. My wives decided they wanted as many children as they could get in the time they have." Grinning, he added, "I thought our house was too large at first, but we did fill it up. We only have two guest rooms left, and the kids mostly double up on rooms."

"Extraordinary," Barnabas whispered.

Itching the back of his head, Tsukune said, "It gets interesting now and then. We should go back in, I'm sure Willy has the blood warmed up."

.

Reverend Trask left the hospital with bandages on his head instead of his hat. Thankfully, he only had a mild concussion. It was getting dark, but from what he'd witnessed, day or night didn't matter any more. There were vampires who could walk in the light, which meant they were more dangerous than ever.

His car was still up on Collins' hill. He didn't know how he got to the hospital, but assumed some good Samaritan had brought him in and saved him from certain death. Walking back to his church, he thought hard about that little vampire. His satchel of vampire weapons – wherever it went, was no longer enough. Although proven tools for his forefathers, they were inadequate for the things he faced now.

Passing by a sporting goods store, he paused and eyed a crossbow in the window. Yes! He could not get close enough to use hand held stakes, that would do nicely. He also had to find a way to project the sign of the cross to slow that little aberration down. Something to throw holy water at a distance would be needed also. He eyed the bright plastic super-soaker at the bottom of the window.

THIS time, he would be ready!

.

After an odd dinner where Barnabas only drank his glasses of blood, yet the Aono's all ate normal food with her, Victoria decided to call it a night. Although Barnabas was willing to walk her home by himself, Tsukune went with them. It was a bit strange to have a chaperon, but Victoria figured it was for her own safety. To bad the chaperon was a vampire too. Tsukune gave them some space, walking a few yards behind them, but Victoria could feel his eyes on them. Still, it was a pleasant night, and she enjoyed talking with Barnabas.

.

Kurumu stepped through the portal outside the door of the old house. No one was in sight, but she did sense Yokai inside. She knocked on the door.

The door opened. Willy greeted her with his silly grin. "Can I help you, Ma'am?" he asked.

Kurumu shot her nails out and pushed the door all the way open. "Where's my family!" she barked as she brandished her nails at him.

"WHOA!" Willy cried as he recoiled back into the room. "Ain't no need fer that! Mrs. Aono, someone's here ta see ya!"

"**Kurumu, why are you here?"** Moka demanded as she rose from her seat by the fireplace.

Seeing Moka with Akemi beside her, Kurumu put her nails away. "I just wanted to see you were all OK. Where's Tsukune?"

**"He and Barnabas are walking Miss Winters home. Aren't you suppose to be at band practice?**" Moka asked.

"So, no one's trying to kidnap you or anything?" Kurumu asked.

Akemi chuckled at her. "NO, Mama Kurumu, everything is fine."

"Oh," Kurumu said as she looked around.

Without those long nails in his face, Willy was now getting a good look at Kurumu. "Wow, Ma'am, you sure are pretty!" he said with a big grin. "Can I get you anything?"

Kurumu eyed him with a crooked grin. "No," she mussed, "Unless you want to buy my albums."

"Yeah sure!" Willy said eagerly.

"Great! I'll bring some by later," Kurumu said happily. She then looked outside and asked, "Why is it dark out? It was morning a few minutes ago."

**"We are halfway around the world."** Moka stated.

"So?"

Moka rolled her eyes. Akemi burst out laughing. "Mama Kurumu! When it's light at home, it's dark here. You didn't know that?"

"Odd," Kurumu mussed. She walked back out the door.

Willy watched her go, focusing on her swaying posterior and those long legs.

**"She's married,"** Moka stated.

"Best ones always are," Willy grumbled.

.

Once Tsukune returned, he announced they had things to do, and left Barnabas to Akemi. He cautioned Akemi on not pushing Barnabas too hard. Akemi, Barnabas and Willy saw them to the door.

After they left, Akemi looked at Barnabas' hand.

"It doesn't look injured," she said turning his hand over. "You are healing quickly."

"Yes, one small benefit of this curse," Barnabas intoned.

"First mistake!" Akemi announced. "Don't think of it as a curse. That dead witch did this to you to curse you, didn't she?"

"Yes," Barnabas said slowly.

"Then don't let it be a curse!" Akemi said firmly, clenching a fist. "Take control of it, use the powers you have and show everyone that Barnabas Collins intends to be the best vampire anyone around here has ever seen!"

"If I can just walk in the sunlight again, that will be victory enough to defeat her will," Barnabas agreed.

Akemi nodded. "Willy, do you have a ball?"

Willy eyed her. "No, what did you want a ball for?"

"That's OK, I'll go get a rock," Akemi said and vanished out the door.

Barnabas and Willy looked at each other in confusion. Shortly, Akemi came back in with a fist sized round stone. "Barnabas, get on the other side of the room. When I throw this, catch it and throw it back. Don't be gentle."

Frowning at her, Barnabas asked, "How is playing catch going to help me become a vampire?"

"Speed and strength, Barnabas, speed and strength," Akemi said and ran over by the stairway.

Barnabas got on the other side of the room. Akemi cocked back and threw. The rock whistled as it crossed the room almost instantly. Barnabas caught it, and was slammed back into the wall. Sore from the impact, he gapped at her.

"Throw it back, and don't be a wus," Akemi called over.

"Willy, your should turn in," Barnabas said, then threw the rock back at Akemi, pitching it as hard as he could. The rock flew slower but still sped across the room with a whistle. Akemi caught it with ease.

Willy bade them goodnight, and got out of the line of fire.

.

After the rock broke from a collision with the wall when Barnabas missed it, Akemi took him out for a run. A blistering pace run around the estate, down the road to town, then a fast-as-you-can go race back up to the house. They paused for another pitcher of blood, then Akemi found a log to toss between them.

Barnabas was exhausted, but kept catching the log and tossing it back. He swore Akemi would tire before he did, but while he was panting and straining, it looked like Akemi wasn't even putting her full effort into it. She kept him outside until the sky was lightening into dawn, then they went inside for another pitcher of blood. Akemi had one glass, but Barnabas drank the rest of the pitcher.

Akemi then showed Barnabas his room. While the heavy curtains were drawn, he knew it was still going to get some light in the room. Akemi explained, saying, "You can't take direct sunlight, but you did survive in shadowed light. It will be strange for you, but you must get some rest. Good night." she then yawned.

Worn out from the night's activities, Barnabas got in bed. He didn't think he would be able to sleep, but closed in with the drapes pulled shut on the bed he did make him comfortable enough to drift off.

.

Reverend Trask was taking all precautions. He had his super-soaker filled with holy water, The bolts for his crossbow, he removed the heads and sharpened the wood shafts. He had the large cross from the alter that was hard to carry but easy to see at a distance. Last but not least, he'd bought a construction worker's hardhat. He was now protected from whatever it was the pink haired demon was dropping on his head.

.

Once Barnabas was settled, Akemi went back through the portal and thankfully found it was night time when it should be. She got out of her school uniform and got in the bath connected to her and Azami's room. Settling down into the marble tub, she let out a satisfied sigh.

"Hey, where have you been?" Azami asked as she came into the bathroom.

"Doing something important," Akemi said proudly.

"Yeah, well, you missed the football match. We won," Azami countered.

"Congratulations."

Stripping down to her underwear, Azami asked, "So, what's this important thing you were doing that you missed playing with us?"

"There's a vampire who's really weak and clueless. I am teaching him how to be a vampire, and helping him get stronger."

"Really? Can I help too?" Azami asked as she shed the rest of her clothes and got in the bath.

"Papa said he's my responsibility."

Azami frowned at her. "I can do good things too. Come on, let me help."

Akemi sighed and said, "Sis, this is important. His life depends upon me."

"All the more reason I should help," Azami insisted.

"This isn't a game."

"I know that. I really want to help. I want Papa to be proud of me too," Azami complained.

"We have to get up real early," Akemi told her.

Azami frowned. "But, it's Saturday night."

Akemi shrugged. "Do you want to help or not?"

"Oh, OK," Azami grumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

Roger had missed Barnabas again. Willy answered the door, looking a bit ragged.

"Barnabas is in, but he's real tired. Miss Akemi had him up all night training," Willy explained.

"Why at night?" Roger asked.

Willy shrugged. "We just do what Miss Akemi says." Looking down, he waved and said, "Hey Daniel."

"Is Akemi here?" Daniel asked. "I wanted Dad to meet her."

"Sorry, Daniel, she went home this morning. I'm sure she'll be back this afternoon," Willy explained.

"Will Barnabas be up this afternoon?" Roger asked, not pleased about this 'training' with a young girl. It sounded very fishy for a grown man to spend all night with a school girl.

"OH yeah, Miss Akemi will make sure he gets up. You can count on that," Willy said firmly.

"Willy," Roger said firmly. "Did you notice anything odd? Like Barnabas taking liberties with this girl?"

Willy gapped at him. "Barnabas? Oh no, Mr. Collins. Barnabas wouldn't do that. She had him playing catch with a rock when I went to bed. I guess they too a long run, then she had him out back tossing logs back and forth. She wore him out. Barnabas could barely move this morning."

"Logs? Don't you mean branches?" Roger asked.

"Nope, logs," Willy said firmly.

"I can see that. Akemi is really strong," Daniel piped up.

Eyeing Willy, not believing the story he was telling, Roger said, "Then I will return this afternoon. When is this Akemi coming back?"

"Her and her folks usually appear around four or so, right out here in front." Willy told him.

"Then I will return at four," Roger told him. "Come Daniel."

.

As she feared, Azami was hard to wake up when Akemi tried to get her out of bed. "Come on if you're coming!" Akemi grumbled as she pulled on Azami's arm.

Moaning, Azami sat up and rubbed her eyes. Glancing out the window, she complained, "The sun's not even up yet."

"It will be when we get there," Akemi assured her.

"Is breakfast ready?"

"After we get there."

Akemi guided a lethargic Azami into her clothes and down the hall to Mama Yukari's magic room. Half asleep, Azami didn't care what Akemi put on her. Akemi had dressed her in her school uniform. After all, Akemi saw this as an 'official duty'.

Coming out of the portal into the afternoon sun, Azami winced at the brightness. She also noticed what she was wearing. She looked down at herself, then saw Akemi was wearing her school uniform too. "What's this? We're not going to school," she said indignantly.

"We're doing something official, so we have to wear our school clothes," Akemi said firmly.

"You didn't tell me that!" Azami said, scowling at her sister.

"TWO demons?" a voice asked in surprise.

The sisters turned to see Reverend Trask coming towards them. Azami noted the hard hat, water gun and crossbow.

Laughing at him, Azami pointed and asked, "What are you suppose to be?"

"The death of you!" Trask announce loudly, and pulled his crossbow. Before he got it to his shoulder, the crossbow flew from his grasp and the girl with different colored eyes caught it. She eyed the weapon and chuckled again. "Akemi, is this guy for real?"

Akemi shrugged. "He's a Baka." she said in a huff. "Kanae give you a touch?" she asked.

"Yeah, so we could play yesterday," Azami said.

Trask whipped out his water gun and pumped it up. He aimed and found they were no longer in front of him.

"What do we do with this guy?" Azami asked from one side.

"This usually works," Akemi said from his other side. She knocked his hardhat off and waved her hand.

Having them on both sides of him, Trask hesitated, not knowing which way to turn.

**BONG**

The girls jumped away as the brass pan cracked Trask on the head. He crumpled in place. Lacking anything better to do with him, they dragged him back to where his car was parked and stuffed him in the back seat.

"Here comes another one," Azami said as she watched a police car come up the road.

"No, that's Sheriff Patterson. He's a good guy," Akemi told her.

Akemi explained to the sheriff what Trask was doing. He had them load Trask into his back seat and his crossbow and water gun in the trunk, then drove back the way he came. He was going to take Trask to 'cool off' for a while.

.

Walking back to the house, Akemi and Azami noticed anther car had pulled up into the driveway. Seeing Daniel with another man, Akemi ran to them with a cry of, "Hi, Daniel!"

"Hi, Akemi!" Daniel replied with a bright smile.

Roger noted the girls that ran up to Daniel must have more than a touch of albino in them. While Akemi had pink hair and normal colored green eyes, her sister, Azami, had one red eye and very light pink, almost white hair. After their introductions were done, Daniel introduced both of them to Roger.

"Pleased to meet you both," Roger said, smiling pleasantly. "Daniel has talked a lot about you, Akemi," he said, which caused her to blush.

"I'll go make sure Barnabas is up. Come on in," Akemi said and ran in the house.

"How come your uniform is blue, not black like Akemi's?" Daniel asked Azami.

"I'm still in primary school. Akemi is in her first year of high school," Azami told him. "Are you gong to have breakfast with us?"

Daniel chuckled, "It's afternoon, don't you mean dinner?"

Azami paused. "Oh yeah, this is the other side of the world, right? Yeah I guess I do mean dinner."

Roger asked, "Jet-lag, huh Miss Azami?"

"That's getting your days and nights mixed up," Daniel supplied.

Azami nodded. She was mixed up, the sun hadn't even been up a half hour ago.

.

Roger noted Akemi seemed to have free rein in the house. She came downstairs, announcing Barnabas would be down shortly, then asked Willy to get some nourishment ready. Roger waited until Willy left the room then asked, "Miss Akemi, just what are you doing here with Barnabas?"

"I am helping him. Barnabas is really weak. He can't even go outside when the sun is up," she explained.

"But Willy said you had him outside last night, doing exercises," Roger said.

"Right, because he needs to toughen himself up. He's been hiding in the dark for far too long," Akemi told him.

Roger frowned at her and said, "That does not make much sense."

"They are vampires, Dad." Daniel explained.

"Daniel, will you please stop that nonsense!" Roger said firmly.

"It's not nonsense. We are vampires," Akemi said.

Getting bored, Azami went to see what Willy was doing. She found him in the kitchen warming up some blood. "Ah good! Thank you Mr. Willy!" she said happily. She then sniffed the air and frowned.

"This is for Barnabas. Miss Akemi says he needs it every day," Willy explained.

"That's cow blood," Azami said, scrunching her face up. "Don't you have any transfusion packs?"

"We don't, sorry," Willy replied.

"Can I have some of yours?" Azami asked meekly. "I'm getting hungry, I missed breakfast."

Willy eyed her and pulled his collar up. "I don't think that's a good idea," he said nervously.

"Awww please?" Azami begged. "You smell really good."

.

Barnabas came down the stairs fully dressed. "Ah, good to see you, Roger," he said with a smile.

Roger wasn't in such a good mood. "Barnabas, what's this nonsense about vampires? This girl believes she is one."

Just then, Willy burst out of the kitchen looking scared, Azami following him.

"Please?" Azami whined.

"Miss Akemi, your sister wants to suck my blood!" Willy cried.

"I won't take much," Azami pleaded as she chased after Willy.

"Willy, it's OK, it doesn't hurt," Daniel offered.

"Azami!" Akemi barked. "Stop bothering Willy. There's blood in the kitchen if you need it!"

Azami frowned at her. "Yeah, nasty old-hamburger smelling COW blood! What do you think I am, a peasant?" she asked harshly.

Roger rolled his eyes. This was becoming ridiculous. "All right, enough with the vampire stuff. Barnabas, just WHAT is going on here?" he demanded.

"Azami! Leave Willy alone!" Akemi said, getting in between them.

"Fine! Is there at least tomato juice here?" Azami asked with a flail of her arms.

"In the refrigerator," Akemi said, pointing the way. Turning to Roger, she said, "Mr. Collins, we are vampires. That's why we're here, to help Barnabas."

"OH, hogwash!" Roger stated. "Barnabas, what are you doing with these girls?"

Barnabas left out a sigh. "What they say is true, Roger. Akemi and ... I'm taking it that was her sister, came to help me because I too am a vampire."

"Does Sheriff Patterson now about this little game your playing?" Roger asked harshly.

Suddenly, Akemi was in front of Roger, glaring up at him. Sternly, she said, "This is no game, Mr. Collins! The safety and welfare of Barnabas, your family and the entire town depends upon us teaching Barnabas and making him strong enough to be a good vampire!"

Roger had never seen anyone move so quickly. She had crossed the floor to stand in front of him in the time it took to blink an eye. He also saw a fire in her eyes that made him back up a few steps. His gut told him she was telling the truth.

"So sorry to be abrupt, Mr. Collins," Akemi said apologetically, "But what I'm dong here is serious work, and for everyone's sake, I cannot fail."

Roger's mouth worked and he managed to get out, "For a vampire you certainly are well mannered."

"Thank you, I try my best," Akemi replied.

"It's OK, Dad," Daniel said cheerfully. "I know it's hard to believe. I didn't believe it at first. I thought Akemi was related to superman. She is really strong and she can do magic tricks too."

Azami came stomping back in the room. "Akemi! The tomato juice is gone. There's regular food, but what am I suppose to drink?"

"You can always go back home," Akemi reminded her.

Azami shook her head. "No, I came to help you," she stated. She cast a longing look at Willy. Willy shied back behind Barnabas.

Barnabas cracked a grin and said, "Willy, I hope you don't expect me to save you from them."

Again, Daniel called over to Willy. "Willy, it doesn't hurt, honest." He then asked Akemi, "Should we show him?"

Akemi blushed and asked, "You mean, you really don't mind?"

"Heck no. You're my friend right? Don't friends do things for each other?"

"Oh, Daniel," Akemi said softly.

Roger watched as they hugged. He didn't understand what was happening until after Akemi put her mouth on Daniel's neck and he heard a slurping sound. Daniel held Akemi close. After a moment, Akemi let him go and said meekly, "Thank you, Daniel-san."

Daniel nodded at Akemi, smiling at her.

Pointing at Akemi and Daniel, Azami cried, "Hey, no fair! Why do you get real blood and not me?"

"He's MY friend!" Akemi shot back.

"Sisters share!" Azami stated.

"NOT this time!" Akemi snapped back.

Roger looked at Daniel's neck. There was hardly a mark where Akemi had bit him. He sat down and said, "Well, I suppose it's only right that I be at least as brave as my son. Miss Azami, come over here."

Azami perked up and ran over to him. "Really?" she asked, smiling broadly and showing her fangs.

"Yes, dear," Roger said, motioning her close.

"Be gentle," Akemi warned.

Azami nodded. Placing her hands on Roger's shoulders, Azami leaned close. Roger put a hand on her back as she put her mouth on his neck. Bracing himself to feel pain as she sank her fangs in, all he felt was a pin prick. She drew slowly, which felt kinda good. She then licked his neck and pulled back to say, "Thank you, Mr. Collins."

"You're welcome, dear," he replied automatically. He swore his mind was going, did he really just let a vampire suck his blood?

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Collins?" Azami asked. "Food, a drink?"

Roger shook his head. "I'm fine. I do have a question. I have always heard that vampires drain people to death. I don't even feel dizzy," he noted.

Azami giggled. "Mr. Collins, we don't need much. Only vampires that are _very_ hungry would do something like that. Besides, if we killed anyone, then nobody would trust us, and that would lead to big problems," she explained.

"You are very wise, child," Roger noted. "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve, Akemi is fourteen," Azami said, beaming him a smile. "Would you like a stool for your feet?"

"I'm fine, really," Roger assured her. "I would like to hear more about this family of yours."

.

While Roger kept Azami occupied, and Daniel had Akemi's attention, Barnabas sat down and began working at his pitcher of blood, glass by glass. Although he'd hadn't thought it possible, he did get a decent day's sleep, and he felt much stronger. The white glare from between the drapes was bright, but not quite the blinding intensity it had been. He also noted he could hear every conversation as if he was sitting right beside them. Azami was going on about all her mothers. Daniel and Akemi were pondering if they should go outside and play.

"Excuse me, Daniel, Miss Akemi," Barnabas said.

"Yes?" they chorused.

"It is fine if you want to go out, Miss Akemi. I'll be all right here," Barnabas told her.

"Are you sure?" Akemi asked in a worried tone.

"Absolutely. Thanks to you, I am feeling stronger and the light doesn't have such a powerful affect on me. I don't think I'll try going outside yet, but there is a difference."

Akemi nodded. "Azami, are you going to stay here?"

Azami turned and nodded, "I'll watch him."

Seeing Daniel look at him, Roger nodded and said, "Don't go too far."

"We won't Dad," Daniel assured him. He clasped Akemi's hand and led her out.

.

"Come on, Akemi, there's a cave up here on the hill I want to show you," Daniel said as he ran through the woods.

Following behind him, Akemi felt a yokai presence. The sun was setting, and she was sure it was coming from the cave ahead. "Daniel, wait!" she cried.

Daniel crashed through some brush to stop on a well worn path In front of the cave. Eyeing Akemi as she ran up to him, he said, "There's nothing to be afraid of. Old folks said there was a monster around here, but I think it's just a story."

Akemi grabbed Daniel's hand to keep him from going any further. "Daniel, I think we should leave. There is something in there."

"Really? What do you think it is?" he asked.

"Mama or Papa can find out later. We need to go," Akemi said firmly.

**"UUUUUH."** came a heavy moaning sound from the cave.

'Daniel, now," Akemi prodded. She went to pull him back through the brush. Daniel fell, his shirt caught on a branch.

**"UUUUUUH!"**

Seeing the fearful look in Akemi's eyes, Daniel became frightened. Akemi broke the branch holding him. Daniel charged three steps and got caught again.

Looking back at the cave, Akemi whispered, "Oh no."

A man sized form shuffled out of the cave. In the waning light, Daniel could see the remains of clothes and flesh hanging off it.

"Zombie! Daniel, RUN!" Akemi screamed. Akemi then stuck her arm out and waved her hand.

**BONG**

The brass pan hit the zombie's head and bounced away. The zombie kept shuffling towards them.

**"UUUUUUH!"** the zombie intoned.

Akemi grabbed Daniel and pulled him out of the brush as he belted out a scream. She ran fifty meters downhill, then stopped to look Daniel over. Most of his shirt was gone and he was scratched, but otherwise unhurt.

Eyes wide, Daniel blubbered, "It didn't work. Akemi, go, I'll slow him down!"

"No!" Akemi snapped, "He'll kill you! I can run faster. Run away, quickly!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Daniel stated, even as he peed his pants in fear of the thing coming after them.

Akemi saw the zombie shuffling through the brush. She launched herself at it. Running full speed, she jumped and brought both feet up to kick it hard in the chest. The impact toppled the zombie over in the brush. Akemi landed prone just outside the brush.

**"UUUUUUUH!"**

"AKEMI!" Daniel screamed.

Akemi got up and raced back beside him. Clasping hands they ran back through the woods, the mournful groans of the zombie following them.

A figure raced towards them to join their retreat. "What's going on?" Azami asked.

"Zombie!" Akemi said, glancing behind her.

"How many?"

"One."

Azami stopped and gapped at her sister. "Just one? Why are we running?"

"I don't want it to get Daniel!" Akemi snapped.

Through the dim forest, Barnabas came running. He came up and grabbed Daniel. "I'll see to Daniel. What is out there?"

"It's a zombie," Akemi stated. "If you can keep Daniel safe, we can trap it."

Looking up in the trees, Azami said, "Look, vines, zombie on a rope?"

"Get them, I'll keep it busy," Akemi told her. Akemi then ran over to a thick branch that had fallen and broke off ten feet and knocked the smaller branch remains off it to make a large, crude staff.

**"UUUUUH!"**

The zombie was coming downhill towards them. Azami zipped up a tree, collecting vine. Akemi took off in a blur of speed. She ran around the zombie and used the branch to knock his feet out from under him, which also broke off four feet of branch.

**"UUUUH!"** the zombie complained as it got up.

Azame dropped down near Barnabas and Daniel. Her hands moving in a blur, she fashioned a noose, then grabbed the other end of the vine and ran up a tree and out onto a thick branch. "O-KAY, tie him up!" she announced.

Akemi shot past the zombie again, breaking off four more feet of her branch as she tripped him up. Tossing the remains of the branch aside, she raced over and grabbed the other end of the vine. As the zombie got up, she ran around him in tight circles trailing vine, causing him stop and to try and follow her fast movements. She wrapped the vine around his legs, then raced away and yelled, "Pull!"

Azami hauled up on the vine, which tightened around the zombie's legs. He fell, then was hoisted into the air. Azami tied the vine off and dropped out of the tree.

**"UUUUUUUUUUH!" **The zombie groaned, flailing it's arms.

Azami came over to Barnabas and Daniel. Thrusting a finger in the air she cheerfully announced, "Zombie wrap!"

Barnabas wasn't listening. Studying the zombie as it flailed it's arms, he recognized who that was. "Jeremiah?" he asked in a whisper.

"You know that thing?" Akemi asked.

As if in a trance, Barnabas approached the zombie who slowed it's flailing to settle it's gaze on him.

**"Ba bas ... UHHHH!"** the zombie intoned.

"Jeremiah!" Barnabas said with a cry. He dropped to his knees and wailed out, "That's my brother!"

Akemi and Azami looked at each other. "We need more help," Akemi stated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Interesting note to this chapter.**

**Q: does anyone know who played Jeremiah in the Dark Shadows 1991 TV series?**

**A: Adrian Paul, who also played Duncan McLeod in the Highlander TV series.**

CH 8

Ruby eyed the zombie dangling from the vine. "Any more of your relatives haunting these woods?" she asked Barnabas dryly. Ruby had sent Akemi back with Daniel to calm him and his father down, and sent Azami home.

Barnabas shook his head. "I've seen my sister Sarah's ghost, but she tries to warn people, not harm them. Can you do anything for him?"

Ruby glanced at Barnabas, then slowly walked around the zombie. "He has a powerful curse on him. Spirit bound to flesh. Even if I destroy his body, burn it to ash, his spirit will still be bound to the dusty remains," she mussed.

"This had to be the work of Angelique!" Barnabas spat.

"Who is Angelique?" Ruby asked.

"She used to be a witch. I killed her. She has been tormenting my family ever since." Barnabas growled.

"Long blond hair, white dress?" Ruby asked.

"Yes! You've seen her?"

"I destroyed her. Unfortunately, her curses remain," Ruby mussed.

"Miss Akemi is helping me, is there anything you can do for Jeremiah? To be like that has to be ... a nightmare," Barnabas pleaded.

"That is exactly what it is for him, a nightmare from which he cannot awaken," Ruby agreed. "I can't kill him and release his spirit. Perhaps I can make his condition livable."

"Condition?" Barnabas asked, gapping at her. "You call THIS a condition? He's the living dead!"

Ruby eyed Barnabas and said, "That is his condition. Tell me, before this was he a good man?"

"He was. Is there anything you can do?"

Ruby stopped and held up two fingers. "There are two possibilities. One, I open a deep crack in the ground and drop him in. He will not bother anyone any more. He will still be cursed, and still be bound spirit to flesh, and pressed into solid rock."

"And the other?" Barnabas asked with a wince.

"As he is now, his body rots, then somehow renews itself to keep him from degrading into a skeleton. If I can attach a spell to the curse, perhaps I can restore his body to living tissue. He will need to eat to maintain his body just like any other living creature, but he will no longer keep rotting away."

"How will that help?"

"A living body also has a living, whole brain. He will be alive, and lucid" Ruby explained. "He will be restored to live on this Earth forever."

"Immortal like a vampire," Barnabas said.

Ruby shook her head and said, "No. Vampires can be killed. Every living thing can be killed by some means. What I say he will live forever, I mean _forever_. Eons from now, if the Earth suffers a major disaster, he will be standing in the ruins. If the sun goes nova and cooks the planet, he will still be standing on the burnt remains of our world, or swimming in the intense heat of the sun. If our Earth breaks apart or explodes, he will be flung out into space to drift aimlessly for all time. THAT is what I mean by forever."

Barnabas gapped at her. "Is there no way to put him at peace?" he asked weakly.

"If I annihilate him, then his spirit will be destroyed with his body," Ruby stated.

Barnabas stood looking at his brother, who did nothing to deserve the horrid fate that had befallen him. To live for a while, possibly thousands, if not hundred of thousands of years, seemed to be a better option, but in the end, there would be no peace for his brother, ever. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Ruby cast Barnabas an even gaze. "Jeremiah cannot speak for himself. If he was able to comprehend, I would give the option to him. Since he cannot speak for himself, it is up to you, Barnabas."

Barnabas stared at her. He swallowed and said, "He cannot stay like this."

"Agreed."

"What if your spell fails?"

"My spells do not fail," Ruby stated.

Barnabas looked at his poor brother hanging by a vine, wrapped in rotten flesh and clothes. "Then please restore him," he said firmly.

.

"Daniel, it's all right, really," Akemi said as she sat beside him on his bed.

Sniffling, Daniel hid his tear stained face as he whined, "But I was so scared I peed my pants!"

Taking a hold of his hand, Akemi asked, "But you didn't run, did you?"

"I couldn't leave you there," Danie sniffled.

Akemi nodded and smiled at him. Gently she said, "That's right. Even though you were terrified, you stayed right by me. Daniel, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen. It's easy to stand your ground when you have a chance at fighting back. To be scared and helpless, yet stand by your friend anyway takes great courage. Be proud of yourself. I am proud of you."

Daniel eyed her. "Really? You're not ashamed of me?"

"I have no reason to be ashamed of my brave Daniel," Akemi said softly, and snuggled against him.

Daniel clasped her hands and leaned into her. "Hey Akemi?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Let's never do something that scary ever again."

.

Reverend Trask woke up in the hospital with a pounding headache. When he tried to move, he found his wrists were handcuffed to the bed. He'd been put in a hospital gown, his own clothes nowhere in sight.

"What?" he asked groggily. He jerked at the cuffs until a deputy appeared in the doorway.

"Settle down, Reverend," the Deputy said firmly.

"What is the meaning of this!" Trask cried. "I demand you release me!"

Tipping his hat back, the Deputy said, "Can't do that. The Sheriff said he's lookin at attempted murder charges on ya. Seems you tried to shoot a little girl with that crossbow you had."

"That was no little girl, that was a demon!" Trask growled back at him.

Shaking his head sadly, the deputy stated, "No matter how bad kids are, ya can't go tryin to kill'em. Just relax, you'll be here for a while."

Trask grunted out in anger. They had gotten to the Sheriff! Calming himself, he thought hard. Yes, he'd act sorry and all apologetic for the Sheriff. He'd bide his time and wait for his chance. Sooner or later, he'd get those demons and that vampire Barnabas too!

.

Getting out of band practice early, Kurumu volunteered to retrieve Akemi so she could be home in time for a good dinner. For a few nights now, Akemi had only been eating at the Collins' house, and by what she told them, she wasn't eating right. Tsukune was still off with the Mayor and a government representative, and Moka was swamped in work. Talking to Tsukune on the phone, he told Kurumu this Barnabas was stable enough now to allow Akemi a break.

.

Barnabas stood back as Ruby waved her wand and spoke her incantations in a powerful voice. Whirlwinds rose, blasting the leaves off the ground to swirl around her and Jeremiah. Small flashes of lightning crackled between Jeremiah and the closest trees, blowing bark off the trees and making Jeremiah jerk in spasms. The lightning increased in intensity, one bolt came straight down the vine, blasting it into smoking bits.

Still Jeremiah hung in the air, looking like he was being suspended by the now hundreds of small lightning bolts. Her hair whipping with the wind, Ruby raised her wand to the sky. She yelled out a powerful command. One last lightning bolt flashed from the sky to envelope Jeremiah. The percussion of thunder from the bolt blasted away the whirlwinds, knocking Barnabas down. Somehow, Ruby stood immobile through the whole thing.

In the eerie calm that now covered the forest, Barnabas got up to see Jeremiah on the ground, Ruby standing over him.

Jeremiah moved his arms and let out a moan of pain. Seeing he was still ragged and dirty, Barnabas feared what ever Ruby tried, had failed.

Jeremiah then lifted his head and looked at Ruby. In a coarse voice, he asked, "Who are ya? Where am I?"

"Jeremiah?" Barnabas asked hopefully as he approached.

Turning his head to Barnabas, Jeremiah wore a lost look. He glanced at his empty right hand. "My pistol ...Barnabas ... our duel ... what happened?" he asked.

Ruby let out a titter of a laugh. "Duel? I think a duel between you two would be an exercise in futility," she said.

Getting up with Barnabas' help, Jeremiah looked at Barnabas and said, "I must have passed out. I had a horrible nightmare. Many nightmares, actually."

Smiling broadly, Barnabas clapped him on the back. "I'm sure you have, brother. Mrs. Kurama, thank you so much for bringing my brother back. I don't know how to repay you."

Ruby bowed to them and said, "You are welcome. Repay me by taking the Aono's teachings to heart. I must return now."

"We'll walk you down to the house," Barnabas said, motioning the way.

Sweeping Ruby with his eyes, Jeremiah noted the leather corset and long dark skirt, her very long black hair done in pigtails with sliver thread, and the ornate wand she carried. "If I didn know bett'r, I'd say you was a witch," Jeremiah said.

"You would be correct," Ruby replied.

Jeremiah cast a shocked look at Barnabas. "What'r we doin out here with a witch?" he asked with a squeak in his voice.

"Relax, Jeremiah, there is so much to tell," Barnabas assured him. "To start with, that duel of ours happened two hundred years ago. The world is a much different place now."

"You've lost yer mind," Jeremiah stated. "Stop talkin nonsense! Did this witch spell ya?"

Ruby cleared her throat. "Barnabas, I'll find my own way back. You two need time to yourselves," she said. Ruby twitched her wand and black feathered wings appeared on her back. She jumped up in the air and flew sway.

Gapping at her, Jeremiah stumbled backward and fell. As Ruby flew out of sight, he turned his gaze to Barnabas. "Just what company have ya been keepin?" he asked in an accusing tone.

Letting out a huff, Barnabas helped his brother up. "As I said, there is much to tell. Much of it unbelievable, but I'm afraid it's all true. Perhaps I should start with the week before the duel when Angelique began cursing us. You do remember running away with Josette?"

"Aye, I do." Jeremiah agreed. "Can't say what came over us, but that is why we dueled."

Barnabas nodded. "Angelique was a witch, she caused that, and many other things. The witch that just left, Ruby Kurama, has finally destroyed Angelique, and she and the Aono family are doing their best to ... make things livable for us."

"These Aono's, they witches too?"

"No, they are a family of vampires," Barnabas explained. "Before we talk about them, let's go down to the house so I can catch you up on the last couple hundred years..."

.

Willy stayed up with Barnabas and Jeremiah as they talked over old times, and got him caught up to the present. Akemi was nervous at first, then became more relaxed as she saw Jeremiah was acting like a normal person. A confused person, but normal.

A knock at the door sounded. Willy answered it to see the blue haired bombshell with the huge chest on the other side.

"Kurumu, right? Come on in," Willy said cheerfully.

"Mrs. Aono," Kurumu said, correcting him.

Barnabas and Jeremiah both stood as she entered.

"Hi, Mama Kurumu," Akemi greeted.

"This is Mrs. Kurumu Aono. Mrs. Aono, this is my brother, Jeremiah..."

Willy noted Akemi called Kurumu 'Mama'. That meant she was one of the vampire mothers. As Kurumu talked to Barnabas and Akemi, Willy thought on how to do something nice for her. He remembered his earlier fear when Azami wanted to take some of his blood, then later felt ashamed when Daniel offered his blood to Akemi. Mr. Collins had offered his blood too, and neither so much as flinched.

Watching Kurumu as she stood by Akemi, promising to bring Barnabas something to 'really lift his spirits', Willy made a decision. Since others were brave enough to have their blood sucked, he needed to show that he was willing to do the same. After all, if Daniel could do it, there was no reason why he couldn't.

"Thank you, Mrs. Aono, we'll see you to the door," Barnabas said, and they all headed back Willy's way.

Stiffening himself, Willy stepped up to Kurumu Aono. With his silly grin, he said, "Mrs. Aono. I just want you to know, you can suck on me anytime."

Shocked looks came from Akemi, Barnabas and Jeremiah. Kurumu's face shifted into a hard frown.

**CRACK**

The slap hit Willy so hard, the room spun as stars filled his vision. His ears ringing with the pain, he didn't hear the door slam shut. The next thing he knew he was on the floor tasting his own blood with Barnabas' angry face in his blurry vision.

"Willy!" Barnabas spat. "What possessed you say that to her!" he demanded.

Over Barnabas' shoulder, Jeremiah said, "You deserved that slap."

Confused, Willy cried, "But, I only wanted her to know I was willing!"

Showing his fangs, Barnabas growled, "Do NOT EVER speak to her again! Now get out of my sight before I really hurt you!"

It took Willy a couple minutes to get his bearings so he could comply.

.

"The NERVE of that man!" Kurumu growled as she stomped out of Yukari's magic room and down the hall.

"Mama Kurumu, Willy isn't usually like that," Akemi said, confused at his behavior.

"Well you stay away from him, and if he tries anything, you kick his ass good!" Kurumu stated.

"I think something was lost in translation," Akemi offered. "Willy is a nice guy."

Spinning on her, Kurumu pointed a finger at Akemi and said, "I've seen 'nice guys' like that! Stay away from him! If he gets within arm's reach of you, belt him one!"

Akemi winced. "I don't think he meant that quite like is sounded," she offered.

"Just don't let him near you, got that?" Kurumu said firmly. "And from now on, someone is going with you. Not alone, not again with him there! Wait until Moka hears about this!"

.

Although on the surface it sounded very bad what Willy had said to Kurumu, Tsukune tended to think Akemi was right – Willy has misspoken himself at a bad time to the wrong person. At least it wasn't Moka, who would have probably broken every bone in his body, that was if she let him survive.

To keep the peace, Tsukune decided to go with Akemi for Barnabas' training sessions. Instead of the all day (night) affairs that Akemi had started with, Tsukune reduced them half day sessions. As Akemi drilled Barnabas, Tsukune instructed Jeremiah on modern conveniences and economics.

A few days later just before Kurumu left for her concert, she gave Akemi a karaoke box, with a song she instructed Barnabas to sing 'loud and proud'. Akemi set it up by the fireplace and had Barnabas read over the lyrics and listen to the voiced song before he tied to sing it.

Jeremiah listened as Tsukune explained that it was technology, not witchcraft, that made the box work.

Seeing Barnabas was hesitant, Akemi said, "Come on, I'll sing it with you."

"I don't sing that well," Barnabas said apologetically.

"Doesn't matter!" Akemi announced. "Just sing it like you mean it! Papa, Jeremiah, sing with us!" She then turned the music on, and Elton John began to play. "Just follow the words on the screen, OK, let's go!"

_You could never know what it's like,_

_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice,_

_And there's a cold and lonely light that shines on you,_

_You wound up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use!_

After the first words, Barnabas got the beat of the quick song down and kept up with Akemi and Tsukune as Jeremiah looked on.

_And did you think this fool could never win?_

_Well look at me, I'm coming back again,_

_I got a taste of love in a simple way,_

_and you need to know, I'm still standing,_

_and you just fade away._

_Don't you know, I'm still standing, better than I ever did! _

_Lookin like a true survivor, feelin like a little kid,_

_I'M still standing after all this time,_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind._

Getting into the song, Barnabas sang louder as did Akemi while she pumped a fist in the air.

_I'm still standing,_

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

_I'm still standing,_

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

_Once I thought I could never hope to win,_

_You started down the road to torture me again,_

_The spells you made were meant to cut me down_

_But if witchcraft was a circus, _

_You'd be a clown by now._

_Don't you know, I'm still standing, better than I ever did! _

_Lookin like a true survivor, feelin like a little kid,_

_I'M still standing after all this time,_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind._

_I'm still standing,_

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

_I'm still standing,_

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

Barnabas got the song. He understood completely that this song was a 'screw you' to Angelique. He had his Josette back in the form of Miss Winters, and his brother was whole and living again. Even though he was a vampire, he would no longer hide in the dark, but be proud and strong, a good and useful member of the community just like the Aono's were showing him he could be. And soon, he would walk in the sunlight with his love.

_Don't you know, I'm still standing, better than I ever did! _

_Lookin like a true survivor, feelin like a little kid,_

_I'M still standing after all this time,_

_Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind._

During the chorus, Barnabas pumped his fist in time with Akemi.

_I'm still standing,_

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

_I'm still standing,_

_YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!_

Barnabas never felt so much joy at singing a song. He sang a little better at the end. Once it was over, he asked to do it again, this time fully understanding what he was singing. Like the song said, HE was the winner, HE was taking charge of the remains of what Angelique had done, and turning into something positive.

.

That evening, Barnabas went through the exercises with Akemi feeling like he was truly powerful. He ran hard, threw and moved with a renewed sense of determination. After a late dinner of Cow's blood as everyone else ate normal food, Barnabas saw the Aono's to the door, and thanked them profusely for their help.

Instead of staying up the rest of the night, and even though he felt a new fire burning within him, Barnabas went to bed to get some rest. His normal bed, no more coffins for him. He set his alarm clock for 11 AM.

Morning came early for Barnabas. His room was dimly lit through the heavy drapes. His first instinct was to recoil from the light. He fought his instinct and glaring at the light like it was an enemy, he turned his alarm off and got up.

Bracing himself, he strode over and pulled the curtain back. The sunlight hit him full body as if to shove him back into the safety of his dim room. The heat and light was intense, causing him more anger than fear.

_I'm still standing!_

Gathering his power, Barnabas pushed back at the light. He didn't know himself how he was doing it, possibly willpower alone, but now he was standing in sunlight, unburnt. He could take it. He could walk in the sunlight. A grin came to his face.

'I'm still standing!' he thought.

Barnabas got dressed and ran downstairs. Willy, who still bore a red hand print on his face, gapped at him. Barnabas strode by and flung the front door open to walk out into the sunlight.

"I'm still standing!" he announced to the sun.

"Barnabas?"

Barnabas turned to see Victoria planting some flowers in a previously unused planter by the end of the driveway. Smiling at her, he said, "I have control over it! Yes, I am a vampire, but first and foremost, I am Barnabas Collins, and no witch, no one, is going to take that away from me!"

Victoria got up and went over to him. "You're cured?" she asked.

"Not cured," Barnabas explained, "Instead it it controlling me, I control it. I am once again the master of my own life. A life I would love to share with you, my dear, sweet Victoria."

"It is looking very hopeful," Victoria said with a grin. "Shall we talk while I get these flowers in?"

Barnabas nodded and said, "Let me assist you."

.

On the other side of the world, Yukari lay snuggled in bed between Tsukune and Moka, spend and satisfied. Briefly as she drifted off to sleep, she wondered if that confidence spell she'd woven into that karaoke box had done any good.


	9. Chapter 9

CH 9

Akemi sat at the desk in her room, schoolbooks piled in front of her. Numerous bookmarks stuck out of her books, marking the many pages of quizs, reading and homework assignments that she had missed, as well as her current assignments. Letting out a sigh, she grabbed the next book in the pile.

How had she gotten so far behind? It didn't seem possible this much work had accumulated in the two weeks she had been out of school tending to Barnabas. She'd been back to school for the same two week period, and she was still struggling to get her overdue work done as well as her daily studies. A few assignmets also seemed to be ones she had done before she had left school to see to Barnabas. Worse yet, she was misplacing her finished homework, sometimes finding it the next day, or two days later in her desk.

Akemi was beginning to think she was loosing her mind.

"Hey, Akemi, come on, do that later. We're going to swim with our tails today," Azami said happily as she got her mermaid tail out of the closet.

Akemi cast a sad frown at the unopened box in the corner. She hadn't even opened hers yet. She had been too busy trying to catch up on school work. "I can't," she said.

"Aww come on, that can wait an hour or so, can't it?" Azami complained.

Akemi knew better. Once they started swimming, only darkness and the call to dinner could drag them out of the pool. "No," she grumbled, and opened her social studies book.

"Oh well, sucks to be you," Azami chimed and ran out with her tail over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Akemi mussed. Besides the wonderful lack of school work while she had been visiting the Collins', she also missed Daniel. He was so cute, so brave and his blood was the best she had ever tasted. How wonderful it would be if she could see him just one more time. Another thing she really liked about Daniel was the fact he didn't even know Kumiko. Many of the boys in class would talk to Akemi, as long as Kumiko wasn't there. The instant Kumiko came in, they fell over themselves to get close to her.

At times, life just wasn't fair.

.

In his study, Tsukune was on the phone with Roger Collins.

"I take it Barnabas is doing well, then?" Tsukune asked.

"Oh yes, Mr. Aono. He and Jeremiah have taken the bull by the horns, so to speak, and did their research. Right now, they are looking for investors to help rebuilt our fishing industry. Only instead of boats going out to fish, they have a plan to farm fish. Their plan will revitalize our interests, and bring much needed jobs to our area."

"Inventive," Tsukune said, then added, "How much do they need?"

"Mr. Aono, they are talking in the neighborhood of ten million dollars for each farm, and a total of six farms to begin with."

Tsukune nodded and looked at the statement of gold they had on hand. "If this will revitalize your communities, that is a goal worth doing. What is the current price of gold on your market, Mr. Collins?" he asked.

"Gold? I'm afraid I'd have to look, but it's around fifteen hundred dollars an ounce."

Figuring aloud, Tsukune said, "So ... a gold bar of 20 troy pounds would be roughly ... three hundred sixty thousand dollars?"

"That would be a good estimate."

Tsukune said in a mussing tone, "At roughly three bars per million ... that's thirty bars per farm ... I think we can supply your initial investment needs. I will have to consult with Moka to be sure she has that much free gold available. She does have several projects in the works."

On the other end of the phone, Roger paused, then said, "That would be wonderful, Mr. Aono. Perhaps we can discuss this in person?"

"I'd like to. Next Saturday is Akemi and Kumiko's birthday. Can you come, and maybe bring your wife and Daniel with you? I know Akemi would be happy to see him. We can talk business with Moka and your wife and Daniel can enjoy the party."

"Next Saturday, yes, that will be fine," Roger Collins agreed. "I will have Barnabas bring all the associated estimates and projections. You know, Mr. Aono, we ave very grateful for what your family has already done for us."

Smiling, Tsukune said, "Our pleasure, Mr. Collins. And next Saturday, we will see about getting more people back to work."

"Yes. We'll talk about the details then. Good day, Mr. Aono."

"Good day."

Tsukune had no more than hung up the phone, when it rang again. "Aono Tsukune," he said.

Akasha's voice came over the phone. "Greetings, Lord Aono. Mr. John Smith is still in your area, is that correct?"

"He is, your Majesty," Tsukune agreed. "He and Ageha will be attending the birthday party for the girls next Saturday."

"Wonderful. A small problem came to my attention that you will be interested in. In the Ukraine, it appears Yokai and humans have been attempting cooperation, but it has been rather troublesome. Apollo and Kahlua are on their way there to find out what is happening, but I think you would agree that Sir John and Ageha would be primary candidates to assist them in human / yokai relations."

"I do agree," Tsukune said with a raised eyebrow. "I hate to loose John here, but yes, he is infinitively more diplomatic. Not to mention that with Ageha being his wife, that seems to make both sides a bit more comfortable. When do you need him?"

"That is entirely up to you, dear Tsukune. I will say sooner is better than later."

"He will be there as soon as possible," Tsukune assured her. "We'll be seeing you next Saturday then?"

"Of course, I'll see you and your wonderful family then."

Tsukune's door burst open, Kurumu ducked in, shut the door and locked it. She wore only a lusty grin on her face and a bathrobe.

"See you then, My Queen," Tsukune said, and hung up.

Kurumu grew a sexy pout and asked, "Ohhhh, she's your Queen?"

"Queen Akasha is everyone's queen, but you are my personal queen," Tsukune said with a grin.

He knew by the look on her face and how she was dressed, neither of them were leaving until after the sex was over.

.

It happened again. Akemi knew she had finished the rest of her math homework, but when she went to turn it in, three pages were missing. She got one of the missing pages redone during lunch, and another done during home room.

"Here, would you like to copy mine?" Kumiko asked, and gave her the third homework assignment.

Akemi winced, Kumiko wasn't that good at math. As Akemi looked her paper over, she rechecked Kumiko's work and found it was right. "Wow, you got all these right," Akemi said. She didn't add that this was very suspicious. Kumiko had done her homework, and it was right.

"Just trying to help my sister," Kumiko said with a wink.

Although she normally didn't do things like this, Akemi copied Kumiko's homework, and managed to get it to the math teacher by the end of the day.

.

As always, a large pack of boys gathered around Kumiko and Akemi on their way out at the end of the school day. Smiling and eager to help, they didn't let Kumiko touch a door or use the handrail going down the stairs. At least one eager boy with lust in his eyes was there to hold her hand. Most times, Kumiko had a boy on each side of her. The ones who couldn't get close enough to Kumiko to help her, hovered by Akemi to show Kumiko they were willing to help her sister also.

It irritated Akemi that Kumiko was the center of attention. Other girls cast them angry looks at the collection of boys around them. Akemi was sure that there were no fights only because all the other girls knew who Kumiko and Akemi were.

Walking past the boy's dorm shed most of the glop of attention, then a bus stop finally left Akemi and Kumiko walking alone a short ways until they met up with all their siblings. Akemi noted that many boys also waved a hearty goodbye to Kaiyo also. Obviously, both sisters were practicing their charm spells.

Akemi didn't mind their behavior as much now, for she had a friend that was hers, and not Kumiko's. For their birthday this year, Akemi was going to ask Papa if she could go visit Daniel.

.

Friday after school, Akemi couldn't find Papa until almost dinner time. The moment he got home, Akemi was waiting for him. Seeing him come in the front door, Akemi ran up to him. "Welcome home Papa!" she said brightly and gave him a hug. "Hey Papa, tomorrow, can I go visit Daniel for a while? I know the days and nights are different, but I can get up really early, and we can check on Barnabas too."

Tsukune sighed. "I'm sorry, Akemi, but we have something special planned for your birthdays. Maybe we can go see him another day."

Akemi's face fell. Seeing Daniel was the one thing – the only thing she really wanted for her birthday.

"I'm sure you're not going to want to miss your own party," Tsukune told her. "I promise you can see Daniel as soon as possible, OK?"

Her Papa had a glint in his eye that told her he had set up something special for her party. "OK Papa," she said, trying not to let her disappointment show.

Akemi knew there was going to be a big party tomorrow, Kumiko had invited ten boys from their class, and a few girls were coming, as was Grandma Akaska, Grandma Ageha and Grandpa John, Ruby's family, the Tapans and the Kikumuras. Still, if she could just spend the day with Daniel, that would be so much better.

Akemi was used to large birthday parties. The largest one was the party for the 'doll children', who like her and Kumiko, strangely had their birthdays all on the same day, or within days of each other. It was like all their mothers had decided to have children at the same time.

Forgetting about her school work for the weekend (by order of Mama Moka), Akemi finally opened the box with her mermaid tail in it. It was too late to swim, but at least she got to look over her reddish scaled tail with the gold colored dorsal fin running down it, and skin colored, string bikini bra that had jellyfish prints over the cups.

"All right, wanna go swimming?" Azami asked as she came in the room. "Come on, I'll show you how to use it. These things make you go really fast."

"It's thicker and heavier than I thought it would be," Akemi said.

"Yeah, it's a pain getting to the water, but once you're in, it's awesome," Azami said as she brought her tail out.

Akemi paused. "It will be getting dark soon," she said.

"So? We'll have the pool to ourselves," Azami countered.

Akemi winced. "We're not suppose to be in the pool at night," she reminded her sister.

Azami let out a huff. "Spoilsport," she grumbled. Casting a Akemi a crooked grin, she said, "OK, first thing in the morning then, right before sun up."

.

Under the purple sky of pre-dawn, Akemi and Azami wore only their mermaid bras and bikini bottoms as they carried their tails out to the pool. Sitting down beside the pool, Azami showed Akemi how to get her tail on.

"It's kinda like putting pants on, but both feet go in one leg," Azami explained. "And put your feet all the way to the bottom. When you're in, zip up."

Once they were set, Azami rolled into the water.

Akemi copied her, rolling over the side to splash in. It took her a moment to figure out how to use her whole body to undulate, kicking with both legs at the same time, but soon she was swimming around the pool. With her motion down, it was like she was flying through the water.

Before Akemi knew it, it was time for breakfast. Mama Minori came down to poolside to give them their morning transfusion packs. Azami drank hers like a seal, swimming along on her back on the surface of the water. Akemi sat on the edge, watching her sister swim in large circles, then bring the empty pack back to the tray.

Akemi had a fun morning learning how to do jumps, and 'walk' on her tail like a dolphin with only the lower part of her tail – up to her knees- still in the water. It took a fast, coordinated motion. Soon, Akemi and Azami were seeing how long they could stay up like that as Kumiko and Kaiyo got their tails on, and a crowd was gathering to watch them.

Akemi and Azami rose up again to do a tail walk, each trying to stay up longer than the other. A voice broke Akemi's concentration.

"Awww WOW!" a familiar voice cried.

Akemi looked to see Daniel by the pool, a bright smile on his face. Akemi smiled happily at seeing him, and lost her balance. Her smile shifted to a worried look as she slipped sideways. She kept kicking fast, trying to recover, and failed. Diving back in, she raced over to where Daniel was standing, and shot up out of the water to clear the pool and stand beside him at the edge. Her feet were angled inside the tail, and the fin was curved the other way.

"Gaaa!" Akemi cried as she windmilled her arms and fell.

Daniel caught her as she fell, and gently sat her down. The instant Daniel put his arms around her, Akemi wrapped her arms around him.

"You're here!" Akemi said, wearing a bright smile. She hugged him tight.

"Akemi, that was awesome!"Daniel replied, "I didn't know you're a mermaid too!"

"This is just a tail we put on," Akemi said, beaming him her brightest smile.

"It looks real, and you swim like you are a real mermaids," Daniel told her, returning her bright smile.

"AH HA, I won!" Azami yelled, still 'walking' on her tail. Kumiko jumped out of the water from behind her and knocked her down.

"Akemi, meet my mom," Daniel said, looking behind him.

Akemi recognized the woman. She was the one who fainted when she first met Barnabas and his family. "Hi Mrs. Collins," Akemi said with a wave, then dropped her arm back on Daniel's shoulder. Standing back a ways, she noticed Miss Winters. "Hi, Miss Winters," she called.

Returning her attention to Daniel, Akemi said, "I can't believe you're really here!"

"We were invited to your birthday party. Happy birthday, Akemi," Daniel said, still maintaining his hold on her.

Kumiko jumped out of the water to belly flop down beside them. "Hi, I'm Kumiko, who are you?'

Akemi shifted around so she was between Kumiko and Daniel. "This is my friend Daniel, and that is is mother, Mrs. Collins, and back there is Miss Winters," Akemi told her, making sure Daniel did not make eye contact with Kumiko.

Kumiko lifted up and flopped back down along the edge of the pool, and in front of Daniel to get a better look at him. She also arched her back, making her more generous and barely contained breasts stick out. "Hi Daniel!" she said, smiling at him.

"Ahh, hi," Daniel said weakly as he stared at her chest.

Akemi kicked her legs out to hit Kuiko on her hips with her tail, which pushed Kumiko back in the water with a yelp. "Opps sorry," she said, not quite meaning it. Quickly getting up on her knees, she told Daniel, "Let me get out of this, and I'll show you around Witch Hill." She was NOT going to let Kumiko charm Daniel!

Azami shot up out of the water, and in a graceful turn, she landed to sit beside Daniel. "Hi Daniel, good to see you! Did your Dad come too?" she beamed.

"Yeah, he's having a meeting with your Dad," Daniel said. With Akemi right in front of him, and Azami at his side, he began to notice what they were wearing. Besides the long mermaid tails, it appeared they each had something over their breasts, Akemi had jellyfish and Azami had starfish ... and that was it. Each of them were virtually topless. He flushed red.

"Oh, my, is that all you girls wear?" Mrs. Collins asked, noticing the same thing herself.

"I'm going to show Daniel around," Akemi told her sister pointedly. She moved the flap that hid the zipper of her tail, and unzipped it. Azami followed suit.

"Daniel, perhaps you should turn around," Mrs. Collins said firmly when she saw nothing but hip and leg as the zippers opened.

Daniel wanted to, but for some reason, he just could not look away.

"Here, girls," Minori said, producing two light wraps for Akemi and Azami.

"Thank you, Mama Minori," the girls chorused.

Getting their tails off and their wraps on, Akemi and Azami bracketed Daniel. A bit farther down the side of the pool Kumiko got out with the help of several boys. To put some distance between Kumiko and Daniel, Akemi guided him toward the growing group of adults on the upper terrace.

"Come on Daniel, come meet my family and friends! You too Miss Winters!" Akemi announced.

"Happy Birthday, Akemi!" Kanae said as she ran towards them. "Who's this?" she asked, looking at Daniel.

Akemi introduced them. Daniel was fascinated by Kanae's horns. She let him touch them, then asked to use Azami's tail. Azami told her to go ahead, and Kanae ran off for the pool.

"Yuka!" Akemi cried, and waved. Yuka saw her and backed into Kouta, pushing Lucy in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, irritated at Yuka.

"She bites," Yuka whispered.

"Akemi hasn't bitten you in years," Lucy grumbled, and pulled Yuka out to stand beside her.

Explaining it her way, Akemi told Daniel, "Yuka used to feed me when I was little. She tastes so good! But Mama Moka told me I'm not a little girl anymore, so I had to stop."

"So ... who feeds you now?"

"We just drink from transfusion packs.," Akemi said, then blushed as she added, "Except when you let me feed. You taste the very best," she said sheepishly.

Behind them, Mrs. Collins paled. "Daniel, she ... drinks your blood?"

Daniel nodded. "But not much, Mom, and only when she needs to."

"Wo-hooo!" came a cry from above them, then Kumiko dropped down out of the air with a flap of her wings to stand in front of Daniel. Kumiko was wearing her see through mermaid top and bikini panties. She beamed him a smile and thinking quickly, Akemi covered his eyes.

"No you don't!" Akemi scolded.

"I just want to meet your friend," Kumiko said in a hurt tone.

"You want to charm him!" Akemi retorted.

"I just want to meet him," Kumiko said, then added a hurt sounding, "Please?"

"Charm him and I'll kick your ass," Akemi growled.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked innocently.

Akemi removed her hand as she glared at Kumiko, daring her to try and charm Daniel.

"Hi, I'm Kumiko, Akemi's sister," Kumiko said happily.

"Hi, Kumiko, I'm Daniel," Daniel replied, happily noting all the girl flesh being displayed.

Folding her hands in front of her, arms pressing on the sides of her chest to made her breasts stick out, Kumiko asked, "Are you going to play with us?"

"Ahhh, I came to see Akemi," Daniel said as he couldn't help but stare at her chest.

"Daniel is MY friend," Akemi said pointedly.

"Our friend," Azami corrected.

"MY friend," Akemi said, casting an unhappy look at her.

"Birthday Hug!" Kumiko cried, and jumped on Daniel to plant his face in her breasts.

Akemi waved her hand in the air. A brass pan appeared above Kumiko.

**BONG**

Kumiko dropped from the pan cracking down on her head. "MY friend!" Akemi growled at Kumiko who was now sitting on the ground, holding her head.

Miss Winters clasped Mrs. Collins by the arm and backed her up as other girls, and the boys who had been gathered around Kumiko approached.

"Hey, kid, did you just whack our Kumiko on the head?" one boy growled.

"Akemi, I want to meet you friend too!" Jade said as she came up to them.

"Hey, I want to meet him," Kaiyo cried.

"He hurt our Kumiko, Let's get him!"

**"BACK OFF!" **Akemi roared in a powerful voice, showing her fangs.

Staring at the growing group that her son was the center of, and the accusations starting to fly, Mrs. Collins said weakly to Victoria, "They are all monsters! If it's not fangs, it's wings or horns, and does that girl have a tail?"

"Apparently," Victoria said, then winced as Akemi kicked a boy so hard he flew through the air to sail over and land in the pool.

"Daniel's going to be killed!" Mrs. Collins cried.

An ice wall suddenly grew up to separate Daniel,who was surrounded by girls, and the pack of boys that were centered around Kumiko. At the head of the ice wall, Mizore stood, staring at them.

"Play nice," Mizore said in her monotone voice.

"Did you see that?" Mrs. Collins asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes, Mama Mizore," came a chorus from many of the group.

"Don't make me freeze you," Mizore warned.

Near Mizore, Minori blew a whistle and said loudly, "The three legged sack race will begin soon. Everyone pick a partner!"

"Kashiro!" Azami yelled and went to search for her brother.

Casting Daniel a coy look, Kaiyo asked, "Would you be my partner?"

"Daniel is my partner," Akemi said firmly.

"Ahh yeah, I'm Akemi's partner," Daniel agreed.

A pair of boys came up to Kaiyo and begged to be her partner. As she became involved with them, Akemi and Daniel slipped away.

.

Sitting around the table in Moka's study, pink haired Moka reviewed all of the paperwork Barnabas, Jeremiah and Roger Collins had brought. "And these fish farms will take two years to construct, and one year to populate and go through all the government requirements?' she asked.

Roger nodded. "That is correct, Mrs. Aono. We should start seeing profits on the fourth year, that is if everything goes according to plan.'

"It's not often things go according to plan," Tsukune noted.

"We are also figuring in delays and time for adjustments to meet government standards," Barnabas added.

With a shake of his head, Jeremiah said, "I can't agree with the government being so involved with something this simple."

"I know, Brother, but we must follow the rules," Barnabas said with a huff.

Looking at one of the 'regulations', Moka asked, "Why so much for the cleaning and inspection?"

Roger shrugged. "That equipment is not cheap, and since we are raising food stock, humans are not allowed into the fish tanks."

"Why not hire mermaids?" Moka asked.

Roger chuckled and asked, "Do you know any mermaids?"

Rubbing his chin in thought, Tsukune said, "I do believe there is a clan of mermaids that live off Cape Cod. Fishing has been going downhill for them as well as the fishing boats. Perhaps a few of them would be willing to keep the tanks clean in return for fish."

Moka nodded, "We can get Yukari to contact them and see if they would be interested."

"You're serious," Roger said, gapping at them.

Barnabas laughed and said, "Other mythical creatures are turning out to be real, why not mermaids?"

"And if we can get them to agree, then your cost in tank maintenance goes down considerably," Moka told them. "That means a higher profit margin for all of us."

"I'll have Yukari contact them. Fresh fish in return for services, correct?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, please do," Barnabas said quickly.

"They will also help you keep a good water quality," Moka added. "So perhaps these other automated devices you plan to spend two million on, won't be needed."

Roger grew a grin. "Mrs. Aono, Mr. Aono, I love your ideas. You really think these mermaids would help us?"

Tsukune shrugged and said, "There is only one way to find out, ask and see what they want in return."

Making notes on a pad, Moka said, "We will support you fully in this venture, and our return will be fifteen percent. Does that sound good to you?"

"That's fair, most investors like to see a return of twenty percent," Roger told her. Sticking out his hand he asked, "Deal?"

Tsukune shook his hand. "Deal. In has been good as well as informative dealing with you."

"Great, let's go see how the party is going," Moka said.

.

Coming downstairs, Roger went out to the back terrace with Tsukune and Moka to see kids everywhere. A couple kids in the pool looked like mermaids swimming, doing jumps with their long tails. A soccer game was going on in the yard, mostly boys. On the upper terrace, there were round patio tables adults were sitting at, on the left was a snack stand where a pair of maids were serving kids as they ran up to get something to nibble on. Noting the table his wife and Miss Winters were sitting at, Roger headed for them.

"Mr. Collins, Mr. Collins!" a young girl cried out. Roger turned to see the pale haired and dual eye colored vampire girl running over to him, holding a paper cup of ice cream.

"Mr. Collins, you have to try some, this is GREAT!" Azami said, beaming him a bright smile.

It looked like ordinary strawberry ice cream. Seeing her so excited, Roger let her give him a spoonful. Carefully, she lifted the spoon to his mouth and fed him.

It wasn't strawberry.

The coppery mix registered with his taste buds the same time she happily asked, "Doesn't it just make your fangs tingle with joy?"

Roger forcefully swallowed the blood mix. "I , ah, don't have fangs, dear," he said as he tried hard not to make a sour face, and failed. He did keep from vomiting.

Azami's face went slack. "Oh, so sorry! I forgot, Barnabas is the vampire." she then dipped her spoon back into the blood/ice cream mix and said, "Barnabas, you HAVE to try this!"

Walking stiffly over to the table, Roger was relieved to find a glass of what looked like lemonade sitting by the empty seat beside his wife. "Is that lemonade?" he asked, just to make sure. His wife nodded, so he picked the glass up and downed it to get the taste out of his mouth.

Sitting down, Roger took a deep breath and blew it out. "You'll never guess what I just had," he said.

"Nothing would surprise me here," Mrs. Collins said as she cast a nervous eye at the children. "I've seen things I have never thought were possible. I swear we're the only humans here. Everyone is some kind of monster, and we lost track of Daniel!"

Running up to them, Azami said, "I know where they are, they went for a walk over by the cliffs." Turning to Roger, she added, "I am sorry, Mr. Collins, can I get you a drink, or maybe some ice cream that you'll like?"

Handing her the empty glass, Roger said, "Another lemonade would be wonderful."

"OK, be right back," Azami said, and ran off.

Jeremiah chuckled as he sat down on Roger's other side. Quietly, he said, "I do believe that girl has a crush on you."

"Oh, nonsense," Roger scoffed.

.

Finally getting Daniel away from her siblings, Akemi was having fun just standing near the cliffs and looking out over the ocean with Daniel. She had held his hand at first just to make sure he stayed on the path, but somehow, holding hands felt comfortable so neither let go.

"This sure is pretty. Do you swim in the ocean too?" Daniel asked.

"I can't. The water in the pool is purified by herbs, that is the only reason we can swim in it. Ocean water would burn me," Akemi explained.

"That's really too bad," Daniel offered. "But, hey, you can still walk on the beach, right?"

Akemi nodded and they shared a smile.

For some reason, as Daniel looked at Akemi, he couldn't turn his eyes away. "You are so pretty," he said quietly.

"I'm just me," Akemi said with a blush.

"Akemi," Daniel said. He meant to say more, like he was really happy he met her and very glad she was his friend. He just lost his voice when he stared into her lovely green eyes.

"Daniel," Akemi said softly as she gazed at him.

"Akemi," Daniel tried again, but only her name came out.

"Daniel," Akemi said as her cheeks colored

_la la la la la ... la la la ... la la la la la..._

Not meaning to, Daniel turned to face Akemi as she turned to him. Feeling his heart beat faster as he gazed at her, he said, "Akemi ..." meaning to ask her for a kiss.

"Daniel," Akemi said in the softest, sweetest voice he had ever heard as the space between them closed.

"Akemi," Daniel whispered as he put his arms around her. He was nervous and excited, this was going to be the first time he ever kissed a girl!

"Daniel," Akemi said in a near swoon. Their lips came close together, then she hugged him and shifted to his neck.

"Ahh!" Daniel cried weakly in surprise as she sank her fangs in his neck.

Akemi held him tight and drew slowly, savoring the moment as well as his wonderful taste.

"Akemi?" Daniel asked as he felt cheated at not getting a kiss, but enjoying the feel of the girl in his arms as well as the sensations she was giving him.

Akemi withdrew her fangs and gently licked his neck before settling her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, Daniel," she said softly.

Not knowing what to do, Daniel held onto her and kissed her neck, which elicited a tiny gasp from her. "Any time," he told her.

"Daniel?" Akemi asked softly. Pulling her head up to look at him, her eyes were watery. "Did ... did you mean that?"

"Ah, yeah. You can have some of my blood whenever you want," he said.

"You kissed my neck," Akemi said, her eyes quivering.

"Yeah, it just seemed like the right thing to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Daniel said with a grin, wondering why that would be such a big deal.

"Really really?" Akemi asked, joy spreading over her face.

Daniel nodded. Akemi crushed him tight to her. She then stepped back, clasping both his hands, beaming him a big smile. "I'm so happy!" she cried, and dove into him again.

Daniel didn't know what was going on, but he went with it, hugging his beautiful Akemi to him.

It felt so good, and silly at the same time that Daniel laughed.

"Come on, we gotta tell Papa!" Akemi said excitedly.

Taken off balance as Akemi dragged him into a run, he asked, "Tell him what?"

Apparently, Akemi didn't hear him, she was giggling as she pulled Daniel in a run all the way back to the manor. Running through the house, she towed him to the back terrace and to the table where Tsukune, Moka, Akasha, John and Ageha were talking at.

"Papa, Papa!" Akemi cried as she bounced to a stop. Hugging an exhausted Daniel with one arm, she announced, "Daniel wants to be my blood-mate!"


	10. Chapter 10

CH 10

"What's a blood-mate?" Mrs. Collins asked, hearing Akemi's claim that Daniel wanted to be hers.

Roger shrugged. "Vampire version of a husband, I imagine," he guessed.

"WHAT!" Mrs, Collins cried, her eyes all but bulging out of their sockets.

.

Akasha smirked at Akemi's statement. Tsukune stared at them, and Moka shook her head as she bore a small grin. "I take it you two are getting along?" she asked.

"Ahhh, Akemi, Daniel," Tsukune said get their attention. "Don't you think you are a little young to make that kind of decision?"

"But Papa, Daniel let me drink from him and he kissed my neck, right here at the base! He said it just felt like the right thing to do, right Daniel?" Akemi explained in a run of words.

Daniel nodded, not sure why this was such a big deal. "Yeah, I ..." about to admit he wanted to kiss Akemi in front of her Father and Mother, somehow his voice froze. "What she said," he offered.

"Daniel, dear, do you know what a blood mate is?" Akasha asked.

"Not really," Daniel admitted with a shrug.

Tsukune cleared his throat and explained. "Daniel, a blood mate is almost the same as being married. It means you two belong to each other, no matter what. The difference is that once a blood mate, always a blood mate. Unlike conventional marriages, there is no such thing as divorce."

"You will belong to each other for all time," Akasha explained.

Daniel gapped at them. "You mean like ... forever?" he asked. All the adults nodded.

Casting Akemi a frightened look, Daniel said, "Akemi, I don't know if I'm ready for that."

"Not right now," Akemi said quickly. "But some time in the future. We're already on blood sucking terms, how much more intimate can we get?"

Ageha laughed. "Wait a few years, and you'll see," she said with a wide grin.

"Well, it's true!" Akemi said, frowning at the adults. "Mama Moka, you told me all about how Papa let you suck his blood, about how he was and still is the only one for you! And Papa, you told me how feeding Mama Moka and making sure she stayed healthy was the most important thing for you."

"That is true," Tsukune said carefully, "But Akemi, there are other things you both need to think about."

"Akemi," Moka added, "How about if for right now, you just be good friends with Daniel."

Akemi frowned and glanced at a nervous looking Daniel. "But ... " she complained.

"I do believe your parents are correct, dear. You don't want to rush something so important," Akasha agreed.

"OK," Akemi said in a huff.

Even though Daniel was still nervous about the 'forever' aspect, he said, "Akemi, I do like you lots and lots, more than anyone else. How about if we be boyfriend and girlfriend for a while. Will that be OK?"

Akemi looked at Moka, who nodded. "That sounds fine to me," Moka told her.

Akemi cast a smile at Daniel. "OK .. boyfriend," she said with a wide grin.

"Cool ... girlfriend, Let's go tell Dad."

.

Overhearing the conversation, Roger listened to Daniel's announcement that Akemi was his girlfriend. When they ran over to tell him the good news, Roger congratulated them while Mrs. Collins looked ready to faint.

"Roger, I... am feeling rather ill," she said weakly.

"I'll help you go in and lie down," he offered.

"I'm sorry, but I'd like to go back to the hotel," Mrs. Collins said.

Roger nodded. "All right then. Miss Winters, would you stay with Daniel? We'll be heading out now."

Roger bade goodbye to Tsukune and his wives. Akasha got up and saw them through the house and to the door. On the way, Akasha was pleasant, but noted Mrs. Collins' reaction to the kids' announcement. Going out to the limo with them, Akasha halted them before they got in.

"Mrs. Collins," Akasha said gently. "I know all this has been a shock to you. I would ask that you not press Daniel either way about his being involved with Akemi. This is something they must work out for themselves."

Mrs. Collins cast Akasha a glare. "That is fine for you to say!" she snapped. "Daniel is a boy of good breeding. He should not be getting involved with ... monsters!"

"Excuse me?" Akasha asked, eyeing her. "Are you saying my granddaughter is not good enough for Daniel?" she asked in a warning tone.

"Dear, we should go, NOW!" Roger stated firmly. To Akasha, he said, "I am so sorry for her behavior, she's not feeling well."

"I'm feeling well enough to know our Daniel deserves a proper HUMAN girl, not some social-climbing freak of nature!" Mrs. Collins spat.

Roger went to help her in the car, but Akasha grabbed her by the front of her dress and spun her around to pin her against the side. Roger himself found he was held back by Akasha's other hand in an iron grip.

Glaring at a now terrified Mrs. Collins, Akasha radiated a portion of her yokai energy, showing her fangs as she growled out her words. **"You pompous human ... scum! It is I who needs to wonder if Daniel is worthy of Akemi, who IS of true royal blood! You think wealth means anything substantial? Do you really believe you are better than any of us? If my son-in-law was not working so hard at human and yokai relations, I would SHOW you your place is very far below us. You can also be very thankful my daughter did not hear you talk down about Akemi, for she WOULD send you home as a quivering, broken bag of bones."**

Akasha then shoved Mrs. Collins in the car and released Roger. In a calmer tone, she told Roger, "Take her home and never bring her back here. This incident will not be spoken of for the good of all. Is that understood."

"Yes, Ma'am," Roger said meekly. "And I apologize for my wife's behavior."

Akasha nodded to him. "Good day, Mr. Collins," Akasha said, containing her anger.

Roger was never so glad for the door to shut and the limo to take them out of the gates, still alive. Smelling urine, he checked himself, then looked at his wife, who was staring straight ahead at nothing and shaking badly.

.

Barnabas and Tsukune were in the foyer, and heard everything. Turning to Tsukune with a shocked look, Barnabas said, "I must apologize..."

Tsukune waved a hand. "No need, you did nothing. I believe Queen Akasha has the matter well in hand. When will you need your funds, and how do you want them? We can pass the gold directly to you, or exchange it for cash and have it wired to you that way."

"There is a broker I am acquainted with who can handle the gold directly. That will remove the need for expensive currency exchange," Barnabas told him.

"Good. Tell me when, and the gold will be delivered to your house."

"Mr. Aono," Barnabas said in a serious tone, "Please don't think any of the rest of us do not greatly appreciate all you and your family have done. Your family has given my life back to me, and even more precious to me, you have given my brother another chance at life. I am sure Mrs. Collins was just ... overwhelmed at the situation."

"My thoughts exactly," Akasha said as she approached. "That is still no excuse to spout hatred. I do hope Mrs. Collins has learned a lesson."

Barnabas bowed to her. "As do I, your Majesty."

"Enough about that then," Akasha said, dismissing the subject. "Tsukune, dear, I must leave soon, would you be kind enough to ensure Mr. And Mrs. Smith gets to their locations? There is a brewing matter in China I must attend to. The Yeti have asked for my assistance."

"I will see to it, Your Majesty." Tsukune said reverently as he bowed to her. "Thank you for coming."

Akasha gave him a hug. "Stay well, my dear," she said, and went out back to say goodbye to the others.

Tsukune watched her go, then asked Barnabas, "I hope you and Jeremiah are staying for a while."

Barnabas nodded. "Yes. This may seem awkward, but I feel more at home here than I do ... at home. And I do have to get another taste of that wonderful ice cream. Just how did your cooks manage to get blood mixed in it so well?"

"That is a secret Mizore refuses to reveal," Tsukune said with a wink.

.

Daniel made sure he had the ice cream cups right. Akemi's was the red ice cream, while his was the chocolate. He thanked the maid that got them for him, and went back over to Akemi who was sitting on the steps, waiting for him. He handed her her ice cream and settled down beside her.

"This is really great," Daniel said. "You have a really cool place to live, and it's a lot of fun. I wish I had someplace like this to live."

"It is fun sometimes, but it can be a pain too," Akemi said, and scooped up a spoonful of ice cream.

"How's that?"

Pointing her spoon at Kumiko, who was taking of for a fly, she said, "For one thing, Kumiko keeps stealing my homework. I figured it out when she have me one of her papers to copy. She'd stolen mine and copied it to begin with. The back assignments I did, I found out were some of hers that she tricked me into doing for her."

"She does that to you?"

"Yeah, and it gets really irritating," Akemi said in a huff. "She takes it out of my desk, and doesn't even return it for a day or two. I don't want to make a fuss about it, but it's getting on my nerves."

Daniel cracked a grin and said, "Do your homework wrong."

"What?" Akemi asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Miss Winters has me do work by myself. If I get it wrong, I have to do it again. So, do your homework wrong and leave those where Kumiko can find them, and do your real homework right and hide those," Daniel explained.

Akemi cast him a smile. "Yeah! And she'll have to stay after school to do it all over again."

Daniel nodded. They leaned together and giggled.

"You're really smart," Akemi said.

Daniel shrugged. "I just thought of it first," he said. Looking at her cup, he asked, "Can I see what it tastes like?"

"If you want. There is blood in it," Akemi cautioned.

Hesitantly, Daniel scooped a little on the very end of his spoon. He tasted it and winced. "It tastes like time I fell and split my lip."

"Well, yeah, it's blood," Akemi said with a giggle.

"I don't think I could be a vampire," Daniel said with a frown.

"I think you're perfect as you are," Akemi said with a touch of affection.

"So are you," Daniel replied as he gazed into her eyes.

"Daniel," Akemi said softly as she gazed at him.

"Akemi ... can I kiss you, for real this time, on the lips?"

Akemi blushed and leaned closer. She then stopped and said, "Oh wait, that's not a good idea."

"What?" Daniel asked. "Why not?"

"That's how Papa became a vampire, he kissed Mama Moka on the lips," Akemi said.

"From a kiss on the lips?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

Akemi nodded. Quickly she said, "I'd like to, really, but I think you and especially your mother and Miss Winter would be mad at me if you turned into a vampire."

Daniel paused, considering the consequences. "Well, if it was for you, I wouldn't care. You are right though, my parents would freak," he admitted.

"I'm sorry," Akemi offered.

Daniel nodded. "On the neck again?" he asked.

"Oh, please," Akemi said softly.

Daniel leaned close. Akemi tipped her head to the side for him and he gave her a slow, gentle kiss on her neck.

"Oh!" Akemi cried softly, and crushed her ice cream cup. The red mix shot into the air and came down on them.

After their gasps of surprise from being rained on by cold bits of red coming down on them, Daniel chuckled and said, "Wow, you really like that, huh?"

Akemi nodded. "Do you?" she asked with a blush.

"Heck yeah, I got to kiss you," Daniel said, grinning at her. "Necks are a real big thing with you, aren't they?"

Akemi nodded sheepishly. Quietly, she said,"It's a very ... personal thing to let someone touch your neck, especially with their lips."

"OK, yeah, I can see that," Daniel said, thinking about how vampires fed. "So, I'm the only one who's ever kissed your neck?"

Blushing, Akemi nodded. Meekly, she said, "And you're the only one I ever fed from, besides when I was real little."

"So, my neck is only for you, and your neck is only for me?" Daniel asked.

"Yes," Akemi said, her eyes quivering.

"Hey, what's up you two?" a female voice asked from behind them, ruining the moment.

They turned to see Kurumu standing behind them, looking amused.

"Daniel is my boyfriend, Mama Kurumu." Akemi announced happily.

Daniel nodded. "Akemi is my girlfriend," he agreed eagerly.

"Ya-hooo!" Kurumu cried, then got down and hugged them both. "Ohh, young love is soooo precious!" she said, fawning over them.

His eyes bulging out from the tight hug, Daniel flailed, trying to catch a breath.

"Mama, you're choking him!" Akemi cried.

"Oh! So sorry, Daniel-san," Kurumu said, then pulled him close in a breast smother. "It's just that you are so cute!"

"Mama Kurumu!" Akemi complained.

Kurumu released him. Smiling at the pair, she said, "Come on, dinner is almost ready. We're eating in the formal dinning room downstairs. I'll give you a minute." She then winked at them and went inside.

Gazing at Daniel with a worried look, Akemi asked, "Are you OK?"

Daniel nodded, both happy and a bit shocked that he'd had his face planted in breasts twice today. Before today, he hadn't even touched a boob, or seen a mostly naked girl. He really liked Akemi's house.

.

The long dinning table was filled for the birthday dinner. Akemi had a wonderful time sitting beside Daniel on one side and her Mama Moka on the other. On Daniel's other side was Miss Winters. After the light dinner, two birthday cakes came out sporting sparklers instead of candles. A large chorus of 'Happy birthday' was sung for Akemi and Kumiko.

"Make a wish girls!" Yukari cried.

Akemi closed her eyes and made her wish.

"What did you wish for?" Daniel asked quietly.

Akemi smiled at him and said, "If I told you, it won't come true." As she said it, she held his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. Daniel has a good idea what her wish was. He hoped it came true, he was going to wish for the same thing when his birthday came around.

Too soon, the party was over, and the rest of the Collins said their goodbyes. Akemi hung tight by Daniel's side until they were right at the door. Hands clasped, they gazed at each other.

"I really enjoined seeing you," Daniel offered.

"Me too. It really made my whole day to have you here," Akemi said as she gazed into his eyes.

"Akemi," Daniel said, amazed that he did mean so much to her.

"Daniel," Akemi said softly as she gazed at her boyfriend.

"Akemi," Daniel said, closing the small distance between them.

_La la la la la ... la la la ... la la la la la..._

"Daniel," Akemi whispered as her eyes quivered in joy.

"Akemi," Daniel said as he cupped the back of her head.

They came together in a hug. Akemi sank he fangs into his neck as Daniel petted her hair and kissed her neck.

"Oh my," Moka said, watching them. Leaning into Tsukune, Moka gazed at him and asked, "Look familiar?"

"Daniel, we should be going," Mis Winters said pointedly.

Akemi licked Daniel's neck clean, not wanting to let go. They parted slowly. Seeing a tear in Akemi's eye, Daniel wiped it away.

"Bye, Akemi," Daniel said, slowly backing up.

"Bye, Daniel," Akemi said with a sniffle.

Backing out the door, Daniel suddenly asked, "Akemi, will you come to my birthday party?"

Akemi looked at her parents. "Can I?" she asked eagerly.

Tsukune, Moka and Yukari nodded. Kurumu clapped her hands together and said, "Oh yes!"

"Um," Mizore said with a nod.

"Great, see you then!" Daniel said. Waving and smiling at Akemi, he backed out the door and missed the step down. Jeremiah caught him as he fell. "The boy has it bad," Jeremiah said with a chuckle.

Akemi stood in the doorway and watched until their limo was out the gate. Letting out a sigh, she leaded against the door jab, smiling to herself. "Best Birthday ever," she said.


	11. Chapter 11

CH 11

Akemi sat doing the second part of her homework, the ones she did wrong on purpose. At first, she had dismissed Daniel's idea. It just seemed wrong to put down bad answers on her papers so she did it all the best she could. Upon Kumiko peeking in to see how she was doing and to ask if she needed a drink, Akemi decided to do the second set. She found it was kinda fun, putting down silly answers.

Question : What was the capital of Japan before Tokyo, and why was the capital moved?

Akemi answered, 'Hiroshima, it was moved due to the radioactive fallout from the atomic bomb.'

Question : Who was the first Emperor of Japan as a single nation?

Akemi Answered, 'Gramma Akasha.'

Question : How long did this dynasty flourish?

Akemi answered, 'Until Gramma got sick of the bickering in parliament and handed the throne over to Papa.'

In her answers, Akemi caught a fit of the giggles. Her handwriting began to suffer from her fit, so she stopped and calmed herself down. A few deep breaths, and she was able to review what's she'd written, and broke into another fit of giggles.

Twice more, Akemi burst out chuckling to herself as she re-wrote history. Kahlua was the driving force that won the naval battles against the Russian navy in the early 1900's, and Gramma Ageha became the first minister of foreign affairs.

After mutilating history, Akemi recopied her math homework, changing the answers around. Pie became 1.25 - a single slice, and a logarithm became music for lumberjacks. By the time she was done, Akemi was laughing so hard she was crying.

Sure that even Kumiko would see through the ridiculous answers, Akemi left these papers on her desk by her books and hid her homework under her mattress. Going down to the practice room in the basement, Akemi saw Azami and Kashiro sparing while Mama Moka looked on. Kashiro and Azami were fairly evenly matched. Kashiro's longer reach and advantage in strength won, he caught Azami off balance and a kick behind her legs that flipped her horizontal to hit the floor on her back.

Moka blew her whistle. "Good job, Kashiro! Azami, rest. Akemi, you're next. Let's see how you do against a bigger opponent, Kashiro."

Akemi stepped out onto the mat and assumed her defensive stance. As she looked at Kashiro, she imagined him as the Samurai warrior that had broken the Kamakura defenses, and let out a giggle.

Kashiro frowned at her.

"Akemi, focus!" Moka barked.

Thinking Akemi was laughing at him, Kashiro attacked Akemi mercilessly. She blocked and dodged his attacks as he forced her back. In his anger, he left himself open, Akemi got a straight shot kick to his stomach, and sent him flying back across the mat. She didn't put much power in it, just enough to get him off her.

Scrambling up, Kashiro came on again in his anger. Akemi braced herself, then as Kashiro made a high sweeping kick, Akemi fell back onto her elbows. With no resistance, Kashiro flew over Akemi. As he did, she kicked up, catching a leg to send him up through the air in a tumble.

Akemi was back on her feet as Kashiro landed off the mat to tumble into the wall.

"HOLD!" Moka announced.

Walking out onto the mat, she frowned at Kashiro. "What are you doing wrong?" she asked.

Kashiro glared at Akemi and said, "I missed. I won't this time!"

"You will!" Moka announced. "You are angry. Anger does not win a fight. Akemi used a very basic tactic, make your opponent loose focus. In your anger, you lost focus, therefore you missed, and Akemi will wipe the mat with you unless you regain that focus! Clear your head and concentrate on your moves." Moka backed off the mat and announced, "Commence!"

Kashiro stayed still for a moment, dropping his eyes and forcing himself to take deep, even breaths. He then looked back up at Akemi and came on wearing a determined face.

Akemi and Kashiro were the same height. Kashiro has a slight strength advantage, Akemi had an experience advantage. This time as they met, Kashiro did much better. Attacking and blocking, first Kashiro pushed Akemi back a ways, then when Akemi let go with a flurry, Kashiro backed away, dodging and blocking. A kick from Akemi got Kashiro off balance. He jumped back and recovered to receive Akemi's further attacks, then caught her on the shoulder to tip her off balance. Akemi flung herself back and recovered.

Back and forth they fought all over the mat. Kashiro was knocked down, he twisted in his fall to avoid landing on his back, and sprung up again. He caught Akemi in her side with a kick, then came in close and low to elbow her on the hip, baking her stumble. A leg sweep took Akemi off her feet, but she twisted, turning her fall into a somersault, and attacked Kashiro again.

Seeing Akemi's upper torso wide open, Kashiro shot out a punch out to knock her down. Akemi had planned this. As he punched, she twisted and caught his arm. She then performed a low backsweep, taking his feet out from under him. Kashiro landed hard on his back

Moka blew her whistle. "Not bad, either of you. Kashiro, remember the lesson Akemi taught you, do not let your emotions get the best of you."

Akemi helped Kashiro up. "Were you laughing at me?" he asked.

Akemi let out a snort of a chuckle. "No, I was just thinking about homework."

"What's so funny about that?"

Akemi grinned and explained what she did.

Kashiro eyed her. "You don't think she really will fall for that, do you?"

Akemi shrugged and said, "I'll find out tomorrow."

.

Kumiko sat at her desk, writing as fast as she could. Akemi had gone to practice her skills and had left her homework in plain sight. Kumiko's strategy was perfect, take only a couple homework papers, copy those, then go back for a few more. As long as she got the papers back to Akemi, kemi just thought she had misplaced them. So far, Akemi had failed to notice what she was doing, and Kuimko got away with having only to copy down what her sister did.

Finishing the last couple papers, Kumiko raced back to Akemi's room, and put her homework back. Hearing voices coming up the stairs, Kumiko raced back to her room. Another successful mission accomplished. Homework done!

"Wo-hooo!" she she sang quietly.

.

In homeroom, Akemi spent the last few minutes of the day getting what homework done that she could. As always, Kumiko was quietly involved with talking to the boys around her.

A teacher came to the front door of the room and motioned to their homeroom teacher, Aono Kyoko. Kyoko went out into the hallway for a moment, then came back in to stand by the door.

"Aono Kumiko! Come with me, please," Kyoko announced.

Akemi looked up to see Aunt Kyoko was not looking happy. Kumiko got up and went out with Kyoko. In the hallway, their voices were muffled, but Akemi heard them.

"Miss Aono, the homework you turned in, that was your doing?"

"Of course."

"No one switched papers with you, and you didn't copy from anyone?"

"No, I'd never do that!"

"So tell me, Miss Aono, what was the first capital of Japan as a single nation?"

"Ummm, Hiroshima?"

"What is a Logarithm?" another teacher asked.

"I ... I'd have to look that up."

"You will have plenty of time, Miss Aono. Apparently you thought your answers were quite amusing. To reward your fun, your will spend every day after school in detention until you complete these homework assignments correctly."

"But ... why isn't Akemi out here?"

"An why would she be?" another teacher asked.

"Ahhh. No reason, I just thought .. maybe she made the same mistakes?"

"These were not mistakes, what you turned in was ... mockery!" a teacher yelled.

"Wait, hold on," Kyoko said. "Miss Aono, you have been doing well on your homework assignments lately, but your test scores are horrible. Can you explain that?"

"I ... ahh, forget things sometimes."

"Well, Miss Aono, you will have plenty of time to remember ... in detention."

As Akemi heard Kumiko getting yelled at by at least four teachers, she began to feel a bit guilty about what she did.

But, only a bit guilty.

.

Ever since Daniel had gotten back home, he had a mission in mind. One of Miss Winter's assignments to him was to make a painting of something for the art festival. Before Akemi's birthday party, he had been thinking about doing a tree, or a bounder, or maybe even a view of the ocean from the cliffs. Just something to get it on canvas looking decent.

He no longer had those thoughts, he knew exactly what he was going to paint. He had an impression in his mind, a picture he could still see as clearly as the moment he'd witnessed it. Before he started, he went through the art books, and got on line to learn everything he could about how to properly shade and mix paints to get the correct colors.

His other assignments, he did as needed, but always went back to making the perfect painting. Every waking moment he spend first studying, then made a few practice sketches. He practiced how to draw forms and curves, and how to make a picture look '3D'. Sometimes falling asleep at his studies, the painting became an obsession with him. Most of his work, he did just to get it done. This painting though, he wanted as perfect as possible.

Once he began to paint, he kept his easel covered and in a corner of his room so his mother wouldn't see it. She had already forced him to go to a social event to meet girls, and made him go to another girl's birthday party, again ensuring he was introduced to every snotty and stuck up girl there. After these events, he went home and worked at his painting.

It took him a month, but his painting was beginning to look like his vision. Another week of agonizing over every detail, he got it close to being done. The week before the festival, he finally had it finished. He showed Miss Winters, who was impressed by his skill.

"I had to get it right," he told her seriously.

This was one time Daniel didn't mind getting dressed up. He kept his painting covered as he brought it downstairs as they were getting set to go.

Seeing the covered canvas, his mother eyed it and asked, "So Daniel, what did you paint?"

"It's a surprise, Mom," Daniel said, grinning broadly. "I heard that a true artists reveals his painting only at the viewing, so I have to keep it covered until we get there."

Roger laughed and said, "Of course, son! We just can't wait to see what you've come up with."

"He has been spending much time and effort on it," his mother agreed.

"It is a masterpiece," Miss Winters offered.

"I did my very best," Daniel agreed.

Casting him a smile, his mother said, "I am happy to hear that. You know, Susan Berkley is a patron of the arts, if you can impress her, I am sure it will go well for you."

Daniel remembered that girl as the one who walked around with her nose in the air, acting like she was doing people a favor by letting them talk to her. "snooty bitch' came to mind as his name for her.

.

The art festival had a section for 'real' artists, and a section for the younger artists who wanted to show off their paintings. Carrying his painting past things like he'd thought about doing, paintings of rock formations, a dog lying in someone's yard, a lone pine tree, a view of the ocean, and a stone well, he noted with pride that none of them held the fine detail and love he had put into his. This wasn't just a painting he carried, but a piece of his heart and soul. Coming to the easel that had his name on it, he put the canvas in place.

His mother had gone off to corral some 'prospective' girls to view his painting, which Daniel probably wouldn't even talk to.

"Ah, Daniel Collins," a man in a tweed sweater said as he watched Daniel put his painting in place. "What is the name of your painting?" he asked, holding a tag in one hand and a pen in the other so he could hang the tag under the painting.

Daniel told him, then flipped the cover back to reveal his creation.

.

Mrs. Collins managed to get enough interest in Daniel's painting to get a few mothers and their daughters to come look and see if it was better than theirs. As she approached, she noted a crowd around Daniel so thick, that the painting was obscured by people. Working her way into the crowd, she heard their comments.

"That looks so real! Fantastic job my boy!"

"Outstanding! I swear she could just jump right out of the painting!"

"Bravo, Daniel! Bravo!"

"My god, she does look real!"

"Mr. Collins, who was the model for this?"

Mrs. Collins worked her way close enough to see the painting as Daniel proudly announced. "Her name is Akemi Aono."

Mrs. Collins stopped short as her jaw dropped. In the painting, Akemi was smiling out at them, her pink hair covering her small breasts as she stood on her mermaid tail in the water.

"Look at the water and her lower half, it really looks like she's standing on that tail like a dolphin!"

"She was," Daniel said, which made everyone look at him. "I painted her as I saw her."

"Come now, boy," a woman said with a scoff, "Even if she had a mermaid tail that realistic, there is no way she could hold herself out of the water like that."

"She did so." Daniel retorted. Seeing his mother, he said, "Tell them Mom, Akemi really did that. You saw it too."

Mrs. Collins was speechless. She stared at the painting, not just the subject, but remembering every waking hour Daniel had spent on it. How intent he had been to get it right. He had gotten it right, it was almost as if he'd taken a photo and somehow copied it in paint.

"That's not humanly possible," a girl said, "But it is a fantastic job, Daniel."

"He had to have used a model, her upper half looks real, and that tail, did you imagine that, Daniel, or did you use a fish as a guide?"

"Mom, tell them, that really is Akemi!" Daniel said, pleading with her.

"You know a mermaid?" a girl asked with a snort.

Struggling to say something, and not tear that painting down and rip it up, Mrs. Collins said, "Very good, Daniel. You do outstanding work."

"Miss Winters, tell them," Daniel pleaded.

Victoria felt eyes on her, especially from Mrs. Collins. She nodded and said as much as she could safely say. "Daniel is correct. That is Akemi Aono, and she does have naturally pink hair. She also had that mermaid tail on in their pool. Daniel did an outstanding job of depicting her."

A well dressed man in a suit came up to Daniel. "Son, I'd like to buy this painting. Name your price."

Daniel blinked. "I hadn't planned on selling it. I wanted Akemi to have it."

"Perhaps you should auction it," his mother said quickly.

The man in the tweed sweater smiled at Daniel and said, "That is a great piece of work Daniel, maybe you should take the offer."

Daniel shook his head. "No! This isn't a tree or some beach scene, that's my Akemi!" he said, frowning at them.

"Five thousand, cash," the man in the suit stated.

A girl laughed. "Your Akemi?" she said with a giggle. "You're into freaky looking girls?"

"You take that back!" Daniel yelled at her.

Seeing Daniel becoming upset, Mrs. Collins saw the perfect opportunity to console him. "Daniel, enough," she said and moved over to guide him away. "Let's sit down ..."

"NO!" Daniel barked, and shrugged loose. Glaring at the girl, Daniel pointed at her and announced, "Akemi is better than you will EVER be!"

"Daniel!" Mrs. Collins snapped, "That is enough! Come, now!"

"Listen to your mother," the man in the suit said.

"Daniel, come," Victoria said firmly.

With his mother and Miss Winters grabbing his arms, Daniel had no choice but to leave with them. He cast one last scowl at the smirking girl before he was lead away.

.

Daniel was parked on a bench by the 'professional' paintings. His mother left, stating she had to go apologize for his rude behavior, and left with the man in the suit. Daniel sat on the bench by Victoria for what seemed like forever. Getting bored, and wanting to get back to his painting, Daniel scanned the paintings before him. They were good, but every one in his opinion, wasn't as beautiful as the one he'd painted of Akemi.

His mother returned, wearing a satisfied look. Sitting down beside him, she said, "Daniel, I know you put all your effort into that painting. It was very well done. For such a great effort, you need to be substantially rewarded."

Daniel eyed her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Patting him on the leg, she said, "Your painting went for sixty five hundred dollars, that will go into your trust fund for when ..."

"YOU SOLD IT?" Daniel screamed as he shot up.

"Daniel! This is for your own good!" his mother stated.

Daniel bolted to go get his painting before someone took it away. His mother grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Daniel! Calm down, you'll thank me for this later when you are a well known artist!"

Gapping at her, Daniel cried, "I can't believe you sold MY painting! That was for Akemi, not some stranger! How could you do that?"

"Daniel it was for your own good!" his mother said firmly.

Daniel jerked hard, breaking her hold and ripping his shirt. "I HATE YOU!" he bellowed, and took off.

Daniel ran back to the displays. Seeing his easel empty, he ran searching for his painting. He was hoping to see the man in the suit carrying it off. Running through the crowd, he didn't find the man, or his painting. He headed for the parking lot, hoping to find his painting. Watching far ahead, he didn't see the curb and tripped, falling face down on the gavel lot.

The pain of his landing added to the pain he was already feeling. Enraged, he pounded the ground with a fist as he wailed out his tears.


	12. Chapter 12

CH 12

The first day of the school's summer break, Tsukune gathered everyone together for a family meeting in the large parlor. The chairs and couches filled with his wives and children, Tsukune stood by the fireplace. Smiling at them, he asked, "Everyone happy school is over for a while?"

Most of the kids cheered. Kumiko sat on a footstool, hand planted on her chin as she frowned off at nothing.

"All right," Tsukune said happily. "OK, everyone, birthdays are coming up for all you 12 year olds, and not long after that, Tsukumoka and Tsukune Jr. will be having theirs. Instead of the normal party, your mothers and I have decided to take many of you on a trip to go see eastern Canada!"

Again, the kids clapped and cheered.

"Unfortunately, all of us will not be able to go. SO, Mama's Minori and Yukari, Mr. and Mrs. Tappan and Mrs. Kikumura will be taking Kashiro, Moka Junior, Kanae, Jade, Kaiyo, Tsukune Junior, Nina, Yuki, Kurumu Junior, Hiroko, and Miki to Canada. Myself, Mama Moka, and Mrs. Kurama need to stay here for business reasons, Akemi and Azami will be helping us ... "

"What?" Azami asked, perking up.

"Don't worry, hon, I promise you'll have a good time too," Tsukune told her. "Once you're done, we have something planned for you and Akemi," he assured her. To everyone, he said, "You're leaving Tuesday morning from the school bus stop, so be sure to have your things packed. Have fun and listen to your mothers."

.

Kumiko sat feeling sorry for herself. All her other siblings were going places, and SHE was stuck going to summer school and getting tutored by Papa and doing her homework in his study – not her room. He'd told her no music, no games, no nothing until each day's assignments had been completed. He wasn't even letting her have the first week off. He'd gotten her schedule from Aunt Kyoko, and while other kids were out playing, she had to sit with Papa and study.

Life just wasn't fair!

.

Once all the excited kids had rushed off to their rooms to start getting their things together, and Tsukune led Kumiko back up to his study to resume the tutoring session, Moka took Akemi and Azami to the side.

Sitting down with them, Moka explained, "Next Wednesday, we'll be taking a large amount of gold to Barnabas Collins. He has the room in his house, but until the armored car gets there to transport it where it needs to go, we will keep watch over it. Mama Mizore and I will be going with you. Mama Kurumu will be giving a concert to help raise money. Once the gold is safely transported, we have a balcony box to the concert."

"Mama, what about Daniel's birthday party?" Akemi asked.

Moka cast her a sad frown and said, "Akemi, dear, his birthday is past. Your Papa found out they had a private party for Daniel. From what Barnabas said, Daniel was not very happy you didn't get invited. The concert Mama Kurumu is giving is partly for Daniel's birthday. Barnabas will make sure that Daniel goes to the concert with us."

"Is all his family going?" Azami asked.

"No, dear, just Miss Winters, Barnabas, Jeremiah, Daniel and Barnabas' man servant, Willy."

"But Mama, Mama Kurumu doesn't like Willy," Akemi told her.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie. We'll be gone a week, so make sure you both pack leisure clothes, pants and good shoes for some hiking, and a nice dress for the concert."

.

Tsukune, Hosoi and Kouta saw their wives and the gaggle of children off on the school bus that had come to pick them up. Tsukune cast a smirk at the driver, the same man with the cigar that had transported him around when he was in Yokai Academy. Tsukune knew now that he too was a Yokai, but he had no idea what the man was. Not that it mattered, Tsukune knew he'd get them there safely.

With all the luggage and people on, Tsukune and his friends waved as the bus rolled away and a forest of arms reached out the windows to wave back. Now that the happy travelers were on their way, Tsukune had to go deal with the unhappy summer school student.

Going up to his study, Tsukune found Kumiko on the other side of his desk, face down in her history book. Her chair had slid out a bit, threatening to spill her on the floor. Walking up to her, he tapped her on the shoulder. "Hon, wake up, we got work to do," he said firmly.

Kumiko lifted her head with a moan. "But, Papa, it's not fair," she whined. "I want to go someplace too!"

"You are dear," Tsukune reminded her. "For girls that fail two classes, they get to go to summer school."

"I meant someplace fun," she grumbled.

Tell you what," Tsukune said as he slid a chair up beside her. "You pass these classes, and I will take you someplace, just the two of us. Deal?"

"Not to school, right?" she asked.

"No, the Tokyo Disneyland."

"Really?" Kumiko asked, sitting up straight.

"Only if you pass," Tsukune said, eyeing her. "So, whether we go or not, is up to you."

"I'll try, Papa, but I just can't remember all this stuff."

"Hey, your Mama Kurumu did it when she thought she couldn't. You can too. I remember when your mother showed me the perfect test she got. One hundred percent!" he said excitedly.

Kumiko eyed him warily. "Really? Mama Kurumu got a perfect score on a test?"

"That's right. I know you can do it if you try. So, let's get to work."

Kumiko hated school work, but if she wanted to go to Disneyland, she had to suffer through it.

.

In Toronto, Detective Nick Knight was treating his girlfriend Natalie to dinner. Sitting in the dinning room of his favorite hotel restaurant, he looked at his best friend and co-worker across the small table lit by a single candle.

Raising his glass to her, he said, "Here's to you, Nat. I'd be lost without you."

The auburn haired woman returned his smile. "So, tonight, you're trying real food?" she asked.

"Very rare steak," Nick said. "If that works, then we know we've made progress."

"That's my boy," Natalie said. "Maybe soon we can take a walk in the park during the day."

"Here's hoping."

Being a detective, Nick took note of the school bus that pulled up to the main entrance. He eyed it, wondering why a school bus would be here this time of night.

"What is it?" Natalie asked.

"A school bus," Nick said as people began to pour out of the bus. Being able to see part of the foyer, he watched kids wander in carrying their backpacks and luggage. He heard their voices, all of them were jabbering in Japanese. A few women corralled the bunch of youngsters and herded them towards the check in counter. He also felt something else. Many of those children were not human.

Nick sat his glass down. "Nat, stay here, I'll be right back," he said as he watched the group.

Natalie saw the serious look on his face. She turned to glance at the newcomers. "Something wrong?"

"Vampires, stay here," he said firmly as he got up.

.

While Minori paid for their rooms and got the key cards, Yukari stood before the gaggle and said, "Listen up! Boys stay in the room with Chris, girls will be split between me, Nana, Minori and Lucy. We stay together, do not go off by yourself! Once we're settled, we'll come back down for dinner."

Moka Junior stared at Yukari and said in her monotone voice, "Mama Yukari, we just had breakfast not long ago."

"It's dinner now. Days and nights are different than at home. We'll take a couple days to readjust before we go sight seeing."

Chris Tappan raised his hand and announced, "Boys! Over here by me."

Beside him, Nana raised her hand and said, "Kanae, Nina, Miki, you're with me."

Yukari said, "Jade, Kaiyo, Kurumu Junior, you'll be with me."

Turning from the desk with all the key cards in her hand, Minori said, "Yuki, Moka Junior, you'll be with me."

.

Nick had never seen this before. In the group by the desk he saw some of the wild hair colors, he noted only the pink haired woman with a colorful hat on 'kinda' felt like a vampire, but the oldest boy, the dark haired boy that had a purple tinge in his hair, as well as the purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth were indeed vampires. He got a strange feeling from the entire group. Walking over, he said in Japanese, "Excuse me, miss?" he asked the only human woman there.

As the woman turned her attention to him, the others took note of him and the oldest boy went over beside the woman.

"Mama, we don't talk to strangers, right?" he asked.

The woman patted him on the shoulder. "It's OK, Kashiro," she assured him. To Nick she asked, "Can I help you, sir?"

Being eyed by the whole group, Nick began to feel uncomfortable. Sticking to Japanese, he asked, 'Ma'am, are you aware that your son is a vampire?"

"So what?" Kashiro asked. "So are you."

Minori glanced at Kashiro and said, "Don't be rude, dear." To Nick she nodded and said, "Yes, most of my family are yokai. Is that a problem?"

"I can freeze him," Moka Junior offered as she moved up beside Kashiro.

"Not yet," Kashiro replied.

Nick held his hands up and said, "I have just never seen ... anything like this before."

The blond man approached Nick and said, "I am Chris Tappan, and you are?"

"Nick Knight," Nick said quickly and produced his badge. "May I ask the reason for your visit?"

"Vacation." Minori told him. "We're taking the children on a tour of your country for their birthdays."

Lucy came closer, eyeing Nick. "Mr. Knight," she said firmly. "We do not want trouble, but are more than capable of defending ourselves. Do not make the mistake of testing us."

"I had no intent to do so," Nick replied. With the nearly overwhelming sensations of non-humans before him, he was sure he would stand no chance, even with a gun. He put his badge away and pulled out one of the cards he had. "Here, this is my number, work and home. If you do run into any difficulties, please call me." He handed his card to Minori and asked, "May I asked who turned your son?"

"Turned him?" Minori asked with a frown. "No one turned Kashiro, he was born a vampire."

"Born a vampire?" Nick asked, not believing it.

"I _was_ there at the time," Minori said with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm sure," Nick said. He hadn't thought such a thing was possible. "May I ask who his father is?"

"Lord Tsukune Aono," Minori replied. Motioning to the children, she added, "Most of them are his children. Myself and Yukari are two of their mothers. Why are you so interested in us?"

"I've just never seen a family like yours."

Minori nodded and said, "Well then, Mr. Knight, if everything is fine we will be taking our leave." She bowed to him and passed out the room key cards.

Nick watched them go to the elevators. The boys took the stairs as the girls all crammed into one elevator. Nick went back to his seat, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Well?" Natalie prodded.

"It's the strangest thing," Nick said vacantly.

.

Daniel was so bored, he sat down and watched the local talk show on TV. When Akemi hadn't shown up for his birthday party, but three other girls (including the snooty Susan Berkley) did, he made the mistake of asking where Akemi was. At first, his mother told him Akemi couldn't make it. Not believing her, he did find out from Caroline that Akemi's family never got invitations. He confronted his mother, and things had gone downhill from there.

Susan tried to get him to admit Akemi wasn't real. His mother told him there were 'far better' choices for a girlfriend. Disgusted, Daniel tried to run away from his own party. Although his mother kept him there, he refused to open any presents or eat anything and chose to find a chair and sit, not looking or speaking to anyone. Since he 'behaved so badly', he was grounded.

The boxes of presents, still wrapped, sat where Miss Winters had put them in his room. Of course, he still had to do his studies, but he was not allowed to leave the house. He could in a couple days but then it was only so he could help Barnabas work on a project for the next week. Barnabas had told him it was important, and he'd be staying in the old house with him, Willy and Jeremiah.

At least he'd be out of this house and away from his mother.

Staring blankly at the screen Daniel saw something that made him perk up and pay attention. On the screen, the host and hostess got up as the host said, "And here she is, the lead singer for the Flying Yokai, Mrs. Kurumu Aono!"

Kurumu walked out, wearing a backless blue dress that matched her cascading hair as the audience went wild, clapping and cheering.

"Ahio!" Kurumu called as she returned their waves with a bright smile. She stood by her chair as the applause continued, bowing to the audience. As the audience calmed down, she exchanged greetings with the host and hostess, then took her seat.

"Welcome to the show, Mrs. Aono," the host said, beaming her a smile. "It is very unusual for a big name like you to come give a concert in a small town."

Kurumu cast him a confused look. "Big name? There is only four letters in Aono," she said, holding her fingers close together, which caused a roar of laughter.

"What Bill means is you are very well known, your band is constantly on the top music charts, and has been for the past ten years," the hostess explained. "Normally, well known acts successful as yours only play to large crowds."

Kurumu shrugged and said, "People here like music too, don't they?"

"But you'd make more money playing to larger crowds," Bill said.

"I don't care about the money. I already have plenty. If we make a lot, that's OK, but that's not why we play," Kurumu explained. "We play because we like to, and to make people happy. So much of everyone's time is spent just dealing with day to day frustrations. If they can come to a concert, have a good time and just forget their troubles for a short while, then we've done our job."

"An attitude like that is very noble, but surely your manager must not agree with you," the hostess pointed out.

Kurumu waved a dismissive hand at her. "Oh, screw her," she said in a huff. "If she don't like it, she can quit. We've fired managers before. All of us in the band agreed from the start that we will play what, and where we want. If the manager doesn't like it, we'll just get another one. For a few years, we managed ourselves well enough. The second manager we had tried to force my 'image'. She and this music show wanted to portray me as a drunken slut. They had the nerve to re-edited my interview with them to show that. She would not put out the song we made to show the real me, so we put the song out on every Internet channel we could find, then kicked her ass out the door."

"I remember that," Bill said. "You caused quite a stir in Japan."

"Well, they didn't think anyone would accept that a married woman who had children could possibly, 'be a star'," she said, putting up her fingers in quotes. "Even if that was true, I'm not going to change who I am to sell a few records."

"I hate to ask what happened to your first manager," the hostess asked.

Cracking an evil grin, Kurumu said, "I can tell you he never again try to demand a private couch session to let a girl be a singer."

"Whoa," Bill said, leaning back as his eyes widened. "I don't think I want to know the details."

"No, you don't," Kurumu agreed.

"Why is it you picked this town to give a concert in?" the hostess asked.

"Birthday party," Kurumu stated.

"A birthday party?" Bill asked.

Kurumu nodded. "That's right. That's all I can say right now, but that is one of the reasons."

"Who's birthday?"

"Secret." Kurumu sang, and stuck her tongue out, which caused more chuckles from the audience.

Barely audible, some man in the audience called out, "Give us a Ya-hoo!"

Kurumu looked, then stood up, thrust her first in the air and cried out, "YA-HOOOO!" which caused another round of applause, and the two beside her to wince from then volume of her yell.

"Wow, that was loud," the hostess said.

"I see the tickets for this concert are very reasonably priced," Bill said, "And anyone fifteen and under can get in for free?"

Kurumu nodded. "That's right. We want to have a party, not suck people's wallets dry. And before you ask, yes, our manager has a flat spot on her forehead from hitting it against the wall."

Everyone laughed. Calming his mirth, Bill asked, "So when and where is this concert?"

Daniel was so engrossed in the TV, he didn't hear the stiff footsteps coming up behind him. His mother reached down and grabbed the remote.

"We'll be playing at .." the TV clicked off.

Daniel gapped at the blank screen.

"You've been sitting in front of that long enough," his mother stated.

"Mom!" Daniel cried.

"Television rots your brain. You have been behaving well, why don't we go out for lunch?"

Daniel knew she shut the TV off because she heard Kurumu on it. "Fine," he said in a monotone voice.

"Oh come on, it will be fun," she prodded, wearing a forced smile.

Daniel eyed his mother. "Why do hate Akemi?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath, she said, "I do not hate that girl. The truth is Daniel, you and her are very, very different. I understand it was fun meeting someone so ... colorful. I understand she is charming and a good person. I know she helped us. You are just not right for her, or she for you. When you get older, your will understand that." Looking at him pleadingly, she said, "Daniel, I know you must not like me very much right now, and I'm sorry. That is the way it is."

Daniel shook his head. It was no use trying to talk to her. Even though she said she didn't hate Akemi, he could hear it in her voice. "You're wrong," he said quietly.

"Dear, let's put this behind us, please." she said, then trying to be cheerful she added, "We're going to Sailor Bob's for lunch. You always like to watch the lobsters in the tank there."

Knowing he wasn't going to win, Daniel let out a huff and said, "OK, Mom."

Mrs. Collins extended her hand to him. Daniel took it as he got up. She did feel sorry for her boy. His very first chance at love, and he'd been run into a brick wall. She did feel bad about that, but she would feel a whole lot worse if her Daniel had to through all that torture that Barnabas had suffered. That two hundred year of agony was one thing she would ensure would never happen to her Daniel.

.

Marcus Vishas walked along in the Toronto night, eyeing people on the street and listening. He wasn't hunting tonight, he'd already had his fill from one of the slave girls they kept locked in the cellar. Tonight he was out doing his job, making sure others of his kind stayed tight to the rules. Find prey discreetly, do not let anyone live who found out about them, and be very careful about who they let into the fold.

Walking past a hotel, he noted a pair of kids walk into the vending area. They looked normal for this day and age, the boy appeared like any other boy, the girl had colored her hair blue like many of the young females did today. However, his senses told him they were not normal. The boy as a vampire.

Making a child into a vampire was forbidden. The sentence for doing so was death for the maker and the child. The maker for turning one so young, and the child because they could not have a young rebel who would not understand or follow the rules. Taking a quick look around, Marcus noted no one was paying attention, and the vending area was in a secluded enough spot. As he approached the vending area, he swore he would make whoever did this to that boy, suffer a long time before he died.


	13. Chapter 13

CH 13

Walking into the vending area, Kaiyo went over to the snack machines as Kashiro wandered over to inspect the juice machine.

"Ugh, no tomato juice," he grumbled.

"Suffer," Kaiyo said with a crooked grin. Casting him a smirk she said, "Don't worry you can get a nip later. I'm sure we'll find tomato juice someplace tomorrow."

The door opened and a man in a light brown overcoat appeared, filling the doorway. His wide brimmed hat was down low, and the collar of his coat turned up, hiding his features. "Who made you, kid?" he asked in a heavy tone.

Kashiro and Kaiyo turned to him. "What?" Kashiro asked.

"I know you're a vampire," the man growled.

Kashiro and Kaiyo exchanged a look and move toward each other in a defensive stance. "So are you, what's your point?" Kashiro asked.

"Tell me who made you, and I won't kill your girlfriend there."

Kaiyo pulled out her cell phone.

.

Marcus wasn't about to let her make a call. He lunged at her to grab the phone. As he did, the boy rammed into him, driving him into a snack machine hard enough to break the glass. He went to grab the boy, and the girl flew by, raking him deep with foot long fingernails across his chest. His clothes and skin were ripped open. He no more then glared at her, and a foot from the boy crashed into his face, driving his head into the racks in the machine.

"Run!" the boy barked.

Marcus untangled himself from the machine, and charged out the open door, set to kill that little brat. The door slammed shut as he reached it, shattering the glass, and making him topple over the bar in the middle of the door.

.

Kashiro saw Kaiyo fly up and away. She was safe. He ran to the corner of the building and yelled, "Hey! Slow old man, over here!" He then ran around the corner to stop and crouch low against the building.

The man, now with no hat and a ripped up and bloody coat, charged past him, growling. Kashiro took off the other way. The man skidded to a stop and chased him.

Kashiro ran at full speed across the parking lot, jumping the fence. Behind him the man was closing with murder in his eyes. Knowing he wouldn't get away just by running, Kashiro ran through a yard, straight for the street. The footsteps behind him were getting close. As he hit the sidewalk, Kashiro reached out with an arm, grabbed a pole and slung himself around to run down the sidewalk. He heard a crash behind him. Yup, the man had run into the street and got hit by a car.

The man got up, his face screwed up in rage. He didn't look happy.

Kashiro ducked between some buildings, and ran keeping something between him and the other vampire. He wanted to run back to the hotel to get help, but the cover wouldn't allow it. Weaving between buildings and jumping fences, Kashiro stayed ahead of the one chasing him. Three blocks later, Kashiro noticed a partially build fence. A few boards were leaning on a rail, pointed away from him. He ran over just beyond the boards, and stopped. Bending over, hands on his knees, he panted hard, feigning not watching around him.

The other vampire moved quickly in the shadows, then charged. Kashiro waited until he was close, then grabbed the board between him and the older vampire and yanked down hard. The other end came up and caught the vampire in the stomach, catapulting him in the air as the board flipped.

Kashiro watched him fly overhead, not believing he fell for that. He then took off the other way again. As Kashiro ran, he heard an angry bellow.

Far from the hotel now, Kashiro ran, not knowing where he was. He also felt the other vampire again. He looked back and sure enough, the battered vampire was still after him. "Doesn't he ever give up?" he asked himself.

Kashiro ran, ducking his peruser, and changing direction, but he couldn't loose him. Running around the corner of a large building, he noticed a cab. He opened the car door, slammed it shut, then dove to crouch tight behind a newspaper box.

.

Marcus had him! He heard the car door slam. The car was still recoiling from the slam as Marcus raced up and looked in. He was then hit from behind, driving his head and half his body into the car as the cabbie gapped at him. Struggling out of the cab, he saw the boy running down the sidewalk.

Growling, he took off after the punk. That boy HAD to die, and slowly!

Marcus chased the boy, now paying attention to what was in front of the fleeing kid. The kid was slick, but that wasn't going to save him. Marcus was learning his tricks. He closed slower this time, and made sure there were no poles the kid could use to avoid him. Solid buildings were on one side, and traffic on the other. Marcus closed and reached out to grab him. The kid jogged toward the street. Marcus followed. The kid moved to intercept a garbage truck, and grabbed the handle on the back.

Marcus lunged too late, the kid disappeared from view as the truck slung him out of sight. Marcus' lunge also put him directly in the path of a delivery van. He crashed through the windshield.

.

Kashiro flew across the street and hit the building on the other side, feet first. Dropping down to the sidewalk, he saw a van skid sideways and turn over. Yup, that had to be the old man.

"Wow!" a female voice beside him exclaimed.

Kashiro looked at the girls watching him. They wore white faced makeup with black eyeliner and lipstick, and were dressed all in black. Even their hair was black "What are you suppose to be?" he asked.

One girl stared at him. The other one gapping at him said, "We're vampires."

Kashiro looked over at the van. The other vampire emerged from the broken windshield, threw off his shredded coat, and looked around. "You're just wannabe's" he said, and took off again.

Fleeing once more, Kashiro was becoming tired. He was very grateful Mama Moka had worked him hard in training. He ignored his fatigue, and focused on evading. A short while later, he couldn't feel the other vampire. He knew better than to relax. He also knew he had to find a phone. While the girls all carried theirs everywhere with them - even to bed, he suspected - he only had his if he planned on going someplace. He hadn't thought going to get a drink would end up like this!

Ahead of him was a shopping mall. Kashiro jogged into the parking lot. As he did, he felt a vampire presence. Sure enough, across the street was the one after him. "Damn," he grumbled, and broke into a run.

.

Marcus had tried to cut the boy off, but somehow the boy got far enough that he was able to see him in time to run. Marcus gave chase, running as fast as he could. He did not want that kid to make it inside the mall, too many witnesses. On the flat lot, Marcus closed on the boy. Seeing the boy angle towards a light pole, he knew what the boy had planned. It wasn't going to work this time. He charged on, and as the boy reached out to grab the pole, Marcus did also. The boy only slapped the pole and wavered to run the other way. Directly behind him, Marcus did grab the pole. When he saw the boy change direction, he made a wild grab for him as he slung off at another angle. He let go at the same time, but his momentum carried him far enough away that the boy made the entrance.

Standing in the lot fuming, Marcus decided to call reinforcements. That mall only had four exits, and the boy would have to come out some time.

.

Marcus stood just inside the trees, watching the boy who sat on a bench inside the entrance, drinking what looked like tomato juice. An enforcer stood on the roof, out of sight right above the entrance, and a pair was hiding in the shadows to either side. They could all feel the boy's presence, and reposition to grab him no matter which exit he took. If the boy didn't come out, they would go in after him once the mall closed. No matter what he did now, that boy was going to die.

The time slowly ticked by. The boy got up and walked into the mall, but returned to sit down and drink more tomato juice. More people were leaving, and a couple stores shut down for the night. Marcus was sure the kid was going to try to hide inside.

A pink haired woman wearing a hat came over to sit beside the boy. They struck up a conversation, the boy made gestures as he talked to her. Marcus had no problem getting rid of a few witnesses, even a woman who looked too old to be coloring her hair like that. Some people never grew up, he thought.

The flow of people out the doors trickled down. After a couple walked out and got in their car to drive away, the woman got up with the boy. She took the lead as they came out. Perfect! There was no one else in sight, and only two bodies to dispose of.

The woman stopped right outside the door. In a loud, clear voice, she said, "Go away if you want to live."

Marcus scanned the lot. Who was she talking to?

Stepping up to stand under the edge of the roof, she barked, "Last chance!"

The boy came up to stand just behind her, as if she was able to shield him from them. Marcus grinned at the thought of sucking her dry as they made the kid watch. "Now!" he barked.

"Now!" the kid replied.

The enforcers converged on the woman and the boy. The one on the roof jumped down as the two to the side raced at their prey.

SPLAT

SPLAT

SPLAT

Marcus stared as all three enforcers exploded. Only blood and body parts rained down around the woman. What the hell just happened?

The boy came out to stand beside the woman. He pointed at Marcus and said, "That's him."

The woman stepped off the walkway, striding towards Marcus. As she came into the light of a parking lot lamp, he was she was spattered with blood. Her red eyes and stern face held the hard look of a merciless killer. He'd never seen any creature like this before. Never had he seen any vampire be destroyed so completely by ... nothing. It was time to leave. He slipped back deeper into the shadows.

"Going someplace?" a female voice asked from behind him.

He spun to see a younger version of the woman standing beside a tree. She wore a sadistic grin.

"No running," a flat tone voice stated from his left.

He looked to see a purple haired girl with a lollipop in her mouth. He could now sense her as a vampire.

"Not fun when it's you, is it?" a voice asked from his right.

To his right was a dark haired woman holding a stick with an ornate disk on the end. Somehow, he knew that stick was more powerful that it looked.

For the first time, Marcus felt something he'd never felt before. Fear crept through him. He had no idea how they got so close without him knowing, and he did not want to stay to find out what they could to. A quick look showed the woman walking toward him in a steady, but unhurried pace, like she knew she had him cornered.

Marcus judged his best chance, out between the purple haired vampire girl and the woman coming towards him. He bolted, charging out as fast as he could go, so he would appear to vanish before their eyes. He did race out, and felt a tug on his left arm, then something drove into his right side. He stumbled, but raced away from the trap.

As Marcus ran, the pain in his side grew into a burning sensation, like whatever was in him felt like fire. He reached down and pulled out an icicle, which burnt his hand. He glanced at the pain in his left arm to show that arm now ended at his elbow.

Marcus could not feel anyone following him, but that didn't mean anything. They had nearly trapped and killed him, and he was totally lost as to how they had found him to begin with. Whoever they were, he had to get away.

In the dark of night, vampires ruled. Marcus slowed in an unlit alley. Sure he wasn't being followed, and able to see in both directions anyone could come from. He stopped and ripped more of his torn up shirt off to tie off the stump of his left arm.

**BONG**

Marcus stumbled from the impact on his head. A metal pan fell to the ground and disappeared. As he gapped at the spot he'd last seen it, he got hit again.

**BONG**

Letting out an angry growl, he looked up but didn't see anything besides building.

"Hey, ASSHOLE!"

At the entrance to the alley, the boy waved at him. "Sucks, don't it?" he asked cheerfully.

**BONG**

A figure appeared beside the boy. The purple haired girl had grown ice claws over her hands.

"Can I freeze him now?" she asked in a flat tone.

"Wait till he charges, then I'll kick his frozen ass into bits," the boy stated.

**BONG**

Roaring in rage and fear, Marcus raced away from the boy. He ran up the side of a building, then fled across the rooftops. Jumping from roof to roof, he was set to jump to the next roof. Right after he leaped, he got hit again.

**BONG**

The pan knocked him down. Instead of landing on the next roof, he hit the side of the building and fell into the alley.

Groaning in pain from his multiple injuries, Marcus saw a cellar window nearby. He crawled over and smashed the window in, and dragged himself down inside. He fell down some shelves and landed on the concrete floor. He then crawled into a corner and grabbed a shovel, waiting for one of his tormentors to follow him in. While he sat waiting to crush the first head to show itself, he desperately hoped no one would.

Who the in hell WERE those people?

.

The sky was lightening outside the cellar window. It had been hours since Marcus had crawled down here, and soon, he would be trapped by the daylight. He had to chance it that the ones after him and gone away to their day sleep. Getting up with the help of his shovel, he climbed painfully up the shelves, and back out the window.

Nothing hit him on the head, and there was no one about. At least that he could see or sense. He limped out of the alley and studied the street. Again, no one was around. He knew where he was at, he limped toward help only a couple blocks away.

He would take a few days to recover, then he was going to hunt those people down with every enforcer he could find!


	14. Chapter 14

CH 14

The little brown and white hound dog looked like anything but a powerful tracking spell. Padding along, his floppy ears catching a breeze to flip up now and then, he sniffed the air as he pulled on his leash. Yukari held his leash as she followed him down the city sidewalks teeming with morning traffic. The short tussle last night thankfully was far enough away from the hotel that no suspicion was cast their way. The men who died by Lucy's hand were all vampires, and from what Kaiyo and Kashiro said, they had come just for Kashiro.

Yukari was tracking where the surviving vampire had fled to. Minori was staying with the children as Lucy and Yukari went out to find this man and get answers on why he had attacked them.

The first place the little hound led them to was a stairway down from street level to what looked like a Goth Bar. The place was closed, the door locked. The hound scratched at the door and looked up at Yukari. Lucy shattered the lock and pulled the door open with a vector and followed Yukari and the little dog inside.

Wagging his tail, the hound went behind the bar and got up on his hind legs as he whined. Yukari unwrapped and gave him a couple of the meat snacks that were kept in a jar behind the bar.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" A red headed woman asked as she appeared from behind a curtain.

"We're looking for a vampire who's missing his lower left arm," Lucy stated in a toneless voice.

The woman showed her fangs as she strode towards them. In a hiss she said, "Get out!"

SPLAT. The red head blew apart, spattering blood on the walls, ceiling and her pieces all over the floor.

Sensing someone else behind the curtain, Lucy called out, "You behind the curtain, send out the one armed vampire if you want to live."

A blonde shot out from behind the curtain, claws out as she charged at Lucy, showing her fangs.

SPLAT Gore from the blonde joined the redhead's pieces all over the floor.

"I guess we go look," Lucy said in a mussing tone.

Yukari picked the hound up and carried him over the gore, not wanting his ruin his tracking ability.

"Wait!" a meek voice cried. This time a brunette woman came out. She eyed the mess on the floor with a wide-eyed stare, then asked in a heavily accented French voice, "No more trouble, please. What do you want?"

"The vampire who came here last night. Half his left arm was torn off. Where is he?" Lucy asked in a hard tone.

"What is your name?" Yukari asked.

The woman answered, "I am Jenette, this is my club. Yes, the Enforcer was here. Julie and Babette found him coming in the back and took him to a safe house."

"What safe house?"

"I do not know! Enforcers do not say where their houses are!"

"You lie, you die," Lucy stated.

"I don't lie!" Jenette said quickly. "He was taken away from here not long after he arrived."

"Why was he after my son?" Yukari asked.

"I do not know. Enforcers do not speak about their business unless they want something. He only wanted help getting to his safe house."

"Where are the women who helped him?" Lucy asked.

"They did not return. I ask no questions about enforcers, they are very dangerous."

Lucy let out a snort and said, "No. I am dangerous, they only pretend to be. IF you lied, I will be back. After I dismember you, I will destroy your place with you in it. Yukari, let's go."

Yukari put the hound down by the woman, the dog went past her into the back. As Lucy passed by Jenette, she shoved Jenette to the side with a vector, knocking her into a wall.

.

Daniel left the house with Miss Winters. As they walked down the driveway, he asked, "Miss winters, Are you going so you can see Barnabas?"

Victoria cast him a smirk. "I am escorting you, Daniel. But yes, it will be nice seeing Barnabas."

"Does it bother you that he's a vampire?"

Victoria pressed her lips together in thought before answering. "It did. Very much so. I was very afraid of him, Daniel. Now that I've had some time to deal with it, I think I am more afraid for him. He didn't ask for what happened to him. He has to fight what he is every day. I've seen him suddenly turn away from me. If it was anyone else, I'd think he became angry suddenly. Knowing Barnabas, I think he turns away to keep from biting me. Living like that and having to watch yourself every second has to be difficult."

"Akemi bites me. She doesn't take much, and it does feel good," Daniel offered.

Victoria offered him a tiny smile and said, "I noticed. You are very brave, Daniel. Perhaps some day, I can be as brave as you."

Daniel shrugged. "I'm not brave, I trust Akemi. She would never do anything to hurt me."

Victoria nodded silently.

"I don't think Barnabas would ever hurt you either," Daniel said. "I mean, he tried hard on his own, and even though he didn't know how to be a vampire, he did keep from hurting you. Now that Akemi and her parents taught him, I think he's doing really good."

"I think so too," Victoria agreed.

They walked on a short ways, then Victoria asked, "Daniel, do you think I should ..." she paused and shook her head, saying,"Never mind."

Trying to guess what she was going to say, Daniel asked, "Are you going to stay with me the whole week I'm helping Barnabas?"

"Yes, I am."

"So you'll get to see a lot of Barnabas, huh?"

"Yes," Victoria said with a smile.

They walked a while, the Daniel said, "It's a form of affection."

"What is?"

"When Akemi bites me, and when I kiss her on the neck. My neck is just for her, and her neck is just for me," Daniel explained. "I think it's the vampire way of saying we belong to each other."

Victoria eyed him and said, "I don't think you should get too serious with Akemi this fast, Daniel. I'm not saying this because Akemi is a vampire. I'm saying it because you live so far apart, and you rarely see each other. Things can change, Daniel, and I don't want to see you or her get hurt if one of you decides to get another close friend."

Unlike his mother, Miss Winters spoke with more concern for him, instead of dislike for Akemi.

"Thanks, Miss Winters. We'll try not to get too serious," he told her.

.

Arriving at the 'Old House', Daniel heard music thrumming. He exchanged a look of surprise with Miss Winters. He had never heard Barnabas play music before, especially not loud music.

As they walked up the drive, the music died out.

There was a rumble of drums, then a guitar cried out a few notes. They heard some talking, then the music started up again. This close, they could tell it was coming from the garden in back of the house.

The music was live. "The concert!" Daniel cried.

The beat picked up and Daniel heard Kurumu's voice wailing out lyrics.

_"Lump sat alone in the boggy marsh,_

_totally motionless except for her heart,_

_Mud flowed up in Lump's pink pajamas,_

_she totally confused all the passing piranhas..._

_She's lump, she's lump, she's lump, she's in my head_

_She's lump, she's lump, she's lump, she might be dead._

_Lump lingered last in line for brains,_

_the one she got was sorta rotten and insane,_

_Small thing so sad a bird can't land_

_Is lump fast asleep or rockin out with the band?"_

Instead of going inside, Victoria and Daniel went around back to find Kurumu and her band playing. Nearby, Barnabas was chuckling at the song while Jeremiah shook his head, wearing a grin. Daniel saw them, but his eyes locked on the pink haired girl by her sister.

"AKEMI!" Daniel yelled in joy and bolted for her. Hearing his yell, Akemi looked, her face grew a big smile and she ran for him. Leaping over a low wall, Akemi crashed into Daniel in a hug. They spun, and somehow managed not to fall down as they hugged each other tight.

Excited to see Akemi, Daniel pulled back to hold the sides of her face and kissed her square on the lips.

Akemi gasped. "Daniel!" she cried, wide-eyed. "But, what happens if you become a vampire now?"

"I don't care," Daniel said as he gazed at her. "I missed you so much ... I just had to kiss you!"

"Oh Daniel..." Akemi said softly as she blushed, her eyes watering.

"_Lump was livin lonely and needed a shove,_

_Lump slipped on a kiss and tumbled into love_

_Spent her twenties between the sheets,_

_life limped along at sub-sonic speeds!"_

"Akemi," Daniel said, holding onto his wonderful Akemi.

"Daniel," Akemi cooed in a whisper.

"Akemi," Daniel said, cupping his hand behind her head, ready to guide her to his neck.

"Daniel!" Miss Winters said sharply as she caught up to them and shook his shoulder. "Daniel WHAT did we just talk about?"

Daniel eyed her, confused. "Huh?" he asked.

"Remember, we just talked about NOT getting too serious?" Victoria asked, frowning at him.

"OH, yeah," Daniel said meekly. "I kinda forgot."

Akemi blushed and let go of Daniel. Looking down at her index fingers, she tapped them together nervously as she said, "I ... that's fine ... I don't ... wasn't trying to rush you."

"No, it's my fault," Daniel said, also looking down. "I was just so excited to see you." He then winced and said, "I made you a painting ... but it's gone now. I'm really sorry, Akemi, I really wanted you to have it."

The music wound down again, which Victoria's ears were thankful for.

Looking up at Daniel, Akemi said, "But, I missed your birthday, I should have brought something for you."

"Hey, you're here. Thats the best present I could ever get," Daniel said as he hunched a shoulder.

"Daniel," Akemi said softly.

"Akemi," Daniel said gazing at her, wishing she had at least seen the painting he did of her.

"Daniel!" Kurumu cried and waved. "Ya-hoooo, he's here!"

"What are we gonna do next?" a winged fairy sitting at a keyboard asked. Pointing to Akemi and Daniel she said, "How about ..."

"Bryan Adams!" Kurumu announced, "Everything I do, I do it for you."

"Umm, Kurumu, I don't know how to play that," the fairy said.

The electric guitar player, Shiro said, "Wanna be your girl, maybe?" He then strummed the opening tunes.

"Yeah! That a good song!" Azami said as she clapped.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. Why were they going from silly song to romantic ones? "How about something similar to the last one you sung?" she asked.

"OH, I know!" Hirkoa said. "Nagisa No Deka Melon!" he added with a laugh.

"Perfect!" Kurumu agreed. She cast a big grin at Akemi.

Akemi blushed and shook her head, "Ahhh, Mama Kurumu, not that ..." It was too late, the music started, and Kurumu pointed to Daniel and announced, "Just for you Daniel, from Akemi ... Here we go!"

"Oh, please no," Akemi cried, blushing deeper.

"_Boy, can't you see what I do, to get your attention and your time_

_I don't bear these fruits, just for anyone,_

_They bounce and bounce for you, AH HA!_

The way Krumu was dancing with a bounce, Daniel had no doubt what 'fruits' referred to.

_I won't let go of the hope,_

_that some day your heart will be all mine,_

_so I play it cool, be smooth, _

_Strike a sexy pose and wait for my sweet_

_to notice me_

_But then again it seems your such a shy boy _

_Scared to look my way_

_when I'm trying to show you I care!_

_Ya-hoo ya -hoo, hooo, hooo_

_SUN SUN SUN!_

_Think of us together under parasols, _

_lying on the beach without a care at all_

_I'll be whispering sweet nothings in your ear_

_NO NO NO!_

_Noone could love you any more than me_

_I love you so much that's embarrassing_

_Can't you see. _

_Look. Me. in the eyes. And tell me,_

_you don't wanna give these melons of mine a squeeze _

Daniel flushed bright red as Kurumu bent over a bit and shook her chest with the last lyrics. Behind him, Victoria stared at Kurumu. Her mind went blank after hearing that song.

"Mama Kurumu!" Akemi complained as Azami joined everyone else, rolling with laughter.

"Oh my god," Jeremiah got out as he chuckled helplessly, all but falling down in his mirth.

"See, she's embarrassed!" Kurumu announced, looking at a red-face Akemi.

Akemi hid her face. "I can't believe you sang that," she grumbled between her fingers.

Neither could Victoria, especially so loud and with such conviction.

Trying to think of something to say, Daniel asked Akemi, "Umm, did you want to go to the beach?"

Akemi shot him a glare.

"Just asking," Daniel said defensively.

.

"Come on, guys," Chris said, grabbing Kashiro and Tsukune Jr.'s feet and shaking them. "We have to get used to the time change here if you want to see anything," he coaxed.

Tsukune Jr. moaned and dug his head farther into the pillow. Blear-eyed, Kashiro lifted his head to say, "But, it feels like it's midnight."

"At home it would be," Chris told him. "Here, it's eleven in the morning. Come on, all the girls are up, they're waiting on us."

"Ughhh," Kashiro complained as he struggled up. "They didn't spend most of the night running around the city," he countered. Hearing a snore from Tsukune Jr, he poked his brother. "Come on squirt, let's go."

Chris got the boys up to shuffle like zombies as they took their turns in the bathroom and got dressed. They left their room, Hiroko leaning against Kashiro as he stumbled down the hallway. Tsukumoka leaned against Chris as they walked, his eyes shut.

Minori and Nana had similar problems getting the girls up. Dead asleep, Mika rode piggyback on Nana. Yuki leaned on Kanae for support, Kanae had to put Yuki's hat on her pink haired head so her horns wouldn't show. Kurumu Jr. did walk by herself, with Kaiyo's hands on her shoulders, pushing her along from behind. They left the hotel looking more like refugees, than a family going out to have fun.

Agreeing that today was going to be a 'slow' day, Chris, Nana and Minori took the kids to a popular city park. In the middle of the large park was a good sized pond. It had cherry trees and plenty of room to roam. Moving the gaggle to an unoccupied grassy area, they let the kids flop down and relax.

Moka Jr. sat down, formed an igloo, and crawled in. Tsukune Jr. and Kurumu Jr. immediately crawled in with her.

Now that he was awake, Kashiro decided to go take a walk. Remembering last night, Kaiyo went with him, and not to be left by herself with the 'young brats', Jade went along.

Kashiro noted Kaiyo wasn't just looking at things and people, she scrutinized them. "Hey, Kaiyo, relax, that guy isn't going to bother us. We beat his ass last night."

"Still, there could be more of them," she mussed as she eyed a couple sitting under a cherry tree, enjoying the day.

"So what did happen last night?" Jade asked.

Kashiro shrugged. "Some butt-head wanted to fight. I avoided him until help showed up, then we taught him a lesson he'll never forget," he told her.

A cry of "OH MY GOD, it's HIM!" came from up ahead on the path.

Kashiro looked to see the two black and white painted girls run towards him.

"Not today," Kaiyo growled. She jumped in front of Kashiro, spreading her wings and extending her nails. Crouching, she got ready to fight.

The girls stopped dead in their tracks, gapping at Kaiyo.

"Whoa, hold on! They're harmless," Kashiro said quickly. "Kaiyo, put the hardware away."

"You sure?" Kaiyo asked, eyeing the girls.

"Yeah, put them away before we make a scene," Kashiro said. Looking around, he saw it was too late. A few people had noticed and were getting the attention of those with them.

Kaiyo absorbed her wings and retracted her nails. Standing up, she eyed the girls and said, "Hurt my brother, and I hurt you."

"We just want to talk," the taller girl said meekly.

"It's OK, Kaiyo," Kashiro assured her. Walking close he bowed and said, "I am Kashiro Aono, this is my sister, Kaiyo, and this is our friend, Jade."

Smiling broadly at him the girls made a clumsy bow. "I am Dawn Richards, this is my friend Katie Blair." In an excited voice, she added, "And we really want to be real vampires like you!"

Suddenly, Katie ran up to Kashiro, hugging him. Offering her neck she said, "Bite me, please!"

Kaiyo frowned at the girl, grabbed the back of her top and pulled her off Kashiro. Dawn then stepped up to him. "Oh, please, Master. I want to be your slave!"

Backing up Kashiro said, "Ahhh, hold on..."

Peddling her feet in the air as Kaiyo held her up, Katie begged, "Oh please, Master!"

"We'll do anything for you," Dawn said, latching onto Kashiro.

Jade stood to the side and burst out laughing.

"Get. Off. My. Brother!" Kaiyo growled, and grabbed Katie to haul her off her feet and away from Kashiro. She then tossed both girls to the side.

Kashiro noted an older girl was watching her cell phone, which was pointed at Kaiyo. "Oh, great," he muttered. "We better go."

"Oh, please Master!" Jade cried out, then doubled over laughing.

"It's not funny," Kaiyo said, frowning at her.

"Can it, Jade," Kashiro said as he continued walking.

The two girls got up, ran in front of Kashiro and dropped to their knees.

"Please forgive us, Master!" Katie cried.

"We are yours! Please command us!" Dawn said, bowing low, her arms extended in front of her.

Jade dropped to her knees in mirth, and toppled down onto her side. "I'm gonna pee myself!" she cried, kicking her feet. "Kashiro, a master ... HA HA HA HA HA!"

Kashiro rubbed his forehead and walked between the bowing girls. He figured the best thing to do would be to run away from them, they couldn't possibly keep up. He'd had enough of running last night.

As Kashiro feared, when they moved on, Jade having to get up from her laughing fit, the two girls stayed right behind them.

Jade, wearing a big smile,walked beside Katie, Dawn. "Now listen girls!" she said with a voice of authority. "To be a proper slave, there are things you MUST know!"

"Tell us," Dawn said seriously.

Kashiro rolled his eyes. "Jade, stop," he begged.

"Not fair," Kaiyo grumbled, "You get slave girls. Papa said I can't have any slaves."

Jade went on, enjoying her joke. "You must never let your master touch a door, or sit on a dirty seat! Anywhere he goes, you have to open the doors, clean the seats off before he sits, and just in case someone wants to poison him, you MUST taste test his food..."

Kashiro turned and barked, "Jade, will you stop?"

Jade beamed him a smile. "Yes, Master."

"Cut it out!"

"As you wish, Master," Jade said sporting a crooked grin.

"You..." Kashiro started, pointing his finger at her. He paused. Remembering all the times he picked on her, he said, "This is payback, isn't it?"

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Jade said, "Oh what do you mean, Master?" She then announced, "The Master is looking at us, bow!"

All three girls bowed low.

"Go ... jump in the lake," Kashiro grumbled, and stormed off.

"OK, girls, you heard his command!" Jade said happily. She led Katie and Dawn towards the pond at a run. "The first one there proves they are the most loyal!" Jade slowed, but Katie and Dawn raced to the water as fast as they could go. Jade stopped. As they dove in the water, Jade burst out laughing.

Kashiro had had enough. He ran over, scooped Jade up and ran back to his family.

.

Marcus sat in the inquisition chair. He'd been given no rest. Even though he was healing, his smaller cuts and bruises gone, his lower left arm was missing, and the cuts across his chest were still long red lines, looking like he'd been raked by an animal. The hole in his side was charred from the water that had penetrated him.

"One more time, Marcus, you let this boy get away, and you were seen going after him. Is that correct?" a robed figure asked.

"He was not alone," Marcus repeated.

Another robed figure let our a sigh. "Yes, succubi, witches and these new demons came to his rescue. And three of our enforcers were just ripped to pieces. Marcus, do you know what you're suggesting?"

"I suggest nothing!" Marcus spat. "Look at me! I was injured this badly, and I ran to escape them. I KNOW what happened. We have got to find out how to avoid them."

"Masters!" one of their human guards said as he came down, holding a laptop, "Someone is coming!"

The lead inquisitor looked at the screen, then showed it to Marcus. "Are these the ones?" he asked.

On the screen, the pink haired woman and the witch were outside the iron gates. A small dog barked at the gates, then the gates were riped open as if a giant pair of hands tore them apart like tissue paper. "That is two of them, the found us! We must flee!" Marcus insisted.

"We'll let the human guards handle them," the inquisitor said. All the vampires gathered around the screen to watch what happened.

"The humans and their guns will take care of them," one said firmly.

The dog leading, the women walked up to the main doors.

"Shame, the pink one looks tasty," an inquisitor said. He shifted the view to the lobby.

Inside, six men with sub machine guns formed a semi circle in front of the doors. The locks exploded inward, then the doors flung open. The pink haired woman strode in.

All the guards opened fire, brightening the screen with the muzzle flashes. The woman stood still as bullets rained on her. After a couple moments of firing, the guards' ammunition was spent.

The woman stood in place, unharmed. It looked like a shield had formed in front of her. The shield the fell like metallic rain to reveal it was all the bullets the guards had shot.

SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT SPLAT

like a scythe through wheat, all the guards were cut down, their blood flying behind them. The bodies fell in half. The pink haired woman looked around, then motioned the dark haired woman in. She came in holding the dog, then set him down on the other side of the gore that painted the floor in an arc where the men once stood. The little dog sniffed the air, and trotted towards a hallway. Marcus knew that was the hallway that lead to the secret room they were in now. It wasn't going to be a secret much longer.

"You're not going to stop her, we should flee," Marcus stated.

"We WILL KILL HER! NO one defeats the Enforcers!"

As all the other vampires raced to deal with the threat, Marcus got up and headed for the back. He hadn't lived this long without recognizing when a battle was about to be lost. Making his way to the garage, he had a manservant load a casket into a van. Marcus instructed the man to take the ferry and get him to their safe house in ST. Catharines. He hoped that would get him far enough away.

.

Someone had started a soccer game. Kashiro and Kaiyo saw the teams forming up and got into the game. It was a boys & girls game, they played, but not hard. On opposite sides, Kashiro and Kaiyo seemed to stay near each other to steal the ball from the other, and a couple times, they got into a faster tussle, trying to get the ball to the other's goal. Other players watched in awe as their legs moved so fast they became a blur. Kaiyo and Kashiro laughed as they played. Kashiro then noticed the two wet goth girls watching him. He stumbled over Kaiyo. Getting the ball, Kaiyo kicked a mid field shot right into the goal.

"WO-HOOO!" Kaiyo yelled as she thrust a fist in the air.

"Aww, you got lucky," Kashiro chided.

"You got clumsy," Kaiyo replied, and stuck her tongue out at him.

Kaiyo's team cheered, the boys complimenting her on her skills. The girls, not so much as they noticed every boy was watching the strange purple haired girl with lust in their eyes.

"Kahsiro, Kaiyo, time to eat!" Nana called to them.

"Sorry guys, I have to go," Kaiyo said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at the boys.

"Come back and play with us again!'

"Yeah, you ROCK!"

"You are sooo good!"

Kashiro and Kaiyo left, the goth girls following them.

"Hey Master, I got to the water first!" Katie said proudly.

"No I did!" Dawn countered.

"Master, I did!" Katie stated.

Looking for help, Kashiro said to Nana, "Mrs. Kikumura, these girls following me ..."

"Of course they can eat with us!" Nana said happily. "Come on girls, there's plenty!"

"Thanks!" Katie and Dawn chimed, and ran up beside Kashiro and Kaiyo, much to Kashiro's disapproval.

"We get to eat with Master!" Dawn said, flushing in joy.

"Drink from me, Master," Kaite asked, fawning over Kashiro.

"OK, let's get something straight," Kashiro said firmly. "I'm NOT your master, OK? How about if we be friends?"

"Whatever you say, Master," Katie beamed.

Their makeup was ruined, parts of their real skin color showed though, and their eyeliner had run. Kashiro winced at them. "And maybe you could wash your faces?" he asked.

"Anything for you, Master."

Right.

.

After they wiped out the vampires and the humans foolish enough to fight, Lucy and Yukari stood on the dock as the little hound whined at the water.

"He took a boat to escape," Yukari said, frowning off at the huge expanse of water before them.

"Hmm, think he learned his lesson?" Lucy asked.

Yukari shook her head. "I still want to find out why he went after Kashiro."

Noting it was getting late in the day, Lucy said, "Let's pick it up tomorrow. You'll have to do a scry to find him anyway."

"Yeah. As long as I have his arm, I can find him no matter where he goes," she said. She snapped her fingers and the dog with his leash disappeared. They turned and headed for the hotel.


	15. Chapter 15

CH 15

Nick Knight awoke at sunset to his alarm going off and his answering machine blinking. He hit the alarm, then sat up and punched the button on the answering machine. He rubbed the sleep away from his face as his messages played.

"Mr Knight, Yukari Aono here. My son Kashiro was attacked by a vampire and his friends, but we took care of most of them. I will track the remaining one down later, we all need to get some sleep."

BEEP

The next one was Jenette. "Nic-o-las! I am leaving the country, you should too. Get out of here before they find you! I am leaving at sundown. Please, meet me in Paris, our old address."

BEEP

The next one was his Captain, she didn't sound happy. "Knight, I want you in here as soon as possible. We have a multiple murder scene, and need all the help we can get!"

BEEP

Nick came fully awake upon hearing that last recording.

"Knight! The moment you hear this, get your ass to the scene!" his Captain barked.

BEEP

"Nick, Skenky here, I'm on my way over. Captain wants us at the scene pronto. This is a real messing one, buddy."

BEEP

Nick jumped up and quickly got dressed. He was headed for his kitchen area when he heard a banging at the door.

"Knight? Come on, we gotta go!" Skenky yelled.

"Yeah, I'm coming," Nick called. He stopped at his refrigerator to grab a bottle of red liquid. He guzzled a few mouth fulls, capped the bottle and put it back, then headed for the door. His phone messages had given him a hint of what happened. Enforcers had seen the vampire boy, and a slaughter had occurred at the hotel. Apparently, the Enforcers lost, but now the remaining members of that family were on the warpath.

"Not good," he said to himself as he met his partner.

The plump middle aged Italian pushed the down button as Nick strode into the elevator. Looking at his partner, he said, "This one's gory, it started earlier today about noon with reports of automatic weapons fire. Patrolmen showed up to find six bodies splattered all over just inside the front door. They had auto's but every one was cut in half by something sharp. Bullets all over the floor with the casings. The boys put up barriers and called in detectives and forensics."

Nick frowned. "A gun battle?" he asked. Vampires didn't use guns.

"This is where it gets nuts," Skenky told him. "These guys had guns and unloaded on someone, all their clips were emptied. Whoever was in front of them had to be blown to bits. And how did someone with say, a sword, chop them all up like they just stood there, waiting for it? The bodies weren't moved, we found them where they fell. It don't add up, Nick."

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "Any witnesses?"

"We're looking, hard. Everyone on the beat is out knocking on doors and asking everyone in the area. Seems people heard shots, but so far, that's all we got to go on."

"What hotel was this?" Nick asked.

"No hotel, it was one of those old houses, down by the warehouse district," Skenky said.

Nick thought he had an idea of what was going on, but obviously it was bigger than he thought. If Jenette was blowing town, it was serious. She wasn't one to be rattled so badly by a fight somewhere in the city.

.

Nick recognized the large house with a wall around it. He'd been here once, when the Enforcers had brought him here for questioning and to remind him they were always watching. Police cars, ambulances and the city morgue truck filled the street. Parking as close as he could, Skenky got a half a block from the house.

Nick noticed one thing right away after they were allowed in the immediate area by the patrolmen standing guard. The thick iron gates hadn't been opened normally. They were twisted and bent to the sides, the remains of the lock was hanging off one gate, still locked to it's mate from the other side. Whatever tore those gates up had to be incredibly powerful.

"We got more bodies!" a man in plastic ware to protect evidence at the scene called. Nick noted a couple people on their knees, hacking up their lunches not far from the door. Another woman was sitting on the steps, crying.

Detective Bennet staggered out of the house and pulled his hair cover off. Seeing Nick and Skenky approach, he shook his head sadly. "It's a slaughter house in there! I do mean slaughterhouse! We found captive girls in the basement, and a pit where ... who knows how many bodies are stuffed in there. Dear God! Who could be sick enough to do this type of shit?"

"Knight, Skenky!" the Captain called, waving them over.

As they approached, the Captain said, "I want you two to go check out a possible lead. A woman down the street said she saw an oriental woman walking her dog. There was a pink haired woman with her, this was not long before she heard the shooting. Find these women, see if they can tell us anything."

Nick nodded. That was his plan from the beginning. He looked at the house, noting the door had been broken in. Apparently whoever was left alive here had fled, leaving all the evidence behind that they were vampires. This was not good at all. "We'll get right on it, Captain," he said and turned back for the car.

Walking back out, Skenky let out a snort. "That's all we got to go on? A dog walker and some broad with pink hair? Have to seen the teenagers these days?" he complained.

"No teenager broke through that gate, got into the house and killed six armed guards waiting for her," Nick said heavily. Holding out his hand, he said, "I'm driving, I think I know where they are."

"Yeah, how?" Skenky asked, but handed over the keys.

"I saw her yesterday."

.

"OK, OK, STOP!" Kashiro said as he held up his hands to Katie and Dawn as they stood on the steps to the front door of the hotel. "Look, guys, we had a fun day, but it's time to go home now."

"But, we're your slaves," Dawn complained.

"We have to be with you, and keep you warm at night," Katie said with a far off smile.

Kashiro thought for a second then said, "All right, I command you both to go home, eat a good dinner then get some sleep. I'll ... come by tomorrow to pick you up."

"Really?" Kaitie squeaked in joy.

"Yes, master!" Dawn said eagerly.

"Good, you got your orders, now go," Kashiro said, waving them away. He watched to be sure they left then let out a sigh and trudged inside to find Kaiyo waiting.

"Did you give them good orders, Master?" Kaiyo asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Not you too," Kashiro groaned. "It stopped being funny right after we met them."

Kaiyo let out a giggle and got by his side as they crossed the foyer. Quietly, she said, "You're looking tired, need a nip? I could use some energy too."

Kashiro looked around then nodded and said in a whisper, "Sounds good, let's go."

.

Nick arrived at the hotel to find everything looked normal. Waking over to the counter, he showed his badge to the clerk. "Sir, can you tell me if anything happened here, say in the last couple days?"

The man nodded. "Yes! A policeman came by earlier today. We showed him the vending area. Some punks trashed the place! They broke the door and destroyed a vending machine. Oddly enough, they didn't take the contents. I think they had a lookout, and saw someone coming."

"This was when?" Nick asked.

"Last night, the janitor found the damage. He's out back putting a new door on if you want to speak to him."

"Thank you. That Japanese family that came in, do you know where they are?"

"Yes, Sir, they reserved the private dinning room, down that hallway, second door on the right. I do believe they are in there now."

"Thank you," Nick said, and strode towards the hallway.

Skenky eyed the foyer and the gaudiness around him. "Someone's loaded if they can afford to stay in this place," he grumbled.

Seeing the dinning room door shut, Nick knocked. He turned the handle, but the door was locked. The lock clicked and Minori appeared.

"Mr. Knight, did you find the source of the trouble?" she asked in English.

"We're looking. The lady with the pink hair, may I talk to her?" Nick asked.

"Come in, gentlemen," Minori said as she opened the door.

Nick went in, Skenky right behind him. Nick hadn't thought about not letting Skenky see these people. They looked normal enough, or did.

Skemky's eyes went wide as he scanned the people at the long table. "Jesus Mary and Joseph!" he exclaimed.

Having a private dinner, the family was relaxing. With no hats, Skenky could see the stubby horns on the pink haired woman and a purple haired woman. A few kids also sported horns. The blue haired girl going back to her seat sported wings coming out of her back. A boy she sat down beside, stretched and yawned, showing he had fangs.

Nick froze. Desperately thinking of something to keep Skenky from coming unhinged, he offered, "It must be a costume party."

Minori called out, "Lucy, the police want to talk to you."

Lucy looked up from beisde a small horned child, and walked towards them. "Is this about the vampires?" she asked.

Nick nodded, shocked that she would say that out loud.

"Yukari, Kashiro, Kaiyo, come over here," Lucy called. She then looked at Nick and asked, "Have you found the last one? He escaped, all I got was half his arm."

"That house, down on the south side of town, you did that?" Nick asked.

Lucy nodded. "Yukari led me there. They tried to kill me, so I killed all of them. Self defense," she stated.

"You did that?" Skenky asked, dumbfounded.

Lucy stared at him as she said, "Three more at that mall where they were hunting Kashiro. Two at that club where the one armed vampire tried to hide." after a slight pause she said, "That's all."

"You are admitting to murder," Skenky said, and reached for his gun.

Nick quickly grabbed Skanky's arm. "Self defense," he said quickly. Quieter, he added, "Skenky, do not pull your weapon, trust me on this."

"Yes," Lucy said, "Do not pull your weapon, it would go very badly for you."

Kashiro and Kaiyo came over, followed by Yukari.

"This guy again?" Kashiro asked.

"What are you?" Skenky asked the boy who'd yawned.

Pointing at each person right there, Kashiro started with himself. "Vampire, Kaiyo is a succubus, Mom's human, Lucy's a diclonius, Mama Yukari is a witch. You're human, he's a vampire," Kashiro ended, pointing at Nick.

Skenky let out a nervous laugh. "Funny," he said.

Nick shifted in place. He'd have to hypnotize Skenky after they left. To get control of the conversation, he said, "Lucy, is it? You said one got away, and he's missing his left arm?"

"Only half of it," Yukari explained. "I have the other half so we can track him. He's left the city and headed south."

"Unbelievable," Skenky whispered. He looked at Nick. Thinking about all the crazy stunts Nick had pulled, and impossible things he'd done, he said, "Yeah, that has to be it. Knight, you're a vampire?"

Nick shifted in place. "We'll talk about that later. Right now, Mrs ..."

"Aono," Yukari supplied.

"Mrs. Aono. If you find this man, could you give me a call? Any time, day or night."

"I'll find him in the morning after I scry out his location," Yukari said.

"This can't be real," Skenky said vacantly.

Yukari frowned at him. "As yes, he's in shock. Here, Sir, something to help you." Yukari waved her wand. Sparkles fluttered down over Skenky. "Now sir, you will know what is real, and what is not."

Skemky watched the sparkles of light. Hes face changed. "Yeah, yeah, OK. You really are a witch."

"Genius witch," Yukari corrected.

As if excited, Skenky looked at each of them again. "You're all different, but you're a family? Where do you people come from?"

"Mamas and Papas," Kashiro said dryly.

"We live on Witch Hill," Kaiyo said.

"Makes sense," Skenky said with a nod. To Kashiro, he said, "And this vampire attacked you? That's how this got started?"

"He was after Kashiro, but attacked me because I had a phone," Kaiyo said. "Kashiro saved me."

"And Lucy, you mentioned a mall?"

"Yes, they chased Kashiro into a mall. I went to escort him out, and they attacked. I got three out of four, the last one fled."

"Right, right," Skenky agreed. "And you chased this guy down because he attacked your kids."

"Yes, we need to find out why," Yukari said. "Our husband is a powerful man, we need to know who our enemies are."

"Seems you're pretty powerful yourselves," Skenky said. "I mean, I saw that house and all those men inside."

"They shot first," Lucy stated.

"No doubt, there's bullets all over the place. Well, hey, if you find that guy, let us know."

"Skenky," Nick said to get his attention, "I'll come out in a moment, I'd like a word with these folks."

"Yeah, OK." Skenky said and left.

Nick scanned their faces and said, "I think I know why your son was attacked. No one here has ever seen a .. born vampire before. To turn a child is considered a death penalty for the maker, and the child. Please, when you find this man, tell me where he is and let me take care of it. I'd like to avoid any more battles in the city."

Yukari offered Nick a smile. Coming up to him she clapped him on the shoulder and said, "We will give you first chance. That is all I can promise."

"Fair enough," Nick agreed. "Have a good evening."

.

Nick kept quiet as they walked to the car. Nick got in the driver's seat, then turned to Skenky. In his hypnotic voice, he said, "Skenky, we went in and talked to Mrs. Aono. She saw nothing. We did not find the pink haired woman. We are leaving to search the city."

Skenky looked at him and frowned. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "We found them, right in the dinning room. Lucy admitted to wasting all those vampires and told us why." His face changed as he studied Nick. "And, you've done this to me before. You've been hiding the fact you're a vampire too!"

Nick gapped at him. He remembered the sparkles of light coming down around Skenky. "She put a spell on you," he said weakly.

"Yeah, and ... You're a vampire ... You are a vampire!" Skenky all but shouted. "And in there, Holy Mother of God, they are all monsters!"

Nick was about to tell him to calm down. Skenky saved him the trouble by passing out.

.

Driving around and thinking up a believable story to tell the Captain while Skenky slumbered in the passenger seat, Nick turned his radio on to the Night Walker's station. The voice of LeCrot, dark and mysterious, filled the car.

"...And so, fellow Night Crawlers, we give a new meaning to the phrase, 'in the pink'. Here is a song for all of you to consider, and hopefully, take to heart."

Creedence Clearwater Revival played.

_I see the bad moon arisin_

_I see, trouble on the way_

_I see, earthquakes and lightnin_

_I see, bad times today_

_Don't go around tonight,_

_well it's bound to take your life,_

_there's a bad moon on the rise._

_I hear, hurricanes a blowin_

_I know, the end is commin soon._

_I fear, rivers overflowin_

_I hear, the voice of rage and ruin _

_Don't go around tonight,_

_well it's bound to take your life,_

_there's a bad moon on the rise._

_All right_

Nick needed Skanky to come on board with whatever he was going to say. Unlike other times, this time, Skanky could not be coaxed with hypnosis. Nick would have to come clan with him. He winced at the thought, but it was his only choice. The question was, how to do it.

_Hope you, got your things together_

_Hope you, are quite prepared to die _

_Looks like, we're in for nasty weather_

_One eye, is taken for an eye_

_Don't go around tonight,_

_well it's bound to take your life,_

_there's a bad moon on the rise._

_Well_

_Don't go around tonight,_

_well it's bound to take your life,_

_there's a bad moon on the rise._

Nick figured the best place to start, would be to go see if Jenette had fled the city.

"Yes, fellow Night Crawlers, the pink may be coming for you. And to my son, follow my daughter's lead, and meet her. I am sure she needs your support."

The radio paused, then : "Good evening fellow Night Crawlers. Tonight is a ... special night for us who live in the dark. The Night Walker has learned of a terrible event today. It seems we have a pink fiend stalking the streets. Most who've seen the pink, discovered it was the last thing they ever saw. All consuming and voracious, this fiend has taken down and devoured Night Crawlers day and night. There is no end to it's appetite. And so, fellow Night Crawlers, we give a new meaning to the phrase, 'in the pink'. Here is a song for all of you to consider, and hopefully, take to heart."

The same song played. Nick turned the radio off. He understood. LeCrot had recorded his warning, then fled, fearing the wrath of Lucy.

A groan from Skenky made Nick glance at him.

"That was good, let it play," Skenky muttered.

"Heard it already," Nick told him.

"Where we going?" Skenky asked as he sat up.

Nick didn't pretend any more. "We're going to see if Jenette is still at her club. Lucy visited there too."

Skenky looked at Nick. "Jenette's one too?"

Nick nodded. "You might say she's my sister. She called earlier, telling me she was leaving, and begged me to run too."

"Run?" Skenky asked.

"From what I've been hearing, any vampires left in the city are fleeing. Those vampires Lucy killed were the oldest and strongest and they didn't stand a chance against her. Everyone thinks they are next," Nick told him.

"I thought vampires were the ... strongest. You know, invincible and had all kinds of powers," Skenky said.

"We do have powers, but apparently, Lucy has more powers. You saw that gate, solid iron. It was locked and she just ripped it open. All those bullets on the floor, the empty magazines in the guns . Lucy let them shoot at her until they ran out of ammo, then she killed them. After that, if there was only one survivor, she must have killed at least eight vampires. Le Crot also knows about the 'pink haired fiend'. That means the survivor got to another safe house and put out a warning," Nick said. "Whatever a diclonious is, they have more power than a vampire even thought of having."

Skenky nodded slowly. "That's why you told me not to draw my gun. I would have ended up as a red spot on the floor."

"Exactly."

"No chance of taking her in, is there?"

"None. Look, Skanky, someone that powerful doesn't need to lie or make excuses. She said she killed them in self defense. The evidence we have can prove that. What worries me, is what are we going to come up with to make this whole mess believable."

Skenky frowned at Nick. "We have evidence and testimonies that will hold up in court."

"From monsters?' Nick asked him. "Tell me, if you hadn't seen that family with your own eyes, would you believe it?"

Skenky let out a huff. "Actually, no," he admitted.

"And if it gets out to the general public what really happened, there will be mass panic," Nick explained. "Everyone will start shooting or stabbing their neighbors with wooden stakes if they even think they might be a vampire. It would be total chaos, as we'd be the cause. Our lives, my life, would become a media circus."

"We have to cover it up," Skenky concluded.

"Yes, and we have to do it so no one finds out the truth," Nick agreed.

.

Jenette had already gone. The club was closed, the front door was boarded shut. Going around back, Nick didn't sense anyone inside. Getting back in the car, he drove back to the 'scene', trying to come up with a good cover story with Skenky.


	16. Chapter 16

CH 16

In the morning, Chris got up to find something strange. In the bed closest to the door, Kashiro lay on one side, arms reaching out to the other, empty side of the bed. The other pillow was pushed in, and the covers rumpled. Looking on the floor, he saw Tsukune Jr. He tapped Tsukune Jr. on the foot. The child groaned and turned over on his belly.

"Fall out of bed?" Chris asked.

"Nuh uh," Tsukune Jr. mumbled.

"Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"Crowded," Tsukune Jr. mumbled, then opened his eyes.

"Crowded?" Chris asked.

Tsukune Jr. sat up. As if repeating a rehearsed line, he said, "Kashiro flops around too much."

"He does, huh?"

"Um."

Chris hadn't seen Kashiro hardly move in his sleep. He was usually in the same position all night. Looking at the covers, Chris noted the rumpling went farther down than Tsukune Jr. was tall. The pillow was also pushed in a little farther than a ten year old. Someone had been in bed with Kashiro, and it wasn't his brother.

Chris sent Tsukune Jr. to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed. He then laid down by Kashiro. "Morning," he said in a soft tone. He had to say it twice before Kashiro responded.

Kashiro grew a sleepy grin. "Morning," he mumbled and pulled Chris close.

"So, who was sleeping here last night?" Chris asked

Kashiro's eyes flew open and became wide. With a yelp, Kashiro jerked back and tumbled to the floor, banging his head on the night stand on his way down. Scrambling to his feet, Kashiro gapped at Chirs. "Mr. ... Mr. Tapan ... that wasn't funny!" he cried.

Chris sat up and asked, "Can you tell me why your brother was on the floor? He says the bed was too crowded."

Kashiro flushed red.

"And don't even say you toss in your sleep," Chris warned.

Kashiro swallowed. He wore the face of someone who'd been caught.

"Who was here?" Chris asked pointedly.

Looking down, Kashiro winced and kept quiet.

Chris offered, "We can ask Yukari to find out."

"One of those girls from yesterday," Kashiro said quickly. "They came last night, and demanded ... anyway to keep from waking everyone up, I let one stay in bed with me for a while, but made her get up and leave before morning."

"I see," Chris said in a hard tone. "So, you too advantage of her, right here in the same room as your little brothers."

Kashiro's mouth hung open. "I ... felt her up some, but didn't ... you know, try to make a baby or anything."

Chris shook his head sadly as he got up. "I'm disappointed in you, Kashiro. I thought you were a better person than that," he said with a huff. "Get yourself together, we'll be going to breakfast soon."

Wearing a look of horror, Kashiro asked, "You're... not going to tell my moms ... are you?"

Chris shook his head. "Not my place," he said, then added, "You are."

.

Kashiro was hoping to avoid his mothers as they headed down for breakfast. If he couldn't avoid them, maybe a vampire would attack him again. Make that two, he mussed, just to be sure then did do some damage to him so he didn't have to face his mothers.

In the bathroom, Kashiro wanted to bang his head against the wall. It was stupid what he did. Really, really stupid! If there was a Baka of the Year award, he had certainly won it. It was a good idea at the time, but now he realized the horrible risk he took, and not just to himself. He was in trouble, and he had to bear the burden by himself. He could not let her be found out.

As Kashiro walked to the elevator, he remembered what those goth girls looked like. Katie was the shorter one. He imagined himself with her, quietly making out as everyone else slept. He impressed this in his mind that she was there with him. Dragging his feet, the rest of the family had already gone down to breakfast. He was relieved he had the elevator to himself, that gave him another moment to brace himself for what was to come.

Kashiro pushed the button and waited for the elevator. It opened, and Mama Minori and Mana Yukari were inside, staring at him. "Oh shit," he whispered.

Minori motioned her son in. He went in and quickly payed close attention to the shutting doors.

Yukari hit the 'stop' button. "Chris said you have something to tell us?" she asked in a smooth tone.

Kashiro nodded. He didn't know if it was Mama Yukari's magic, or his own guilt, but he said, "I did something really stupid. I'm an idiot."

"And what was it that you did?" Minori asked.

"Last night, I ..." his mouth froze on it's own.

"Did you hurt someone?" Minori asked.

"No Mama," he said quickly. "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like?" Minori prodded.

Seeing Katie in his mind, he said, "I ... took a girl to bed."

"WHAT!" both women cried, making him cringe.

"I'm sorry!" he cried, "I mean really sorry! It was stupid, I know. I wish I could go back and ... tell her no."

"Who?" Minori asked as Yukari stayed silent, watching him.

"Katie, one of the girls from yesterday," he said meekly. "She and Dawn came to the hotel, demanding I allow them to stay. I was afraid they'd wake someone up, so I told Katie to go home ... I mean Dawn to go home, and told Katie to be quiet. I didn't do ... much, honest. It's not like I tried to make a baby or something, and I made her leave before morning. I was hoping no one would find out."

"Kashiro," Minori said sadly. "Why didn't you come get someone when they showed up?"

Kashiro shrugged, "I didn't want to wake anyone up, and I was afraid you'd think I put them up to it."

"What room was this in?" Yukari asked.

"The boy's room."

Minori flushed, "You mean ... you slept with a girl ... in the same room as your little brothers?" she shrieked.

Wincing as if he'd been whipped, he nodded. "I wasn't thinking!"

"Apparently not!" Minori snapped. "Kashiro, what possessed you do to something like that?"

He shrugged, "I ... I'm an idiot, OK? I thought I'd keep her quiet and she'd be gone in the morning ... and no one would find out."

"And you slept with this girl, and did nothing with her?" Minori asked, not believing it.

"A little," he admitted, "Yeah, I touched her ... under her clothes, but that's it, I swear!"

"Her nipples tasted good?" Yukari asked asked quickly.

Kashiro nodded, then realized what he admitted to. He desperately wanted to smack his head against the doors. "I ... we ... didn't do ANYTHING down there," he said trying to recover.

Minori scrunched up her face like she was going to cry. "What's happening with you, Kashiro? You've always been such a good boy."

"Mom, I'm sorry!" Kashiro said, also feeling like he was going to cry. "I'm ... I have no excuse."

"So, when did Dawn leave?" Yukari asked.

"Early, she left by herself. I woke up and Tsukune Jr. was still on the floor..."

"You made your brother sleep on the floor so you could sleep with this girl," Minori stated heavily. Staring at Kashiro with a twisted face, she nodded to Yukari.

Yukari pulled the button, the elevator started down.

Angry and hurt that her son would do something like that, Minori said, "The rest of this vacation, you stay by me. And don't you even THINK about those girls. Kashiro, you can't toy with people's affections, and no matter how you try to justify it, that is exactly what you did! It doesn't matter ... OK, it DOES matter how far you went, but more important is the fact you DID take advantage of that poor girl! She will be expecting you to become closer to her, and it will break her heart when you skip off, out of her life. That hurts just as bad, if not WORSE, than if you hauled off and hit her."

"I am sorry Mom," Kashiro said quietly.

"NEVER do that again!" Minori snapped.

Yukari watched the elevator doors open and let Kashiro and Minori exit first. Following them, she mulled over what Kashiro said. Yes, he had been in bed with a girl. She also knew it was neither of those girls who'd been in bed with Kashiro, he had made all of that up. That brought up another, possibly more disturbing question. Who was the girl?

.

Akemi was having a wonderful time. The work Papa had them doing was a good cleaning of Barnabas' house, that Barnabas also had Daniel doing. In a couple days, they had the inside done, and were helping Miss Winters restore the gardens and lawns. While they worked, Kumiko stayed inside at the table, doing her schoolwork, and letting out sighs.

After a day of work, which consisted as much playing around and 'testing' the in ground pool to be sure it had plenty of herbs in it for vampires, yet was still comfortable for humans, they would sit down to dinner, then play a board game or listen to music. Akemi noticed than now, she didn't have to ask for a 'nip'. It seemed like when she was feeling a bit hungry, Daniel was right there to guide her to his neck, and besides his tasty blood, he would give her luxurious kissed on her neck, and her lips.

One night while they were just sitting together on the couch watching the fire in the fireplace crackle, they'd fallen asleep. Akemi woke up in the morning laying on the couch with Daniel, his arms tight around her. She felt so happy she could just burst.

The day of the concert, Miss Winters brought Daniel a set of good clothes, and made him wash and comb his hair. The clothes she had for him were not formal, but a good shirt /tie/ sweater combination. Daniel felt a little silly until he got downstairs and saw everyone else was also dressed up. He gapped at Moka, now with her pink hair, as she stood by Tsukune in his sports jacket.

"Wow, Mrs. Aono, you look great, just like a grown up, Akemi," Daniel said sincerely, which caused chuckles.

"Here she comes," Moka said, pointing to the stairs.

Akemi came down the stairs ahead of Azami. The first thing Daniel noticed was the silver barrettes in her hair that sparkled. Akemi was wearing some kind of makeup, but all Daniel knew was that she looked absolutely beautiful. The full length red dress with silver trim looked stunning on her. All he could do was watch as she came down and asked, "Do I look OK?"

OK, just OK? "You look fantastic," Daniel breathed, which caused a radiant smile to appear on her face.

"How about me, do I look fantastic too?" Azami asked as she smiled at Daniel.

Daniel nodded, Azami was dressed identical to her sister. "You look real pretty, Azami," Daniel said, then returned his gaze to Akemi. "But Akemi ... wow,"

Frowning at Daniel, Azami complained, "But, we're dressed the same!"

Not listening to her, Daniel remembered than in the movies, the man always 'escorted' the beautiful woman. He stepped to Akemi's side, raised his arm and hooked it for her to take. "May I escort you, my dear?" he asked.

Akemi flushed with joy. "Yes, my good Sir," she said, grinning broadly at him.

"Think he'll even hear the music?" Barnabas asked Tsukune.

"I think he's hearing music right now," Tsukune replied with a grin.

"Young love is so wonderful," Moka said with a happy sigh.

Kumiko, in her blue dress, just looked off at nothing.

Willy, dressed in a proper chauffeur's suit and hat, stood by the open back door of the limo. Wearing his silly grin, he complimented everyone on their looks. Once they were loaded in, he shut the door and drove them to the concert.

The concert hall was only a large partially build warehouse with one open side facing a hill. On the hill right outside the building, a platform had been erected with speakers below it and a rack of lights above. The band instruments were in place on the stage. To the side was a small building. The voluminous interior of the warehouse was filled with people, more people stood on either corner outside, and the crowd extended up along both sides of the hill.

The 'box', seating was a platform with a railing above the main floor with seats. Akemi, Azami and Daniel were seated in the front seats, Daniel in between the girls. The adults sat behind them, Kumiko sitting between Moka and Tsukune.

Daniels head was spinning. Not only was he at the concert, he was here with Akemi. Life could not possible get any better than this!

Murmurs of the crowd were interrupted when the stage lights came on and Kurumu jumped up through a craftily hidden hatch in the stage and yelled, "Ahio!" as she waved.

The crowd roared their applause, and the other band members came out, the fairy flew over to sit behind her keyboard, making the crowd cheer harder.

Kurumu waved her arms down. Once the cheering and clapping subsided, she announced, "Tonight, we have a special guest with us." Pointing up at Daniel she said, "Daniel Collins, from your parents and all of us who love you, this concert is for YOU! Happy Birthday!"

Daniel's jaw dropped. Beside him, Akemi squeezed his arm and said, "Happy Birthday, Daniel."

"Our first song is just for Daniel!" With an exaggerated roll of her eyes, she added with a sigh, "And yes, manger, we did get permission to sing it!"

Laughs ran through the crowd with the cheers.

The music started up. Kurumu sang with all her volume and intensity.

Rod Stewart's Forever young

_May the good lord be with you down every road you roam_

_and may sunshine and happiness surround you when you're far from home_

_And may you grow to be proud, and dignified, and true _

_And do unto others as you would have done to you_

_Be courageous and be brave_

_and in our hearts you'll always stay_

_Forever young_

_Forever Young_

_May good fortune be with you, may your guiding light be strong_

_build a stairway to heaven with a prince or a vagabond _

_And may you never love in vain,_

_and in our hearts you will remain,_

_Forever young_

_Forever Young_

_For ... ever .. young!_

Tears came to Daniel's eyes as Kurumu, and most of the crowd below them, pumped their fists to the music during the instrumentals. He gripped Akemi's hand and looked at her. "Thank you," he whispered.

Akemi leaned over and gave him a kiss, right on the lips.

_And when you finally fly away I'm hoping that we served you well_

_for all the wisdom of a lifetime, no one can ever tell_

_but whatever road you choose,_

_we're right behind you, win or lose! _

_Forever young_

_Forever Young_

_For ... ever .. young!_

Kurumu then waved heartily and yelled, "Happy Birthday, Daniel, YA- HOOOOOO!"

Daniel couldn't stop the tears. He never felt so loved in all his life. "Thank you Mama Kurumu!" he screamed back. He was sure his call was drowned out by the applause.

Kurumu bowed. "All right, let's get this party started!" she announced.

Daniel sat through the concert and found himself singing along with some songs, and pumping his fist along with Kurumu as the crowd below him was. Kurumu did many of her 'famous' songs, and a couple new ones.

It was way past dark by the time Kurumu announced this was the last song. The stage lights went out, then a single light back lit Kurumu. Piano music started. After the first few notes, the crowd broke into a loud cheer as they recognized the song. Kurumu's wings slowly unfolded to expand her silhouette as her voice rang out in a soulful opera like tone.

_I had a dream bout an angel on the beach, and the perfect waves were starting to come_

_his hair was flying out in ribbons of gold, and his touch, it had the power to stun _

_I had a dream about an angel in the forest, he was standing by the edge of a lake_

_his body flowing in the jewels alive, and the earth below was starting to shake_

_But I don't see any angels in the city, I don't hear any holy choir sing!_

_And if I can't get an angel I can still get a boy, and a boy'd be the next best thing_

_The next best thing to an angel, a boy'd be the next best thing._

The music then picked up tempo to a rock beat and all the lights flashed back on. Kurumu's voice took up the new, harder and faster beat. Four girls came up to bracket Kurumu.

_I see a boy just above me, and he's nervous as a cat on the stairs_

_he's got the fire of a Prince in his eyes, and the thunder of his heart in his ears!_

_This boy is no son of a God who's looking down upon the face of the world_

_He sure is no Diety, he's just a poor slob like me, and I'm no angel but at least I'm a girl!_

_I had a dream that when the darkness was over, we'd be lying in the rays of the sun,_

_that was only a dream, and tonight is for real,_

_you'll never know what it means, but you know how it feels_

_It could be over_

_"OVER!" the girls chorused._

_Before it's ever begun_

_"Before it's ever begun"_

_It's all we really got tonight_

_"Stop your crying, hold on"_

_TONIGHT!_

_"Before you know it, it's over"_

_TONIGHT! _

_Tonight it what it means to be young, tonight is what it means to be young!_

_Let the revel begin, let the fire get started, _

_we're dancing for the restless and the broken hearted_

_Let the revel begin, let the fire get started, _

_We're dancing for the desperate and the broken hearted_

_Say a prayed in the darkness the end won't ever come!_

_Tonight is what it means,_

_tonight is what it means to be young!_

The music kept going, Kurumu thrust her fist in the air in time to the beat, as did Daniel Akemi and Azami along with the entire crowd.

_I had a dream when the darkness was over, we'd be lying in the rays of the sun!_

_That was only a dream, and tonight is for real,_

_you'll never know what it means, but you know how it feels_

_it could be over!_

_"Over!"_

_before it's really begun_

_"Before it's really begun!"_

_Hold onto tight to what you got tonight!_

_"before you know it, it's over"_

_TONIGHT!_

_tonight is what it means to be young, tonight is what is means to be young!_

Then Kurumu and the girls all sang.

_No matter what they say, no matter what they do,_

_nothin's gonna stop us if our aim is true_

_No matter what they say, no matter what they do,_

_nothin's gonna stop us if our aim is true._

_Tonight is what it means to be young! _

_"before you know it, it's gone..."_

.

At the Collins' house, Mrs. Collins sat staring at the screen showing the concert as tears ran down her face. She had watched the whole thing. The cameras had swung around and zoomed in on Daniel during his birthday song. She watched him kiss that pink haired monster. He was so happy, he was crying. A couple more times, the camera panned to him and Akemi, showing them holding hands as they vigorously pumped their fists in the air to the beat.

She'd lost her son, and there was nothing she could do about it. She had no way to compete to get him back. Turning off the TV, she sat in misery. Roger was blinded by them, Barnabas, and most likely Jeremiah too was one of them. The normal family she'd wanted was slipping away.

As Mrs. Collins sat feeling like her life was over, the front door burst open.

"Mom!" Daniel cried happily as he ran to her. Diving onto her, he hugged her tight. "Mom, that was so great! Thank you, thank you so much!" Pulling back he beamed her a wide smile "Did you see it? Kurumu wished me happy birthday in front of ... everyone! Did you hear the song she sang for me? That was so great, did you see it?"

Shocked, she nodded. "Yes, dear, I saw it,"

Daniel rambled on. "You should have come with us, mom, it was awesome! This is the best birthday ever! I'm really sorry about the party, I had no idea this was going to happen. I mean, I could have never even dream that Kurumu would give a concert just for me! Thank you, Mom!" He dove into her to hug her tight again.

Saying the only thing she could, she said, "You're welcome, Daniel."

Daniel jumped up again. "Oh, and we did a lot of work at Barnabas' house, didn't we, Akemi?"

She now noticed people by the door. Getting up, she saw both girls and their parents. Partially hidden behind Tsukune was another blue haired girl. They all bowed to her. "Greetings, Mrs. Collins," Tsukune said.

"Hello, please, come in," she replied blankly. "I'll get us some tea."

"Please, let me help," Moka said, and came over to her.

Tension filled the air as they went into the kitchen. Struggling to say something, Mrs. Collins said, "That was a very nice concert you did for Daniel."

"It was Kurumu's idea," Moka told her as she put a tray down and added cups to it. She then turned and said, "Mrs Collins, the first time I met Tsukune's mother ... I was afraid to admit what I was. With the chaos at the time, and some things we said ... she got the wrong idea ... it ended up rather embarrassing, and she fainted. But after I got to talk to her, it got better. While it is true that at times, I ... we kinda shocked her, she never rejected me. Even after she found out what I and Kurumu were, she supported us. It made me so happy that that she accepted as her daughter."

Mrs. Collins eyed her. "Tsukune was human then?" she asked.

Moka winced. "By that time, no. and he was afraid to tell her." With a shrug, Moka admitted, "That was another fainting indecent. But even then, she stayed by us. I guess what I'm saying, is that a mother's support is one of the most important things a child can have."

"And that's why you told Daniel I helped set that concert up."

"I heard things were not going the best, so .. yes, we made sure Daniel knew you helped."

Mrs. Collins asked her most burning question. "And will Daniel become a vampire too?'

"I don't know," Moka offered. "Tsukune became one after we made a stupid mistake. One that I have cautioned Akemi about. I can tell you that Akemi would not willingly do that to Daniel unless it was to save his life, or if he really wanted it."

Heavily, Mrs. Collins said, "I don't want Daniel suffering through what Barnabas did all those years. He went through hell for centuries."

"I know, and we all feel badly for him. I can assure you that will never happen to Daniel," Moka said sincerely. "If Daniel becomes a vampire, we will all be right there to help him through the change. No one is going to let him struggle on his own."

A slight grin crossed Mrs. Collins' face. "You know, this family has been ... cursed for many years. Children dying, worse happening to people like Barnabas, and when your family dropped in, I thought that it would be the final 'nail in the coffin', so to speak. My husband is most likely off with Maggie again, I suppose. He thinks it's a secret that he has a lover," she said dryly. "I can't afford to loose Daniel. He's all I got left."

"You won't," Moka said. "Daniel loves you, and always will. No matter what."

Mrs. Collins looked off at nothing for a moment, then said, "Mrs. Aono, would you please take the tea out? There is something I have to retrieve."

"Yes, and you can call me Moka," Moka offered.

"Elizabeth, thank you, Moka." Mrs. Collins said, and went out the pantry door.

.

Kurumu had arrived and plopped down next to her brooding daughter as the group sat, waiting for Mrs. Collins and Moka to return.

Putting am arm around Kimuko, Kurumu asked, "So, have you caught up with school work?"

Kumiko winced. "I'm trying really hard, Mama, but I read things and it doesn't stick."

"Ahh," Kurumu said knowingly. "Yes, it is hard. It's really tough sometimes. You know, I found school really hard too. It just seemed that so much of it was downright pointless."

"Yeah," Kumiko agreed, happy her mother understood.

"But pointless or not, you still have to learn it," Kurumu said firmly. "Now me, I had your Papa to help me though. I'm sure he will help you through also."

"He is," Kumiko said.

"So listen to your Papa. We only want what's best for you, dear."

"Hey Mama, when I grow up, can I sing like you do?" Kumiko asked.

Kurumu chuckled and said, "No dear, you will sing like you. As long as you put your heart and soul into it, I'm sure you will be a wonderful singer."

Moka came out with the tea set. Seeing she was alone, Tsukune asked, "Where's Mrs. Collins?"

"She had to get something," Moka explained.

"I can help," Daniel offered.

Moka offered him a smile. "Thank you, but we're fine." AZami and Kurmu helped disburse the cups as Moka poured the tea.

A servant's door on the side of the room came open. Mrs. Collins, her hair ruffled and sporting a rip in her dress, hauled what looked like a covered frame out with her. Her arm bore scrapes.

Everyone watched as she came over to the small couch where Daniel and Akemi sat. Putting the covered frame down to lean against the back, she looked sadly at Daniel and said, "Daniel, please forgive me. I did something horrible to you because I was afraid. I convinced myself I was doing the right thing, but the truth is, I was scared. I was scared of loosing my little boy."

Motioning to the frame, she nervously said, "I didn't sell your painting, I got Charles to hide it in the back room. He buried it behind some other things, but I am sure nothing happened to it. Knowing the work you did on it... well, here's your painting."

Daniel got up, gapping at her. He then stepped up and hugged her. 'Thank you, mom," he said.

Smiling through her tears, Elizabeth said, "Now go get an easel, I'm sure Akemi wants to see what you made."

Casting his mother a smile, Daniel ran to get an easel. He came running back and set the easel up. Carefully, he put the canvas on the easel, then peeked under the cover. Turning, he said, "It's fine, nothing happened to it!"

"Well, let's see it!" Kurumu said excitedly.

Standing beside his painting, Daniel smiled at Akemi. "Akemi, from the first time I saw you like this, I never forgot. You were so pretty, I just had to paint a picture of it." He then lifted the cover up and off. Mermaid Akemi smiled out at the group, standing on her tail in the water.

"Wow, Daniel that is good!" Azami cried.

"Great work Daniel, YA-HOOO!" Kurumu cried.

As others complimented on his skill, Akemi studied the painting, then cast her gaze on Daniel. A tear fell from her eye.

"He worked at it for months," Elizabeth said, "He hardly slept, and did nothing but do his best to get it right. Isn't that right, Daniel?"

Daniel nodded. He saw another tear drip from Akemi's face as she gazed at him. He suddenly became afraid that she hated it.

"OH... Daniel," Akemi said in a squeak. Jumping up, she hugged him tight. Daniel put his arms around her and kissed her neck. Akemi started sobbing. She blubbered out, "Daniel, I love you so much!"

"Aww, isn't that sweet," Kurumu said as she watched them with her own pleasant smile.

"But you know, Daniel," Elizabeth said loud enough to get their attention. "I realize you want to give this painting to Akemi, but I would be very proud if it hung on the wall, right over here above the glass display cabinet so anyone coming in will see it."

Still holding tight to Akemi, Daniel asked, "Really?"

"Yes, son. You made a masterpiece."

"It's up to Akemi, I made I for her," Daniel said.

Akemi loosened her hold. "Can I do it?" she asked.

Daniel looked at his mother. She nodded.

"Let's put it up," Daniel said happily.

"You'll need a frame for it," Elizabeth cautioned. "Up in the attic, there are several frames that size. Pick whatever one you want to use."

"Thanks, mom. Come on, Akemi, let's go look for a frame," Daniel said as he clasped Akemi's hand. They went running off up the stairs.

Smiling at them, Elizabeth watched them run out of sight, then let out a breath. "Oh dear, they need to hang it, don't they?"

Tsukune glanced at the wall and mussed, "Need some tools to make a hole, and something to hang it from."

Kurumu cleared her throat. Holding up her index finger, she extended one nail and said, "Find something to hang it on."


	17. Chapter 17

**A longer chapter, just for Gamera68.**

**And for those who have asked, yes, sometime not too far down the road, thinks will get 'lemony' Most likely, I'll have to split this into a PT1 and PT2, part 2 having the 'M' rating.**

CH 17

Yukari had been watching the girls to try and determine who Kashiro's bed partner was. On the surface, she didn't notice anything suspicious. She knew she had to studied their actions around Kashiro deeper, and to take their mother's traits into account.

Kaiyo saw he was hanging by his mother and not looking happy. She poked some fun at him, and wanted him to sit in his normal seat, but that was most likely she wanted to see him in a better mood. Her mother Kurumu would have glopped all over him if they were 'intimate'. Sibling behavior.

Jade seemed to love picking on Kashiro, calling him Master. Kashiro asked her in a gloomy tone to stop, which didn't phase Jade one bit. Possibly suspicious, she knew her mother Ruby was big on the 'Master' thing. Jade was a candidate for the 'bed girl'.

Moka Jr. took to long stares particularly at Kashiro when she thought no one was looking. Kurumu Jr. did also, when she saw Moka Jr. staring at him. It was most likely again, inherited behavior. Then again, Mizore had spent three years of high school staring at Tsukune. Suspicious, but she really hoped it wasn't his sister than climbed in bed with him.

Kanae seemed to be acting normal enough. Though during breakfast, she was a bit quieter than normal, and appeared to know something was up. Since Kanae had no way of knowing anything unless she was part of it, that made her the top suspect.

Nina was Nina, happy and excited about small things. Besides, being only ten, Yukari highly doubted it was her. If it was, she'd be blabbing to everyone about it. Same with the eight year olds, too young. By the time they boarded the bus to go get Lucy from the police station, Yukari felt she had it narrowed down. Kanae, high suspicion. Jade, suspicious and (shudder) Moka Jr.

.

Lucy sat beside the puppet Yukari had made of herself in the Police Captain's office. Nick Knight had talked to her and laid out what he was going to report. She had come to 'bear witness' to what her and her poor, deaf and dumb cousin had seen.

"Mrs. Kikumura, Miss Aono, thank you for coming in." the over weight Captain said as he sat down behind his desk.

Lucy nodded to him, and using her vectors, turned the puppet's head, making it nod also. "My cousin cannot speak or hear, but we were together," Lucy explained. She made the puppet's head look at her.

"We can have a sign language expert come in, if you like," the Captain offered.

"We made out own language, but thank you anyway," Lucy said.

The Captain got a recorder out and put it on the desk. "Case number six two seven three four four eight. Eyewitnesses to the crime, Mrs. Lucy Kikumura and Miss Yukari Aono. Mrs. Kikumura, can you describe to me what you saw?"

Lucy held her hands up and tied to mimic sign language as she made Yukari's puppet watch her. "We were walking down the street by that big house with the gates. At the time, I didn't think much of the delivery truck out in front. I mean, they are everywhere."

"What company sign was on the truck?" the Captain asked.

Lucy frowned. "Yellow truck with blue lettering..." She looked at the puppet, made some gestures, then shrugged.

Yukari's puppet tipped her head, then moved her hand as if writing.

"Paper, please?' Lucy asked.

The captain passed over paper and a pencil. It was hard picking the pencil up using a vector in the puppet's hand, but Lucy managed to do it, then draw a star with the words "Ontario Rental". She had the puppet put the pencil down and pass it back.

"Yeah, that's right," Lucy agreed.

The Captain looked at the paper, and told the recorder what it said. "Continue, please," he asked.

Lucy went on, talking and making hand gestures. "Well they opened the back, and men came out. The men had these wool hats on, the kind that roll down over your face for skiing? We thought that was strange, then they took out this ... I don't know what to call it, it was some kind of jaws looking thing with a hose and a..." She had the puppet tap her on the shoulder.

"Right, paper please?" Lucy asked.

The captain slid the pad over. "Use as much as you want," he told them kindly.

Again, Lucy drew with the puppet's hand. She watched carefully as she drew a set of large jaws with a cylinder in between and a hose to another cylinder with a handle coming off it. Damn, it was hard riping the whole sheet off, but Lucy did it.

"Yes, it kinda looked like that," Lucy said. "By this time, they noticed us, and asked us closer. A man then pulled a gun and told us not to move. They used that jaws thing to pry the gates open."

"Hold on, this man, could you recognize his voice? Did he have an accent?" The Captain prodded.

"Everyone here has an accent, and his voice sounded funny, like he was a little kid, but scratchier,"

"These masks did they cover their mouths?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes and their mouths seemed to stick out."

"That would be electronics to disguise their voices," The Captain said. "What happened next?"

"Men got out of the truck with ... they looked like shields, and strange weapons. After a few men used the jaws to open the gate with a loud pop, then they all ran in, except for the man in front of us. He told us to get in the truck. We did, and he put those hats on us backwards so we couldn't see. Again, I asked him not to hurt us. He said they were not bad men, then ones inside were. I asked why, he said I didn't want to know. I heard shooting, then some screams. Not long after that, I hear the men getting back in. The truck drove off and after a bit, they let us out and took their hats back, and drove away."

"How long were you in the truck?" The Captain asked.

"Seem like forever, but we got back home not too much later than we usually do. A half hour? They dropped us off at a park that is off our normal route," Lucy explained.

"Did you get the license plate number of the truck?" the Captain asked.

"Sorry sir, were were not thinking about that," Lucy offered. She moved her hands at the puppet, and made it shake it's head.

"Why have you waited to come in and tell us what you saw?" The Captain asked.

"The man said we should go to the police no sooner that two days, or we would be hurt bad," Lucy said, trying to look afraid.

"Can't blame you." The Captain mussed as he wrote. "OK, Mrs. Kikumura, Miss Aono, thank you for coming in. You gave your phone number and address to the secretary?"

"Yes, sir."

The Captain nodded. "If you can think of anything else, call. Stay around home for a few days in case we have any more questions."

"Yes, thank you, Sir," Lucy said and bowed. She made the puppet bow also, then helped the puppet to her feet.

On the way out, Lucy walked through some spilled coffee, not seeing it as she was concentrating on the puppet. Once she found a restroom, she went in with the puppet and shredded it into a trash can. She then left the station. No one was close by. She shot herself up onto the roof and bounced over another to meet the school bus on the corner. Lucy got on and the bus pulled away.

.

The Captain sat logging the statements and filed the drawings. He went out to hand his secretary the recording so she could get it all in hard copy. He was surprised that the 'theory' the night shift had made, was all but identical to what actually happened.

"Captain, you have to look at this," one of his detectives said. He held up a photo of footprints from the murder scene, and another of a coffee spill.

The Captain, looked at them and said, "OK, what about them?"

"Look at the shoe marks," the man said and pointed. "Here at the scene, see the split in the heel? And here, whoever walked though this spill has the same size shoe, and the identical split on the heel!"

"Yeah, I see. Good work. Where did you find that spill?"

"Right down here, five meters from your office."

The Captain gapped at him. "What civvies have you seen here?"

"Just those two women who walked through not ten minutes ago."

The Captain stared at the photos, then ran out to look at the spill. Someone was cleaning it up, but beyond, he could see a track. He then bellowed, issuing orders. "Lockdown! Station Lockdown!Everyone listen up! We're looking for two oriental women, one has pink hair. They lied to me. Find them, NOW!"

Mrs. Kikumura, if that was her real name, had been closer to the scene that she admitted. She had walked through the blood, one of only two sets of tracks they could find.

The pink hared woman had escaped the station. They could not find the deaf cousin anywhere. It seemed difficult for a pink haired woman who stuck out, to avoid the cars and extra men on foot patrolling the streets, but there was no sign of her or her cousin. He dispatched a patrol car to the address she gave. It was an abandoned warehouse.

And 'poof', like that, she was gone.

.

Elizabeth Collins had to admit, Akemi was a nice, polite girl, and it was interesting watching them hang the painting.

Akemi and Daniel had brought down three 'candidates' for the frame. Once they chose a brown frame, they put the painting in and fastened it in place with the metal twist locks on the back. It seemed everyone had an opinion of the exact place it should be hung. Tsukune had rummaged around in the back rooms and found a pair of long nails.

Daniel and Akemi wanted the painting higher, so Kurumu flew up to the edge of the wall, where the cathedral ceiling was slightly indented. Hanging on with one hand, she managed to get her toes jammed into the top of the ceiling, and hung upside down (like a human form bat, Mrs. Collins thought) while holding the painting in place.

Elizabeth was sure someone would fall and break their neck as they worked. Daniel and Akemi found the perfect spot. Akemi got up onto the glass display case in a graceful leap, not even rattling a single glass within. Azami, in an incredible jump, landed on his sisters shoulders so she could reach the painting from below. Moka stood back and directed them on how to turn and rotate it to get it square. Once she was happy, Tsukune tossed a nail up to Kurumu. With Azami holding the painting from the bottom, Kurumu drove a fingernail into the wall, inserted the metal nail, then did the other side.

Moka did another visual check, and pronounced the painting hung. Azami jumped off Akemi's shoulders, Akemi jumped down, then Kurumu kicked off the wall to flip upright and land with a single flap of her wings.

Tsukune had a camera. Finding a table to set it on, he had everyone stand below the painting. Elizabeth hung back, but was coaxed into the center of the group, right behind Daniel, who was in the front center. Moka got behind Akemi, Tsukune got behind Azami, who was on Daniel's other side. Kurumu was on his other side, with Kumiko in front of him. Once the pictures were taken, Tsukune used a printer and gave a picture to Elizabeth and Daniel.

It was getting late, so Elizabeth offered for them to stay the night instead of walking all the way back to the old house. The only one who accepted was Daniel, who wanted to show his room to Akemi anyway. Not thinking much of it, Elizabeth agreed.

.

In the morning, Elizabeth went to get Daniel up. Miss Winters usually did that, but she was still down visiting Barnabas, and Elizabeth wanted to be the one to wake him anyway. Last night after the concert, it seemed like she had finally reconnected with her son. She wanted to keep that going.

Knocking on his door, she said, "Daniel, time to get up."

Not hearing an answer, she asked, "Daniel?" as she opened the door. She then screamed "DANIEL!"

Daniel was sleeping peacefully on his side, his arms wrapped around Akemi in a spoon. Behind Daniel, a pale pink head, Azami, lay snoozing.

Three heads popped up at her yell. In an eruption of covers they sat up, eyes wide, looking at her. Daniel was in pajamas, but both girls had only their slips on, their dresses were hung neatly up on the stand for getting Daniel's clothes together.

"What ... what is this! Daniel, explain yourself!" Elizabeth cried.

Daniel opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"It's my fault," Akemi said meekly. Looking down and tapping her index fingers together nervously, she said. "I wanted to see his room, and it was really late, so we kinda just ... laid down. Azami wanted to lie down too, and we thought it would be fine. We didn't do anything ... really."

"What Akemi said," Azami said, pointing to her.

"Uhh, yeah, Mom, what Akemi said," Daniel offered.

Gripping the doorknob hard, Elizabeth took in the three innocent looking faces. In a firm tone, she stated, "This will not happen again, do ALL of you understand that? Boy and girls do not sleep together!"

She got two, "Yes, Mrs. Collins.", and a "Sorry, Mom." in reply.

"All right, breakfast will be soon, get yourselves ready. Daniel, give those girls privacy to get dressed." Elizabeth said, aching to leave the door open. Then again, if they were gong to do anything, they would have done it by now. She shut the door and stalked off. "Just like his father!" she grumbled.

.

Having a couple days off, Nick traveled to St. Catherines. Yukari had not only told him the one armed vampire was there, she gave him the address and which room inside the old house he was in, as well as the fact two other vampires were there.

Ten at night, Nick pulled over and parked at the address. He walked up to the door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a low voice asked.

"Nick Knight, from Toronto," Nick said quietly.

The door opened. "In," the voice said.

Nick strode in. He noted the vampire who had answered the door held a sword. The other figure with short white hair, he recognized as LeCrot.

"Nicholas, I am happy to see you made it safely away," LeCrot said in an uncommon pleasant voice.

Nick acknowledged him with a nod. "We've got a big problem," he stated. "The vampire who went after the boy, is he here now?"

"Marcus, yes. We're hiding him from that ... thing," the other vampire stated.

Nick shook his head. 'You're not hiding anyone. They know exactly where you are. Marcus' room is down the stairs, second room on the left. He coffin is against the wall towards the front of the house."

LeCrot eyed Nick and asked warily. "And how do you know this?"

"Mrs. Aono told me. She also told me I had one day to find Marcus, and find out why he went after her son, or she would come and finish him off," Nick explained. "I convinced her to give me two days, it took me that long to get here."

"You talked to them?"

"Yes, and I found out there are other types of vampires than us, as well as other things that, frankly, make us look like weak children. I need to speak with Marcus."

LeCrot led Nick down to a room in the cellar that bore a table and wooden chairs. The room was lit by a single ceiling light. Marcus sat drinking a cup of blood. Watching them come in, he asked, "Another refugee?"

"Nick Knight," Nick said, sitting down across from him. "That boy you went after, why did you attack him?"

Marcus glared at Nick. "You should know well, it is death to turn a child, to the maker and the child. We can have no exceptions!"

"Any other reason?" Nick asked.

"Is that not enough?" Marcus asked.

Nick nodded. "I agree. The thing is, that boy was born a vampire. I talked to his mother and a few others, including Lucy."

"Who is Lucy."

"Can't miss her," Nick said. "short triangular horns on her head, pink hair. I'm sure you've seen her."

"Any you got away?" Marcus asked.

"They are concerned why you attacked Kashiro," Nick explained. "They want an answer, and believe me, they will get one." He pulled a phone out and said, "I'm making a call to let them know why you did, what you did."

"You would lead them to us?" Marcus asked in a heavy tone.

"They led me right to you", Nick said, correcting him. "They know where you are this very instant. They are giving me the chance to settle this. If I can't, they will come and you know what happens after that."

Nick punched in the numbers. After a few seconds, he said, "Yes, Mrs. Aono, this is Nick Knight. I'm at the place you told me to go ... Yes, of course, you're watching me now," he said with a slight grin. "Mrs. Aono, the man who was after your son ... his name's Marcus, anyway, it was nothing personal. He has never seen a vampire that wasn't turned ... I agree, he should have asked before he assumed ... We consider it a crime to make a child vampire, he was just doing his job as he knew how ... No excuse, you're right, Ma'am. I am just telling you where he was coming from ... I will, and thank you for letting me handle this ... Yes, Ma'am, have a good night."

Nick closed up his phone and put it away, then scrubbed his head.

"What happens now?" Marcus asked, eyeing Nick.

"First thing, there are a few names you need to be familiar with. Aono is a clan of naturally born vampires. Shuzen is another. Kikumura is the family name of another type of monster that is way above us. Tapan and Kurama are two other families you don't want to mess with. Ever. Get those names out fast so we can avoid any other trouble like we had in Toronto. Second, Mrs. Aono contacted her husband. He is going to want to meet with the head vampire, whoever the leader is. There's going to be a big meeting of all the vampire families and other ...powerful beings. We will be required to send someone."

"They dare to demand things of us?" LeCrot asked.

Nick stared at him and said, "In Toronto, the Enforcers fought women and children on vacation. Not a single one of them was even harmed, and we lost how many vampires? Just what do you think is going to happen if we refuse, and they send their best after us?"

"We will send someone," Marcus stated. "At the very least, we must know what we are dealing with. How will we be contacted?"

"Someone will contact me, and I'll pass the word," Nick told him.

Marcus nodded. "Then let it be so. LeCrot, send word over your radio, we will contact other Enforcers. Knight, you have done your kind justice. Tell LeCrot when you receive word."

Nick nodded and got up. He asked LeCrot, "Going back to your station? I can give you a lift."

LeCrot nodded. "Lead the way, Nicholas."

.

Yukari had watched the girls as they saw the sights. Although he still stayed near his mother as Minori had commanded, Kashiro was responding to the teasing from Kaiyo and Jade. Yukari thought Jade was overdoing the 'Master' comments. Even though she said it with a giggle instead of a blush, she remained on Yukari's list of possible suspects. She also noted Kanae would eye Kashiro for no particular reason when one of the other girls were teasing him. Yukari had to wonder if it was a tinge of jealousy. Moka Jr. dropped off Yukari's list (Which was a relief), she took to staring at other people, with her siblings copying their older sister.

Stopping at a motel for the night, They got arraigned in their rooms. The girls' rooms were interconnected by interior doors between the rooms. The one to the boy's' room was locked. Discretely, Yukari put a spell in the interior door and the front door to their room. She would know the instant someone came or left. Logic said the girl and Kashiro would not try to hook up again so soon after being caught. However, lust had nothing to do with logic.

Getting ready for bed, Yukari also gave Kanae a ponytail holder that also contained a minor tracking spell, just in case.

Yukari had just fallen asleep when she felt the boy's room door open. 'Already?' she thought. These two must have it bad for each other. Looking over, she saw Kanae dead asleep, it wasn't her. It had to be Jade.

Getting up, Yukari donned a robe and slipped out of the room. Standing still in the night, she listened closely. She head a quiet gasping sound. Walking barefoot to stay quiet, Yukari tracked the soft cries to the end of the building. Before she got to the end, the cries were punctuated by a quiet male cry.

They were having sex!

Forgetting stealth, Yukari ran to the end of the building and thrust her wand in the air to conjure a bright light over the back of the building as she yelled, "CAUGHT YOU!"

Two shocked faces gapped at her. Nana was sitting on an outdoor table, her arms and legs wrapped around Chris who was in front of her, holding her tight.

"Put that light out!" Nana screamed.

"Yukari!" Chris complained as he pulled his shorts back up.

Yukari dispelled the light, hiding her crimson face. ""So sorry, I thought you were two of the kids!" she cried in her defense.

"Darn it, Yukari! Chris and Nana were finally having a moment alone!" Nana complained.

Tomato red from her embarrassment, Yukari turned and strode quickly back to her room. On the walkway, she met Kaiyo coming out of her room. Kaiyo froze upon seeing her.

"It's nothing, go back to bed," Yukari said, not looking at her.

"Yes, Mama Yukari," Kaiyo said meekly and ducked back inside.

.

Elizabeth had a hard time looking at any of the kids during breakfast. The children seemed oblivious to this, and started talking about what they were going to be when they grew up. It did surprise her that Akemi and Azami ate normal food just fine. They loved the Belgian Waffles.

Finishing the last of her breakfast, Azami said, "I want to be a dancer when I grow up, like Aunt Kahlua."

"You aunt is a dancer?" Daniel asked.

Azami nodded. "You've seen her dance, Akemi. She dances so pretty! I want to do that. Let me show you, Daniel."

Getting up and jogging to an open space in the floor, Azami said, "I can't do it like Aunt Kahlua does, but you'll get the idea."

Elizabeth watched as Azami got up on her toes, arms out and mimicked a ballet step, then spun around, arching her arms. She bent back, arching her arms out, then stood back up , still on her toes, and did another spin, followed by a leap. Coming down down from the leap, Azami stumbled but kept her feet.

"See, she does a pretty dance," Azami explained.

"That was very good," Elizabeth told her. "Have you had lessons in ballet?"

Azami shook her head. "No, I just watched Aunt Kahlua."

"Then that was fantastic," Elizabeth corrected. "I do believe you have it in you to be a ballet dancer." Her moves were a bit clumsy, for a professional. For a girl who didn't even know how, it was amazing.

"You think so?" Azami asked, casting her a smile.

"Yeah, Mom's right, that was really good, Azami," Daniel added.

"Come on, Akemi you try too!" Azami beamed.

"Ahh, I don't know..." Akemi said meekly.

"I bet you're awesome at it," Daniel told her with a grin.

"We should pick up the dishes first," Akemi said. She got up and started collecting plates.

With Daniel helping, they collected up the morning dishes and took them to the kitchen. Again, Elizabeth was surprised to see not only Akemi was willing to do work, but got Daniel to help her.

.

In the great room, where they had the space to dance, Azami and Akemi in stocking feet waited for Mrs. Collins to put the music on. "Now girls, ballet is suppose to be done to music. The secret is to let your body flow with the sound in smooth, graceful moves," she explained.

Azami nodded. "That's what Aunt Kahlua says too!" she eagerly agreed. "She also says being an assassin helps."

Elizabeth gaped at her. "What?" she asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Kahlua says that the coordination you get from learning how kills lots of people at once helps coordination and timing," Azami said happily.

"Your aunt is an assassin?" Daniel asked, staring at Azami.

"She's retired now," Akemi explained. "I think her and Apollo got married. Aunt Kahlua is still a great dancer."

An assassin doing Ballet. The thought made Elizabeth's mind go blank. A merciful knock on the door allowed Elizabeth to become distracted.

It was Mrs. Berkley and her daughter, Susan. Elizabeth exchanged greetings and invited them in. While Mrs. Berkley had her attention on Elizabeth, Susan stopped and eyed the two barefoot girls in their red and silver trimmed dresses. The one was obviously this Akemi, with her pink hair. The other one looked even worse, with pale pink, almost white hair, one green eye and one red one.

"Susan, come on in," Elizabeth coaxed. Seeing she was looking at the girls, she said, "This is Akemi Aono, and her sister, Azami Aono."

"Hello," Susan said blankly. They were real? She also looked at the painting that was now proudly hanging high on the wall. There were people who looked like THAT?

"We're going to dance, come dance with us," Akemi offered.

"What happened to your eyes?" Susan asked Azami.

"What about my eyes?" Azami asked, tipping her head slightly.

"Susan, don't be rude," Her mother chided. To Akemi, she asked, "Your last name is Aono, like the singer?"

Akemi nodded. "That's our Mama Kurumu. She gave a concert for Daniel."

"We saw it. That was very energetic music. You must be proud of your mother," Mrs. Berkley said, holding onto her smile.

"We're proud of all our Mamas," Azami said. "Mrs. Collins, can we still dance?"

"They are practicing their ballet," Elizabeth explained. To Daniel, she asked, "Could you turn the music on, dear?"

"Have fun, Susan," Mrs. Berkley said, and went in another room with Elizabeth.

"Ready?" Daniel asked. He turned on the music, the stereo played Tchaikovsky.

Classical music filling the air, Azami got up on her toes and danced around in short leaps and spins. Akemi raised her arms and was motionless for a moment, then followed her sister's lead.

While they danced, Susan went over to Daniel, putting on her best smile. "Daniel, I am sorry for not believing you about Akemi. Can you forgive me?" she asked with her best puppy-dog eyes.

"Umm, yeah, OK," he said, then went back to watching Akemi dance. Azami did a spin that made her dress fly out in a flat disk around her. Akemi followed suit. It was a good thing they had panties on.

"Daniel," Susan said to get his attention. "I really would like to be your friend."

"Yeah, OK." Daniel said, eyeing her. Since when was she ever nice to him? She stepped closer, he backed up.

"I'm serious Daniel," Susan insisted. "I know I have acted foolishly, but we're growing up. We have to start paying attention to our responsibilities."

"Huh?" Daniel asked, backing away another step as she tried coming closer.

"Good families have to stick together," Susan explained. "I'd really like to get to know you. Maybe we can become closer, you know, like boyfriend and girlfriend close?" Susan asked.

"HUH?"

Suddenly Akemi slid in between them, her arms out to the sides. "What are you doing?" she asked as she glared at Susan.

Susan backed up, gapping at her. When she was smiling, Akemi looked strange. Now with that glare, she looked terrifying. It was as if something instinctual inside her wanted her to flee.

From behind Akemi, Daniel peeked out and said, "Ahh, Susan? Akemi is my girlfriend."

From the side, Azami let out a chuckle and sang, "Someone's getting their ass kicked."

Susan glanced at her. The girl with oddly colored eyes was smiling, and not a pleasant smile, in fact it looked predatory. A pair of sharp looking teeth poked out from her upper lip.

Doing her best to summon up a regal pose, Susan said, "Young ladies do not fight!"

"Awww, too bad, this is going to be so one-sided," Azami said with a frown.

Susan backed up. Only her pride kept her from fleeing the room. There was something very wrong about these girls. Holding onto her pride, and the fact she was of the 'upper crust'' as her mother put it. she said, "You need to know that Daniel will be courting me. My Father said so," she stated. She had to save poor, misguided Daniel from these ... whatever they were.

"I will make it easy to understand," Akemi said in a heavy tone. Pointing to a small stone statue against the wall, she said, "This is you." She pulled her arm back then shot a fist out, shattering the statue.

Susan recoiled, throwing her arms up to protect her face from the flying debris. She gapped at what Akemi had just done.

Eyeing Susan with venom, Akemi pointed to the pieces on the floor. "THAT is you if you try to get near my Daniel."

Susan got a glimpse of her teeth. Akemi had the same sharp fangs in her mouth. "What are you?" she asked weakly.

"Go on, fight her for him," Azami prodded, wearing a sadistic grin.

Susan backed away, then ran to find her mother.

"Azami, you aren't helping any," Daniel moaned.

Turning to him, Akemi grew teary eyed and asked, "Daniel ... would you ... with her?"

"I don't want anything to do with her," Daniel explained. He hugged her and said, "I love you, Akemi."

"Oh, Daniel..."

"Akemi," Daniel said softly, and guided her to his neck as he kissed her neck.

Azami rolled her eyes. "So much for dancing," she grumbled.

.

Sitting in high backed, Victorian style chairs as they sipped their tea, Elizabeth listened to Mrs. Berkley, then said, "I'm afraid what will not happen. Not only would I not force Daniel to marry anyone, but he has already chosen a girlfriend."

"We have seen the proposal for that fish farm your husband and Barnabas plan to build. That is an ambitious project, and they will need funding," Mrs. Berkley said smoothly. "We would be more than willing to help you with that. For a share of the profits, of course. A marriage between our Susan and your Daniel would ensure those farms stayed in our families."

"I see," Elizabeth said. "Mrs. Berkley, I hate to inform you, but Roger and Barnabas have already secured funding for the entire project. Mr. Aono is being very generous with his investments. I'm afraid we will not need any other funding."

"Well, a few million may be a start, but that is only a start," Mrs. Berkley countered.

"Mr. Aono's initial investment is more around sixty million, and he did indicate he would invest as needed to see our fish farms operational." Elizabeth stated. She noted Mrs. Berkley's face drop.

"What bank is providing these loans?" Mrs. Berkley asked.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but I do not believe Mr. Aono is using a bank, unless it is his own. Only large banks deal with gold bullion."

"Mr. Aono is risking his precious metals investments?"

"I think it's more like, that's what they had lying around the house at the time," Elizabeth said in an off hand manner.

A loud thump sounded in the house like a dull explosion.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked, and got up to go investigate. Mrs. Berkley got up with her.

They got to the door to meet Susan coming in, wearing a pale face. "Mom, I think we should go," she said.

Elizabeth entered the great room to find Daniel and both girls picking up chunks of granite off the floor. "What happened in here? Did something fall?" she asked.

Akemi stood up, holding a piece of stone. She flushed and said, "Mrs. Collins, I'm really sorry. This is my fault."

"We'll put the statue back together, honest, mom," Daniel offered.

It was then Elizabeth noticed the lower legs and base of the statue were still intact. She'd known Daniel to break some things before by accident, but this was beyond 'incidental accident'. "How in the world did you kids break a granite statue?" she asked in disbelief.

Behind the women, Susan stated, "She punched it. I saw her! She said that would be me if I tried to get close to Daniel!"

"I'm really sorry," Akemi said with a twisted face. "I'll replace it, I promise!"

Daniel had told Elizabeth how strong Akemi was, but this was way beyond anything she could have imagined. Shaking her head, she said, "Akemi, dear. That was made a hundred years ago by a local sculptor. It cannot be replaced."

"Tell the truth!" Mrs. Berkley said firmly, "You used a big hammer."

"No!" Susan cried, "She hit it with her fist! They are not normal!"

"Akemi, let me see your hand," Elizabeth said, holding hers out.

Meekly, Akemi gave Elizabeth her hand. Inspecting her hand, Elizabeth noted a scrape that shrunk down to nothing as she watched. "Are you OK, dear? You didn't break your hand, did you?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Collins."

Holding Akemi's hand, Elizabeth ran her fingers over Akemi's to be sure her bones were intact. She then told her, "Young Ladies do not go around punching things in anger. Now, clean up your mess."

"I'm really sorry," Akemi said again.

"Then do not do that again," Elizabeth said firmly.

Putting some pieces together, Daniel asked, "Mom, do we have some glue? I think we can fix it."

A knock sounded at the door. "Just pick up the pieces so no one steps on them," Elizabeth told him.

A maid got the door. Tsukune and Kumiko came in. "Greetings, Mrs. Collins," Tsukune said as he and Kumiko bowed.

"Hello, Mr. Aono, how are things at the old house?" Elizabeth asked warmly.

"Going very well. Barnabas and Jeremiah are out taking care of some business. They should be able to start construction by the end of the month," Tsukune explained to her. Looking over at the kids and the broken pieces of statue, he asked, "Was there an accident?"

Susan piped up with, "Akemi punched a statue and broke it!"

"Akemi!" Tsukune barked.

Akemi came running over. Bowing to her Father, she said, "It was my fault, Papa. I broke the statue."

"And you will pay Mrs. Collins for it."

"Yes, Papa," Akemi said meekly.

"There's no need for that, it was insured," Elizabeth said.

Eyeing Akemi, Tsukune said, "But there is. Akemi will reimburse you for the full value of that statue, no matter how long it takes. Please give me a good estimate on the value as soon as you can."

"Ah - ha, Akemi," Kumiko sang quietly, which earned her a glare from Tsukune.

"Kumiko, why don't you help them clean up?" Tsukune asked.

"Papa, I had nothing to do with it!" Kumiko cried.

"Help your sister," Tsukune said, motioning to Akemi. "And find a box to put the pieces in," he called to them.

Letting out a huff, Kumiko followed Akemi back to Daniel and Azami, who were trying to fit pieces back together. Turning back, Kumiko asked, "Can't Mama Yukari fix it?"

"Your Mama Yukari isn't here. Help your sister." Tsukune said. Returning his attention to the two women, Tsukune said, "Please forgive my children's behavior. Mrs. Collins, the rest of my family is due to come pick us up in two days, they are vacationing in Canada. Once Yukari arrives, I will see to it your statue is restored. Akemi will still work to pay for it, she must learn she cannot go breaking other people's things."

"Mr. Aono?" Mrs. Berkley asked. "You are aware of how strong your daughter is?"

"Oh, yes!" Tsukune said proudly. "All my children are growing up well. They have fine mothers."

Mrs. Berkley asked with a raised eyebrow. "I thought your wife's name was Kurumu. She was not your first wife, I take it"

"Actually, Kurumu and Moka were my first wives. Mizore and Yukari came later. They are all fine women who do their very best," Tsukune said proudly. "Moka is very smart and is good at business affairs, Kurumu is a wonderful singer, Mizore is an expert at managing the house and servants, and Yukari is a genius at taking care of our magical needs. Every one is also an outstanding mother. I couldn't be more proud of them."

At first, Mrs. Berkley was thinking about asking if one of his sons would like to meet her Susan. She banished that thought, no way was she going to let her Susan become part of a harem! And what in the hell did he mean by 'magical needs'? "I see," she said dryly. "Well, Mrs. Collins it has been ... enlightening, but we must be on our way."

Another vigorous rap came at the door. This time, it was Kurumu, in a tank top and shorts. Coming in, she waved at them. "Ahio! Tsukune, Moka is getting things together for the beach." Shifting to see the kids picking up the floor, she asked, "What happened?"

"A little accident," he said, nodding towards the now mostly picked up pieces of statue.

"You're Kurumu Aono," Susan said, gapping at her.

Kurumu grew a big smile. "Yes, and who are you, dear?"

"Susan Berkley. It's so great to meet you!" Susan beamed at her.

"Well, it's good to meet you too, dear," Kurumu said, and shook her hand. "We're going down to the beach, wanna come with us?"

Susan's smile faltered. "Yes, but I don't think Akemi likes me," she said.

Leaning close, Kurumu said, "It's OK, just don't antagonize her. Come on, it'll be fun."

"Mrs. Aono?" Mrs. Berkley asked. "Aren't you suppose to say something reassuring, like her bark is worse than her bite?"

Kurumu shook her head. "That's not the case. Moka teaches the children how to fight, and they are really getting good at it," she explained. Casting her a smile she added, "And Akemi only bites Daniel, so there's nothing to worry about there."

"She ... bites him?" Mrs. Berkley asked with a squeak.

Frowning at her, Kurumu said, "That's how vampires feed and show affection. You didn't know that?"

"Vampire!" Mrs. Berkley cried. "That girl is a VAMPIRE!"

Frowning deeper at her, Kurumu slowly said, "Yes, so is Azami, Moka, Tsukune, and many of our children. Something wrong with that?"

Backing around them to get to the door, Mrs. Berkley gapped at them. "Wrong? WRONG?" She cried, "Is there anything right with any of you people?" She then fled out the door towing Susan behind her.

Kurumu watched the door slam, then shrugged and said, "I guess they aren't coming to the beach with us."


	18. Chapter 18

CH 18

Yukari had to change her strategy. While watching the high tide come in at the Bay of Fundy making a stream flow in the wrong direction, she took a place between Kanae and Jade.

"That is amazing, it's it?' Yukari asked.

Kanae nodded and asked, "Why does the ocean tide get so high just here?"

"It does that on other northern places too. Here because of the shape of the bay, it's more pronounced," Yukari explained.

"Yeah, OK," Jade said, "I can see how that works."

Glanced over to where Kashiro was standing by his mother, Yukari asked, "So Jade, why aren't you standing by your Master?"

Jade broke out in a grin and said, "That's starting to get old, Mrs. Aono. Kashiro hardly responds to it any more. It was just so funny, those girls wanting to become his slaves."

"He's not your Master?" Yukari asked.

Jade gapped at her, then busted out laughing. "Now THAT is funny," she giggled.

Yukari smiled at her. "Haven't gotten that far yet?"she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"You and Kashiro," Yukari said.

"Are you serious?" Jade asked, staring at her. "I mean Kashiro is OK and all, but he's not my boyfriend."

"So sorry, I just thought maybe you two had something going," Yukari offered.

"No," Jade said firmly.

Yukari returned to look at the stream that was getting higher as it flowed the wrong way. She also noticed Kanae had moved down the walkway to the other end of the group as they'd talked. That meant it HAD to be Kanae.

The only time she'd 'caught' someone was that embarrassing indecent with the Tapans. It was possible Kashiro and Kanae had agreed to stop so they wouldn't get caught, but she still needed to talk to Kanae to get her to understand they were too young to be sleeping together.

They left to visit a famous lighthouse. As they walked around, Yukari informed Lucy that she'd found Kashiro's bed partner. Lucy and Yukari decided to get Kanae alone and explain why she sould not be climbing in bed with boys.

At their last stop for the day, a museum, they got Kanae separated from the group. Finding a bench to sit at, Lucy gently asked, "Kanae, you have a boyfriend?"

Kanae frowned at her. "Not really," she said.

"He's not your boyfriend? Then why were you sleeping with him?" Lucy asked.

"Sleeping with who?" Kanae asked indignantly.

"We know someone slept with Kashiro," Yukari said, making Kanae's head swivel to her.

"Wasn't me, I haven't slept with any boy," Kanae replied. Pausing in thought, she said, "You're talking about Toronto, right, Mom?"

"Yes. You don't have to hide it, but please wait before you do something like that again. You are too young, Kanae," Lucy said in her gentle tone.

"It wasn't ..." Kanae stopped in mid denial. "OK, fine, I promise I will never sleep with Kashiro," she stated with a huff.

Lucy studied her daughter. "It really wasn't you, was it?"

"No mom! Why would you even THINK I'd do something like that?" Kanae asked indignantly.

Lucy lifted her eyes to stare at Yukari. "Well?" she asked.

"This isn't right," Yukari complained. "If it's not Kanae, and it wasn't Jade..." Her mouth opened in shock. NO! Kashiro would not sleep with one of his sisters!

"Hey, Mrs. Aono? Maybe it was one of those girls that were hanging around Kashiro," Kanae offered.

"That would seem to be the case," Lucy added. "Come on Kanae, let's go catch up with the others," she said as she cast a scowl at Yukari.

Yukari had ruled those girls out. That was what Kashiro had said, but Kashiro was obviously hiding something when he told that story! She could tell it in his voice, and the fact he couldn't remember which one it was. She'd switched names on him and he had just agreed with her. Was it possible he'd only been so nervous at getting caught? In a way that did make some sense, Tsukune had been very shy for a long time.

Satisfied she had an answer, Yukari decided to let it go. Kashiro had been chastised, and his mother was watching him closely. Going back to the group, she found them looking at the 'bones' of an old ship that showed the ribbing and the keel. Walking up the steps around the ship where the group was looking down into the old timbers, above her in the group of teenagers she heard Kanae quietly say, "I'm not covering for you again."

Yukari tripped and fell on the stairs.

.

While Moka and Kurumu took the girls out on a shopping trip, Tsukune got down to his business. He sat down in Barnabas' garden on a wrought iron bench and punched in a number on his cell phone. I took a moment, but someone answered.

"John Smith," came a rough, panting voice. In the background, Tsukune heard Ageha say, "Whoever that is tell them their timing is terrible!"

"This is Tsukune with the terrible timing. Got a minute?"

"Sure, Lord Aono. Just make it fast, if you would."

"Have you been able to assess the situation there in the Ukraine?"

"Yes. Not the best, but not the worst. The yokai are in and around Chernobyl. While they are able to stand the radiation, there are many who don't like it. There are not yokai like we're used to, Tsukune. They do need help, and the people here are scared to death of them, but at least all the shooting stopped. Apollo got everyone to stop fighting. I got to meet a couple of them, they are not the prettiest things you've ever seen. Mostly it's the same story, monsters wanting decent land, and people refusing to give any up. It will take some negotiations, but I'm sure we'll sort it out. Myself and Ageha will be tied up for a while."

In the background, Ageha giggled.

Tsukune nodded. "Like you said, could be better but at least it's not worse. Will you still need Apollo there?"

"If you wouldn't mind, old chap, he does have a shall we say, strong presence."

"Let me know when it's stable enough to pull him away, and call if you need more help."

"Right-o, then. Must get back to business."

"Right, good luck."

Tsukune then punched in the number for the Japanese Ambassador to the yokai in Japan. He exchanged greetings and assured him they would be home in a couple days. He then called Ruby to see how things were at home. Ruby told him to stop worrying, then hung up on him. Fair enough.

"Ahh, there ya are Mr. Aono," a male voice said.

"Greetings, Sheriff," Tsukune said. "How are things in town?"

"Little hectic," Sheriff Patterson admitted. "Seems yer wife, Kurumu, is real polar with many folks. Got started with a crowd askin for her autograph and pitures. Stoppin up traffic, they are. Same time, Got a bunch of folks comin to get pitutres of 'real vampires', Mrs. Berkley has been runnin her mouth all over town bout yer family, and how Miss Akemi busted up a granite statue with one punch. Ain't no roughhousin goin on, but like I said, ain't much traffin movin either. I got the deputies out keepin things calm but yer family is bottled up tight in the gen'ral store parkin lot."

Standing up, Tsukune asked, "What can I do?" as he hoped no one pushed Moka too far. In the last few years, she'd been able to 'transform' without taking the rosary off.

With a tip of his head, Sheriff Patterson said, "Not much ya can do. Go down there, yew'll jus git sucked up in the crowds. I'm just commin to tell ya, so if they're delayed gittin home..." He paused and dug in his jacket pocket. "Yeah, an this. It's a ticket for havin a large assembly with no permit."

Tsukune winced at took it. "Thank you for letting me know, Sheriff."

Shaking his finger at the ticket, the Sheriff added, "No don go puttin off payin that. County clerk's real fussy bout getting fines paid. Ya got til the end of the month. If it ain't paid, it's a day sittin in the jail fer every dollar." he ended with a warning.

"I'll be sure to get it paid as soon as possible," Tsukune assured him.

A Sheriff Patterson left, Tsukune looked at the ticket. He'd gotten a $50 fine. "Sheriff! Can I pay this now?" he called.

Sheriff Patterson stopped and called back, "Sorry, Mr. Aono, can't take it. It's gotta be paid to the clerk at the county seat. She's there eight in the mornin til six in the evenin."

Tsukune waved to him and let out a huff. Kurumu draws a big crowd, and he gets the fine.

.

For what seemed like the twentieth time, Moka explained, "No, Sir, we do not need to kill anyone. The blood we need on a daily basis is small. For those of us who do not have mates, transfusion packs suffice," she said to the man who asked, saying it loud enough for the large crowd behind him to hear.

A teenager casting a silly grin at Akemi asked, "So, you don't actually bite people in the neck?"

"Only Daniel, he's my boyfriend," Akemi said.

Another teenage boy studying Azami asked, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, and before you ask, I don't want one," Azami told him.

"Does you sister's boyfriend scream when she bites him?" a younger boy asked.

"Yeah does she like, tie him down or something?" a girl added.

Azami let out a snort, "No! More like he kisses her and the hug each other."

"Really?"

"Can I try?"

"NO!"

Holding up a pen, Kurumu paused her signing autographs and asked, "Does anyone have another pen? This one's empty."

A forest of hands raised up, all holding pens for her to use.

They had been here for a couple hours, answering questions and signing autographs. Although Moka knew good relations with humans was important, she was becoming irritated at them. "Excuse me, everyone?" she asked, raising her arms up to get their attention. "It has been great meeting you all, but we must be going."

"Oh, please do something ... vampirish!" someone called out.

"Can we get out of here Mama, please?" Azami asked.

"Very well!" Moka said. They were just outside the store, the overhang of the roof was right behind them. Moka turned around and leaped up onto the roof.

Moka's leap drew applause and cheering. Turning back to the crowds, Moka released her inner self. As the pulse of light from her change washed out, the crowd made a collective gasp.

**"Everyone, look at me!"** Moka commanded.

The crowds fell silent and stared up at Moka, mouths dropped open.

Moka took a moment to scan the crowds, looking each one in the eye. She then said in her commanding voice, **"All of you came and saw us. Your curiosity is satisfied. You will now go about your business and tell your friends. Have a wonderful day. Now go!" **

Moka watched the crowd disburse. Once there was room to move, she jumped back down.

"Hypnotism, Mama?" Akemi asked.

**"Suggestion, dear. I want them to remember being here. Otherwise, the same thing may happen again," **Moka explained, and changed back into her pink haired self.

Eyeing Moka, Kurumu said, "You should have done that a bit sooner, my hand is cramped from writing.

"You wanted to be the star," Moka countered. "Come on girls, get in the car before more people show up."

Right after they got in, a news van made it's way into the parking lot. The van stopped and a woman in a suit jacket and skirt got out and collared a man. He pointed back to Moka, who was in the drivers' seat.

"Excuse me Ma'am. We heard you are claiming to be vampires?" the woman asked.

Moka pointed to the store and put a minor suggestion into her voice as she said, "They went inside."

The woman ran into the store as Moka pulled away.

.

Kumiko sat in the back seat, watching out the window and noting every boy they passed that was her age. Plenty of boys, not a single one that stood out to her for any reason.

Things were not going right for her. Mama Kurumu had told her well that she needed to find her mate-of-fate, as did Gramma Ageha. Each had also instructed her very differently on how to go about finding him.

Gramma Ageha had built a large harem of men when she was young. She had Mama Kurumu during that time. She had her child and had lived her early life having fun and being adored by countless men. Only when she was older, did she find Grampa John, who she determined was 'the one'.

Mama Kurumu had taken a different path. She found Papa in high school and fought with everything she had to keep him in grand battles against other Yokai and even Kumiko's other mothers. Mama Kurumu had seen what she wanted, and went after it literally tooth and nail. Instead of charming Papa, Mama Kurumu had won her way into Papa's heart. It was truly a romantic tale of epic proportions.

Kumiko wasn't as strong and sure of herself as Mama Kurumu had been. She hadn't even found a boy she thought was worth fighting for. Yes, she had a pack of boys at school who worshiped her, but only because she had cast her charm. She didn't want a faceless mass of boys, she wanted HER mate.

In their family, it seemed Akemi was the gifted one. Akemi excelled at school, and without seemingly any effort, Daniel walked into her life and they got along great. Akemi got to spent time with him, while Kumiko had to suffer through summer school. Although she did like spending time with Papa, that wasn't helping her find her very own boyfriend. A basic need of a succubus.

Even her little sister Kaiyo had a boyfriend! Although Kaiyo was secretive, Kumiko knew she had someone, and was happy with him.

Azami poked Kumiko in the side, and asked, "Are you looking at the boys? Don't you have enough boys following you around at school?"

"I'm just looking at the scenery," Kumiko stated.

"The boys," Azami concluded and let out a giggle.

Irritated, at her, Kumiko said, "I have more boyfriends that you do."

"Nu uuh," Azami sang, "You just charm them the get them to follow you around. That doesn't count. Ameki has a REAL boyfriend!"

"Shut up, you runt!"

"You shut up."

"No, YOU shut up."

"You shut up FIRST!"

"No, YOU shut up first."

"ENOUGH!" Moka snapped.

"Well, she started it!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did NOT."

"Did TOO!"

"Hey!" Kurumu said, turning to eye them. "Enough girls. You're fighting about nothing. Knock it off."

"It's just boring riding in a car," Azami said with a huff.

Moka grew a grin and said, "We can fix that." Just out of town, Moka pulled over and announced "OK girls, get out."

"Huh?" Akemi asked.

"All three of you, come on," Moka said as she got out of the car.

"I didn't do anything," Akemi moaned as she got out.

Lining the girls up in the right lane, Moka said, "All right, it's going to be race back to Barnabas' house! Go up this road, take the first right turn and straight up the hill! First one there gets out of chores for the day. Last one there, does the winner's chores! Ready, set ... " Moka watched as all three girls crouched to start the she barked, "GO!"

Akemi and Azami raced off on foot. Kumiko jumped in the air and flapped her wings to fly away.

Getting back in the car, Moka let out a sigh and said, "Now we can ride in peace."

.

Coming down the road towards town, a middle aged man drove as his wife sat beside him, saying, "It's all a bunch of millarky, Fred! Super strong girls, these supposed vampires! I'm telling ya, don't believe a word of it! It's all just a stunt to get attention for those fish farms that are suppose to be built. I bet that project..."

"What the hell is THAT!" Fred cried as he looked up ahead of him. He stopped the car and saw at what first looked like a giant bat, flapping hard as it sped towards him. As the form came closer and banked in a turn, he gapped at it and said, "That's a girl with wings!"

As the girl above then turned, a pair of figures raced up the road their legs a blur of motion as they ran past on foot. The car recoiled from the wind of the girls speeding past. Gapping at his wife, he asked, "Did you see that?"

Shaking her head, she said with a frown, "The things they'll do for publicity now-a-days!"

.

Kumiko had an advantage. While Akemi and Azami did run a little faster than she could fly, they had to follow the roads. Kumiko flew straight and fast until she saw Barnabas' house up on the hill, not far from the coast. Lowering her angle, she flew straight for it.

"Wo-hooo," she sang in an exhale as she pumped her wings. Glancing down, she noted she was well past the turn her sisters were coming too. The road had some curves to it, ensuring her victory.

Below, she noted a tree fall over. She briefly saw the pair run from the woods, across the road, and dive back into the trees. NO fair! They were cutting the corners!

Putting extra effort into pumping her wings faster, she noted on the ground below, they had almost caught up to her. No! They were not going to win! Kumiko used all her yokai energy to fly faster.

Coming down to the house, Kumiko squinted from the wind blasting by her in her speed. This close, she saw Papa talking to Barnabas out in front of the house. As she flew at them, Akemi turned into the driveway, Azami right behind her. Kumiko flew directly over Akemi and turned vertical to cup her wings for braking. She was going too fast, her wings folded up behind her. Directly ahead of her was Papa, who turn to gape at her, his eyes going wide.

"GHAAA!" Kumiko screamed as she spread her arms and legs, and plowed into her father.

Slammed into by Kumiko, Tsukune was lifted off the ground and rammed into the wall of the house, his arms stretched out in his vain attempt to try and catch her.

Akemi skidded to a stop by a gapping Barnabas, as did Azami half a heartbeat later.

Pinned to the now cracked wall, Tsukune and Kumiko let out groans, then fell down together to leave their imprint in the wall. Kumiko lay splayed out, Tsukune on top of her, his arms folded under Kumiko.

"That was stupid," Azami said gapping at her sister who had their Papa lying on her.

Looking at Azami, Akemi said with a wince, "Let her win. Bet she won't be able to move for a couple days anyway."

Azami nodded. With a crooked grin, she said, "Let's pick Papa up, that just looks so wrong."


	19. Chapter 19

**NOTE " Josh and Nora are from the show 'Being Human'. If you've never seen it, I suggest it highly.**

CH 19

"Owww... owww," Kumiko complained as Moka got and Kurumu settled her into her bed in the spare bedroom in Barnabas' house and covered her up. On the middle of her forehead was a large, purple lump.

Looking on with a crooked grin, Azami said, "Hey, look at the bright side, Kumiko, you won!"

"Shut up," Kumiko said with a groan.

Flustered at her, Kurumu said, "Kumiko, that was dangerous! You're very lucky your Papa absorbed much of that impact. You could have killed yourself, being so reckless!"

Tsukune limped into the room, wearing his own bruise on his forehead. Akemi and Daniel were on each side of him. "She woke up?" he asked.

Looking over at him, Kumiko winced and said, "Sorry, Papa."

"Just what did you think you were doing?" Tsukune asked.

"We were racing, and I didn't think," Kumiko offered.

"Be careful from now on, got it?" Tsukune said firmly as he scowled at her.

"Yes, Papa," Kumiko said, her face twisted from the pain. "And I promise, I'll get back to my school work as soon as I can."

"Good to hear that. Daniel and Akemi have offered to sit and help you," Tsukune said. Daniel held up her schoolbooks and beamed her a smile.

For some reason, Kumiko suddenly felt worse. "Please no, my brain already hurts," she complained.

Hearing running in the hallway, Tsukune looked back to see Willy appear in the doorway. Wearing a stricken face, he said, "Mr. Aono, Barnabas had to leave, Roger Collins is in the hospital, he's had a major heart attack and it ain't lookin good."

"Mr. Collins is sick?" Azami asked as she turned to them.

"Yeah, real sick," Willy agreed.

Azami ran over to Tsukune. "Papa, we gotta do something!" she cried.

"Which hospital?" Tsukune asked.

.

Tsukune and Azami arrived in the intensive care waiting room to find the Collins family grouped together around Elizabeth Collins. Maggie Evans was there also, sitting by Caroline. Tsukune knelt in front of Elizabeth and laid his hand over hers.

"We came as soon as we heard. How's he doing?" Tsukune asked in a gentle tone.

Elizabeth shook her head sadly. "He's on life support, the doctors don't think he'll last the day." She forced back a sob, but a few tears trickled down her cheeks. "Despite the fact he's a cheat, I still love him. What am I going to do? The doctors won't even allow visitors."

To the side, Azami heard Mrs. Collins. Mr. Collins was going to die? While Tsukune , Jeremiah and Barnabas crowded around Mrs. Collins to comfort her, Azami knew she had to do something. Mr. Collins was too nice of man to just let him die! Quietly, Azami walked slowly to the door, masking her presence.

Azami made sure no one was paying her any attention as she reached up and slowly opened the door. Slipping inside, she shut the door behind her.

Mr. Collins lay in a bed with tubes stuck down his throat, a mask over his face, and plastic tubes going into each arm. His eyes were shut like he was sleeping. Around him, machines puffed and cycled and a green screen monitor was showing beeps and waves. Azami didn't know specifically which machine did what, but she did know this was really bad.

Stepping slowly over to him, Azami noted the machines were breathing for him and by the sudden 'quake' type beats of his heart, they were helping his heart pump blood. Carefully she got up on the bed and sat beside him.

Gazing at him sadly, Azami remembered when he had offered her his blood when she needed it. He'd sat and talked with her, eager to hear about her family. Although he was an adult, he was her friend. Friends helped friends in trouble. In just this short time she was in here, she could feel he was getting weaker. The human machines were not going to save her friend.

The door opened and a blond nurse strode quickly in. Looking at the clipboard she was carrying, she didn't look up until she was right by Azami. When she did look up, she squeaked out in surprise, dropped her clipboard and covered her mouth. Her brown eyes stared at Azami. Her nose twitched, then her eye went wide.

"What are you doing!" the nurse asked with a squeak.

"My friend, he's dying, isn't he?" Azami asked sadly. "Can't you save him?"

The nurse swallowed as she stared at Azami. She glanced at the door. "Who are you?" she asked in a hushed and frightened voice.

"Azami Aono. This is my friend, Roger Collins. Is there anything you can do to save him? He's getting weaker by the moment," Azami pleaded. "If you don't do something, I'll have to. I can't let him die."

Holding out a hand as if to stop her, the nurse said, " You're name is A.. zami? Right?"

Azami nodded.

"Azami, you can't save him either," the nurse said slowly. "If you turn him into a vampire, he will no longer be human. He will no longer be the friend you knew. Please believe me, I really don't think he would want you to do that."

"I was just going to give him some of my blood to help him get stronger," Azami explained. "He's given me his blood, so it's only fair, right?"

Looking at Azami with pity in her eyes, the nurse said, "That will turn him. Please, listen to me, I knew a vampire who was a friend of ours. He ... all he ever talked about, all he ever wanted, was to go back to having a normal life. If you give Mr. Collins your blood, he will never have that. He may survive, but he may also end up hating you and himself." Pausing the nurse asked, "How old are you?"

"I just turned 13."

"Then you haven't found out yet how hard it is to be a vampire," the nurse concluded. "Who did this to you, child?"

"Did what to me?" Azami asked.

The nurse's face became stricken. "Oh you poor dear, don't you know what you are?" she asked.

Azami frowned at her. "Why do people keep asking me that? I'm a vampire, Mr. Collins is human, and you're a werewolf. What's your point? I just want to save my friend here."

Looking like she was ready to cry, the nurse shook her head. "You can't," she said.

Seeing the woman begin to tear up, Azami did also. "But, he's a nice man, and he's Daniel's father! Daniel, Mrs. Collins, Akemi, ... a whole bunch of us will be sad if he dies."

The nurse hugged Azami. "I know. I know how hard it is to loose a friend. But you can't ... change him like that, for all your sakes."

Sniffling, Azami hugged the nurse back. "It's not fair! Why don't the bad people die and let good people like Mr. Collins live?"

With a sad chuckle, the nurse said, "I ask myself that question all the time. You're right, it's not fair. It's horrible. That's just the way life is." Petting Azami's hair, she said,"Come on, dear, you can't stay in here."

"Can I say goodbye?" Azami asked with a sniff.

"Go ahead, but then we have to leave."

Azami let go of the nurse. Thinking quickly, she held Roger's hand and said, "Mr. Collins, please don't die, we'll all miss you really bad. But just in case you do, I want to say I liked being your friend." With her back to the nurse, Azami bent down to kiss his hand. As she did, she poked one fang into a vein and squirted some of her blood into him. She hoped it would be enough. She held her hand over his to press down on the wound and keep it covered as she stood up. "Akemi and I will watch over Daniel and everyone else for you, OK?"

Behind her, the nurse let out a sob. "You have to go," the nurse said in a quaking voice.

Azami nodded. She put his hand back down and let the nurse lead her out of the room.

.

Outside the room, Tsukune had just noticed Azami was missing when a nurse led her out of Roger's room. Glaring at Azami, he scolded her. "Azami, no one was suppose to go in there! You knew that."

"I'm sorry, Papa, I just had to see him," Akemi said, sniffling.

Tsukue enveloped her in a hug. He noticed the nurse was eyeing him. "Please forgive my daughter," he offered.

The Nurse nodded vacantly. She looked at Barnabas briefly then asked him, "Sir, may I see you over here for a moment?"

"Of course," Tsukune said, ready to take abuse for one of his daughters. To Azami, he said, "Sit down and stay here. We will discuss this later."

Azami nodded and sat down by Jeremiah. He put an arm around her, so she leaned into him. She hoped that little bit of blood she gave Roger would be enough.

.

Tsukune followed the nurse over to an alcove. Glancing back at his group she said, "Your daughter is very sweet. She wanted to save Mr. Collins, but she has to understand what she was going to do ... would not be saving him."

Tsukune rubbed a hand over his face. He was still sore from Kumiko ramming into him, and now this. "You're right," he admitted. "We never have talked about things like that. It just never came up. I will speak to her and the other kids, rest assured."

"Other kids?" the nurse asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, I do have other children," Tsukune told her. "They are all growing up well."

Wearing a look of shock, the nurse hissed, "Grow up? They are vampires now, they will never grow up! Don't even tell me you don't realize that!"

Tsukune took a step back from her anger. "You are mistaken," he said in the same low tone she was using. "Our children are growing up, I have two in high school now. Why wouldn't they be growing up?"

"How can you say that? When someone is turned, they stop growing!"

"My children were not turned, they were born into what they are," Tsukune countered. "I even have all the pictures, from babies on up to prove it."

"That's impossible!" the nurse snapped.

"Is there a problem here?" A man asked as he strode up and stood beside the nurse.

Tsukune bowed slightly to the man. "No, sir. This nurse is merely confused," he offered.

Frowning at him, the man pointed his finger at Tsukune, and said, "Look, we left Boston to escape people like you! We don't want any trouble, we just want to live our lives. So why don't you just ... back off!"

The nurse turned to him and put a hand to his chest. "Josh, calm down," she said.

"I mean no harm," Tsukune offered. Holding up a hand, he said, "Here, let me show you some pictures." He pulled his wallet out and opened the picture flap. "See here, this is Akemi and Kumiko when they were born. This one is Azami, Kashiro, Moka Junior, and Kaiyo, this one is Tsukune Junior, and this is Kurumu Junior and Tsukumoka."

The pair looked at the pictures. The nurse eyed them closely.

"In the next section here, is all the children at Kurumu Junior's first birthday party," Tsukune said as he flipped the holder.

Josh, wearing a confused look, asked, "Nora, why are we looking at baby pictures?"

Nora gapped at the pictures and flipped a couple more holders. "They are growing up!" Gazing at Tsukune, she asked, "Vampires can have children?"

"Wait, what?" Josh asked as he stared at Tsukune.

"Yokai women do not have a large time of fertility in their youth," Tsukune explained, "But yes, while they are able, they can bear children."

"What's a yokai?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pointing to each of them, Tsukune said, "You, her, me. In this country, I believe you use the term 'monster'."

Focused on the pictures she was looking at, Nora pointed to one and said, "She has wings."

Tsukune looked. "Yes, that is my daughter Kumiko. She is a succubus, this is when her wings first sprouted just before her thirteenth birthday." With a chuckle he added, "She tried to fly off the second floor balcony and ended up in the courtyard below. It took her a couple weeks and some bruises to learn how to use them."

Staring at him, Josh asked, "How did a vampire have a succubus baby?"

"She didn't. Kumiko is my wife Kurumu's child. Akami and Azami are Moka's children," Tsukune explained.

Looking at a picture, Nora pointed to it and said, "OK, here, these are their mothers ... but there's five women in this picture." She eyed Tsukune and asked, "You have five wives?"

"Oh no, only four. Minori, that's her there, did not want to get married. She's our head maid. Kashiro, here, is her son. She did want him to have the Aono name."

"Four wives and you're doing the maid too?" Josh asked in disbelief.

"It's complicated," Tsukune said, itching the back of his head.

"I guess so," Nora said blankly. She then looked over at the nurses' station and said, "Can we talk later, I have to get back to work."

"Sure," Tsukune said and got out of her way as she rushed over to the station.

Josh eyed Tsukune for a moment. "You're certainly not the average vampire," he said cautiously. He then added, "I mean that in a good way."

"I take that as a compliment."

Josh came closer and asked in a low voice, "Are any of your children werewolves?"

"No, but there are wolves in the school my children attend. It is one of the two schools I know of that teach yokai children," Tsukune explained.

"There's schools just for monster kids?" Josh asked, surprised at the news.

"Yes, Yokai Achademy is a high school for yokai, and Witch Hill where my children go, covers from first grade all the way up through the second year of college."

"Really," Josh said, becoming interested. "I ask because both our kids are in school now, and it's not easy somethings, especially around time of the full moon."

"PAPA!" Azami cried as she ran up to them. Grabbing his arm, she said, "Papa, Mr. Collins is doing better! The doctor said we might be able to go in and see him soon!"

"That's great, hon. I'll be there in a moment." Tsukune told her. Azami ran over to sit back down.

Watching Azami, Josh said, "That is amazing. Where is this school?"

"Witch Hill is in Japan, but if you'd like to send your children, I'm sure Ruby can arrange a bus to come get them."

"A bus to Japan?" Josh asked, wearing a confused look. "So just how does that work?"

"There are, for lack of a better term, gateways that connect the world that travel outside the normal world." Tsukune told him. "If you could give me your address, I can have someone come and explain the details to you in a proper, more comfortable setting."

"Yeah, OK," Josh said, and looked for a pen.

.

The doctors called it a miracle. Roger's heart began beating on it's own, and soon, his life support was removed. By late afternoon, he was still feeling terrible, but awake with his family around him.

Azami went down to the cafeteria with Tsukune to get tomato juice. By now, Azami leaned to ignore other people staring at them. At the checkout, Tsukune paid for the cans, then led Azami outside.

At one of the round tables in the courtyard outside the cafeteria, She noticed nurse Nora who had been in Roger's room. She was sitting and having her lunch with her family, a man, a boy Azami guessed was around ten or eleven, and a younger girl.

"Hey, that's Mr. Collins' nurse!'" Azami said and ran over to the table She climbed up on the bench by the boy, across from his mother.

"Azami! You should ask before just sitting down with them," Tsukune scolded.

Azami turned to him then asked the nurse, "Is it OK if we sit here with you?"

Nora nodded. "Mr. Aono, you told Josh about a school for children like ours?" she asked.

"Yes. May I sit?" Tsukune asked.

"Please do."

Looking at the boy, Azami opened her can and asked, "Are you going to go to school with us? My name's Azami, who are you?"

"Aiden. Where do you go?" the boy asked, shying back from her exuberance.

"We go to Witch Hill Primary school. My older sisters, Akemi and Kumiko just started Witch Hill Academy, that's the high school there. We're lucky, we only have a short walk down from the top. Some kids have to come all the way from the city. They don't walk though, a bus brings them. A few come from real far away, another bus brings them. That bus also takes other kids that live nearby to Yokai Academy," Azami said in one long breath. She then asked, "Do you join the rabbit hunt too?"

"Rabbit hunt?" Aiden asked.

Azami nodded. "Yeah, the full moon rabbit hunt. Every wolf, fox and tiger in school go to that! Every month in the west woods, like ... hundreds of rabbits are released just before the sun goes down. The one who comes back with the most rabbit ears wins."

"Really?" Aiden asked, perking up.

Azami nodded with a, "Yup. The mid month hunt is for the others who like to hunt. I tried once, but it's hard, and rabbits aren't really my thing. I do like the two legged races though, and football."

"You play football?" Aiden asked.

"Soccer," Tsukune said. "It's called soccer here."

"Mr. Aono, how does the school get away doing these events. Won't anyone see?" Josh asked.

"Plenty of people see," Tsukune told him. "Some of the school's games have become a tourist attraction. They especially like the four legged races and the flying games."

"Flying games?" Nora asked.

"Winged yokai like to have fun too," Tsukune said with a grin. "For the human games, a big one is the football teams. They go play other schools, and Witch Hill usually is high in the rankings. Many graduates become professional players. Ruby has started a baseball league. We suspect they will do well also."

"Dad, can I go?" Aiden asked eagerly.

"Me too?" the little girl, Sally, asked.

"We'll see," Josh told them. "Mr. Aono, you said someone will be by to talk to us soon?"

"Call me Tsukune, please," Tsukune said. "Yes, I think Lin is not that busy. Be assured, Ruby will send someone, if not come herself. Ruby Kurama is the school's director."

Listening in, Nora said, "This school sounds like a dream. No one causes trouble there? I'd think some people would be upset, you know, finding out about us."

In a serious tone, Tsukune said, "In the beginning, yes, we had trouble from humans and other yokai who could not accept a school of mixed species. Witch Hill was attacked a couple times. We had people, even students die protecting their school. The ones who attacked us have all come to find out though, that no matter where the students come from, Witch Hill stands together, and we will prevail."

Clenching a fist, Azami said, "Doesn't matter who you are. Mess with Witch Hill, and you'll get your ass kicked!"

"Azami!" Tsukune scolded.

"Get your butt kicked. Sorry, Papa," Azami said with a wince.

"Martial arts is also part of the standard curriculum," Tsukune said. "From the past trouble we've had, we make sure the students can defend themselves. It has been calm for years, but we don't want anyone thinking the children there are an easy target for their hatred. It also helps with discipline."

Josh let out a nervous chuckle and said, "Werewolf Karate. THAT I've gotta see."

Azami shook her head. "No, four legged yokai are better at Sinanju and Tai-chew, biting and clawing tactics." Waggling a finger, she added, "And don't ever go into a fight in your human form." She went to take another drink of juice and tipped the can up farther. "Oh, darn," she grumbled, frowning at the empty can.

"I need another one too, I'll be right back," Tsukune told her. Getting up, he asked, "Anyone want anything?"

.

"Thanks, we're fine," Josh assured him. He watched Tsukune go, amazed at the man. Tsukune was by smell, a vampire. He and his daughter had been out all day, the sun didn't seem to affect either one of them. Josh also got the sense they were powerful, yet they talked to him and his family like they were just anyone else. They did not hold the arrogance of other vampires.

Not long after Tsukune left, a man wearing a wide brimmed hat and a long brown coat with the collar turned up, came over to the table. 'Great, trouble,' Josh thought. He knew this type of vampire. They belonged to some kind of 'vampire police', and they were the worst at throwing their weight around. Josh and Nora eyed him nervously. Josh also noted Azami returning his stare.

Looking at Azami, the man asked in a heavy tone, "Who are you, kid?"

"Azami Aono, what of it?" Azami replied in the same tone.

The man paused. Glancing at the others, he said in a more normal tone, "You could pick better company to be around."

"Certainly you don't mean you," Azami said, not breaking her gaze.

Josh swallowed nervously. These were not the vampires to be back talking. That is, if you wanted to live.

"Don't antagonize him," Nora whispered fearfully.

Azami glanced at her. With a crooked grin, she asked, "This guy? What's so special about him? He acts tough, but I bet I could put him through that tree over there before he can cry for help."

Josh grabbed Aiden's arm, set to pull him out of the way when the fight started. He hoped Tsukune saw this and was on his way back.

"You should learn respect!" the man growled, but did not advance.

Josh then felt something from Azami. He looked at her and Azami's eyes, both the red and the green one, seemed to glow. The small girl stared the large man down. Her glare was so intense, Josh felt like running from her.

Casting the man a stone-cold gaze, Azami retorted, "YOU should learn your place! Leave, before I teach it to you."

Josh was expecting the man to attack. To his shock, the man turned and walked away. Josh exchanged a look at Nora, then stared at Azami. With a nervous laugh, he asked, "Do you know who that was?"

Azami's eyes had stopped glowing. She shrugged and said, "Just some street walker thinking he's all that."

Aiden looked at Josh and said, "Can I go to her school, please?"


	20. Chapter 20

CH 20

"Ohhh!"Kumiko whined as she half sat up in bed looking at the math book. "What is the use of this stuff anyway?"

Beside her, Daniel frowned and said, "Kumiko, this is just algebra. You have to find what N is by..."

"And what good is it?" she asked. Grabbing his hand (and since Akmeki was not in the room) she used his hand to heft her breast. "These are what boys are interested in! And down here."

Daniel quickly jerked his hand back before she slid it down her stomach. "Ku... Kumiko, you can't go doing that!" Daniel cried, red faced.

"How is math going to help me find my mate-of-fate?" she asked.

"Boys like smart women," Daniel told her.

Kumiko shook her head. "No, they like sexy ones. I've seen the smart girls, they look kinda plain and the boys don't pay any attention to them."

"There's more to life than finding a boyfriend," Daniel said.

"Not for me," Kumiko said firmly.

Daniel thought for a moment then said, "OK, finding a boyfriend is ... an unknown, right? You don't know who it is."

"Yeah," Kumiko said, eyeing him.

"So, here we have an unknown, the N. That N is your boyfriend."

"Huh?" Kumiko asked, totally confused.

"Just bear with me," he coaxed. "So, the N is your boyfriend, but you can't find him until you know what the 3x means, OK?" he coaxed.

"WHAT?" Kumiko asked, completely confused.

Thinking on the fly, Daniel said, "It's called algeBRA for a reason. Just like a bra holds secrets, so do these numbers. By understanding the numbers, you can better understand how to get a boyfriend!" He said cheerfully.

Raising an eyebrow at him, Kumiko asked, "Did hit your head too?"

"OK watch this," Daniel said, as he leaned over and wrote on her paper. "Here we have Azami, we'll call her 'M', this is Akemi and she is ... 'A,' and this is Susan, we'll call her, umm, G. Now, I have to find my girlfriend for me, that is the 'F', so first I have to balance the equation, what you do to one side, you have to do to the other..."

Kumiko watched as he shifted the numbers around and ended up with an A = MGF. Proudly, he stated, "SO, Ameki equals My Girl Friend!"

Kumiko's jaw dropped. "You figured out Ameki was your girlfriend by using math?"

"Yeah, so see, you learn how to do this, and you'll be able to find your boyfriend."

"Woo-Hooooo!" Kumiko cried, then grabbed Daniel and pulled him close, planting his head in her breasts. "Daniel, you are a genius!" She then noticed Ameki holding a tray of snacks, gapping at her from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Akemi asked heavily.

"Daniel just showed be how to use math to find a boyfriend!" Kuimko said happily, as Daniel flailed and struggled to breathe.

"Stop suffocating him!" Ameki snapped.

"Sorry," Kumiko said as she let go. Daniel recoiled and fell on the floor. Happily, Kumiko said, "Let's do some more math, I have to learn this! Come on Daniel, get up , you have to show me how!"

For once, Ameki noted that Kumiko was really trying hard at her math.

.

Akemi was surprised that Kumiko was doing so well with Daniel's tutoring. By the time everyone had arrived, Kumiko had gotten the basics down and was doing her own problems. The bus arrived and Kumiko was recovered enough to limp downstairs with Daniel's help to join in on the farewell dinner Barnabas gave.

Kashiro had offered to bring the packed bags down and put them in the bus. Azami wasn't sure why he was doing this for them, but she figured it was make-up for whatever he had done to get his

mother mad at him. Tsukue, Yukari and Akemi left to go escort Daniel home and repair the statue Akemi broke. While they did that, Azami figured she would lend a helping hand, and get her own things onto the bus.

Bringing her suit case down to the front door, she asked the bus driver standing nearby, "Where do these go?" she asked.

Grinning at her, the driver gave a puff on his cigar and said,"In the back, but be careful what you find back there. hehe hehe."

"Thanks," Azami said, casting him a strange look. The old guy who took them everywhere got them where they were going, but he was still a weirdo.

Walking up to the bus, Azami noticed the doors were shut. She grabbed one and worked her fingers in and jiggled the door until the lever popped and the doors swung open. Climbing the steps up into the bus, she stopped as she saw Kashiro farther down the isle watching her nervously as he spread his arms, trying to block something behind him.

"I'll take that for you," Kashiro said, beaming her a nervous smile.

Behind Kashiro, Azami saw Kaiyo get up as she pulled her shirt down and straightened herself out. "What's gong on?" Azami asked.

"Nuh, nothing, we were just stacking the bags," Kashiro said as his face glowed with guilt.

"Ah ... we got more room back here, so pass it back," Kaiyo said semi-eagerly, her ears all but on fire from embarrassment.

Azami tipped her head and asked, "What where you doing in here?"

Kaiyo suddenly slipped past Kashiro and grabbed Azami by her shoulders. In a pleading tone, she cried, "Please, you can't tell ANYONE! Just... pretend you didn't see anything,OK?"

"See what?" Azami asked, wondering what was up.

"I'll do your homework for you. Chores too! Just please say nothing, OK ... please?" Kaiyo begged desperately.

Azami gapped at her. As she looked at Kaiyo's stricken face, she also saw Kashiro's guilty look. How Kaiyo had been struggling with her clothes, and Kashiro tried to shield any view of Kaiyo, Azami stared at each of them. Kaiyo had been undressed with Kashiro. Azami's face dropped open. "You ... you mean him ... and you? And you were... What is wrong with you two!" she cried.

"SHHHHH!" Kaiyo said, finger on her lips as she shushed Azami. "Don't say anything, PLEASE!"

"But .. Kaiyo!" Azami cried at her. "Kashiro is your brother! You don't to THAT with your brother!" she said as she gave a shudder.

"Azami, please, don't tell on us," Kashiro begged.

"You are brother and sister!" Azami cried.

"Azami, he's my mate of fate!" Kaiyo said firmly.

Azami froze. The impact of what Kaiyo said sent a shock though her. Azami managed to sit on a seat as she dropped down. "You're kidding, right?' Azami asked weakly.

Sitting down across the isle facing Azami, Kaiyo looked at her with a serious face and said, "This is no joke. Kashiro is my everything! He takes care of me and I take care of him."

"Kaiyo is right," Kashiro said in a humble tone as he sat in the seat behind Azami. "We give each other what we need."

Azami eyed him. "You know Papa's gonna kill you. Not to mention what our Mama's are gonna do," she said evenly. Shifting her gaze between them she said, "All our parents are gonna go nuts! It is forbidden for brothers and sisters to become involved like that!"

"That is why we're asking you not to tell" Kashiro said seriously. "I don't want anyone to find out."

"Do you really think you can hide something like this?" Azami asked in disbelief. "If I caught you, others will too. You two have GOT to knock it off!"

"Don't tell on us, please!" Kashiro begged.

Looking at their pleading faces, Azami knew she should tell, but also knew they would be in huge trouble. Letting out a huff, Azami shook her head. "OK, I won't tell, but you both have to knock it off. You can't," she paused to give a shudder. "Can't see each other any more. You need to stop now before there is real trouble."

Kaiyo and Kashiro looked at each other. "We will," Kaiyo said firmly.

"Yes, we will," Kashiro agreed quickly.

Azami could tell neither one of them meant it. Shaking her head sadly, she got up and said, "Please, no more. I don't want to see either of you sad." She walked off the bus in a daze.

.

Azami had trouble believing what she saw. She shuddered again on the way into the house. Were they doing drugs? Were they just so perverted they just had to do that with each other? These weren't some strangers to laugh about, these were Kaiyo and Kashiro, they both knew better!

Walking inside, Azami bumped into Mama Yukari.

"Hi sweetie, did you have fun?" Yukari asked, all smiles.

Azami looked at her with a far off gaze and nodded vacantly. She was going to have nightmares about what she'd seen!

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked, gazing at her.

Thinking up something, Azami said, "I'm worried about Mr. Collins. I know he got better, but he had a sudden heart attack. He could have another."

"OH! Your poor dear. I am sorry to hear that," Yukari said, hugging her. "You know there's not much we can do about it, right? Sometimes, you just have to appreciate people while you have them."

Thinking about how Kashiro and Kaiyo could be banned from Witch Hill, maybe sent to opposite corners of the world never to be seen again, Azami said, "Yeah, it really sucks."

.

Sitting up in bed, Roger Collins had a late evening meal. "Man, I'm hungry!" he said to Maggie Evans, who was sitting beside him. "I was feelin pretty poor there for a bit, But I've fine now."

"Just take it easy, You had a serious heart attack," she told him. "And listen to your doctor! Don't go doing things you're not suppose to." motion caught her eye. A fly was flitting around, investigating his food. She reached up to wave it away.

In a fast motion, Roger speared the fly with his fork, then continued down to stick the thin piece of meat. Before she could stop him, he popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm," he hummed happily as he chewed. He swallowed as she gapped at him.

"You know, this hospital food is not bad at all!" Roger said happily.

.

The black full dresser Harley purred down the country road. Unlike other motorcycles, this one was well-muffled to keep the exhaust noise down. The figure riding it was clad in all black with a black helmet. The only thing odd about the looks was the extra large saddlebags. The one behind the seat extended down almost to the ground and had the tail lights and license plate on it.

Coming upon an old house just off the road, the motorcycle slowed. Idling along, barely moving, the rider, wearing a full coverage helmet with a mirrored visor and black leather coat and pants, studied the house. The siding of the house had long ago lost it's paint. Only one broken window was left, and the screen door was tilting out as if it wanted to fall down. Once he passed by the house, he turned around and gave it another slow ride by look.

Finally stopping on the road, the stocky looking man stopped, dropped his kick stand and surveyed the area. After a moment of quiet contemplation, he popped open the long, rear saddle bag and pulled out a sawed of Remington 870 pump shotgun. After checking it loaded, he put it In the holster loops under his coat. He then reached into another saddle bad and began to pull out large soda bottles filled with a white liquid with detonators on the side.

It was time to get ready.

.

Marcus Vishas awoke from his day's sleep. The coffins provided for them were merely wooden boxes, but this meeting was one they were required to attend. Far from Canada and the Eastern US, they picked Texas for their meeting place.

Getting up, Marcus noted they had no live slaves left. All the young humans were piled in the corner, drained. The floor of the safe house above them was supported by a forest of timbers holding the floor up. Many had blood splattered on them. What a waste, he thought. You couldn't drink what you spilled.

Sniffing the air, Marcus smelled a hint of gasoline.

Another coffin opened. The man with the short cropped red hair got up. "Marcus," he said with a nod then looked at the pile of bodies. "Looks like we'll have to go hunting tonight."

"Not before we talk about how to deal with these Aono's," Marcus stated.

The other vampire sniffed. "An accident?" he guessed.

"Don't care. Our concern is the Aono's." Marcus stated.

A female vampire came down the stairs. Wearing a toothy grin, she said, "Come on up, I even have lunch ready. Some blood bag wrecked his motorcycle. What about those other three?" she asked, indicating the coffins.

"They'll be coming. Leave the dead guy, we go out in the back woods first," Marcus told her.

The female said, "He's still alive! We can drag him out with us and feast while we talk."

Marcus didn't like her attitude, but she was the head mid-west enforcer. "Fine, just be quick about it. This is important." To the other vampire, he said, "Woods in the back, make sure they know."

Marcus went up the stairs and out the back. It was a moonless night, perfect. He took two steps into the back yard and heard a gunshot. He spun just in time to see the house explode into flames.

.

Frank lay crumpled just past his motorcycle, detonator in one hand, and his shotgun lying along side his body, pointed at the house. He was calm. He was always calm, he'd seen death too many times to become excited or nervous about it. Even when the female appeared, he laid limp, watching her.

She watched him as she came closer. She was what he was waiting for to verify there were vampires here. The glow in her eyes gave her away. Once she was optimum range, about twelve feet, he kicked up with his ankle to raise the end of the barrel and shot. The shot went a little high, blowing her head and throat area into a mist. He'd practice aiming again later. As her body turned to ash and crumbled, he hit the detonator. The soda bottles full of gasoline/soap mix he'd hidden around the house with explosives tied to them all went off at once. Fire flew out the windows and through the house in burning globules. Everything it stuck to burned, including vampires.

Getting up, Frank quickly racked in another shell as he strode towards the house, looking for targets. The heat from the house would help mask the heat from his body.

A wall crashed down as a vampire came flailing out of the house. Frank strode towards him, walking up to the running figure.

Bang. Soon as he puled the trigger, he reloaded automatically. Another shot blew the vampire apart in the middle, the upper half still screaming as it burned in the grass. It wouldn't be screaming for long.

In back, he saw a one armed vampire watching him. Frank strode towards it. He had to get closer to kill this one. Walking in the burning grass, he felt the heat but his fire retardant suit was protecting him. The vampire suddenly disappeared. Frank turned to the side, searching quickly. Above him, he saw movement. He snapped up and saw a smoldering vampire had jumped from the second floor.

Bang. Frank got his leg, shredding it. He racked another shell in quickly and shot him again before he hit the ground. The screaming vampire turned and hissed at him, showing his fangs. Bang, and the vampire lost his head and turned to dust. Another reload.

Looking for the vampire that was still out here, Frank pushed more shells in his shotgun while keeping his finger on the trigger. He heard a wail of a scream from inside, but no crashing wood. That one was dying in the house.

Having to move away from the inferno, Frank kept scanning for the vampire. Once his shotgun was loaded, he took out a small soda bottle. Instead of a normal cap, the bottle of water had a red button on the top of the cap. If a vampire tried to grab him, he'd get a surprise. He searched, ready for the last vampire to attack him.

Walking around the house that was now in flames, Frank didn't find him anywhere. He was tempted to search farther, but the buzzer on his wrist went off. He'd run out of time. He had to leave before a someone came. Walking back out to his motorcycle, he picked it up, put his shotgun away and rode off.

.

In the woods, Marcus was seething with anger as he watched the human leave. It could be a lone assassin, but the lone boy in the mall was fresh in his memory. No human would dare come alone to kill them, unless it was a trap set up by the Aono's. He let the human go and fled the area. He had to stop the source of these attacks.


	21. Chapter 21

CH 21

The next day upon arriving back home, Kumiko grumbled as she got her school clothes on and trudged off to school while the other kids were heading off to summer fun. Today was test day, if she passed these tests then she could go on. If not, she was stuck back in the first year of Junior high.

Being few kids in summer school, Kumiko walked alone down to the sprawling school buildings. From photos and what her parents talked about, the first school buildings sat to either side of the road, all the other buildings that spread out were additions. The old 'common' building was now the 'auxiliary' class rooms where specialized courses – including summer school, was held. The junior high building was now the second one past the sports fields.

At least it was a closer walk.

Going in to the dinning area by the cafeteria, Kumiko went for the stairs up to her classroom. A couple boys greeted her with smiles. Kumiko waved back but didn't smile, having to be HERE instead of down at the beach with everyone else.

"Hey, Kumiko, wait up," a deep voiced boy said as he came from the cafeteria. The wide-shouldered youth with short, curly dark brown hair walked over to her.

"Were you been? You weren't in class." he asked in a challenging tone.

Kumiko let out a huff. "Hey, Leo. Papa took a trip, and I had to go with him. He doesn't trust me to study unless I'm right there at his side." she explained.

The boy grumbled with a frown. "Parents." he said heavily.

"Yeah, it's like they don't trust us or something," Kumiko agreed, and walked up the stairs with Leo.

"Don't try to head-butt them," Leo warned. "Dad made me fix the wall he drove me through."

Kumiko cast him a smirk and asked, "Leo! Why did you try to head-butt your father?"

Letting out another grumble, he said, "These stupid classes. We lean all this hard stuff, and for what? We're never going to use it!" he complained.

"Actually, that's not true," Kumiko said. "I found out we can use math for some amazing things. I mean, I thought it was useless too, but it can be very helpful. Really, it can!"

Leo eyed her and asked, "Yeah? Name one thing."

"Finding a boyfriend!" Kumiko announced.

Leo stopped and lowered his head slightly as he glared at her. "Now WHY would I want to find a boyfriend?" he asked in a challenge.

"OK, a girlfriend in your case," Kumiko said, correcting herself. "I didn't think it was possible, but Akemi's friend, Daniel, showed me how it works."

"Don't need to. You're my girlfriend," Leo stated.

Kumiko paused. Leo was not a bad guy, and if anyone bothered her, he'd lower his head and ram them through whatever structure was close by. He'd get her anything she wanted, and he was loyal. Still he just wasn't what she envisioned as her Mate of Fate. Minotaurs were strong and reliable, and dumber than Oxen. "Leo," she said gently, "We are good friends, and I do appreciate that. But the math just doesn't add up for us."

"I HATE those numbers and letters!" Leo growled as he glared at nothing.

"Leo! They will show you who is right for you if you give it a chance," Kumiko coaxed.

Leo eyed her and grumbled, "They're stupid."

Offering her best smile to him, Kumiko said guided him to the classroom as she said, "Come on we have to get this over with."

.

In a plush office of reds and blacks with a fully stocked mirrored bar to the side, Marcus Vishas sat down with one of the only humans he trusted. This human supplied him and his kind with young nubile girls to feed on in exchange for making certain individuals disappear. It was always a win-win relationship.

The gangster in the expensive suit and dark, sicked back hair waved his hand holding the cuban cigar at Marcus. "So, this Aono is taking out your people, and he's too strong to fight back against?"

"Yes," Marcus said heavily. "He can find me anywhere, but I don't know where to find him. I need to know where they live."

"Of course, I'll do everything I can, Marcus," the man said firmly. "What do you indent do to? I'm only asking because I want to see our partnership continue. You're been a good friend to me, I'd hate for anything else to happen to you," he said sincerely.

"I want to find out everything about him. Who his friends are, who he deals with, where his kids go to school. They will sense me, but they won't sense a human," Marcus stated.

"Good thinking," the man agreed with a nod. "I owe you an extra favor for when you made that DA and his assistant disappear. That took a lot of pressure off me," he said with a greasy smile. "So, any idea where this guy lives?"

"Japan, that's all I know."

The gangster nodded, then his face dropped. "Japan? We're talking Tsukune Aono?"

"Not sure of the first name, but yes. The family names are Aono, Kurama, Kikumura, and Tappan," Marcus stated.

The gangster shifted in place. Slowly, he said, "Marcus, be careful with this one. I'll get you all the information you want, but that guy is not one to be taken lightly. I heard things about him. You do know about the Templar association? The ones who go looking to kill ... non human creatures? Well they sent some men after Aono. Powerful ones. Those men who are left work for Aono now, and I suspect the entire association does. He also has close ties with Shuzen's organization. Don't screw with that guy unless you are very sure of what you're doing."

Holding up his arm stump, Marcus said, "I've seen what they can do. I'm no fool. I will get my revenge."

The gangster shook his head, surprised that someone as powerful as Marcus could have his arm cut off. "You may want to reconsider. Next time, it might be more than an arm," he offered. "Yeah, I rule Vegas, but I know when someone's too hot to handle. There's some people you want to deal carefully with."

"You'll get me the information, right?" Marcus asked in a warning tone.

The gangster nodded. He took a puff from his cigar, then said, "You know I will, but think hard about how you're going to use it. I'd really hate to loose you and your people. Partners like you are hard to come by."

"Just get me everything you can find out about him," Marcus growled, then got up and left.

.

After lunch, Kumiko, Leo and the 'Orc twins' had their remedial math test. By using the bell curve grading method, three out of four passed. If the teacher hadn't used a bell curve, and scored on points, only Kumiko would have squeaked by. The orc boy that failed destroyed his desk. His brother called him a dummy, which caused a scuffle between the two.

Happy she got an 'A'. Kumiko left as the teacher called for reinforcements to stop her classroom from being destroyed by the battling twins. Leo walked with her until he got to the dorms, then begrudgingly went back to his room as Kumiko went up the hill.

Getting home, Kumiko put her test score on Papa's desk so he could see how well she did. Changing into her one piece bathing suit, since that had an open back with no bra strap that would interfere with her wings, she went to the balcony launched herself off toward the beach.

Flying out over the courtyard and the cliffs, she noted a couple atop the cliffs. At first, she ignored them, it was not unusual for couples to be making out in the tall grass by the cliffs. She then did a double take. Below her, it looked like Kaiyo lying there topless as Kashiro lay next to her, paying close attention to her chest as she held his head in place..

Stunned by what she was seeing, Kumiko circled around them. Kaiyo was petting Kashiro's head, then he rose up to kiss her deeply. Kumiko dove.

Landing a couple meters away, Kumiko cried, "What are you doing!"

Kashiro and Kaiyo jumped and covered up quickly as they stared at her.

"What are you doing?" Kumiko asked again, wearing a look of shock.

Kaiyo shot up and went over to her. Wearing a pleading look, she said, "You can't tell anyone!"

"You ... but..." Kumiko stuttered.

"Please! We won't do it again, honest!" Kaiyo begged.

Kumiko shook her head. "You can't be doing that, you're brother and sister!" she cried.

"We got carried away, OK? We won't any more, honest. Just don't tell anyone," Kaiyo pleaded.

Kumiko felt the suggestion Kaiyo was trying to use on her. By how smoothly she cast her spell as she spoke, Kumiko knew she'd done this before. Kumiko frowned at her.

"Kaiyo, you know better that this, and so do you, Kashiro!" Kumiko scolded. "If Papa found out ... I don't even want to think about it!"

"It's not like we were having sex, is it?" Kaiyo countered. "Look, Kashiro gives me energy, I give him blood. We take care of each other."

"I don't believe this," Kumiko said weakly.

"You can't tell anyone," Kashiro said firmly as he eyed her.

"You have to stop this!" Kumiko countered.

"We will, but please, say nothing to anyone," Kashiro said evenly.

Kumiko frowned at him. He didn't sound like he meant it any more that Kaiyo did. They had no intention of stopping. She didn't want to tell their parents, for then they would be in big trouble. She also wondered if anyone else knew about this. "We'll see," she said and took off for the beach.

"Kumiko!" Kaiyo cried, worried she was going to tell.

"Kaiyo," Kashiro said as he held her back from trying to follow her sister. He turned her to him and said, "I'll take care of it. Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

Seeing his stern face, Kaiyo offered him a tiny smile. "I know you'll try. Please, don't hurt my sister."

"I wouldn't think of it." he assured her. "But I will protect you."

.

Tsukune got home to see Kashiro waiting for him atop the landing of the stairs. Tsukune noted a look of defeat on the face of his son. "Kashiro, something wrong?" he asked.

Kashiro nodded. "We have to talk, Papa."

"OK, I'm heading for my office anyway, let's go," Tsukune said.

On the way, Tsukune noted Kashiro looked like he was walking to an execution. The boy said nothing, even after Tsukune ushered him in and shut the door. Walking over to his desk, he picked up Kumiko's grade. "Good for her," he said proudly. Apparently all that work had paid off. Seeing Kashiro standing in front of his desk looking at the floor, Tsukune sat down and asked, "What do you want to talk about?"

Kashiro quivered in place fearfully. "Papa, I ... didn't mean for this to happen. It's not something I'd planned on..." he said in a low voice.

Tsukune perked up. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Kashiro swallowed. He spoke softly, not quite looking at Tsukune. "I ... I've been taking blood from ... one of my sisters..."

"You WHAT?" Tsukune asked as his eyes went wide.

Kashiro cringed like he'd just been whipped. "Papa, it's not ... I didn't force her, honest! We just ... kinda ... It just sort of happened..."

"And HOW did this just sort of happen?" Tsukune asked in a hard tone.

Kashiro raised his arms and let them flop down. "We were just playing, and somehow ... I only took a bit..."

"Whoa STOP!" Tsukune said holding a hand up. Although he didn't make a habit of inspecting his daughters, he knew what the leftover pin prick bite marks on a neck looked like. He hadn't noticed anything like that. Gripping Kumiko's grade in one fist, he asked, "Who was it?"

"It's not her fault," Kashiro said weakly. As he spoke he thought abut why he had to admit to this, and was looking at Kumiko's paper in his father's hand. "That's why I had to tell you Papa. I know I did wrong."

Tsukune had no argument with that. "I've noticed no bite marks, or any attempts to cover them up. Where have you been biting her?" Tsukune asked heavily.

Kashiro shrugged and said, "In my room, out by the cliffs..."

"WHERE on her body?" Tsukune asked harshly. To which Kashiro winced gain.

Kashiro raised a hand to his chest, and said, "Where .. it doesn't show."

Tsukune's fists balled harder. "Kashiro! You've been making out with your SISTERS?" he asked in a yell.

"Only one," Kashiro said as he shrunk back from his father's anger.

"And who was it?" Tsukune asked in a hard tone.

Kashiro opened his mouth, then clapped it shut. After a moment of enduring his father's glare, he finally said, "I can't say, Papa. I deserve punishment, but please, don't punish her." Again he flicked his eyes at Kumiko's paper.

Tsukune noted where his eyes had wandered to. It made sense. Kumiko was the only one who'd failed her grade. Instead of studying, she'd been smoozing with Kashiro, and when she was away from Kashiro she had done much better, getting a good score instead of failing marks. "Something about Succubi you can't resist?" he asked.

"It's not that she's a ..." Kashiro started, then froze with a horrified look on his face. His mouth worked and again he pleaded, "Papa ... please, I'm the one responsible. Don't punish her, please!"

"Yes, you ARE responsible." Tsukune agreed firmly. He stared at Kashiro for a few moments, which made Kashiro sweat in place and shift his weight foot to foot nervously.

"What am I going to do with you?" Tsukune asked in a mussing tone.

Kashiro's shoulders drooped in defeat. "I ... I'll accept any punishment, Papa," he said.

"Kashiro, sit down."

Kashiro sat.

Leaning towards him, Tsukune said, "There is a good reason why you can't be doing things like that with your sisters. Taking blood, especially when a male takes it from a female, can be very erotic and cause deep feelings between them. If you were to go too far, and by the sound of it, you were heading that way, it could cause big problems. If human siblings have a baby, that baby could well be deformed. That effect is amplified for yokai. You could find yourself not only with a baby that you can't care for, but is also a monstrosity, and possibly very dangerous, or end up spending their lives very sick! Your life and hers may well be ruined. DO you understand that?"

"Yes, Papa," Kashiro said meekly.

Holding in his anger, Tsukune said, "You did come and admit what you've been doing before it was too late. For that, I am proud of you. You must agree that I have to ensure this does not happen again."

"Yes, Papa."

Tsukune thought for a moment, then said, "It's obvious you can't be around her any more. You'll be going into your first year of high school next year, correct?"

Kashiro nodded.

"Then, I'm going to sent you to Yokai Academy. I learned a lot there, and not just from school classes. It's a good place to be," Tsukune told him. "In the mean time, stay away from your sister."

"Yes, Papa," Kashiro said as a tear dripped down his face.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Tsukune asked.

"I'd to anything for her," Kashiro agreed.

"Then do what is right."

Kashiro nodded. "Can I go now?" he asked weakly.

Tsukune nodded. Kashiro got up and headed for the door.

"Kashiro," Tsukune said, stopping him. Kashiro turned to eye him sadly.

"You were man enough to see you were wrong, and took responsibility to correct it. Don't stop doing that. We won't let your mothers know about this."

Kashiro nodded, and said, "Thank you, Papa," and left.

Tsukune sat back and rubbed his face with a hand. Of all the troubles he could foresee with children, this was not one of them! He looked at Kumiko's paper again. This was the highest test score he'd seen from her in a long time.

His first impulse was to not let Kumiko get off with no punishment, she had to have been a willing partner also. Then again, the last thing he wanted to do, was punish her right after she had gotten the best test score she ever had. "Kids," he grumbled.

Tsukune had to do something about Kumiko. Succubi were creatures driven by emotions, and since usually succubi females only produced more succubi females, something like this didn't come up very often. He decided that when they went to Disney, which it looked like she was going to earn, he'd spend time talking to her on why she could not make out with her brother.


	22. Chapter 22

CH 22

A week after Marcus had talked to his gangster friend, he got a visit from a courier who had a thick package for him. At the house out in the countryside he and his surviving lieutenants now occupied and drank the blood of the former owners, he opened the package and looked over the contents.

It was more that he could have hoped for. Not only the address of Tsukune Aono, but a goggle Earth shot of their mansion on Witch Hill, an extensive list of people he worked with, the names of all his family and their ages, and even hacked computer information on Tsukune's schedule.

Right off, Marcus noted that Witch Hill was too protected to even try to sneak in. Even in the city, where Tsukune was co-mayor, there were too many people around. Looking through Tsukune's travel plans, he found airline reservations to the Tokyo Disneyland, with only one other going with him. His fifteen year old daughter. Searching through the information, Marcus found out 'Kumiko' wasn't even a vampire. A succubus could be dangerous, but not nearly as bad as the Aono style vampire. If he were to grab her, then that would be sure to get Aono's attention.

Marcus immediately began planning. As he made calls and figured out the best place to snatch the girl from, the lead vampire enforcer from England called. One of their nemesis, a man named David Smith, was heading to Alaska to assist in taking care of a 'problem' in Anchorage.

"Anchorage, huh? You know when he's due in?" Marcus asked.

"Three days."

"And you know him by sight?"

"Yes, but I am under cover. I can't expose myself."

Marcus grew a sly grin as he said, "No need, just point him out. I wonder what would happen if Mr. Smith was found guilty of murdering one of Aono's daughters?"

There was a pause on the phone. "That would cause chaos at the very least, if not open warfare."

Marcus' mind was working overtime. A good old fashioned rape and mutilation with Mr. Smith being found as the culprit did sound like a plan. He'd get his revenge, and get to sit back and watch the fun afterwards. If that didn't ignite a war, Aono had other daughters he could grab, and have a bit more fun with while he set up the Templars. "Let's hope so. Leave David Smith to me."

With a wealth of information on the Aono's, Marcus went to see a Witch friend up in the mountains. There, he found out how the Aono's had been tracking him, and got protection against it. He then called in everyone he needed and rushed to set up the trap.

.

Frank stood ready to defend himself in his practice room wearing only a pair of shorts as he faced a long, black haired female vampire waring a black sports bra and shorts. He was already sweating from the training session, the salty beads dripping to run along his many scars that covered his muscular body. The wooden sword in his hand lay along his right arm, set to defend.

Facing him with her own wooden sword, The young female with the finely cast European face returned his emotionless stare as she slowly moved to the side. She jumped to the left, then in a flash, shot to the right and struck. Frank barely got his arm in position to block the strike as he spun. He grabbed the pommel of the sword in his left hand and pushing with his right hand and pulling with his left, he whipped the sword out at her bare belly. She dodged back and dropped to slash at his shins. Frank caught the motion quick enough to block the strike, then thrust straight up. She pulled back, his sword whistled past her face.

In fast movements, they parried back and forth, the sharp sound of wooden smacks filling the air as they moved and struck out. The female saw an opening and slashed high, aiming to take his head. Frank got his sword up to meet the attack. As the swords connected, they both shattered, sending pieces flying.

The female vampire stood upright and let out a huff. "So mush for sword practice," she said.

Frank picked a piece of sliver out of his neck. He looked at it then tossed it down. "You're getting better, Liz. If you decapitate me though, training is over," he said in a deadpan voice.

"Hand to hand?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Franks' cell phone rang. He glanced at it. "Hold that thought," he said in his emotionless tone, and went over to the bench where his clothes were.

"Frank," he stated, answering the phone. " When is he arriving? ... right ... you get a location on any of those other names? ... yes, we'll meet him ... By 'we', I mean Raven ... Yes, she needs more field work ... Don't worry about it, she's my responsibility. ... right, we'll be there." He then closed his phone up.

Walking over to a large timer, Frank set it for fifteen minutes, then waked back over to Liz. "We have time for a short one. Work on speed blocks, get ready," he said, tonelessly.

Liz got into her defensive stance. "Why so short?" she asked.

"We have to get our gear packed. We're going to Alaska to meet a David Smith," he explained, then shot a punch out at her stomach.

.

Fifteen minutes later, the buzzer rang. Frank eyed his bruised wrists. "Not bad, only one got through," he said. Eyeing Liz, he added, "None should have gotten through."

"You only hit my thigh," she countered, then asked, "You don't like touching my thigh?"

"If I was intending to really fight you, a bruised thigh would slow you down and make you vulnerable," Frank stated. "Get dressed, we have to get our gear together."

"I'll get the towel for your shower." Liz said, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Go get a transfusion pack, you can't let yourself get weak. And stay away from water. I got a call to make," Frank said, then went over to grab his sweat towel and wipe himself off.

Liz rolled her eyes and wandered over to her clothes. She would have thought by now, he would take some interest in her. At least as much as he did when he'd found her.

.

The first thing Elizabeth remembered after the vampire attack on her family, was coming around to find herself bound in chains in the cellar with a blank faced Frank watching her. Scared out of her mind, she flailed and tried to free herself. Frank watched her futile attempts showing no reaction. She'd felt strange, her cries hurt her own ears. She could hear everything, even the slow beat of Franks heart and his even breathing as he watched her. She was hungry, and even though the light was dim, she could see clearly, even into the darkest corners of the cellar.

"What happened to me, what are you doing to me!" she wailed at Frank.

Tonelessly, Frank stated, "You family was attacked. I killed the ones who did it. You're the only one left. Calm down."

Elizabeth sneered at him. "You tell me my family is dead, and you want me to calm down?" she asked in a screech.

"Yes. You were turned. You have become a vampire," Frank stated. "I stopped he ones who killed your family, but there are more. I need your help to stop them."

Elizabeth went though a whole range of emotions. She screamed, she cried, she demanded to get loose, angry at the man who was holding her. After hours of flailing and fighting to get free with Frank watching her the whole time, she became exhausted, and oh, so very hungry. Spent, she asked, "What are you going to do with me?"

In his same calm tone, Frank said, "Feed you, take care of you, and teach you to fight so you can help get rid of those who destroy people's lives."

"I'm hungry," she growled.

"I know. Will you help me?" he asked. "Nothing will bring your parents or your brother back, but we can ensure what happened to you, doesn't happen to anyone else."

Frank did feed her. Before he unchained her, he brought her a pitcher of blood and made her drink it down. Once she was satisfied, he got her loose then handed her a shovel. They went out at night and buried her family. Twice, she had become helpless in her sorrow at seeing her bloody, torn apart family. Frank held her as she cried, and finished the task of burying them when she no longer had the strength. He clothed her, he fed her and trained her. In the last few years, Frank had become her family. Her family of revenge, and they were good at it. She would do anything for him.

.

"Liz!" Frank said loudly to break her out of her reminiscing. "Get dressed, we got work to do."

Elizabeth nodded, and put her shirt the rest of the way on. "Anything you say, Frank," she replied.

.

Setting up the Anchorage trap was easy. Marcus found out when Smith was coming in, and had a driver waiting to take him to his hotel where the local vampires were set to drug him at the right time, then call the police after the girl arrived and was properly ripped up in his hotel room.

The hard part was arraigning the abduction of the girl. The instant he mentioned 'Aono', prices skyrocketed. The local Yakuza wouldn't even talk to him. The local vampires also warned him away from trying to kidnap Kumiko Aono. He did manage to get a mercenary group to take on the task only a few days before the target was due to arrive. He gave them the special blanket and the branding iron he'd gotten from the witch just before they left. It was close, but they were on their way in a private jet. Now, only if they managed to get her to Alaska.

.

Kumiko could not believe the amount of people here! Everything in Disneyland was bright and colorful, but she held Papa's hand so they would not get separated by the crowds. Seeing a roller coaster, Kumiko dragged her Papa over to find a huge waiting line. The sign near the end of the line read : two hour wait from this point.

"Ohhh!" she whinnied.

"The popular rides are like that," Tsukune said with a shrug. "Want to walk around a while and see what else is here?"

They walked around, and settled on a half hour wait to get on a carousel. After that, they rode some flying swings, then Kimiko saw a cute looking ride that seemed all but uninhabited.

"That one next," Kumiko said, pointing to the 'It's a Small World' ride.

Going over to it, Tsukune wasn't happy it was a boat ride. "Umm, you go ahead," he said, eyeing the water.

Kumiko understood. She went up to the attendant. "Sir, my Papa's really afraid of water, is there any chance these boats can sink or turn over?" she asked.

The man smiled at her. "Absolutely none. If you look underneath, the boats are actually on tracks. There are also hidden sensors in the boats. If any water gets in them, someone will be by fast to help."

Kumiko and Tsukune looked to see the tracks under the water.

"It is perfectly safe, Sir," the attendant assured them.

Tsukune winced. Seeing the hopeful look in Kimiko's eyes, he begrudgingly agreed to take a ride. The attendant brought a boat up, made sure they got in safely, then send the boat on it's way into the ride. Once they were in, he lifted his collar and said, "Here they come."

.

_It's a small world after all_

_ It's a small world after all_

_ It's a small, small world_

The animated puppets moving and singing, sectioned off in the dress of many different countries was cute, but if Kumiko asked to go around again, Tsukune would go crazy from that music! It was really irritating.

Tsukune noted Kumiko was taking in the ride with a smile as she looked at the different figures. She even started humming the tune. He really hoped she didn't keep that up. They turned a corner and his thoughts were interrupted by a blast of water to his chest so hard, it knocked him backwards.

Kumiko turned to gape at Tsukune as he flailed, trying to get away from the stream. Right after she turned a man jumped out of the water on her side, wrapped a cloth around her face and pulled her backwards out of the boat and under water.

Kumiko struggled and tried to scream. All she knew was she was suddenly under water and being pulled. Something was injected into her back. Her nails came out, she swiped out wildly. She was released. She got the cloth off her head as her mind spun from the sudden attack. Seeing light, she swam for it to emerge in a plain room. No more has she surfaced, than a steel wire went around her neck and pulled her up. Fighting, she slashed at the steel cable a man was holding as he backed away, pulling her out of the water. Another hard swipe cut the cable. The man got clear of her.

Getting up, Kumiko looked around. A plate slid shut over the water entrance she'd been pulled through. Her mind was becoming foggy as was her vision. She went to try to open an access panel she hoped was back to the ride, and stumbled to her knees. Heart pounding wildly, she raised a hand to rip though the wall, and she found it was very hard to hold her hand, or herself up on her knees. Her weak swipe at the panel only scratched it. She noted this as darkness overcame her.

The man watching her from a distance snapped his fingers. Another came around a corner and they rushed forward and quickly cut the back of her shirt open, then heated a branding iron and applied it to her right shoulder blade before they handcuffed her hands behind her back and wrapped her up in the blanket that bore magical markings on it. With Kumiko wrapped up, they lifted her and carried her quickly away. One said into a radio, "We got her, prepare for takeoff."

.

The water had stopped hitting Tsukune as the ride crept on. Now lying in the second row of seats, lightning bolts dancing across his body as he grimaced in pain. He tried to get up, and noticed Kumiko was gone.

"Kumiko!" he screamed as he searched for her. He got no reply except for that stupid music.

"KUMIKO!" Tsukune yelled out again. She wasn't in the boat, and he didn't see her in the the water or anywhere. Weakened by the water drenching him, he didn't have the strength to focus to on her presence, or even get himself up. He finally came out of the ride to find the attendant was gone.

Crawling out of the boat as the long sparks danced on his skin, Tsukune drew a crowd of people staring at him. Many thought it was a show, and watched with interest. One person knew it wasn't a show. The man rushed over to Tsukune, got him to his feet, then squatted and put Tsukune across his shoulders and ran to a rest room where he could get those clothes off him.

Tsukune was dumped by the wall, a man ripped his shirt off. "Get those pants off!" the man commanded as she pulled out paper towels as fast as he could. Tsukune did his best to obey. Some paper towels were thrown on him and the man quickly helped him strip.

Finally getting some of his sense back, Tsukune saw who was now pulling paper towels out and throwing them on Tsukune as fast as he could.

"Gin?" Tsukune asked.

Ginei Morioka gave a sarcastic chuckle as he dropped another load of paper towel onto Tsukune. "OK I gotta hear this! How did you EVER get in trouble in friggin Disneyland?"

.

Frank, his motorcycle loaded down with saddlebags full and an extra pack atop the rear bag and Liz in her black leather outfit behind him, drove into southern Anchorage from highway one.

In her helmet mic, Liz asked, "Is this guy there yet?"

"Not yet. His flight is due in at two."

"So when we meet him, do I walk or something?"

"No, he's taking a cab. We follow, and meet him at his hotel."

"Then why go to the airport?"

"Just in case."

"I only have six transfusion packs left," Liz reminded him.

"I'll feed you, don't worry."

Liz watched the scenery go by, not really paying attention. As they rode through town she watched a plane fly overhead, wondering when she could get off this thing. The first hundred miles of sitting here, holding onto Frank was nice, but now after the long ride, then two days on a ferry, followed by MORE riding, she was ready to get off and throw this motorcycle into the bushes, or the nearest dumpster.

"Are we there yet?" she asked with a sigh.

"Almost, just hold on."

"And WHY didn't we bring the hummer?" she asked.

"Parking. We can park a motorcycle damn near anywhere. Not so with a beast like the hummer," Frank told her.

"That's it?" Liz asked in a squeak.

"Important. You'll see."

.

Finally getting to the airport, Liz noted the huge, packed parking lots. They rode near the terminals, and Frank pulled into a vacant line set aside for motorcyles. Nodding the direction, he said, "Terminal's right over there. No wasted time searching for a spot, and we won't loose sight of him."

Liz was about to tell him that if she rode in the cab with him, it would have been a whole lot easier. Before she opened her mouth, she felt a presence. She changed her statement to, "There's a vampire here, up in the terminal."

"Hand weapons only, keep a sharp eye out," Frank cautioned.

Although it was uncomfortable riding with a short sword against your spine, Liz saw the wisdom of it. She got off, eyeing the direction she felt the vampire in.

Frank got off and removed his helmet. Liz kept hers on, it was good protection from the sun. "Stay here," he said, and walked toward the terminal.

"Why?"

Frank eyed her. "With that helmet on, you'll attract attention. Don't worry, I doubt any vampire is going to cause trouble in the daylight."

Liz leaned against the bike as she watched Frank walk up into the terminal. After what seemed like forever, he came back out, talking to a man. He came back as a cab stopped and the man put his luggage in slowly, then had the driver wait while he took pictures. Once they were back on the motorcycle, the man got in and cab pulled out. They followed it a ways back.

A curious thing happened in the cab up ahead when they got to the main road. The man in the back seat drooped over like he fell asleep. After a few seconds, the windows rolled down to let out wisps of smoke, then rolled back up.

"That can't be good," Liz noted.

"Sleeping gas," Frank stated.

Liz sniffed the air. She caught a whiff. "Someone is in a hurry to grab him."

"Yup, be ready for anything."

They followed the cab out of town. Coming to a bridge, a car coming from the other way swerved into their path. Frank dodged and missed the car, but had to go onto the side of the road to avoid it. Rrecovering on the back the road was on, they passed by the wrong side of the guardrail for the bridge. Frank stopped by turning right hard, and dropping the bike on it's side. They skidded down the bank, but avoided going over the steep bank and into the water below.

"We've been made," Frank said heavily.

.

Marcus was pleased. The mercs were on their way with the Aono girl, and the tail following Smith was fouled. The 'Taxi' had him and was heading for the rendezvous point. By this time tomorrow, he'd have what he needed, and having Aono's daughter before, or maybe as he dispatched her was going to be oh, so sweet.

.

Kumiko awoke with a throbbing headache. Groaning, she felt her arms behind her as she lay on something hard. She tried to see, and found she was blindfolded. Trying to move, she discovered her wrists were bound in metal as were her feet, Moving her feet together, they were stopped after a few inches by a metallic sound. Her feet were chained to the floor. She was able to sit up, but couldn't move from her spot. She also felt a burning itch on her back.

What was going on? "Hello?" she asked. "Anyone here?"

There was no answer, but her voice echoed back to her. The room she was in sounded empty.

A door opened and steps approached. Someone walked around her.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she asked.

"All in good time," a male voice said smoothly. "My, don't you look delicious."

The voice sent a chill up Kumiko's back. She immediately knew she was in big trouble. Trying to charm her way out of it, she said in a sexy of a voice as she could muster, "Yeah, don't I? Why don't you let me loose, so I can show you how delightful I can be?"

A roar of laughter answered her. "Oh that's good! You really are a succubus, aren't you? Well, I won't disappoint you."

Kumiko's hair was grabbed and she was pulled to bend over. A hand roughly grabbed her breast and squeezed. She brought her knees up to protect herself, but he already had a hold of her.

"You will be fun, that's for sure," the voice said in a malevolent tone. "If you're good enough, maybe I'll keep some souvenirs for mounting on my wall," he said and gave her breast a hard shake.

Suddenly, she was released. Fighting his grasp, she recoiled and hit her head on the floor.

"Don't worry about food, you won't be alive that much longer!" the voice announced as steps and his laughter told her he was leaving.

Kumiko cried out from the pain of hitting her head. She then wailed out, "Disneyland is NOT suppose to be like this!"


	23. Chapter 23

CH 23

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" Tsukune asked Yukari as she gazed into her scrying bowl. Once Gin had dried him off, he used Gin's phone to call home and get Yukari to yank him back. She immediately began scrying for Kumiko and couldn't pick her up. Not by locating, and not by searching the Disneyland grounds.

Growing frustrated, Yukari said, "I look and look, but there's nothing! It' like she has a scrying shield around her."

Deep in thought beside Tsukune, Moka said, "It's possible whoever took her, knew we'd try to scry for her."

"Oh no," Kurumu said in a whine as she gripped Tsukune's arm on his other side. "Who would do this?"

"Who would know where we were going to be?" Tsukune asked. "This was has not been a long planned trip. I only made the reservations at the airport after Kumiko had passed both her tests."

"Someone was spying on us," Moka concluded.

"What do they want, ransom money?" Kurumu asked. "We'll pay it! I just want my baby back."

"There's been no demand," Tsukune said, not adding that was what worried him. He'd recovered from the water in a few hours with Moka and Ruby's help. Yukari and Ruby searched for a whole day and there was nothing. "Moka, ask you father to help pass the word. Whoever finds Kumiko gets their weight in gold. Kurumu..."

"On it," she said quickly. "I'll alert the news stations, and my fans."

Tsukune's phone rang. He answered it and listened. After a long pause, he said, "Thank you for your effort, Lin."

Closing the phone up, he explained to his wives, "Lin tried to find Kumiko by using a piece of her clothing as a guide. She came up with nothing also."

"We'll find her," Yukari said firmly.

.

Frank and Liz got the motorcycle pushed back up onto the road. This time Frank obeyed no speed laws. After a quick check of the map, he noted the nearest intersection was five miles up. They may still have time to catch that cab before it got there, and they lost it.

Climbing on, Frank made sure Liz was in place, then he gunned it, lifting the front wheel as they raced down the highway. Frank passed cars and slipped between two as the oncoming driver swerved to the side with wide eyes. Scanning as he drove, Frank looked for any sign of the cab. Just before the intersection, he found it, coming back. A quick check of the license plate showed it was the same one. Laying on the brakes, Frank controlled the skid and slung around to race after the cab.

"When I get beside it, kick the window in. We need to talk to that guy," Frank said as he saw the cab now also passing traffic dangerously as it sped up in an attempt to escape.

"Got it," Liz replied crisply.

As they closed, the cab weaved into the left hand lane, then slewed right, trying to make a turn onto a side road. At the last instant, the driver saw a car coming to the intersection and tried to change his mind. The cab crashed through guardrail and a sign, then smashed up against a retaining wall.

"Damn it!" Frank spat as he slowed to a stop beside the accident.

People were on their cell phones and running towards the scene as Frank checked on the cabbie. The airbag worked, the man was alive. Leaning in, Frank knew he didn't have much time, he shook the man and said, "Where did Mr. Smith go? Quick before I have to throw you in front of that oncoming truck!"

Dazed from the impact, the cabbie mumbled, "Grey van, don't know who it was."

"Who do you work for?"

"Mr, Snyder, he runs the company."

Seeing someone coming up in his peripheral vision, Frank turned to him. "We need an ambulance here! He's alive, but hurt. Don't see any blood."

The man nodded and talked to the 911 operator.

As people gathered at the scene, Frank faded back. He pushed his motorcycle a short ways, then

got on his cell phone to find the address of that cab company.

.

David Smith awoke tied to a chair. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he noted was in what looked like a cabin. The man watching him opened the door.

"He's awake," the man stated.

Another man came in. The first thing David noted was the man was missing his left forearm. The next thing he noticed was the man's evil grin.

"If you're hoping to get a few pounds for me, Afraid I'm not worth much," David told him.

The man chuckled. "Oh you're more valuable than you can imagine!" Marcus told him. "You, my friend are about to become a murderer."

"Not bloody likely," David stated.

Marcus explained, "You already checking into your hotel, the lady at the front desk saw you. And you know what? While you were taking a snooze here, you had a hold of a big, sharp knife. Fingerprints all over it! Course later on, you're going to get drunk. Real drunk. After we put you alseep again, you're going to wake up in your hotel room with that big knife nearby. The desk clerk is going to find your passport on the floor, and someone will bring it up to you, and they will see what you did to that poor girl! I wish you luck in explaining yourself."

Staring at him, David said, "You're out of your bloody tree, mate. Tell you what, let me go and we can forget about the whole thing."

"Nice try. Gag him," Marcus said.

David wiggled and twisted his head, but they quickly put the gag on. Marcus grew a sadistic grin and said, "Just hope they have a death penalty here. I don't know how anyone could live with what you're going to do to that innocent school girl."

.

"There's a non-human nearby," Liz said as they pulled into the cab company parking lot. It was on the edge of town. The long quanset hut had a front entrance, and a build in square side entrance that bore two garage doors.

"Vampire?" Frank asked.

"No, but it's not human. Below street level, under that rounded building I think," Liz explained.

"Well, let's go see what they know," Frank said.

Getting off the motorcycle, Frank noted the area was fairly vacant of any traffic. He got out a 9mm with the special shells for Liz, and one for himself. Pulling out his long rain coat, he put it on and slipped his shotgun under it.

"Watch my back," Frank said and strode for the front door. Liz took her place behind him, watching to the sides.

Frank walked in to find a simple office with a dispatcher / secretary. "Here to see Mr. Snyder," he told the woman.

Wary of him, the woman said, "I'll see if he's available." She called him on a speaker phone.

"Mr. Snyder, there's ... a couple here to see you, Sir."

"In a conference, have Joe deal with it," came a reply.

"The door behind the desk, he's in there," Liz supplied.

Frank walked past the secretary. She got up and said, "Wait! You can't..." She stopped speaking as Liz pointed her gun in the woman's face.

"On the floor, face down and stay there," Liz said.

The woman quickly complied.

As Frank walked in, two men were talking across a desk. The man on his side stood and reached behind him. Frank pulled the shotgun out, pointing it at him. "Don't be stupid," Frank said in a hard tone.

The man behind the desk quickly put his hands up. He looked so scared he just might shit his pants. The one on Franks' side raised his hands reluctantly.

"The girl's downstairs!" the man behind the desk said quickly.

The other man drew his gun out and shot him. Frank blasted the gunman across the desk, scattering his head against the wall.

"Guess we don't talk to Mr. Snyder," Frank said as he turned to Liz, who was watching the secretary.

"What about her?"

"Hey Lady, you wanna live?"

"Please, don't kill me!" she begged.

"Then get up and run. Don't slow down, don't reach for a phone, just run like the devil's on your ass, because I will be. GO!" Frank ended in a snap.

The woman scrambled up and bolted out the door, uttering a mix of screaming and crying sounds.

"We better look fast. Check the dispatch log, see if you can find a call for that cab, I'll go look for that girl. She may know something."

Frank strode through the door marked, 'Employees only' and into the garage. A mechanic in greasy coveralls was headed towards him and stopped upon seeing him and the shotgun. He raised his hands in the air.

"Who else is here?" Frank asked in a hard tone.

"No one else in the garage. Those other guys took something down in the basement, heard one of them say something about a girl."

"Show me."

The mechanic led him to a door, and down a set of stairs. In an empty room, they found a blue haired girl chained to the floor and handcuffed with a blindfold on. The back of her shirt was ripped open. She tipped her head as if to listen as they came in.

"Keys," Frank said.

The mechanic shrugged. "I was told not to go down here. Hey, I can get a wizzer and cut her loose. After that, I'm outta here. I don't want nothing to do with any kidnapping."

"Let's go get it, be quick," Frank said, and pushed him back out the door.

Frank watching him go get a tool, hose and an air tank. The mechanic ran back down and got to work on the girl's feet first. As he worked, cutting through the chin to make sparks fly, Frank pulled her blindfold off.

"Who are ya, kid?" Frank asked her.

Kumiko eyed him. "Who the hell are you? And where am I, this sure as hell isn't Disneyland!"

"What gave you that clue?" Frank asked.

Liz yelled down the stairs. "Frank! I got nothing, and I hear sirens coming. We got maybe two minutes."

Kumiko's feet now free, the mechanic moved behind her.

Shots came from above. Frank hear Liz return fire. "We got company!" she yelled.

"Who are ya, kid?" Frank asked. "Someone wants you dead pretty bad."

"Aono Kumiko, who the hell are you?" Kumiko asked. She then felt her hands get freed.

"Any other way out of here?" Frank asked the mechanic.

"Only those stairs."

Frank hauled Kumiko to her feet. "Follow me and stay close unless you wanna catch a bullet," he ordered, and ran for the stairs.

Atop the stairs, Liz was aiming back into the office. She pointed back into the garage. "Find another way out! They're outside, and most likely will try to come in from the garage next."

Kumiko looked up. Above them, the large ceiling fan was off. "Can you climb?" she asked.

"Too slow," Frank said. He was then grabbed by his shoulders as the girl stated, "No, it's not!"

Kumiko grew her wings out and with a groan, hauled Frank with her to fly up to the ceiling. Pushing him into the fan, she barked, "Out!"

Frank complied. Kumiko dropped back down. Liz glanced at her. She kept her aim until Kumiko got her to the ceiling them quickly climbed out. Once Liz began climbing, Kimoko flapped to get her head up through, then folded her wings in and struggled up. Hands under her arms pulled her out.

Surveying below them, Frank saw a few men in a tow truck ram the garage doors. The men in the back of the truck were poised to jump out shooting. He ran to the roof above his motorcycle, then slid down the rounded roof. Liz followed. Kumiko took to the air.

The men who were outside were all charging in. Frank landed and rolled, then got on his Harley. Liz got on behind him. She pulled his pistol too, and watched for anyone pointing a gun at them as Frank started the bike, then drove to the back of the parking lot. Shots were fired. He crashed through the fence, then rode along a trail just past the fence. Coming to an alley, he rode down it.

Somehow, Frank avoided the police that were converging on the scene. Once they were clear, he stopped in the back lot of an old warehouse. "Liz, you OK?"

"Got hit in the side, but nothing serious."

Kumiko landed beside them and folded her wings up. With a grin, she said, "Good driving! So, who are you, and who were those clowns? And where in the hell am I?"

"Liz first," Frank said. Seeing they were in the shade, Frank had Liz open her jacket and lift her shirt. There was blood on her side, right above her hip. Frank opened a first aide kit and bandaged it. While he worked he said, "We're in Anchorage Alaska. Don't know who they were, but we're here to retrieve a man named David Smith. He came from England to help out with a vampire problem, but I guess they aren't liking that idea. And by the way kid, thanks. You got us out of a sticky situation back there."

"Hey, you saved me, it's only fair. My name's Kumiko."

"I'm Frank, this is Liz," Frank said, nodding to Liz. "How far can you fly, Kumiko?"

"Pretty far, but not all the way back to Japan. I was grabbed in the Tokyo Disneyland," Kumiko explained. She then raised her hands and scowled at the handcuffs adorning her wrists. Extending her index finger nails, she cut them off, then cut the shackles off her feet.

"Nice hardware," Liz said, watching Kumiko cut the metal off herself.

"They come in handy."

Finished patching Liz up, Frank said, "Kumiko, what can you tell us about those men who had you?"

Kumiko shrugged and said, "Not a lot. I didn't see anything, but I did hear that one man who was threatening me. If I find him, I'm going to cut his balls off to keep other girls safe, from what he was saying he wanted to do to me!"

"Any names? Places? Anything like that?" Frank prodded.

Kumiko shook her head. "Wait! When they took me, they hit Papa with a stream of water!" She cried. "Ohh, do you have a phone?"

Frank took his phone out and handed it yo her. "Water's bad?" he asked innocently.

Kumiko quickly punched in Papa's phone number as she said, "It is if you're a vampire."

Frank and Liz looked at each other.

"Damn, it's out of service!" Kumiko said in a whine, and quickly punched in another number.

"Aono residence,"

"Mama Minori! It's Kumiko! Is Papa there, did he get home OK?"

"Kumiko? THANK GOD, where are you?"

"Papa, is Papa there?"

"Yes, he's here. A little sore from being soaked, but he's OK. Where ARE you? We've been worried sick!"

A voice from down the alley cried, "There they are!"

"OH shit," Kumiko said as she saw guns come up. She dove for cover.

Frank and Liz spun in a squat as they men shot. Bullets flew back and forth as Kumiko hugged the ground.

"Kumiko, what's going on?"

"Can't talk now, I'm being shot at!"

A bullet then struck the cell phone, shattering it as it passed through her hand, close to her head. Kumiko screamed.

Frank and Liz downed the men. "Liz, any holes?" Frank asked.

"NO, you?"

"They must have killed the cops. Get on, we gotta catch one of those bastards!" As he got on the motor cycle, Frank saw Kumiko down, holding her bleeding hand. "HEY! Kumiko, can you fly?"

Kumiko saw them and got up. She nodded.

"Then take off, follow us from the air. If someone is behind us, warn us if you can." Frank then took off. Not wanting to be left behind with a bunch of gunmen chasing her, Kumiko took a few running steps as her wings came out, then she took off after them.

.

"Kumiko?... Kumiko!" Minori yelled into the phone. The phone then went to a dial tone.

Moka came running. Minori turned to her with a stricken face. "It was Kumiko! She tried to tell me where she was, but someone was shooting at her, and the phone went dead!" Minori cried.

Moka balled her fists. Her eyes went red and her hair turned silver as she changed in a flash. **"Damn it!"** she barked.

.

Frank turned onto the street, shotgun in one hand. Behind him, Liz brandished two pistols. Another three men were running up the street. Standing up on her pegs, Liz took aim and shot the same time Frank did. All three men went down. Frank racked the shotgun one handed and looked for more targets. They passed a cop car that had the doors open, two policemen lying dead on the ground.

A man jumped in a car and took off away from them. He turned down a street with a squeal of tires. Frank followed.

Above them, Kumiko held her injured hand as she watched the chase. They were on a road headed out of town. Thankfully, she could see ahead and cut corners as the car below swerved around corners and the motorcycle leaned one side, then the other more gracefully as it gave pursuit. Kumiko saw a logging truck coming onto the road up ahead that was blocking the roadway. The car didn't and sped around the corner. Slamming on the brakes at the last minute, the car slew sideways, then disappeared under the truck in a crash as metal flew and the roof was peeled off. Frank slowed and got stopped before he rammed the truck.

The driver of the car was decapitated by the trailer it didn't fit under. Kumiko flew down as Frank took down the license number, then looked under the truck with the truck driver and Liz.

"Need help?" Kumiko asked as she came up to them.

Pointing to a puddle of blood dripping from the car, and the head lying on the ground amid the glass and pieces of car, the truck driver said, "Don't think so, he didn't make it."

"Yeah, he was going like hell," Frank agreed. "Passed us up so fast I thought the wind might knock us over."

"The truck driver shook his head sadly. "Damn shame we got such imbeciles on the road."

"One less," Frank agreed, not happy that his last hope of information had killed himself. "Hey fella, mind if we scatter? Liz here ain't quite of age, and if her Dad finds out..."

The truck driver waved his hand. "Go on, nothing to be done till the tow truck gets here." He then saw Kumiko standing behind them. "Holy mother of God!" he exclaimed as he gapped at her, wide eyed. "What the hell are you!"

"Hi," Kumiko said. "I saw it from above, but I think I should go too."

"How's the hand?" Liz asked.

Kumiko showed it to her. "It's pretty much stopped bleeding, but it still hurts."

"You heal quickly?" Liz asked.

"Not as fast as you, but pretty quick, yes."

"Well, we best keep going," Frank said and mounted up. Liz got on behind him.

"Hey, I don't want to spend all day flying," Kumiko told Frank. He drove away.

"Bye," Kumiko told the tuck driver, and launched herself into the air to flap away.

The truck driver watched them go, then shook his head. "Nope, not a word about'em. They'd pull me in for drugs."

.

Marcus glared at the only man who'd come back. The human cowered before his anger.

"How hard is it to go get a chained up girl and bring her back here?" Marcus roared at him. "You had what, fifteen men and a pair of vampires with you?"

"But, Sir, someone got inside, by the time we got in, they had taken the girl, and the cops were on top of us!" the man cried. "We got the cops, but they got some of us, and so did those people on that motorcycle."

"WHAT people on a motorcycle?"

"The ones who took the girl."

"Damn!" Marcus spat, then punched the man in the face so hard, he caved his face in. The entire squad of humans and two vampires were gone. Worse yet, so was the Aono girl. He turned to the vampires behind him. "Everyone, get out there, FIND that girl!"

"Marcus," a large vampire said, "If they went through all that trouble to get the girl back, they will probably come to rescue Smith also. Instead of running around looking for them, let them come to us."

"You sure they will come this way?"

"They already are. I picked up a call on the police band, some fool drove his car under a truck. The plate matches one of our men. He wouldn't be driving that careless unless someone was chasing him."

Marcus nodded. "We got any humans left?"

"Mercs and a woman we were keeping for a snack later. We have a cabin up on the next hill, no roads going to it. We can catch them on foot there. If we let that woman her our plans of heading up there, I'm sure she'll tell them everything once they get here."

Marcus ginned. "I like it. That sniper rifle, can one of you use it?"

"I can. I've put rounds in a four inch circle six hundred yards away with a good rifle," the vampire stated.

"Good," Marcus stated. "This pair is slippery, I want everyone out and waiting. We'll set up an ambush, and put Ivan with his rifle up so he can see the cabin, just in case one gets through. Don't kill the Aono girl if you can help it. I want that pleasure!"

.

In the family room, Tsukune paced as on the couch, a stricken silver haired Moka and Kurumu bracketed a very tired Yukari, Mizore and Minori sitting on the ends. Kashiro sat in a chair, holding a despontent Kaiyo as she intermittently cried on his chest. Akemi and Azami sat on the floor with Moka Jr., Kurumu Jr., and Tsukune Jr., who sat staring at Mizore. Tsukumoka sat beside Akemi, was looking around, as he didn't understand what was going on.

"I'll try again," Yukari said in a slur, and tried to get up. Moka and Kurumu both placed their hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back. "**Get some sleep for when we need you,**" Moka coaxed.

"They didn't kill her, Kumiko is still alive," Kurumu said firmly, desperately wanting to believe it.

"**They want her alive for some reason**," Moka agreed. **"They may wound her, but not bad enough that she'd die."**

Tsukune was racking his brains, trying to figure out who was behind this. "Minori, Kumiko didn't say where she was, but were their any other sounds, anything that might give us a clue to where she might be?"

Minori shook her head. "I heard gunfire. Kumiko asked how her Papa was, if you got home OK, then the phone went dead."

"Maybe someone grabbed it from her," Akemi offered.

"Maybe," Minori offered with a tiny grin.

Tsukune's phone rang. In a flash, Tsukune had it in his hand.

"Tsukune ... Yes, thank you, officer! Where did that call originate from? " Tsukune's eyes went wide. "Where? ... Alaska, you sure? ... OK ... Thank you very much! I am indebted to you." Tsukune closed his phone up and stared at his wives. "The call Kumiko made, originated from a cell tower in the north of Anchorage, Akaska."

"Akaska?"

Tsukune nodded.

"I'm on it," Yukari said, an tried to get up again. Again, Moka and Kurumu pushed her back in place.

**"Tsukune, we'll need everyone."** Moka stated. **"We bring out the guard for this one. Assembly will be in three hours in the courtyard. Yukari, take a nap, we're going to need a big portal across the gates. Minori, call Lucy, explain and ask for her help. Tsukune, anyone the mayor can send will be useful also. You better contact the American embassy so they know we're bringing an army."**

.

Kumiko knew that car they chased, and she had a good look at the two others they had brought to the garage. Instead of just searching by eyeball, they had a new plan for finding out where these men had come from.

Stopping at every place they saw someone out, Frank wound get the person's attention, Liz would hold them in place, then Kumiko would slap the spade end of her tail on their forehead and search for memories of seeing these vehicles. Twice, she got a mental picture of a convoy of the three cars. In both cases the people who saw them thought this was unusual. Single cars out here were infrequent, no one traveled in a convoy like that. After they searched the person's memory, Kumiko would apologize and let the person know they were just trying to save a man's life. Although weired out by the experience, each person understood, and wished them luck.

Coming to a remote 'Y' intersection, Frank stopped. Surrounded by woods, there was no one around to let them now which way to go. Kumiko flew ahead a mile, following one road, then the other, looking for clues or signs of anyone who might have seen them. She found nothing.

As Kumiko searched, Frank walked around the intersection, searching for clues. A piece of garbage on the side of the road to show someone had tossed it, tracks in the soft ground beside the road that showed where someone had stopped to pee. Anything to give them a hint on which way to go.

Liz was helping Frank, walking up one side of the left fork, searching. She spotted a dirt track leaving the road to the left. Such tracks were common. On this one though, the small brush along the track was well beaten down. Too well beaten down to be unused. "Frank!" she called. "I found something."

Frank came running. Upon seeing the track, he walked down it a short ways, studying the tracks.

"Cars, and recently made" he said. "See how the middle is all crushed down too? Four wheel drives don't knock down the center scrub like that. No self-respecting hunter would bring a car down this path."

"We go look?" Liz asked.

"You do. Turn your helmet radio up to full, you'll have a range of six miles instead of one. You'll only have a minute or so before the batteries die, do don't report unless you have something solid, and make it short. Be as quick as you can, but stay in cover as much as possible."

Liz walked down the path until she was covered by the overhead tree canopy. She took her helmet off, turned the radio power up to full, the clapped her helmet on and jogged away.

After jogging a couple hundred yards, Liz slowed to a fast walk so she got a better view of what was around her. The road was like a cave, with trees on each side that stretched their branches overhead, blocking out all the sunlight.

'Perfect place for an ambush', she thought.

After a mile or so of following the track down a hill and past a stream, she noted a clearing ahead. She drew her short sword and pistol. Pistol was in her left hand, sword in her right, she crouched down and used tree trunks for cover to approach the cabin in the clearing.

The track ended in a oval of a dirt parking area. Senses alert, Liz studied the windows. No cars, no movement, it looked like no one was home. Taking her helmet off, she listened closely for noises. She did hear a noise. Weeping.

She had to put her helmet back on to cross the open area around the cabin. Instead of stealth, she ran across to the porch and dropped down. Still, all she could hear was the same weeping, with a short plea for help from God. Liz crept up on the porch and looked in a window. No one. She opened the door and slipped in to search the place.

Liz found a young blond woman tied up in the cellar, wearing the remains of clothes. The woman was fearful of her at first. After Liz checked the cellar clear, she reported she'd found a cabin and a live woman, then took her helmet off and untied the woman.

"Who took you?" Liz asked.

"Men, but they weren't men!" The woman said, pleading for understanding with her eyes. "I was with Kacy and Joan. They took Kacy out first. I heard her scream, then ... nothing. Then they came back and got Joan. Joan fought but they were much stronger than they looked. They ... laughed and played with her, pushing her back and forth, and up the stairs! Joan screamed, but it stopped quick, like they killed her! I'm so scared!"

"They are gone now. Do you know where they went?" Liz coaxed.

"We gotta go! IF they come back, they WILL kill us!"

Liz heard Frank's motorcycle. "Come upstairs, no one's going to hurt you."

"They will! There's about ten, fifteen of them!"

"Many are already dead," Liz told her. We're hunting the rest of them down."

"You're a cop?"

"More effective. I'm a vampire," Liz stated as she guided the woman up the stairs. The woman turned to stare at her and tripped. Liz picked her up and carried her up to set her on her feet at the top.

"Go check to see if there is any food. You must be hungry," Liz told her.

Just then Kumiko landed and walked in, her wings folded in back of her in plain sight.

"What?" the woman asked in shock, and tripped to sit in a chair.

"I sensed you here, need any help?" Kumiko asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU?" the woman cried.

Kumiko bowed to her. "Aono Kumiko, pleased to meet you," she said.

"What, not who," Liz said dryly.

"Oh, I'm a succubus," Kumiko said. She then sniffed and asked, "Do I smell food?"

"Please don't eat me!" the woman cried as she shrank back in the chair.

Kumiko cast her an odd look then headed through a door. Calling back out, she said, "Hey, Liz! There's some pizza here ... some jerky ... and a bottle of looks like juice... and in the cooler, there's a couple blood packs. Want one?"

Frank drove up and parked outside. Liz watched him come, and said, "Kumiko, don't stuff yourself, we still need to move quickly."

"Killjoy," Kumiko replied. She came back out holding a Pizza box with her good hand, with a jar of beef jerky tucked under her arm. On the box was two bags of blood.

Kumiko offered the blood to Liz, who took it, she then put the pizza box down on the small table in front of the woman. In a deft move, she dropped the beef jerky, then caught it to set it down on the table. She plucked out a piece and announced. "Lunch!"

The blond opened the pizza box, then froze as she watched Liz open her mouth, and sunk her fangs into the blood pack to drain it.

Frank came in as they ate. He assured the woman no harm would come to her. He only wanted to know where the men had gone. She tried to tell him, but hadn't really listen to what they were saying, since she was so scared. Talking gently to the woman, Frank got her calmed down, then explained what Kumiko was going to do. She shied back as Kumiko put the spade end of her tail on the woman's forehead.

Kumiko closed her eyes, and said, "Two men talking, they are moving since they think the police are coming ... They're going to the other cabin ... one leaves ... another comes in, he doesn't know the way ... Back to the road, take a left, it's three miles down .. you'll see a bridge over a stream ... leave your car behind the brush on this side, make sure it can't be seen from the road ... walk up the other side, stick close to the stream ... at the waterfall, go straight uphill, can't miss it. ... what about the girl ... she can't get away, let her starve." She then took her tail down.

"I remember! I didn't hear them at first, but I remember everything now!" the woman said. "How did you do that?"

Kumiko shrugged and said, "I'm a succubus," and munched on some more jerky.

"This way to come walk into our trap," Frank mussed.

"Flank them?" Liz asked.

Frank shook his head. "Recon first. Kumiko, can you find it by air?"

"No problem, I have directions," Kumiko told him.

"OK listen closely," Frank said in a serious tone. "Be careful. Stay high enough where unless they are looking up, you won't cause them to look up and see you. We'll get close as we safely can before you take off. I'll give you a headset so we can communicate. And if they start shooting, get out of there. Remember, they are after you."

Kumiko nodded. "Getting shot hurts," she said, holding up her clotted hand.

To the woman, Frank said, "Stay here and lock the door. If it doesn't lock, bar it or put something heavy against it. We'll pick you up on the way back."

.

Kumiko got to ride in front of Frank on the gas tank as they headed for the cabin. Unlike normal, Frank rode slower and stayed to the right edge of the road so the exhaust was quiet and they were partially covered by trees. Upon seeing the bridge, he pulled over, then pushed the Harley down into the brush.

"OK, Kumiko, do your thing, but remember, high up," Frank said as he fitted the headset on her and handed her a pair of small binoculars. "Don't go low to see details, use these."

Kumiko looked through them. She tried to focus them and let out an "Oww!" Her hand with the bullet wound hurt too much to use it. Frank helped her adjust the focus so she could see the bridge in clear detail. Kumiko then took off.

Frank and Liz opened up the saddlebags and got out their weapons. Liz strapped on her katana, exchanged her 9mm for a .45 with water filled bullets that expanded on impact (Vampires hated the excruciating burning those caused), an 870 12 gauge shotgun, and four water grenades. Frank loaded himself down with two .45's, his 870 10 gauge, his .50 caliber semi-auto rifle, (which held the same water filed bullets that blew apart on impact), and four more water grenades.

They then took up spots for observation to keep anyone from sneaking up on them and waited for Kumiko.

.

Marcus was more than ready for the pair of troublemakers. Four vampires stayed in the cabin with Smith. Up on the hillside covering the cabin was his sniper, along the path to the cabin, ten vampires and six mercs covered the trail. On the other side of the stream, in case they tried to be sneaky, another six vampires and mercs waited for them. If they survived his trap, he would make sure they lived long enough to regret messing with him!

.

The courtyard of the Aono mansion was full. Dragons perched along the walls from one side to the other. Above, gargoyles sat on the edge of the roof, looking down on the second story balcony, where Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, Ruby, Lucy, Lin, Mizore, Akemi, Kanae, and Nana stood. The courtyard was packed so tight with armored Orcs, that there was no room for formations. Lucy had touched Tsukune and Moka on their foreheads, giving them their temporary vectors. Kanae had done the same with Akemi. Ruby was primed with as many ready to cast spells as she could hold in mind. Knowing Kumiko had been shot at and injured or possibly killed, no one was in any mood for half-measures.

Rising up on her vectors, Moka announced in a powerful voice, **"The portal will open on the gates. Ruby will go through first with two platoons of Orcs to clear room in the courtyard, the Dragons will follow and begin their searching. Six dragons will stay in the assembly area until we come through so we can assist in the search. Yukari will be in command of the Orcs on this side of the portal, and send them through as needed. Everyone's top priority is to find Kumiko and protect her. Once we find her, everyone will converge on the spot to assist however needed. ANYONE who tries to hurt her, or any of us, is to be summarily killed!"**


	24. Chapter 24

CH 24

Flying above the mountain tops, Kumiko saw the cabin on a nearly-flat piece of hillside below. The wind up here was cold, especially on her bare back, but she'd have to endure it. Using the binoculars, she saw one man outside. "Frank, you there?" she asked in the headset.

"Here, what do you got?"

"I see the cabin, about a third of the way up the hillside. It's on a flatter piece of hill, one man out front. There is open area all around the cabin, oval shaped, maybe ... a hundred meters along the hill, sixty up and down. Can't see the stream, there a lot of big, thick pine trees."

"How big is the cabin?"

Kumiko frowned and said, "A few rooms? It's not real big. Oh, wait, someone just came out the back. OK, he's going up towards the trees. The man in front went back in."

"Can you see anything else?"

Kumiko looked around through the binoculars. "Not really, just trees. I can't see the ground."

There was a pause, then Frank asked, "Kumiko, those claws you got, can you use them, say to swoop down and slash at someone?"

"I can do that, want me to get that guy walking to the woods in back?"

"No, no, but we can used a diversion later. I'll let you know when."

"I'll be here," Kumiko told him. A draft blew Kumiko up, she'd found a nice updraft coming off the mountain. Setting her wings, she glided in circles and waited.

.

Frank knew there was a trap waiting for them. They didn't go near the stream, but climbed up the mountain far from it. The instant Liz sensed a vampire far to the left, they moved away, and circled farther around.

"How's the side?" Frank asked as they came to a vertical cliff face.

"Not bad, give it another hour and I should be fully healed," she said, looking up. "We climbing that?"

Frank gave a quick shake of his head. "Nope, they know we're here someplace, they must have sensed you when you sensed them. They are probably repositioning now, so we go back down the long way, cross the stream and come up the cabin side. I want to get close as possible before they find us," he told her.

Turning around, they made best speed back to the road. As they ran down the road, Kumiko came on. "Hey! Two figures on the road, in black ..."

"That's us," Frank stated.

"OK. A man just left the cabin from the front, he's headed downhill fast! It has to be a vampire."

.

Marcus ran to join the hunt. A presence had been felt to the south, then faded back. A few human guards were left at the ambush points, but most of his men were now covering the adjacent mountain, trying to locate the presence. Three vampires were moving quickly to the south, the rest spreading along the side to intercept and attempt to go back around them.

.

This time, Liz didn't feel any presence as they went up the steep mountainside. Going about a third of the way up, Frank moved around the side towards the stream. When Liz finally did feel something, it was ahead of her, around the corner of the mountain.

"UP ahead, just around the corner, fells like ... three," Liz said.

Frank nodded. This was as close as they were getting. "Kumiko, we're going in, if you see someone besides us, dive on them from behind. We're coming out on the road side of the cabin."

"Got it."

"Let's go," Frank said, and moved as fast as he dared on the side slope.

.

Marcus had joined his men on the hillside, then a man in the cabin asked, "Who's to our west?"

Marcus frowned, "NO one," he replied, then he realized he'd been tricked. "Everyone, back to the cabin! They are almost on it, coming from the west!"

.

Frank and Liz strode along, searching for targets. As the the cabin came in sight through the trees, they saw one man by the corner, looking their way. Behind him, Kumiko dove down, streaking from the sky like a silent fighter plane. As she passed by right beside him she made a fast swipe and quickly rose back up. The man's head and one arm fell off as his body collapsed, spurting blood.

"Damn," Frank said in a flat tone.

"Bet he never saw that coming," Liz said with a smirk. The both looked as rifle reports sounded far to the right and echoed through the mountains.

"Sniper, go now, fast!" Frank snapped. They charged the cabin.

.

The sniper was watching the woods when the winged thing sped by one of their men, and the man fell in pieces. "We got airborne!" he cried and took some shots at what he saw now was a flying girl. He got three shots off at her before she disappeared around the curve of the mountain. Checking the cabin, he saw two figures, one far ahead of the other, racing for the cabin. "They're at the cabin!" he reported, and took aim.

He set his sight on the lead figure. His first shot fell short, hitting the cabin wall. The figure broke the door open, and shot inside. He put the crosshairs mid back and shot. The figure went down in the doorway. "Got one!"

Returning to the second target, he didn't see any running figure. Panning back, he noticed a hump by a rock. The figure was aiming back at him. He quickly fired off a shot, which exploded rock next to the figure. Then the ground in front of him erupted, punching him in the shoulder and blasting dirt in his face. He took a bit more time to aim, and fired again. He saw blood spread out behind the figure, but the figure shot again. The muzzle blast was the last thing he ever saw.

.

Lying behind the rock, Frank ignored the screaming pain in his leg, and concentrated on the still figure he was watching. Aiming just below the end of the rifle, he shot again, and a third time. Seeing blood fly in the air, he was satisfied he got him.

"Frank, Liz got shot!" Kumiko yelled.

Frank pulled out a tourniquet. His right calf was nothing but split open raw meat. He tied the bandage tight, just below his knee, and using his rifle as a crutch, hobbled over to the open doorway of the cabin.

Inside the cabin, Kumiko had dragged Liz all the way in, leaving a wide blood streak in her wake. She quickly cut Great Uncle David loose from the chair. Together, they were working to stop up Liz's bleeding chest. A small hole was in her back, but just under her right breast, there was a crater, sporting pieces of rib sticking out.

Hobbling in, Frank shut the door behind him. "Liz," he said weakly.

"She's still alive," Kumiko said. "Can you give her some blood? She desperately needs it!"

Stiffening himself from seeing Liz like that, Frank went over and lifted his ruined leg to let blood drip into Liz's body. Forcing his voice dead calm, he asked, "Mr. Smith?"

David looked up. "I'm David Smith, this is my great niece, Kumiko. I appreciate the rescue attempt, but it looks as if you need rescuing now."

"Can you shoot a gun?" Frank asked.

David nodded. Casting a sad look at Liz, he said, 'I'm afraid there's not much we can do for her."

"Take my boot off, there's blood in it, give it to Liz." Frank said.

Kumiko split his boot laces with a nail and poured the blood into the hole in Liz's chest. She then took Frank's sock off and wrung that out. She quickly re-wrapped the gapping wound, pushing the rib ends back in.

Looking at the two bodies on the floor, Frank pointed to the one with a carbine next to it and told David, "Pick up that gun, keep watch. They will be coming back for us."

"Right, go down swinging," David agreed.

Kumiko finished packing the hole in Liz's chest, then got up and looked at the other body as Frank hobbled over to find a position to shoot from. Kimiko didn't find any guns. She then remembered the man she killed outside had one. She got up and head for the door.

Frank stopped her. "Kumiko! Get back in the air, I need you to tell me where they are coming from." 'And' she'll be safe up there', he thought. He pushed a table by a window where he had a good view downhill, put a chair behind it and sat, using the table to help support the rifle.

Kumiko nodded and ran out. Running straight for the pile of gore that used to be a man, she picked up the pistol he had. Gunshots rang out. The wall beside her was hit, then the ground by her feet, and suddenly her back stung as a bullet grazed deep, ripping through her back muscles.

Crying out, Kumiko arched back and fell. Adrenaline kept her in motion. She rolled over to get off her stinging back.

"Kumiko!" David yelled.

"I got SHOT!" she cried. Another bullet impacted the wall right above her.

"Get back in here, NOW!" Frank commanded.

They had gotten her wing roots, she couldn't fly. Useing the corner of the building to pull herself, up, Kumiko ran for the door, her back was feeling like it was on fire. Crying as she stumbled along, she heard David and Frank returned fire, but more bullets pinged around Kumiko as she struggled to get back inside. Something punched her lower thigh, making her fall. She crawled to the door which made her back scream in protest. Lying on the ground, she couldn't reach the latch. The door suddenly swung open. David grabbed her arm and hauled her in as bullets smacked the door. David kicked the door shut.

Seeing Kumiko on the floor and groaning in agony pulled hard at David's heart strings. Still, he tried to lighten the moment. "The man said fly, not crawl."

Gritting her teeth, Kumiko asked, "You call that cover?"

"Touche. My dear," David replied. THere was no more bandage material. David pulled his shirt off and ripped the sleeves off, then tore it down the middle. He got her leg bandaged, but there wasn't enough shirt left to wrap her bleeding back, especially with her wings hanging out. Her shirt was already torn up. He really hoped she had a bra on. "Now I don't mean to be a pervert, love, but I have to rip your shirt off to bandage you up. You're bleeding all over the place."

Kumiko nodded. Focusing on one of her hands, she extended a nail. "Use my nail to cut it," she said hoarsely.

Quickly as possible, David got trhe remains of Kumiko's shirt off, glad to see her broken bra was still loosely contained her breasts. He used the cut back strap of the bra to tie pieces of shirt to, which also helped her retain some modesty as it provided a wide strap across her back to pack cloth pressure packs into the four holes in her back. The bullet had passed through her muscles, and amazingly, surfaced long enough to miss her spine before it had plunged back into the muscles on her other side.

Watching out the window, Frank said, "Kimuko, Forget that pistol you brought in, take Liz's shotgun. The pellets are water filled. Even if you don't kill a vampire, you'll give him a very bad day."

David finished bandaging Kumiko, and got her set up beside a window with the shotgun.

Looking around, Kumiko noted David bandage his forearm. Frank was sitting with his wounded leg out, Liz was lying passed out on the floor with a wide, red soaked bandage across her lower ribs, and she was wounded a few times and propped up so she could see out the window. All of them had gotten shot, and she knew this wasn't over yet. Suddenly, Kumiko let out a sarcastic laugh, and asked, "So do we all limp out there, guns blazing like Butch Cassidy and Sundance?"

Frank just stared at her, but David laughed. "No dear, we sit tight and fight it out just like Jim Bowie at the Alamo," he replied.

"WHAT are you talking about?" Frank asked.

Kumiko turned to answer him, then note movement outside. A vampire was running at the corner of the cabin. She pulled up and shot. The vampire fell to the side screaming. Frank put him out of his misery.

Kumiko gasped a the pain shooting that gun caused. Her hand, and especially her back screamed in protest. "Ouch," she said.

"Maybe this pistol would be better for you, dear," David said, and took the shotgun to hand her Liz's pistol.

Massive fire then descended on the cabin. They ducked as rounds slammed into the window frames, and deeper into the cabin. David held the shotgun up and shot a few rounds out along ground level. Kumiko took the hint and leaned back to shoot into some bushes, then ducked and fell off her bench as the window frame by her was ripped apart by bullets. One had grazed her cheek. The fall reawakened every pain she had.

"This is REALLY beginning to HURT!" she cried.

All the shooting stopped. A voice called out. "In the cabin! Throw out your guns and we'll let you live!"

IN pain and angry at the whole situation, Kumiko screamed back, "LIKE HELL! You just want to rape me and cut me up! Why don't YOU throw your guns away before something really BAD happens to you?"

"That's the spirit," David told her, admiringly.

Frank was leaning over a table, looking out the window. "Kimiko, try to get him to talk again." He raised his sniper rifle.

"Hey, GANSHI! Will you let my great Uncle go?" Kumiko asked loudly.

"Yeah, sure as long as he ..."

Frank shot, and the voice stopped. "Got him," Frank said tonelessly.

Another voice screamed, "You're all gonna die!"

"YOU TOO, ya bloody COWARDS!" David yelled back. Quieter to Frank, David asked, "Is there any way to get Kumiko out of here?"

"I'm sure they got us surrounded. Best we can do is keep'em out, and hope they don't burn the place down," Frank said flatly.

"That leg looks bad, mate."

"Yup, probably lost it already. Keep sharp, we want to kill as many as we can," Frank replied.

Kumiko's back stung bad, her left leg was mostly numb and useless. She looked down to see at least the bandage had stop leaking blood, but a drop from her aching cheek dropped down onto it. She couldn't fly, couldn't walk, and just knew they were not getting out of here. "Disneyland really sucks," she mumbled.


	25. Chapter 25

CH 25

At a local mall parking lot in northern Anchorage, people were staring at the large, armored creatures that came tromping out of nowhere. Guided by a dark haired woman in long pigtails, wearing a long old fashioned skirt, leather corset and carrying wand, she motioned the ten foot tall, wide creatures to block off one whole section of parking. Police came, but did not interfere with what was happening, they only blocked the roads and access ways into that section of lot as onlookers crowded around, a safe distance from the big, ugly creatures with shields and large hand weapons.

The Orcs made their perimeter, and then something more breathtaking appeared. Huge winged lizards the size of tractor trailers began to appear and take off into the air. Some people ran, some fainted, others watched with jaws agape as one after another, the dragons appeared and took wing. The last six dragons that came out laid down in a line.

Next through were a pack of women and one man. Six of the women mounted the dragons, and they took off into the air. Two girls stayed by the man as he talked to the pigtailed woman. A couple other women appeared with what looked like large bowls. The pigtailed woman went over to them, waved her wand, and a few people saw the bowls glow.

The people who still had their senses about them, ran to get cameras.

.

Liz had been lying still, so when she spasmed and let out a cough that erupted blood, Kimiko got off the bench she was propped up on, and crawled over to her. Seeing the wound suck air in as Liz tried to breathe, Kumiko grabbed an empty shot gun shell box, broke the box down and slapped the flat cardboard over the wound.

Weakly, Liz lifted her head and saw what Kumiko was doing. She also noted Kumiko was covered in blood. "How bad is it?' Liz asked, barely audible.

Kumiko winced. "'You wound, pretty bad. If you mean our situation ... hopeless."

Liz closed her eyes briefly. "Frank?" she asked in a whisper.

"Here, Liz. Don't try to speak," Frank coaxed.

Another round of gunfire sounded out, bullets smacked the walls and window frames. David and Frank returned fire. After that round of shooting died out, Frank said, "Kumiko, David. Dig out those bottles of water from mine and Liz' packs. The red button on the end is a five second timer. Push it and those bottles explode, splashing water in all directions. Don't let Liz get splashed by one."

David moved below window level, chuckling as he said, "Brilliant, anti-vampire grenades." He took the ones from Franks' pack, and gave a few to Kumiko. He then pulled the four from Liz's pack.

Kimiko heard wood splintering from the other room, she pushed the red button on the top and threw the bottle in. There was a 'pop' of a tiny explosion, then screaming. She was set to throw another, and David warned, "Don't waste them!"

A low whisper came from the other room, Kumiko pushed the button and threw it anyway. Again a pop, and more screaming. This time from a couple voices.

"How does it feel to take a shower, SCUMBAGS!" Kumiko called.

Liz chuckled, and ended up in a coughing fit.

Kumiko tried to sense the vampires. It was hard in her condition, but she managed to feel the ones in the back room. "Do yourselves a favor, kill yourselves, or I will keep torturing you!"

To Kumiko's surprise, a few seconds later two gunshots went off.

Frank's head dropped. Struggling, he brought himself back to consciousness.

Kumiko noted that below his ripped up leg, the pool of blood was getting large. "Frank, you're bleeding to death," she said.

"Shoulder hit," Frank said weakly.

Kumiko tried to rise up, and found she was lacking the strength to move. She did notice a form outside a window. She pushed the button on a third bottle and tossed it out. There was a yell and running. There were no screams after the 'pop', but David did get a few shots off. Frank also came around enough to bag a vampire trying to creep up on them.

Looking out the window, David said, "Oh hell, they're building a fire. I guess we know what comes next. Guys, before any of us expire, I'd like to say it's been an honor. And if I'm burning, someone please shoot me."

Kumiko looked up. Above them, she felt a presence. This one wasn't weak, she could all but see one of the few people she knew that could radiate such a powerful Yokai aura. "Mama Moka!" she cried.

"What?" David asked.

"Mama Moka's here!" Kumiko cried.

David was so happy at the news, he laughed. "They'll get the ole what-for now!" he announced.

An earsplitting roar shook the cabin. Down where the fire was being built, a river of fire descended from the sky and splashed on the ground to the sound of tortured screams that quickly died out.

The door burst open. Frank tried to turn and face the threat, and dropped limply to the floor.

Moka stood in the doorway, unmindful of the shots, and the bullets falling down behind her. **"Kumiko!"** she said in a gasp, seeing the bloody bandage on Kumiko's leg, the bra/ shirt bandage across her chest, and the clotted blood on her cheek. The teenager was covered in blood, making her wounds look that much worse.

"Mama Moka, we need help," Kumiko said.

Moka's face turned crimson in anger as she balled her fists. David knew Moka, but still cowered in the corner in terror as Moka's aura made the cabin glow in a red light. Moka shot up through the roof, blasting a large hole in it. She turned in mid air, and spoke in a thundering voice.

**"You DARE try to kill MY children? THERE WILL BE NO SURVIVORS! ALL your nightmares are about to become true! WITCH HILL, KILL. THEM. ALL!"**

Liz opened her eyes and looked at the silver haired power floating in the air above the hole in the roof. "Who's that?" she asked in a whisper.

"That's my Mama Moka," Kumiko said proudly.

"Your mom kicks ass."

"Yes, she will."

.

Marcus had seen the dragon come down and burn his men who had gathered to light torches. Seeing a woman leap off the dragon's back and go to the cabin door, he joined in with his remaining men shooting her. The woman refused to fall down, or even flinch at the hail of gunfire directed at her. The dragon flew higher and belted out a long tongue of flame straight up into the air.

The silver haired woman took a step into the cabin, then exploded up through the roof and made her thundering speech that seemed to drive right into his bones. Marcus had no doubt his plan had failed. It was time to leave.

The remaining mercs ran blindly, dropping their weapons in their flight. Many tripped or ran into trees in their mindless escape attempt. Fire engulfed the woods ahead of them as a dragon passed by breathing death in their path. Marcus barely stopped in time to avoid being incinerated. One vampire wasn't so lucky and was burned to a skeleton before he could even fall down.

The woods that had been full of gunfire and the sureness of victory, was now a screaming killing ground. Marcus and his remaining vampires fled into a high valley, or tried to. The thunder of approaching feet came from that direction. A pink haired woman led a long line of Armored Orcs towards them. A few vampires tried to speed past them. Two were split in half to drop and wailed out in agony until an Orc weapon destroyed their heads. One made it to the line to get speared, and was thrown to the ground to get pounded into red jelly before he turned to ash.

Marcus fled for the road. Ahead of him another vampire ran at top speed. An ice storm came at them, horizontal spears of ice drove into the vampire, making him scream as the long shards ran him through and began to melt. Marcus dodged behind a tree to avoid the painful death.

Running the only way left to go, back towards the cabin, Marcus saw the clearing was now held two dragons, a hundred Orcs in a picket line, and to more pink haired girls. He was as good as dead if he went out there.

Another scream sounded out. A plea for mercy was cut short. A wail of "I surrender!" went unheeded. There was nowhere left to go. And the silver haired woman's words were being carried out. No survivors.

"This can't happen to me!" he cried. "I am a powerful vampire! I can't be taken down by ... vermin!" he spat.

"Wanna bet?" a voice behind him asked. He spun to see an oriental man glaring at him. "And YOU are the one who is the vermin needing to be stamped out," the man added.

Marcus felt something like multiple pythons wrap him tight. Although he couldn't see anything, the thick bands squeezed him. He ribs caved, his arm bones broke.

"Die, vermin," the man intoned. Marcus didn't even have the breath to scream as he was crushed and ripped apart.

.

Tsukune ripped the last vampire into pieces. The head fell off, so he crushed that also. Once the gore turned to dust, he walked back to the cabin.

The cabin which was now well guarded, Tsukune saw their wounded lying in a line as Ruby tended to them. The passed out human man was getting his leg regrown by Ruby, Moka was bent over the prone black haired vampire girl, injecting some blood into her. Kumiko sat beside David Smith, still covered in blood, but now healed and had a cloak over her half naked body.

Kumiko got up as Tsukune approached. He hugger her tightly. "You made it," he said with a happy sigh. "Kumiko, we were so worried."

Kumiko buried herself in Tsukunes embrace and said, "Hey Papa? I don't like Disneyland."

.

Around the cabin, The Orcs were being marched back through a portal to Witch Hill. Standing on a leg he thought was gone forever, Frank watched the procession walk between a pair of trees and disappear as they did. Beside him, Liz bore a bandage on her lower ribs, and leaned against him for support.

"I can't believe we made it out of there alive," Liz mussed.

"Glad you did," Frank said in his emotionless tone. Putting an arm around Liz, just to help her walk of course, Frank went over to where Kimiko was being hugged to death by a another blue haired woman.

"Mama Kurumu, I'm OK now! Keep hugging me and you'll break something!" Kumiko complained.

"I'm just so happy my baby is all right," Kurumu said, and released Kumiko to hold her cheeks so close, Kumiko's lips puckered up into fish-lips.

"Mama!" Kumiko complained in a muffled tone.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, a word?" Frank asked.

Kurumu turned to them. "Are you the ones who rescued my Kumiko?"

Frank nodded. Before he could say anything, Kurumu had an arm around him, and one around Liz. "Thank you, thank you so much!" she cried as their eyes bulged.

"Kurumu, they saved Kumiko, so please don't kill them with kindness," Tsukune said as he came up to them.

Kurumu stepped back. "We have to hold a banquet for them in honor of their wonderful deed! And a concert in their honor!" she announced, clapping her hands together in joy.

"Actually, I think they deserve a handsome reward," Tsukune said. "SO, Frank, right? What is it we can do for you?"

Quickly, Liz asked, "Can we have Kumiko on our team? She was invaluable to us."

Tsukune shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said, "Kumiko is only fifteen, she has to go to school."

"So? I'm only fifteen," Liz countered.

"You don't go to school?" Kurumu asked.

Liz shook her head and said, "Frank teaches me."

"There is one thing you can do, Mr. Aono, that I wold greatly appreciate," Frank said. "There are six people left who betrayed and killed my father. I have their names, I just need to find them."

Tsukune nodded. "We will do everything in our power to find them." Flicking his eyes at Liz, he added, "And, it sounds like Liz here needs an education. Let her come to Witch Hill, and we'll take care of that."

Liz let out a snort and said, "I can't go to school, I'm a vampire."

"We have vampires at Witch Hill, and every other yokai you can think of. You'll fit right in." Tsukune assured her.

Frank shifted in place. "We are in an organization that would not allow her to attend school."

Tsukune raised an eyebrow. "Which organization is this? I am sure we can get them to change their minds," he stated.

Frank knew it was too late for him to get a formal education. Although he did want Liz to have an education beyond combat. "I'll talk to them and see what they say," he offered.

Tsukune eyed him. "How about if you talk to them, and tell them she will be going to Witch Hill Academy, and if they don't like it, they can come see me. In the meantime while Liz gets her education, you'll be right there so when we do find these people you're looking for, you will know right away."

"Frank?" Liz asked, looking at him.

Frank made his decision. He reached for his cell phone. Right, it was shot to pieces. "Got your phone, Liz?" he asked.

"I lost it some time during the fight."

Tsukune held his phone out. "Feel free to use mine," he offered.

Frank took the phone. He eyed it and said, "No one's ever offer us anything like this."

**"How old are you, Frank?"** Moka asked.

Frank shrugged. "Seventeen, maybe eighteen. Not sure. I was trained to fight from as far back as I can remember."

**"Then, maybe you need a education too so you can learn to do something else besides kill people?"** Moka asked.

"We will stand behind you and Liz," Tsukune said firmly.

Frank nodded. He didn't dare trust himself to speak for some reason.

"Do you have an education?" Liz asked Moka.

Moka nodded. **"I graduated from Witch Hill, and have a bachelors degree in business. If someone need to be shown their place, I can do that too. If you're in school at Witch Hill, you can train with us, if you like."**

"Frank?" Liz asked again.

Frank nodded and called his contact.

.

The white haired man behind his desk in his tweed sweater heard the intercom buzzer. "Mr. B, call from Frank on line two."

"Thank you," he said, and picked up. "The job done?" he asked.

Frank's emotionless voice came over the line. "Yes, problem solved. The area is clear. Mr. Smith is safe."

"Well done again! Now after you get home, your money will be waiting for you. After a week or so, there is a job in Eastern Europe fit just for you..."

"No," Frank said flatly. "I am taking Raven to Japan. We're going to Witch Hill, and we're going to get an education."

Mr. B's brow furrowed. "Now look here, we made you what you are. Don't ruin a good thing, and do not assume you can pick your own jobs, let alone get a vampire into school."

"We're going, Mr. Aono offered, and we are taking him up on it."

"I may have to have someone come and talk to this Mr. Aono, if you get my meaning," Mr. B warned.

"Hold on."

The line was silent for a few seconds, then anther voice came on. "Tsukune Aono here. Is there a problem?"

Mr. B clenched his fist. "Mr. Aono! I do not know if you are aware of who you are dealing with, but we can make life very difficult for you if you do not stop interfering in our affairs!"

"Threats, is it? Well, here's one for you. First, check out the news in Alaska, Anchorage to be exact. I'm sure you can do it. After you see that, then know that that, and much more will be coming for you, if you do not leave Frank and Elizabeth alone. And if you lift a finger against my family, or Witch Hill, I will personally show up in your office and rip you to shreds. So, sir, do you wish to start a war?" Tsukune asked.

"You try to make it sound like I am that easy to get to. Far from it, Mr. Aono!" Mr. B said sternly.

"Hold one second ... OK, Sir, look up."

"What?"

**BONG**

Mr. B's head recoiled from the brass pan that fell on his head. He searched for the source, and found nothing on the ceiling that could have dropped on him.

"Now, Sir, you were saying?" the receiver asked.

Holding his head, Mr. B picked the phone back up from where he dropped it. "What was that?"

"A warning, Sir. Frank and Elizabeth are going to school, and they will graduate and live their lives as THEY wish to with no more interference from you. Believe me, I can make you think the entire world is dropping down on your head, and make your organization disappear before your eyes. I expect no trouble from you, is that understood?"

Mr. B gripped the phone in a death grip. "We will speak again, Mr. Aono," he said in a near growl.

"Yes, and had it better be civil. Good day ... Sir."

.

Tsukune put his phone back and offered Frank and Liz a smile. "All set. I'm sure you could use a rest. When we get there, Minori will take care of getting your school uniforms, and for you, Frank, Ruby has special classes so you can catch up and get a diploma also while we find these people for you. Even if you enjoy your work, knowledge is power. Remember that."

Frank found that for some reason, it was getting hard to breathe. He took deep breaths, but was still feeling weak and his eyes were clouding up. Feeling something on his cheek, he brushed it away to see water on his hand.

Frank stared at his moist fingers. Was this crying? He'd been trained hard for years to never show any emotion, ever. He could ignore any pain, and was impervious to things like anger, lust, and sorrow. He didn't have emotions. And if something good was happening, why would he cry?

"Can we, Frank?" Liz asked.

"Oh, come on!" Kumiko said as she got on Frank's other arm and smiled up at him. "Liz can stay in my room, and you can stay across the hall. I'll show you around and help you get familiar with Witch Hill and meet everyone. Come on, you saved my life, let me do something for you."

Although Liz saw Kumiko as an ally, a very good one, she had to restrain herself from the very strong desire to punch Kumiko in the face for holding Franks' arm as she cast her bright smile at him.

Forcing the hitching out of his breath, Frank nodded. "It will be good for Liz," he stated.

"Wo-hoooo!" Kumiko cried, and hugged Frank. Before Liz could raise her balled fist to strike, Kumiko hugged her too.

Liz stood in confusion. Why did she feel such a strong urge to beat on this friendly girl who had stood with them through a tough battle and had probably saved their lives?

.

The moment Aono hung up, Mr. B called for every bit of information on this Tsukune Aono that he could find. Soon, he was watching the Alaskan news, and videos of dragons in flight. Not just one, but a whole line of them, as well as a ring of large, armored beasts in a parking lot where six more dragons laid in a line. Someone had captured a flying girl on a cell phone recording. Another remote shot showed a far away dragon shoot flame hundreds of feet into the air.

And that news report was only the tip of the iceberg. He came to find out that Tsukune Aono not only had thousands of monsters at his command, but the local area, as well as Japan, was supporting him. In southern Japan, many kinds of beasts, including vampires, were living peacefully in the same communities as humans. There were even monster policemen. Tsukune Aono was providing jobs to the local economy, and his home was a virtually impregnable fortress, surrounded by some of the nastiest things to ever come out of legend. He also discovered that there was an entire monster world hidden within the human one, and Tsukune Aono was second only to the Queen of all monsters.

The man who Frank had gone to help, was related to the Aonos though his brother's wife, who was another denizen of the Aono clan. When he asked the Association top brass about the Aonos they thought highly of him, and became very upset when he admitted to casting a veiled threat at Mr. Aono. Mr. B got the message loud and clear. Apologize, or be fired.

Mr. B made the wise choice to let Frank and his pet vampire attend school.


	26. Chapter 26

CH 26

Frank wasn't sure about this school thing for him, but he did like the idea of combat training. When they arrived at Witch Hill, Kimuko took him by the arm to show him where his room was in the big stone house that looked more like the Association headquarters than it did a family home.

By the time they got to the second floor and down the hallway, Liz was looking very irritated, though Frank could not figure out why.

Opening the door to 'his room', Kumiko was animated. "Mama Minori always keeps the spare rooms taken care of, we never know who might be over. If you don't like the bed covers or the drapes we have others I'm sure Mama Minori can get for you."

"They're fine," Frank said. What difference the colors make?

A yank on his arm steered him through the room. "These are your closets, a desk and chair, over here are a couple sitting chairs, and in here is your bathroom. This tub and shower is only water, but if you need to, Papa can have one of the handymen switch the water supply so vampires can wash up too."

"Vampires can't touch water," Frank stated.

"Right, that's why Papa would have it switched over," Kumiko explained.

Another yank on his arm towed him back into the bedroom. "A bus makes regular runs into town so you can go get clothes. I'm sure we can scrape up something for you until you can go find what you like."

Frank noted Liz was becoming very irritated, shifting foot to foot like she desperately wanted to hit something. "Liz, you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she stated flatly.

Kumiko finally released him. "If you need anything, we're right across the hall," she said, then snapped up Liz's arm and said, "Come on Liz, our room's right over here. We have the plumbing so you can get cleaned up. Kaiyo insisted, just in case Akemi or Azami needed to clean up in our room," she rambled on as she left with Liz.

Seeing Liz get towed out of the room, walking in stiff steps and wearing a blank look brought a smile to Frank's face. He didn't even know why.

.

Liz was numb with confusion. Part of her wanted to beat Kumiko silly for holding Frank's arm like that. Again, Kumiko wasn't trying to hurt then, she was being very nice showing Frank to his room, and now her. WHY did she get these impulses that wanted to treat Kumiko as an enemy?

In their bathroom, Kumiko showed her the shower, then turned it on. At first Liz jumped back as the water shot out. Frank had put a drop of water on her once just for demonstration, and it burned when it touched her. She didn't even want to think about having her whole body covered in water!

Seeing her reaction, Kumiko said, "Liz, it's OK. This water has been treated, it won't burn you."

The water coming out did smell different. Liz put out a tentative hand, ready to jerk back any second. She felt a cool spray, then the water hit her hand. Nothing, almost as if it wasn't water.

"How?" Liz asked, surprised.

"Someplace, in the basement I think, is a large tank of water that had herbs in it. The herbs remove the harmful effects of the water so you can bath! The pool out back is the same way. Kashiro, Moka Junior, Akemi and Azami can swim with us, because the water won't hurt them," Kumiko explained. "Come on, I'll help wash you, then you can help wash me, I'm really nasty-dirty."

They were that indeed, being covered in dirt and dried blood.

Once Liz got in the shower, she giggled in delight. It felt so good to have the water hit her and run down her body. Beneath their feet, the water that ran out the drain was almost black as they soaped themselves, then each other's backs down. Kumiko showed Liz how to wash her hair. Even the shampoo smelled good. In the delightful shower, Liz lost any thoughts of confusion. Kumiko was her friend that showed her good things and shared her home.

They dried off, (And that hair drier was also a wonderful thing, even if it was a bit loud), had her hair was put up in a ponytail. When she slipped on Kumiko's blue flowered Kimono, Liz could not stop smiling. It felt like she was brand new, and she liked the scent wafting off her. Kumiko put on a yellow kimomo with bird patterns on it.

With slippers on their feet, Kumiko and Liz came out to see how Frank was coming so Kimiko could show them around.

.

Frank showered efficiently, and found a brown yukata waiting for him. He slipped on the robe like garment as a knock came at the door.

"Yes?" Frank said as he opened the door.

"Frank, right? I'm Minori," the woman said with a bow. She handed him a large bag of clothes. "Here's some clothes that will fit you, including underwear, undershirts and socks. Please put your dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom. I'll collect them later. If you need something, please come find me, or Mizore. She's the woman with the purple hair."

"Thank you," he said and took the bag.

The yukata was comfortable, but not his style. He needed clothing good to fight in. A t-shirt and pants was the best. The shoes were Velcro sneakers. Not his favorite, but they did fit well. Once he was dressed, he checked he girls' door. It was shut. They weren't out yet, so he sat on his bed and waited. And waited.

Just get clean and put clothes on, how long could that take?

Hearing voices, he stood up and walked into the hall. The girls' door opened, Frank froze in place. He'd seem Liz constantly the last few years, but now she looked completely different. The blue robe, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, and with a bright smile on her alabaster face that seemed to glow, made his breath stop. Kumiko also, even with a little darker skin, made his eyes stay riveted on them. The world was in slow motion as they turned from each other to look at him. His ears didn't work, for whatever they said was lost to him. He tried to speak, but could not even breathe. All he could do was stare.

Kumiko giggled at him. Liz, seeing him stone still with his mouth gapping open as he stared at them, became worried. "Frank?" she asked, shaking his shoulder.

As if coming back into reality, Frank blinked and finally sucked in a lung full of air. "Ah, yeah, I'm ... OK," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"He's smitten," Kimiko whispered to Liz.

Liz frowned at her. "What's that mean?"

"I'll explain later," Kumiko said with a grin and a wink. "Come on guys, there's a lot to see."

"Sure you're OK, Frank?" Liz asked as she touched his arm.

"Fine," he said gruffly as he watched ahead of them.

.

It was getting late in the day. The sun was already down. Mizore told them they had an hour and a half before dinner. Kumiko assured 'Mama Mizore' they would be back in time.

As they let the house, Frank asked, "Kumiko, why do you call every woman here 'Mama'?"

"Well, they are. Mama Kurumu birthed me, right over there at Ruby's house, but they are all my mothers."

Liz nodded and said, "It makes sense, if someone attacked you, having more than one mother would ensure at least one was left. Maybe if I had more than one mother, I still might have one."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Liz. But that's not why," Kumiko explained. "They are all married to Papa, pretty much since high school."

"Why so many wives?"

Kumiko shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they were all good friends, and didn't want to be apart from each other. At times, it is nice. Other times, it's a pain having a mother always nearby. I don't think I want to share a man with THAT many other women," She said as she looked at Frank.

Once again, that confused feeling came to Liz. For some reason, she wanted to grab Kumiko, throw her down and beat her badly. "I wish I still had a mother," she said heavily. Even as she said it, she felt bad about doing so. Kumiko had done nothing to deserve to be treated badly.

"I wish you did too," Kimiko said softly.

No longer comfortable with the subject, Frank asked, "What are all those buildings down there?"

"Oh, yes!" Kumiko said, and stopped Frank by holding onto his hand. "Way down on the left, that round building? That's the marriage hut where people get married if they don't want to go to the church. Mostly, it's mixed couples that go there, the ones who's parents don't want them to get married. Those towards the bottom, that's the school garage, the next two are the boy's dorms, the primary school, the gymnasium, the scholastic college, the Witch college..."

"Witches go to college?" Frank asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, Ruby started it, and Mama Yukari runs it. Akemi goes one day a week, and so do I. Even for those of us who are not witches, it helps us refine the powers we do have," Kumiko explained. "I've yet to be able to cast illusions, but I'm sure I will be able to next year. Mama Yukari said I have the potential to be able to teleport too."

"What's that?' Frank asked, never having heard that term before.

"Move instantly from one place to another, even over long distances," Kumiko explained.

"I can become gaseous, or turn into a cat," Liz said, feeling for some reason, she had to show she could do things too.

Kumiko smiled at her. "Really? That's cool, Liz! I'm sure if you ask, you can attend Witch college too." she then kept pointing out buildings. "That next building is the high school, that's the middle school..."

Again, Liz felt bad at her sudden statement. What was wrong with her that she was just blurting things out?

After Kumiko pointed out the rest of the buildings, the last being the church where Old Mother Angela gave services, someone called out for them. Kumiko replied, and towed Frank by his hand.

Seeing Kumiko had one of Frank's hands, Liz grabbed his other hand. "Keep you from tripping in the dark," she stated.

Frank eyed her, but didn't say anything. The moon was coming up, and as Frank looked at Liz, he noted the glow on her face. For some reason, he thought 'goddess'. Curious, he looked at Kumiko. Yes, her face was glowing in the moonlight also, like some inner light was shining. He found he really liked looking at her. His foot caught on something and he tripped.

With two girls holding his hands, Frank quickly regained his footing. He was surprised and embarrassed by his clumsiness. Never before had he ever been so careless as to not watch where he was going. Thankfully, neither girl said anything about it.

.

Assembling for dinner, Frank got to see the entire clan. The five mothers had a range of children from the 15 year old Akemi and Kumiko, down to a boy he guessed was around eight. Kumiko sat on one side of him, Liz sticking tight to his other side.

The topic of 'Kumko's adventure' quickly came up. The twelve year old with very pale hair and different colored eyes that sat across the table frowned when Kumiko told about the vampires shooting at them.

"What?" Azami asked. "Vampires using guns? That is so lame!"

"Yeah, isn't it?" Akemi agreed. "What were they, afraid to come out and fight?"

"Pretty much," Kumiko said. "And one dose of pure water put them into fits. It was like they had no strength."

"I'm surprised you didn't kick their asses," Azami stated.

"Azami!" Tsukune said in warning.

"Sorry papa," she said meekly.

"Great Uncle Smith was in the cabin, when we went in to get him out, they surrounded us," Kumiko explained. "I went out to get in the air, and they shot the crap out of me! That really hurt!"

"They were able to hit you?" Akemi asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kumiko winced and said, "I stopped to pick up a gun."

"Baka," Akemi said with a snort.

"Well, they were hiding!" Kumiko cried.

"The word 'zig-zag' mean anything to you?" Kashiro asked with a smirk.

Feeling she had to defend Kumiko, Liz piped up with, "Kumiko saved us. We would not be alive now if it wasn't for her. Or her Mama Moka."

"She's still a Baka," Azami said with a crooked grin.

"Next practice, speed tag," Moka announced.

Kaiyo groaned. "I suck at speed tag!"

"Hence, the practice," Moka replied.

"Ohhh!" Kaiyo whined.

Curious, Liz asked, "What is speed tag?"

"A game," Kashiro offered. "Everyone wears the jackets that the Velcro balls can stick to. Everyone starts out with one ball. In two minutes, you have to stick your ball, and any that anyone sticks on you, onto someone else. You have to put the ball on someone, no throwing. When the time's up whoever has the least balls on them wins, whoever has the most balls on them looses."

"How is that training?" Frank asked.

"Speed, maneuverability, and concentration," Akemi said. "You're not just trying to catch someone, you're trying to avoid everyone else. It sounds easy, but it's far from it."

"And NO flying," Azami said, pointing her fork at Kumiko.

"Trip, and you're a prime target," Moka Junior said as she stared at Kaiyo.

"Kaiyo slipped and by the time she got her feet under her, she had so many balls on her she looked like a Christmas tree," Kumiko said with a giggle.

Kaiyo stuck her tongue out at Kumiko.

"Liz, Frank, you should watch a game before you try to play," Kurumu cautioned. "Once the whistle blows, these kids get vicious, no mercy if you make a mistake. Ask Kaiyo."

"Kaiyo, the Christmas tree," Azami sang with a giggle.

.

Talking about the game, the children were ready to play. Moka told them to be in the training room in one hour. After Kumiko and Liz changed into a white t-shirt and shorts she used for training, she led Liz and Frank down to the training room. Just before they got there, a streak ran past. All Frank saw was a brief white blur, and felt the wind of her passing.

"Moka Junior," Kumiko said, "She's pumped."

In the large room with nothing but long benches on the door side and a floor completely covered by a plain red athletic mat with only a white circle in the center, Frank and Liz sat as the others put fuzzy jackets on. Moka came in wearing the same white outfit as everyone else with a whistle around her neck and a basket of fist sized balls.

"OK, everyone come get a ball, and spread out!" Moka announced.

They did, and moved as far away from anyone else as each one could.

With eight players that far spread out, Frank thought not a lot would happen in two minutes.

"Ready!" Moka called, then started a timer as she blew the whistle.

The room became a blur of white with streaks of hair color. Someone would appear as they paused briefly, then rocket off in another direction. A yelp would sound, then a short curse. Akemi appeared briefly up high in the corner as she bounced from one wall to another, then disappeared again the instant she hit the floor. Kumiko appeared to race at the wall, then jump up to hit the wall with both feet and launch herself at a streak coming at her. Azami paused to avoid Kumiko. Kumiko stuck a ball on her, as did someone else zipping past behind her. Azami the disappeared as she raced after someone.

Kashiro slipped and fell, and by the time he scrambled up, four balls were stuck on his back as others raced over top of him. He snatched one up, and another appeared before he raced off.

"I can't even follow this," Liz said in amazement.

The whistle blew again. "TIME!" Moka yelled.

The racing figures slowed and come back towards Moka. "Anyone not having any balls?" she asked.

Akemi checked herself over and pulled a ball of her back. "Darn!" she grumbled.

Kumiko patted herself, then trust her hands in the air. "Wo-oooo! I'm clear!"

"So am I," Moka Jr. said in her monotone voice.

"Aww man!" Kashiro grumbled as he pulled three balls off himself.

"Slowpoke," Azami chided, and held up a single ball.

"Hey, I only got one on me!" Kaiyo said triumphantly.

Looking around, Moka said, "So Kashiro, you got the most balls."

"He should, he's a boy," Kumiko said, which got them all laughing.

Moka smirked at the joke. "OK, jackets off, line up on the left wall for handsprings to the far end!"

A chorus of groans sounded.

Frank watched as they lined up. Moka blew the whistle and they all dove forward to hand spring from one end of the room to the other.

"Backflips for the return!" Moka called.

Frank noted their speed wasn't as great, he could see them all. Still how fast they passed by him back flipping was pretty impressive. It was about as fast as he could run.

"Well done!" Moka announced. "Take a breather."

As they returned to the benches at a normal walk, a laugh sounded out. Kashiro danced away with Kaiyo chasing him. Kaiyo tried to leg-sweep him. He jumped clear, then rushed in to smack her on the shoulder. Kaiyo twisted out of the way and brought a leg up in an arc. He arched back, just making her miss.

Moka blew her whistle. "OK, someone wants to have practice matches!" she announced. "Kaiyo, Kashiro, "POST!"

"Ah-ha," Azami sang at them.

The mat was cleared except for Kaiyo and Kashiro, who walked to the white circle and stood facing each other on the white lines.

"One fall match! Bow," Moka commanded.

The two bowed to each other.

"Set!" Moka announced.

They settled into defensive stances.

Moka blew her whistle.

From the start Frank noted Kaiyo was faster, but Kashiro was stronger. Kaiyo tagged him a couple times, but he barely moved. When he finally tagged her with a straight-shot fist, she flew ten feet back, and had to do a backwards hand spring to recover. Before Kashiro could catch up with her, Kaiyo zipped to the side and hit him from behind with a kick high on his back. Kashiro tucked and rolled and came back up fast. Kaiyo was right there to kick him again. This time, he caught her ankle and pulled her off balance, and into him. His other hand slapped down on her chest, driving her to the mat.

Moka blew the whistle. "POST!"

Kashiro helped Kaiyo up and they returned to the white circle.

"Bow."

They exchanged another bow and went back to the benches.

"Next?" Moka asked.

Moka Jr. stood up. "Kumiko? she asked.

"Yeah, OK," Kimiko said as she got up.

"Post."

They walked to the circle and faced each other.

"Bow."

They bowed, watching each other.

"Set!"

This time as the whistle blew, the two sparing partners moved in a near blur as they kicked, dodged and punched. Moka Jr. was thrown back by a kick. She rolled much slower and Kumiko was on her, but Moka Jr. kicked out as she twisted, catching Kumiko to send her flying overhead. Kumiko hit the mat and sprung back up to meet Moka Jr. as she charged.

Back and forth, they kicked and tossed each other around the mat. It ended when Kimiko got a leg sweep under Moka Jr. She couldn't dodge, and went down flat in her back.

The whistle blew. "POST."

Kumiko helped Moka Jr. up, they stumbled back to the circle, exhausted.

After her bow, Kumiko came back and sat beside Frank and blew out a tired breath.

"Next?"

Seeing how hard Kumiko fought and how well she did, Liz got the strong urge to show what she could do. She stood up and asked, "Can I try?"

"Liz," Frank said quietly and shook his head, knowing that any of these kids could out-match them. That only seemed to stiffen her resolve.

Moka nodded. "The match begins and ends at the whistle. If your back hits the floor, it's over. You've seen how to begin and end the match." Looking over the children, Moka said, "Azami, Liz, POST."

The pale haired girl came up to Liz's chin, and Liz did have a weight advantage. Liz was counting on her defensive moves to counter Azami's speed.

"Bow"

"Set"

Liz got ready to receive the attack.

The whistle blew and Azami dropped low in a sweeping kick. Instead of trying to jump up to avoid the blur of a leg coming at her, Liz just kicked both knees up and dropped. She grabbed a surprised Azami by the arm and hefted her up to slam her onto her back. The start of Liz's move worked, She had Azami by the arm and over her head. Sailing over her, Azami grabbed her arm and twisted herself to land on her feet. Right after she hit, Azami pulled hard and flung Liz fifteen feet away to tumble when she landed.

Stunned by the strength of this girl, Liz tried to get her defense set but Azami was already on her. Liz could not avoid the leg sweep that came from the side, and her feet went flying over her head. In a desperate move, Liz tried to continue the flip. She got most of the way over and a foot caught her hip to pitch her to the side.

Spinning in a roll, Liz again tried to recover. Azami grabbed her feet and guided her down to land flat on her back.

The whistle blew "POST."

Azami helped Liz up. "That first move was good, I wasn't expecting that," Azami told her as they walked to the circle.

"You are really strong," Liz replied.

"Mm," Azami mussed, "Not really, I think you're suffering like Barnabas did."

"How so?"

"He was turned and no one ever taught him what he was, or anything! He couldn't even walk outside if the sun was up," Azami explained.

Liz couldn't either, unless she was fully covered. "He can now?"

"Yup! Akemi took care of him and made him a lot stronger," Azami said proudly.

.

After her fast, humiliating defeat against a smaller, younger girl, Frank thought maybe Liz felt embarrassed and that was why when she returned from the mat, she went over with Azami to sit farther down the benches. She didn't want to face him. For some reason, Frank felt uncomfortable about that.

"OK, that's all for now," Moka announced. "Stand and bow."

Following Kumiko's lead , Frank stood up, bowed to Moka, who bowed with them.

"Mama Moka," Akemi said and ran over to her. "Liz could use our help. She's almost as bad as Barnabas was."

Moka nodded and talked with the pack of girls.

Frank had paid close attention to Kumiko's match. He knew her flying ability, but apparently she had many more. Liz was right, they needed her on their team. He asked, "Kumiko, how much longer do you have to go to school?"

"Three years. Are you going to go to school with us?" she asked hopefully.

Frank nodded. "I'd like to have you," he said evenly.

Kumiko frowned at him. "You can't ask any better than THAT?" she wailed, which made everyone turn and look at them. Pointing a finger at him, she went on. "Look, Frank, I know the only experience you've had is fighting, but you don't ... don't tell a girl you want her just like that ... without even so much as a hug or a kiss! I'm not some ... goal to be taken! If you want me, you're going to have to work on being NICE, as in opening doors for me, doing things with me, and truly showing you care about me! You have to prove yourself to me."

Frank noticed everyone was looking at him. The gaze Moka was giving him was not a kind one. This was the first time he tried to recruit someone. Liz had no choice. It was follow him, or die. He had no way to force Kumiko do to anything. "What do I have to do?" he asked blank faced.

"Tell me I'm pretty," Kumiko stated.

"You're pretty," Frank repeated flatly.

"Nooo!" Kumiko whined, stomping a foot, "Say it like you MEAN it! Tell me what you feel when you look at me! For instance, when we met you in the hall by our rooms, you were staring at me and Liz. What were you thinking?"

It was easy to answer that question, that image was burned into Frank's mind. "Well, when Liz and you came out of your room it was ... amazing. The first thing I could think of was 'goddess'. Your faces smiling, and seemed to glow..."

"Now THAT's what I'm talking about!" Kumiko said triumphantly. "When you think things like that, tell me about it, just don't stand there and stare!"

"That's all I could do," Frank said in his defense. "I couldn't catch a breath to speak."

Kumiko eyed him softly. "Really?"

Frank nodded.

Over by Akemi and Azami, Liz stood clenching her fists, her body quivering like a leaf as tears ran down her cheeks, her jaw locked tight. This time, her confusion was even worse. Her impulse of rage couldn't even decide if she wanted to kill Kumiko, Frank, or both of them.


	27. Chapter 27

CH 27

Having to talk to his son to warn him against incestuous behavior was one thing, but now that it appeared Kumiko was becoming involved with Frank, Tsukune was spared having to struggle through that talk with one of his daughters. That relieved him to no end.

Even before the sun was up, the day was starting out good. Tomorrow school was going to start and Kashiro was packing to leave for Yokai later this afternoon, ensuring Tsukune no longer had to worry about 'brotherly love'.

William Smith, who was now on the board of directors of their organization, called to thank Tsukune for taking on the task of educating Frank and 'Raven' as well as his family saving David. William also reported things were going well in the Ukraine. He also reported Sir John was inquiring about starting another school in Eastern Europe, and informed Tsukune that John, Ageha, Apollo, and Kahlua were getting along fine and Kahlua was a big hit on the ballet scene.

For the foreseeable future, all was going well.

.

Liz watched the sky lighten into morning sitting on the back terrace steps. Deep in turmoil, she didn't dare even speak to Kumiko as they cleaned up and got ready for bed. Of course, Kumiko, being kind and caring, asked her what was wrong. Not trusting herself to tell the truth, Liz said she was feeling sick. Kumiko went down and got her a blood pack.

Liz had bitten into the blood pack, pretending it was Kimiko's neck. One more example of how she was loosing her mind. She couldn't even sleep in the same room with her. Once Kumiko and Kaiyo were asleep, she slipped out and came down here to be alone. She had thought briefly about crawling in with Frank, but she had the insane impulse to drain him dry also. Maybe bash his face in too.

Sitting in a fairly comfortable position, legs out on the steps and leaning against the wall, Liz gazed blankly at the large swimming pool. Another impulse came to her to strip down, then run off that diving board to splash down in the middle of the water. There'd be no way she could get out before she was burned to a cinder.

Then she remembered that the water was treated. She couldn't swim, but also had no idea if she could drown. If she didn't, all she'd do was become wet and more frustrated.

She settled on just sitting here. When the sun came up, it would come over the top of the mansion. Maybe then, she could take a walk, far away from any safety and keep Kimiko and Frank safe from the dangerous impulses she was feeling that seemed to be growing. She was truly afraid these impulses may get the best of her, and she'd lash out to hurt Frank or Kumiko. She couldn't have that.

The sky became brighter and the long shadow of the mansion was touching the school buildings down the hill. It would shrink quickly soon. Liz got up. She reasoned if she had the chance to run, the pain would drive her back here to safety. Beyond the mansion was a large sunflower field. That should slow her down to ensure her demise, even if she was fool enough to change her mind and continue to live and endanger Frank or her new found friend, Kumiko.

Getting up, she tossed off her pajama top and stepped out of her bottoms as she passed by the pool. She was tired, she was confused, but soon it would be over. Jumping the stone rail, she walked across the lawn, noting she was already feeling warm, and she was still in the shadows.

Separating the lawn from the beginning of the fields, was a post and rail fence with warning signs not to go into the sunflowers. She couldn't read the sign, but figured the skulls on it warned of possible death. Maybe there was something nasty waiting for her in there.

"For you, Frank," she whispered, and climbed over the fence.

The sunflowers were thick, Liz had to struggle to make her way downhill. Not far into the sunflowers, she noted her back was heating up. Ahead, the long shadow was quickly shrinking. This was it. She braced herself for the pain that was to come. She could not back out now. She had to destroy herself before she became a bad vampire that gave into the impulses to hurt and kill. In a way, she was proud of herself. Because of her, one more bad vampire was going to die.

Directly in front of her a huge shape erupted from the peaceful looking mass of green and yellow. A giant green bulb bearing a jagged, toothy mouth rose above her. Fear froze her in place. She thought it was quite ironic that she should be afraid. Maybe being eaten didn't hurt as bad as burning to death. She just never thought she would end up as plant food.

The mouth came down at her and suddenly, something punched her in the side hard, sending her flying. Arms wrapped around her, she flew to the side, then a grunt sounded as the view Liz had went from green to sky, then rolled to show the field racing by below her.

"Do not EVER go out there!" Kumiko barked at her.

Getting her bearings, Liz saw Kumiko had a tight hold on her and flew her back to the safety of the terrace. Kumiko set Liz down on the upper terrace. Angry, Kumiko spun her around, glaring at her. Kumiko was also topless. Damn, those were big.

"Liz! Don't ever do that again!" Kumiko yelled, fear showing openly in her eyes. "You're lucky I was starting to get dressed and saw you. There are things out there that will EAT you! And what in the hell are you doing out here NAKED!"

Liz stared at Kumiko. She could hear Kumiko's heart pounding away a mile a minute. Kumiko was terrified for her. Liz's mind was a rolling cauldron of thoughts and impulses, the latest realizing Kumiko had risked getting eaten herself to perform the rescue. And Liz had been having thoughts of doing bad things to her. All Liz could to was collapse in place and burst into tears.

.

Kumiko quickly retrieved Liz's pajamas so she could put them on after she calmed down, then flew back to her open window. The closest thing to put around herself without struggling back through the window was a clean sheet set out on her dresser for her bed. She reached in and grabbed it and returned to Liz. Liz was curled up and crying so hard she almost choked herself. Kumiko pulled Liz up to sit and hold the girl as she cried, and covered them with the sheet.

It was past breakfast by the time Liz had quieted down her sobbing. Kumiko sat holding her and petting her hair. Liz let out a weak croak of words. "You shouldn't be so nice to me."

"Why's that?" Kumiko asked.

"I want to kill you. I want to ... drain your blood and pound your corpse into the ground," Liz stated in a coarse voice.

Kumiko eyed her and asked, "What did I do?"

"Nothing!" Liz spat. "You helped us... are helping us. That's just the way I am! I want to hurt Frank. Frank saved me, gave me something to live for, and ... I get these urges to hurt the only people who've ever been good to me!"

"Well, that does happen," Kumiko mussed. "I know what you mean about Frank. He's really yummy looking, isn't he? I mean, I would just love to give him a lip lock and suck all the delicious energy right out of him! That would taste soooo good. If I did that though, it would kill him. We'd no longer have Frank around, and I think that would make you very sad too."

Liz looked up at Kumiko. "You get these urges too?" Liz asked.

Kumiko nodded. "I think most of us do," she said, offering Liz a weak smile. "That doesn't mean you're bad. You're only bad if you act on them. Only selfish people act out their bad urges. I don't see you being like that, Liz. You try hard, and you do the best you can."

Liz did give into an impulse. She straightened up enough to give Kumiko a hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "I thought I was going crazy."

"No, just being a vampire," Kumiko assured her. "Tell you what, if the urges to hurt someone get really bad, we'll go down to the practice room, or outside someplace and spar for a while so you can get it out of your system. OK?"

Liz hugged her tight and whispered, "My friend, Kumiko."

"My friend Liz," Kumiko replied.

"Girls," a cold sounding voice said.

Kumiko and Liz looked up to see Mizore standing nearby, staring at them. Mizore noted the pajamas on the ground and the fact they were wrapped in a sheet.

"Play later, breakfast is getting cold." Mizore stated, and walked back in.

.

Frank ate breakfast wondering what happened to Liz and Kumiko. He had planned to 'be nice', and pull their chairs out for them, and find something to compliment them on to show Kumiko he was trying. Unfortunately, neither one showed up. Kaiyo came late, stating she 'overslept' some, then Kashiro came in a short while after, but not Kumiko or Liz.

Once he was done, Frank excused himself and went to look for the girls. Hearing talking coming up the stairs, he looked over the rail. Liz was in light blue pajamas, Kumiko was wrapped up in a sheet as they came up towards him. Their hair was all messed up, and side by side, they gripped each other's hands.

"What are they doing?" Frank asked aloud at the strange sight.

Mizore appeared beside him and looked over the rail. "Done playing, I see," she said and continued on her way.

Playing? Frank refused to think about what that meant. He watched them, searching for something to compliment them on as he walked back to the landing.

"Morning Liz, morning Kumiko," Frank offered.

"Morning Frank," they replied, looking pleased.

"You have nice smiles this morning," Frank offered, "And those pajamas look good on you, Liz, and ... that sheet is ... original," he said, struggling to say something 'nice'.

"Thank you for trying hard," Kumiko told him with a smile.

"You like my pajamas?" Liz asked him.

"I..." They were wrinkled like someone had left them on the ground and walked all over them, and they both looked like they just crawled out of bed, but Frank still said, "Yes, that's a good color for you."

Liz beamed him a smile. "Thank you!"

Tsukune was striding by and stopped short upon seeing Kumiko and Liz. He also noted their dress and the way they were holding hands. His jaw dropped.

"Umm, Papa, I can explain.." Kumiko started, but Tsukune cut her off.

"NO! ... I don't want to know!" Tsukune said quickly as he raised a hand up to stop her. After a few seconds of collecting himself, he said,"Kumiko, hon, I am going to ask you to slow down, OK? Kashiro hasn't even left for school yet, and Frank is RIGHT HERE! Just ... slow down, OK? And no more bed sheet clothes, please," Tsukune asked in a strained voice, then quickly walked away with a reddening face.

"What was that about?" Kumiko asked as she watched her father quickly disappear from view.

"I was hoping you'd know," Liz told her.

Kumiko shrugged and said, "Parents get weird somethings. It's no big deal. Come on, let's go eat while we can."

"Your Dad said to slow down, so don't walk too fast," Liz cautioned.

.

Tsukune went on to his office feeling a bit dizzy. Seeing Kurumu talking to Yukari by her magic room, Tsukune grabbed Kurumu by her arm and said, "We have to talk ... in my office. Now."

"Ohhh, OK," Kurumu said happily. "We'll finish this later," she called back to Yukari as Tsukune towed her away. Usually, Tsukune wasn't this forceful, but if he had to have some loving now, she wasn't about to complain.

The instant Tsukune got Kurumu in his office and shut the door, Kurumu wrapped herself around him and gave him a big kiss. He managed to stop Kurumu as she started to take his clothes off.

"Hon, wait, we need to talk about Kumiko," Tsukune said firmly.

Kurumu paused and blinked. "Kumiko? She's OK with school now, isn't she?" she asked.

Even talking with one of his wives about trouble like this with one of their daughters made Tsukune blush. Trying to say it tactfully, he said, "Kumiko is ... getting busy with ...a few people."

Kurumu smiled and said "Good for her! She's trying hard to find her mate-of-fate!"

"NO, you don't understand!" Tsukune said as sweat broke out on his forehead from the pressure. "She's ... seeing someone she shouldn't ... and besides boys ... girls too!"

"Ahh, I understand now," Kurumu said in a knowing tone. "You're right, this is troublesome. She can't be wasting her time on girls before she finds her mate."

"Huh?" Tsukune asked, shocked at her attitude. "But what about the two boys?"

"Only two?" Kurumu mussed. "OK, I'll talk to her, apparently that girl is becoming interference."

"Kurumu!"

Kurumu petted 'Tsukune's cheek. "Dear, you know Kumiko is a succubus, she NEEDS that love. She NEEDS to find her mate. She can't stay our little girl forever," she said gently.

"But she's still in high school!" Tsukune complained.

"So was I, remember?"

"Yes ... but ... this is our Kumiko!" Tsukune begged.

Kurumu cast him a gentle smile. "Yes, she is our Kumiko. And we have to let her grow up."

"I .. I just thought ... it would be ..." Tsukune stuttered.

"You are having trouble with out first born growing up?"

"YES!" Tsukune cried. "She's growling up too fast!"

"Oh, my poor Tsukune," Kurumu said and gathered him into a hug. "I'm afraid you're going to have a very hard time with all the daughters we have."

.

Sitting down to breakfast, Kumiko had her normal egg, piece of fish, fruit and a glass of juice. Liz was directed the a single pitcher of blood and a glass.

"Why so much blood?" Liz asked as she looked at the two quart pitcher in front of her.

Minori paused in wiping off the other end of the table and said, "You need to build up your strength, dear. Please drink all of it even if you're not that hungry."

"That is a lot," Kumiko said.

"Moka says Liz needs this much every meal until further notice. Breakfast, lunch, mid-afternoon snack, dinner, and before bed."

"That's two gallons and a half a day!" Liz said, stunned at the amount. "I don't usually have than much in a week! Where's all this blood coming from? You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

Minori shook her head. "It's pig blood, very similar to human blood, and the butcher is providing it. Drink up while it's warm, it's for your own health."

Liz poured herself a glass. She was sure she was about to find out if vampires could get fat.

.

The table in the Library of the the Aono mansion was full. Tsukune and his wives, Frank, Hosio and Ruby Kurama, Chris and Nana Tapan, Kouta, Lucy and Yuka Kikumura, and several teachers both Yokai and human ringed the table.

At the head of the table, Yukari rose up and announced. "Even since we discovered Barnabas in his half -vampire condition, I was curious how he came to be like that, and if there are actually two species of vampires. From some research, I had found there is only one. His condition was due to him being turned by a powerful spell. That IS part of it, but not all. Liz, suffers from the same weakened condition as Barnabas did, but she was turned from a vampire, not a spell. Tsukune, was also turned by a vampire, but he has never suffered from any weakened condition. At first I thought it was the quality of vampire that turned Liz, but again, that is not the whole picture."

Yukari held up her notebook and said, "In researching I came across some very interesting facts. We all know that humans can be made into vampires. So can certain yokai. Moka junior was born a vampire / snow fairy mix, and she suffered from no ill effects, and neither does Kashiro. It is only the turned vampires that live in a weakened condition. I do believe I have found out why."

Yukari showed everyone a page that had symbols and scattered writing on it, as if they would understand her notes.

"The vampirism trait has a very strong survival imperative. In Tsukune's case, he was infected by Moka, and he was alive and healthy at the time. His body went through the change, and he still awoke extremely hungry. It took relativity little time and blood to bring Tsukune up to his full potential," Yukari explained.

Yukari flipped the page and went on. "Barnabas was weak. He was infected by a spell and he did die before the vampire trait revived him. The same was true of Liz. Frank found Liz had already been drained, and a vampire was putting it's own blood into her in order revive and turn her. THIS is the factor that was common in both of them. Their bodies were already dead or dying when the vampire blood was added to their systems. They had nothing left to help the vampire blood revive them. When Moka first gave her blood to Tsukune so he wouldn't die, she injected it into him, it gave him strength and healed him, but it wasn't processed by his own system so it never was properly ingested to make him change."

Yukari flipped another page.

"In Tsukune's case, after his change he needed only three liters of blood for his body to absorb and integrate the vampierism trait into his being. Barnabas on the other hand, needed a hundred litres. The reason Barnabas needed so much more was his body stayed all but dead, he lived very close to a state of death, which made him weak. Only a constant, massive intake of blood was enough to keep him going, restore and heal his body, giving him true vampire strength. Liz is in the exact same condition," Yukari said, and put her notebook down.

"The useful amount of blood, the free flowing part that a vampire can get from the average human is only three and a half to four litres if they are drained dry. For a vampire turned like Barnabas and Liz were, they would need to completely drain around thirty people in a space of two to three days to gain true vampire strength. Even If they could kill that many people in such a short time, they would feel satisfied and stop long before they had ingested the required amount of blood. Using Barnabas as a guide, his age, degradation, and size, I figure to restore Liz, she will need to drink twelve litres a day for the first day, then add a litre and a half a day for the next six, which is all she can realistically take in. At that point, she should be nearing, if not at her full strength."

"Umm, Yukari?" Tsukune said tentatively. "By that schedule, Liz will have to drink twenty one litres of blood in a single day."

"I would have her start with more, but her stomach will need to expand and get used to the increased intake. Since it will not be continuing past six days, her stomach will return to normal quickly," Yukari explained. "I will give her magical help."

"So, why are we here?" Lucy asked.

"To understand the signs to watch for a ... unfulfilled vampire." Yukari explained. "That is why the weak, turned vampires are always hungry. Once a vampire has their full strength, a pint, or even a cup of blood a day is enough to sustain them. The ones who are in a weakened state are always hungry for more, subconsciously trying to drink the amount they will never be able to get on their own."

"And that's why they are killers," Frank reasoned.

"Yes."

"Liz isn't a killer though," Kurumu said.

"Watch her, she does has a white-knuckled blood lust," Moka said. "I think she doesn't kill only because Frank has conditioned her that only bad people kill innocents. The sooner we bring her up to her full strength, the better. I already started her on Yukari's schedule this morning."

"Is there any way to restore Liz to being human?" Frank asked.

Yukari shook her head. "No, once a vampire, always a vampire."

"Just like the diclonius DNA," Hosoi said. "Once you have it, it's in you forever."

"For humans," Tsukune said, correcting him. "Lucy has touched myself and Moka to give us her abilities. It fades after a few days."

"Vampire immune systems see it as an infection and slowly destroys it," Yukari explained. "I would dare say that a vampire / diclonius child will never happen. The two are incompatible for some reason."

"Thank you for explaining this, Yukari. It answers many questions," Moka told her.

Yukari bowed. "Anything for you, Moka," she said with a blush.

.

In the sitting parlor, Liz let out a moan. She was about to cry as Frank came in with another pitcher of blood. She'd drank an insane amount of blood yesterday, and now Frank brought her another large pitcher of blood for a mid-morning snack after glutting herself not two hours ago! "I'm not hungry!" she whined.

"You must, Liz," Frank said firmly.

"Liz, drink it please, even though you don't want to," Minori coaxed.

"I thought we were going to school?" Liz asked. She's seen Kumiko and all her sisters in their school uniforms leave out the door this morning, but she and Frank stayed here so Frank could force blood down her throat.

Frank poured a glass of blood and handed it to her. "Liz, you have to for your own good," he said.

Liz took it. "I think I might throw up," she warned.

"Then I'll help you clean it and get you more," Frank replied evenly.

.

The start of school was exciting for many students. Although it was her first year of Jr. High, Kaiyo was not excited at all. She wanted to push the days back. Back to when Kumiko arrived with her new friends, and Kashiro was still here. Just knowing she would not see him for the next nine months made her want to drop in place and weep. She missed him already.

Not partaking in the animated discussions as the headed for their classroom, Kaiyo followed the pack, wishing either Kashiro had stayed here, or she could have gone to Yokai also. Although all Kashiro would say was that he had to go to Yokai Academy, Kaiyo was sure that Kumiko had told on them. Kashiro would not up and leave her like this. Then again if Kumiko had told on her, she was sure she would be catching the fires of hell from her parents, and not one had said anything.

"Hey, you alive?" Jade asked as she elbowed Kaiyo. "Where's Kashiro, isn't he coming?"

Kaiyo shook her head. Seeing Jade waiting for an answer, she said, "He went to Yokai."

"That's probably for the best," Kanae offered, suddenly appearing on her other side.

Kaiyo eyed her. "You may think so," she replied heavily.

Kanae let out a huff and said, "What if your parents caught you, huh? What do you think would happen THEN?"

"Caught her doing what?" Jade asked innocently.

"Nothing, forget it," Kaiyo said quickly. Seeing the door to their new classroom right up ahead, she walked quickly to it.

Jade screwed up her face at Kanae and asked, "What was that about."

"You don't want to know, BELIEVE me," Kanae said, stressing the last part.

.

"Kaiyo, come over here, meet out new friend!" Azami called.

Azami and Moka Jr. were bracketing a nervous looking brown haired boy with western features. Kaiyo wandered over to them so Jade wouldn't pester her. Once a secret was let slip, Jade would keep at it until she got all the juicy details.

"Kaiyo, this is Aiden Levison, he's from America," Azami said, then motioned to Kaiyo and told Aiden, "See, Kaiyo is our sister too and she's not a vampire. She's a succubus."

"Hi," Aiden said meekly with a nod of his head.

"Pleased to meet you, Aiden," Kaiyo said with a partial bow. Glancing at her sisters, she asked, "Azami and Moka aren't bothering you, are they?"

"Oh, no, not at all. They've been real nice to me," Aiden said, then explained, "It's just that vampires aren't usually nice to us."

"Us? You mean westerners?" Kaiyo asked.

"Wolves," Moka Jr. said in her flat tone.

Kaiyo blinked. "That's silly, we're all yokai, aren't we?"

"Here, everyone sticks together," Azami said firmly. "Anyone tries to mess with my friend, Aiden, I'll kick them into orbit!"

"I'll freeze them first," Moka offered.

Bouncing up, Jade asked, "Who's the new guy?"

Right behind her, Kanae appeared to offer a smile to Aiden as she said, "Hi, my name is Kanae."

Jade leaned towards Kanae and said, "He is kinda cute, isn't he?"

Elbowing Kaiyo, Kanae asked, "Isn't he?" Aiden blushed.

Kaiyo offered them a small grin and said, "I suppose."

"Awww come on, kinda?" Azami asked. Casting Aiden a crooked grin as she moved to trap him between her and Moka Jr. as she said, "I bet when he changes, his fur is all fluffy and soft."

"Um," Moka Jr. agreed as she stared at him.

Aiden's blushed deepened. "Ahh, girls? Shouldn't we be sitting down?"

"There is a seating chart. You'll sit behind Moka and right ahead of me," Azami told him. "We'll have the window row, third fourth and fifth seats."

"You saw the chart? Where do I sit?" Jade asked.

Azami pointed to the wall row by the rear door of the classroom, "There. Last seat on the end."

"Why way back there?" Jade asked indignantly.

Azami shrugged. To Kanae, she said, "You are in the next row, fifth seat, across from me. Kaiyo is center row, first seat."

"What?" Kaiyo asked, "WHY?"

"I guess so all the boys can see you," Azami said with another shrug.

Kaiyo eyed her suspiciously. "And WHO made this chart?" she asked.

"I dunno," Azami said unconvincingly.

The teacher came in and announced, "Good Morning! Everyone take your seats please."

The class wandered to their seats. Once they were all in place, the teacher announced, "My name is Aono Kyoko, I will be your homeroom teacher this year." She picked up the seating chart and was about to speak, then looked at the class, then at the chart again. Scanning the class, her eyes settled on Azami. She held up the chart and asked, "Who made the seating?"

Azami paused, then stood up and announced, "I did, Miss Aono! The boy in front of me, Levison Aiden, was nervous about being here ... so I made it so Moka and I can protect him!"

"I see." Kyoko evenly. "And just what are you protecting him from?"

"Being lonely! I'm the only one he knows!" Azami stated.

In front of her, Aiden had a book open and was trying to hide behind it.

A muffled female voice said, "I think she doesn't want to share," which caused a round of tittering laughter.

"And WHY is Aono Kaiyo sitting front and center?" Kyoko asked.

"So ... all the boys can see how pretty she is?" Azami asked with a wince.

Kaiyo turned to scowl at Azami as many laughed and a few boys whistled or gave cat calls.

Shooting to her feet in the back, Jade asked "Then WHY did you put me in the back corner, HUH?"

An eruption of laughter filled the room. Kyoko waited until the laughter died down and asked, "And where did this seating chart come from?"

Azami gave another shrug, and said, "Your desk drawer."

"Ahh," Kyoko said. "Well then, I had not planned on assigning seats. Since Aono Azami took it upon herself to do so, it would not be fair if everyone didn't get the chance to assign seating. Therefore, we will go through the class. Every Monday, each of you will take turns and get to assign seats for the week! We will start in the back inside row. Kurama Jade, you will assign seats for next week."

Jade thrust a fist in the air. "Yes! Payback is coming, Azami!" she cried.

"Now everyone sit down and quiet down, we have things to get done," Kyoko said firmly.

Kyoko passed out the school handbooks then went through the rules with the class and schedules. After that she informed them of the club festival at the end of the week, and stressed how everyone had to pick a club to join, adding, "There is no 'going home' club. If you can't find a club to join, then you will have to make one of your own and have it approved and find a club sponsor."

Kyoko gave then ten minutes of 'free time' before the start of their first class. Immediately, kids grouped together, talking about the clubs they wanted to join. A dark haired boy came over and asked Aiden to join the hunt club and the four legged running club with the rest of his pack. A girl asked Azami and Moka to join the martial arts club, all of them were asked to join one of the sports clubs. Moka Jr. opted for the newspaper club, Azami, Kaiyo and another wolf boy got Aiden to agree to join the football club with them. Jade promised to join the magic club with another witch.

By lunchtime, Kaiyo had brightened up some. Still she was really missing Kashiro being here, and when HER turn came for the seating chart, she was going to put Azami front and center, surrounded by the most annoying boys she could find!

"Hi, can I sit here?" Aiden asked as he appeared across the table.

"Go ahead," Kaiyo replied.

Aiden sat himself down. "Thanks. I can't believe Azami just went and made a seating chart without even asking. That was crazy!"

Kaiyo offered him a smirk and said, "Yeah, she does things like that."

"You did too last year," Azami said as she took a seat beside Aiden. Growing a crooked grin, she said to Aiden, "Last year we had a grumpy teacher. He'd always get in a mood, so we'd pick on him. Moka Jr. frozen the classroom door shut on him so he couldn't get out, then later someone oiled the door knob so he couldn't get in the classroom," she said with a giggle.

"Wonder who THAT was," Kaiyo asked, eyeing Azami.

"But Kaiyo and Kashiro did the best one!" Azami said, continuing unfazed. "They rigged his desk drawer so it was hard to open. When he did get it open by jerking on it, a ruler-catapult inside launched bits of chopped up strawberry right into his face!"

Aiden's jaw dropped. "You did that to a teacher?" he asked Kaiyo with a squeak.

"Ohh, was he mad!" Azami continued. "He tried to made us say who it was, but no one would tell, so the whole class spent a week in detention."

"He refused to be in detention with us! And after that, he'd go to the classroom early to make sure there were no booby traps," Azami ended in a giggle.

Aiden gapped at her. "You guys are terrible ... I love it!"

"He didn't last the year," Kaiyo said with a grin. "He thought the projector screen was safe to use, but he didn't know the catch holding it up was also holding shut the teabag of raspberry jam above it."

"Landed right in his mouth, and another week of detention for our class," Azami said with a smirk.

"Yeah, big punishment," Kairo said with a crooked grin. "Miss Yamo didn't want to be there any more than we did. We got all our homework done before we even left school."

"We have to behave, this year," Azami said with a frown. "Aunt Kyoko will tell Mama Moka, and then we will really get punished."

"Your Mama Moka can't be that bad," Aiden said.

"Wanna bet?" Kaiyo asked. "You don't even want to get yelled at by her. Mama Moka can be downright scary."

"Yeah," Azami agreed in a somber tone.

"Um," Moka Jr. said as she sat down with her tray on the other side of Aiden.

Kanae sat down by Kaiyo. "Gee, we talk about making good food in home-ec, then come to lunch for this stuff," she said in a grumble.

"Yeah, it's not fair," Jade agreed, sitting on the other side of Kaiyo.

"This food isn't bad. It's pretty good," Aiden told them.

"Yeah? Come to our house, then you'll see what good food is," Kanae replied.

"Our house first, Mama Minori is the best cook ever," Azami said.

"No way, Mama Ruby rules in the kitchen," Jade said proudly.

"Food made magically doesn't count," Kanae told her.

"OK," Azami said, "Let's let Aiden make up his mind who's the best! Aiden, come to our house for dinner Friday."

Kanae scowled at her. "Fine, then next Friday, he comes to OUR house for dinner!"

"Hold on! He had to eat with us too," Jade announced.

"You're the third Friday then," Azami told her.

"WHY am I last?" Jade asked indignantly.

"Because we thought of it FIRST!"

"You suck!" Jade snapped.

"Only on people I like," Azami replied.

"Ummm, girls?" Aiden asked, and was cut off.

"It's settled, Aiden!" Azami announced. "You come to dinner at our house Friday. Next Friday you eat dinner with Kane and her family, then with Jade and her family!"

.

At the end of the day, Aiden got off the bus that had somehow taken him to Japan for school and back home in a milti-lighted kaleidoscope of a tunnel in less time than it took them to get to the store. His parents were both waiting at the kitchen table as he came in.

Casting him a smile, Nora asked, "Aiden, how was your first day?"

"Yeah, what's it like?" Josh asked, hoping for the best.

Aiden wore a silly grin as he said, "School is great, most of it. I'm in the hunt club with the local werewolf pack, and the football club which is actually soccer, and the four legged running club which I think can only actually run on four legs once a month. And my classmates are pretty cool, and a bit crazy..." Pausing with a wince he added, "But there is a little problem."

Concerned, Josh asked, "What is it? Someone bothering you?" he asked.

"No, it's not that ... it's how I get home the next few Friday nights," Aiden said sheepishly.

"Why, doesn't the bus run?" Nora asked.

"Yeah, Mom, it does. But I don't know if there is a late bus. You see, I've been invited to dinner by ... some girls. Every Friday for the next three weeks."

Josh grew a grin. "You're making friends I see."

"Josh!" Nora scolded, then asked, "Are these girls OK with this? Do they know about each other?"

"Yeah, Mom, they all decided at lunch on ... umm... who's house I'd go to each week," Aiden explained.

"How many girls are you making friends with?" Nora asked with a raised eyebrow.

Counting on his fingers, Aiden said, "Azami, Kaiyo, Jade, Kanae, and Moka Junior."

"Her name is Moka Junior?" Nora asked in disbelief.

"You have a dinner date with FIVE girls?" Josh asked in amazement.

Aiden nodded. "They insisted," he said. "And I've heard all about ... let's say it's better if I just to go to dinner."


	28. Chapter 28

CH 28

Liz felt like she'd swallowed a big water balloon from all the blood she'd drank. She headed to their room leaning on Kumiko. "I'm going to burst," she complained.

"No, you're not," Kumiko assured her. "A nice warm bath, then you'll have all night to sleep before Mama Minori brings the funnel in to feed you in the morning."

"What?" Liz asked, casting a terrified look at Kumiko.

"I'm joking, geez!" Kumiko said in a huff. "Seriously, my parents wouldn't be feeding you this much unless you really needed it."

"At least I'm not having any bad thoughts," Liz mussed. "Though I am wondering how much longer it will be until my stomach explodes."

"Hey, it's only for four more days. Just think after tomorrow, you'll be halfway there!" Kumiko beamed.

"If you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working," Liz said in a toneless voice.

"Liz!" Frank said as he came walking quickly up to them.

Seeing the half full glass of a red liquid he was carrying, Liz buried her head in Kumiko's shoulder. "No more, please!" she whined.

Frank stopped in front of them and explained, "Yukari said this will help you feel better."

"Maybe later?" Liz asked.

"Yukari said drink it as soon as possible," Frank told her.

"Liz, Yukari is good at stuff like this. I bet it's magic she cast to help you," Kumiko coaxed.

Liz nodded and begrudgingly took the glass. Closing her eyes, she drank the blood down. She stood in place, waiting for the ripping feeling announcing her stomach and given up, and popped open. The bloated feeling faded. "I do feel better," she said.

"I'll tell Yukari it worked," Frank said.

"What did Yukari do?" Kumiko asked.

Frank shrugged. "Not sure exactly, but she poured two large pitchers into that glass, and said it will help Liz feel better as well as get more blood into her," he explained.

Liz stared at him. "I am going to explode," she said tonelessly.

"I'm sure Mama Yukari won't let that happen," Kumiko assured her.

Frank opened their bedroom door for them. "Good night, hope you feel better, Liz," he said.

"Thanks. Night, Frank."

"Night, Frank," Kumiko echoed as she followed Liz in.

In their bedroom, Kaiyo was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling while she listened to music with her headphones on. It was loud enough that Liz and Kumiko heard Elton John's 'I guess that why they call it the blues' coming from the headset.

They went in, got showered, dressed for bed and dried each other's hair. When they came out, Kaiyo was listening to the same song.

"I didn't think that song was so long," Liz said.

"It's not, she doesn't even normally listen to Elton John," Kumiko said. She noted a tear run down from the corner of Kaiyo's eye. Apparently, Kashiro going to school at Yokai was hitting her hard.

Although Kumiko did not approve of that relationship, she did feel sorry for her sister. She made up her mind to find Kaiyo a good boyfriend.

.

The next day, after Frank had helped Liz drink her three quarters of a gallon of blood for breakfast, and bid Kumiko and her sisters a good day at school, Mizore told him Tsukune wanted to see him in his office. Frank helped Liz to the lounge and got her laid down and once again assured her she wasn't going to explode. He then went to see Tsukune.

Upon his arrival, Tsukune motioned Frank to sit. Frank took his seat across the desk from Tsukune.

"Is this one of the men you were looking for?" Tsukune asked, and handed him a paper.

Frank looked at it. The Paper read :

Ivan Denizovich, arrested by Russian authorities, current location, Prisoner camp 312, Siberia.

"Yes, this is one of them," Frank stated. "I'll be leaving today for Russia," he stated. He moved to get up.

"What's the hurry, Frank?" Tsukune asked. "He's in prison, he's not going anywhere."

Frank eyed Tsukune. "He is one of those who betrayed and murdered my father."

"I understand that," Tsukune agreed. "Have you ever seen a Russian prison? You'd be doing him a favor by killing him. That is, if you didn't get killed trying to get to him."

"I must. Liz and I can take care of it."

"Hold on," Tsukune said firmly. "You know Liz is going though treatment right now to become a true vampire. This is for her own sake, so she can become more at ease with herself and not have the blood cravings that are slowly driving her mad. If you take her now, everything we've done will be for nothing. She will revert to her weakened state."

Frank gripped the paper hard in his fist. Clenching his jaw, Frank grated, "Liz will help me."

His own face screwing up, Tsukune asked, "What is Liz to you, really? She's not your friend, for if you thought of her as one, you would never even consider making her leave at such a critical time."

Frank glare at Tsukune. "I have done everything possible for Liz!" he stated.

"Really?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow. "Have you helped Liz for her benefit, or yours?"

Frank took an angry step towards Tsukune. "Would you rather I left her? Or killed her myself?"

"That depends," Tsukune said in a hard tone. "If you saved her just so she can help you combat those you seek, then perhaps she would have been better off dead."

Part of Frank wanted to punch Tsukune for challenging him. The other part knew he was thinking about fighting a very powerful vampire, unarmed. A sign in his head read BAD IDEA. "Liz belongs to me," Frank stated, and turned to leave.

Frank didn't get halfway across the room, when Tsukune appeared in front of him. In a swift motion, Tsukune rammed Frank into the wall and pinned him there. Angry at Frank, Tsukune said in a growl, "You are very wrong! Liz is NOT your property. Liz belongs only to Liz! You may not care if Liz gets the help she needs, but WE DO! Go after an imprisoned man if you must, but you are NOT going to ruin Liz's life in the process. IF you cared at all about her, you would understand her needs and not be so damn selfish." He then threw Frank down onto the floor.

Looking down on Frank, Tsukune stated, "Go on your suicidal mission of revenge if you must, but you will do it alone."

Keeping his eyes on the door, Frank got up and walked out.

.

Walking down the hall, fists balled in anger, Frank found Liz where he had left her, moaning on the couch. He held a hand out to her. "Liz, we have to go," he stated.

"Go?" she asked, picking her arm up from over her eyes. "Go where?"

"I have the location of one of my targets."

"Is it close by?" she asked, sitting up.

"Siberia, prison camp 312." Frank stated.

Liz eyed him curiously. "Someone who works there?" she asked.

"A prisoner. Ivan Denisovich."

"Then what's the rush? It will be better to keep an eye out and go after him once he's released," Liz said logically.

Thinking of a good reason, Frank said, "We know where he is now, he can't get away."

Looking at him as if he were daft, Liz said "Frank, we have little funds, and that motorcycle of yours will stick out. The weapons we brought are anti-vampire weapons, and will not work well against human prison guards."

"We have normal pistol and rifle rounds."

"They have machineguns, better firing positions and reinforcements. The Russians are not known for letting people break into prisons to kill people," Liz replied. "I can get myself away, but you won't be able to."

"Don't matter, we're going, Frank stated.

Liz scowled at him. "It sure as hell DOES matter!" she barked. "What's wrong with you?"

Shaking in anger at her, Frank said in a rough tone, "He's one of the ones who killed my father. He HAS to die!"

"No, not if it means you will die too," Liz shot back.

"Are you coming or not?" Frank snapped.

"Frank, you can't do this," Liz pleaded.

Frank stared at her, his voice came out in an emotionless, cold tone. "I got the ones who killed your family as I promised, yet you will not help me. Fine. I'll do it myself," he said, spitting his last words at her. He turned and strode out.

Suddenly Frank was picked up from behind, spun in place and planted on the floor. Liz was over him and had arms stretched out with his wrists in an iron grip as she glared down on him with red glowing eyes. Her voice came out as thunder.

**"You FOOL! Do you really think that little of yourself, or me that you are willing to go off and commit suicide? Do you hold so little value for what we have that you would give it up so easily just to satisfy your lust for revenge? If you want to die that badly, I can do that here and now! At least then you will get a quick clean death, and not end up in a Russian torture chamber, that is if you are unlucky enough to be killed outright. If I mean so little to you, TELL ME NOW!" **

Frank gapped up into Liz's face. This wasn't his Liz. Her hair was streaked with silver, her eyes were red and glowing, and her fangs were long and sharp. He felt his heart thumping in fear just looking into her face. Weakly, he asked, "What's happening to you?"

**"Forget me! What is happening to YOU that you are so bent on revenge, you would throw away your life and ours? I WILL NOT HAVE IT! WE are going to stay here, and YOU will not run off on a fool's mission. If you try, I will hunt you down, break your legs, and DRAG you back here. Do you understand me!"**

Frank's mouth worked, but nothing came out. He had no doubt she was completely serious and capable of fulfilling her threat. "Liz..." he finally got out weakly.

Over him, Liz took a few deep breaths and calmed herself. Her hair returned to it's normal all black, and the glow in her eyes faded. As she calmed down, a tear dripped off the end of her nose and onto his chin. After a few breaths, she said in a normal voice, "You mean too much to me to let you go kill yourself. I have been loyal to you, Frank, and I still am. At the moment, you need to be protected from yourself."

Frank stayed on the floor gaping at Liz as she got up. Looking down on him, she bent down and offered her hand.

Frank took her hand and let her help him up, still in awe of what he'd just seen. After she helped him to his feet, Liz said in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry Frank, I can't let you go." She then collapsed down onto the couch.

"Liz?" Frank asked, still trying to absorb the fact she was becoming one scary vampire. "What was that?"

Liz shook her head. "I don't know. At least my stomach ache is gone for the moment."

.

Kumiko had spent her day in school talking up the benefits of being with Kaiyo to the pack of boys that gravitated around her and Akemi. Some were interested, and went off to find Kaiyo to please Kumiko. Leo and Misao both expressed their dedication to her, glared at each other, and promptly went off to fight over her again.

Kumiko shook her head as they left, each promising to 'end it with you' this time. "Boys," she said in a huff.

"You charmed them, what do you think is going to happen?" Akemi asked.

"I just want to give some boys to Kaiyo," Kumiko said defensively.

Akemi winced. "I don't think it works like that," she offered. "I talked to Eddie on the phone, his parents are OK with him coming to dinner Friday night, then staying Saturday for the last pool party. Is all your harem coming?"

Kumiko winced and quietly said, "I didn't invite them."

Akemi eyed Kumiko and asked, "Why not? They are your kinda -friends."

Kumiko shrugged. "Neither Liz nor Frank can swim. I was going to teach them."

"You're spending a lot of time with those two," Akemi noted. "So, has Frank 'asked nice' yet?" she asked with a grin.

"Not yet, but he is getting better."

They left the building and headed for the path. To the side, coming from the middle school building, Kaiyo was running, yelling, "Leave me alone!". Behind her were four of Kumiko's boy friends.

"We just want to talk!"

"Give us a chance!"

Azami ran up behind them and kicked one's legs out from under him. Moka Jr. got another. Jade waved her wand and dropped a water melon on the head of a third. The melon split and covered his head. He stopped to pull it off and Azami swept his legs out from under him. The last one saw the girls coming for him and ran away.

"AND STAY AWAY, you PERVERTS!" Azami screamed.

"So much for that idea," Akemi said dryly.

The groups angled together and slowed to wait for Kanae and Aiden to catch up. Once they were together, they headed for the path. Putting an arm around Aiden, which made him blush, Azami announced "Aiden is going to have dinner with us Friday night!"

"I'm going to invite Daniel too," Akemi told her. "Hey, can Aiden stay over Friday night for the pool party Saturday?"

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Azami agreed.

"I ... ahh, have to ask my parents if it's OK," Aiden told her.

"Aww sure it will be. You'll be with us!" Azami said confidently.

"Maybe his parents have other plans," Akemi said.

With a wicked grin, Jade said, "I can cast a spell on them to make them agree."

"Jade, your spells don't always work the way you want them too," Kanae told her.

"Yeah, I mean did you really want to hit that guy with a watermelon?" Azami asked.

"Yeah, so?" Jade asked defensively.

"I heard you , you tried to use the pan spell," Azami said.

"Well ... I modified it," Jade shot back.

"You mean you screwed it up."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"DID NOT!"

Azami leaded towards Aiden and said, "Pretty sad, huh? And she's the witch."

Jade screwed her face up and waved her wand. Seeing this Azami ducked to the side. Aiden looked up just in time to get hit by a large bowl of pudding that dropped on him. The bowl shattered on his head. Aiden collapsed.

"Ohh great, NOW look what you did!" Azami scolded.

"Um, we'll carry him home," Moka Jr. said.

.

Nora was planting flowers in the front yard when the school bus stopped in front of the house. She paused, expecting to hear how Aiden's day went. What she didn't expect was the pale pink haired Azami come off the bus carrying Aiden by the feet, while a purple haired girl had him by the shoulders. Aiden was passed out and covered in globs of a greenish substance.

"Aiden!" Nora cried and went over to them. Seeing the growing lump on his head, she asked in a frantic voice, "What happened?"

Moka Jr. ate a bit of the green glop off his head and in a monotone voice said, "Pistachio attack."

"He'll be OK," Azami said. With a wince, she asked, "Ahhh, by the way, can Aiden stay over night at our house Friday? We're having a pool party Saturday."

Nora stared at her in disbelief.

The bus driver beeped his horn. "Grils! I got a route here, come if you're coming!"

"We're sorry, but we gotta go Mrs. Levison," Azami said as she put Aiden's legs down.

"Umm, at least we got him home," Moka Jr. agreed as she laid Aiden on the sidewalk.

"Bye, Mrs. Levison!" Azami said with a wave as they got back on the bus.

The doors shut and the bus pulled away, then disappeared. Nora looked down on her unconscious son. "Josh!" she called.


	29. Chapter 29

CH 29

Aiden came around lying on the couch in his living room with his father sitting nearby. Wincing from the headache, he looked around and asked, "How'd I get home?"

Josh looked up from his notebook. "How do you feel, son?"

"Like the sky fell on me." he said and touched his head to pull his hand back with an "ouch."

"So tell me," Josh said not sounding happy. "How did that happen?"

Aiden shrugged. "Azami and Jade were having an argument. Azami called Jade a poor excuse for a witch, or something like that. Jade waved her wand, Azami ducked ... and that's all I really remember." Sitting up, Aiden sniffed and asked, "Where'd the pudding come from?"

"You were carried off the bus covered in it," Nora explained as she came in and sat beside Aiden. "So those two girls were friends of yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, Azami you've seen, and the purple haired girl is Moka Junior," Aiden explained. He then paused and added, "Oh yeah! Can I stay over at their house Friday night? They are having a pool party Saturday and they invited me."

Nora stared at him and asked, "Aren't they vampires? WHY would vampires have a pool party. They can't get in the water."

Aiden shrugged. "I dunno. I do know they are not normal vampires. Azami can wave her hand and make brass pan appear from nowhere and drop on people's heads, and Moka Junior can freeze stuff solid. I think Jade tried to make a pan appear to hit that boy who was chasing Kaiyo, but a watermelon appeared instead. That's why Azami was picking on her," he explained.

"And we're suppose to leave you alone with these girls?" Josh asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was an accident, Dad. I can ask if you can come too," Aiden said.

"I really would like to meet them," Nora said.

"Cool, I'll ask," Aiden said. He got up and took his shirt off, and walked around to the back of the couch and continued to undress.

"Aiden, what are you doing?" Nora asked.

Pointing to his head, Aiden said, "This hurts so I'm going to change into a wolf, then back again. You can heal small injuries that way."

"How can you change whenever you want?" Josh asked.

"It's easy, Dad, the pack leader showed me how. We spent the last couple club meetings getting in touch with my wolf. Bond with your wolf, and he'll come out every time you want him to," Aiden said, beaming a smile at him.

Josh became nervous, he knew how destructive the wolf could be. "Aiden, go down to the cages to change."

"It's OK, Dad, me and my wolf are buddies. I don't go away when he comes out, I still have control. Let me show you!" Aiden said, then dropped down on all fours.

Nora and Josh stayed side by side as Aiden changed. Josh noted the change was faster, and didn't seem to cause the pain he and Nora experienced when morphing into their wolves. The wire haired wolf looked a them and wagged it's tail, then pranced around the room.

"Re?" the wolf asked as it passed by them.

"That's incredible," Nora breathed.

Sally came downstairs and watched the wolf. "Aiden?" she asked.

"Ra re!" the wolf exclaimed and trotted over to her. Bending low he asked, "Rawn a ride?"

Sally giggled and climbed on his back. Aiden pranced around the room carrying his little sister.

Watching him, Josh said in a vacant tone, "Our son turned into Scooby-Do."

"That school really is made to teach monsters," Nora said, amazed at what their son was doing.

Hearing them, Aiden reared his head up and howled out a "Rooby rooby, ro!" which made them all laugh.

.

Kumiko got home and immediately checked on Liz. She found Liz in the family room with Frank near by, refilling her glass she was forcing blood into her.

"Hi guys!" Kumiko said happily as she came in. "I see you haven't exploded yet," she said to Liz with a smile.

"Yet," Liz said flatly, and took another drink.

Kumiko cast her a sympathetic frown. "Oh, I know it's hard, but you have to do it." Plopping down beside Liz, she said in a happier tone, "But when you're done, you can come to school with us!"

Even as Kumiko told them this, she could feel something wasn't right with them. She knew Liz wasn't feeling the best because she had to drink all that blood, and Frank was normally about as emotionless as Mama Mizore, but normally they at least looked at each other. Without thinking she asked, "So, what happened today?"

Liz shrugged. Just a normal, boring day," she said.

"Nothing unusual," Frank said tonelessly.

Trying to think of something to cheer them up, Kumiko announced, "Well Saturday, we're going to have a pool party, and I'm going to teach you to swim! It's not hard, and once you learn, you can use my mermaid tail and swim really fast!"

"I can swim," Frank deadpanned.

"Kumiko, what good will it be for me to learn how to swim?" Liz asked.

Kumiko shrugged. "Who knows, if you ever fall into the water, you'll be able to get yourself out?" she guessed. "Besides, it's fun."

"That could be useful, if I don't burn to death first," Liz told her.

"Hey, some chance is better than none at all, isn't it?" Kumiko countered. "Besides, back when Mama Moka was in school, I heard she jumped in the pool to save Papa and fought this real mermaid in the water and won! So you see, you do have a chance."

Liz cracked a humorless grin and said, "I don't ever think I will ever be as powerful as your Mama Moka. She is ... a force to be reckoned with."

Pointing a finger at Liz with a knowing smile, Kumiko said, "BUT, you will be your own force to be reckoned with. Don't sell yourself short, Liz. Just as Frank here is like, THE most powerful human I've ever seen. I mean, he fast, strong and smart, and he knows how to fight."

"Still nothing when compared to a vampire, though," Frank mussed, not looking at them.

Kumiko frowned at him. "That's not true! We beat those vampires up in Alaska, didn't we? Those water bombs you made were great. Like I said you were really smart to think up something like that. Plus, when we're talking vampires, we're talking top of the pyramid! Many yokai can't stand up to a vampire, even the weak ones, like you can. You're awesome, Frank."

Frank nodded at nothing. Seeing Liz's glass was mostly empty, he refilled it for her.

"You are very good," Liz told him sincerely.

This last glass drained the pitcher. Frank got up to go take it back to the kitchen.

After he was gone, Kumiko cast Liz a serious look and asked, "OK, so what did happen today?"

Liz winced. Kumiko brought her tail out and asked, "May I see?"

.

Kumiko met Frank was coming back from the kitchen. She got in step with him and clasped his hand. "Come on, I want to put some flowers on Kouta's grave for Aunt Kyoko. It's close to the sunflowers, so I'd feel more comfortable if someone came with me," she said.

"What about Liz?" Frank asked.

"Liz wants to rest. Besides, I don't think she can take the sun yet."

They walked out back, and passing Mama Minori's flower garden, Kumiko selected a few colorful flowers to pull up and take along. Walking down the path, they came to the small gravel area that had a headstone in the middle of it. Kumiko knelt by the stone, said a few quiet a words, and placed the flowers at the base of the stone. Getting back up, she returned to Frank.

"Who was that?" Frank asked, curious why a grave would be out here in a field by itself.

"His name was Kouta," Kumiko explained. "He was Aunt Kyoko's boyfriend, and I think they were going to get married." A grin came to her face a she said, "From what I've heard of him, he really was a pervert. I mean, he needed sex more than any Succubus! Still, Aunt Kyoko loved him. He wasn't very brave, either," she said with a giggle. "He was constantly afraid Papa was going to kill him."

Motioning around her, Kumiko said, "This was the area where they fought Apollo when he came to drive everyone off Witch Hill. From everything I know, it was a gruesome fight. People were hurt bad and killed here, humans and Yokai alike. This grave is where Kouta died when an armored car was thrown down onto him." Gripping Frank's hand, she said, "Kouta wasn't brave by any means, still he was here with Aunt Kyoko, fighting the most powerful being anyone had ever seen. When the armored car came down on them, he pushed Aunt Kyoko away, saving her life. That also meant he couldn't get away. He died so she could live."

"So, in the end he was brave," Frank concluded.

"Yes. Kouta, the rabbit boy who was scared of his own shadow, who knew nothing about fighting at all, came out here to stand up to the Harbinger, the most powerful of all Yokai," Kumiko said in a mussing tone. "We now know him as a hero. Not because he was the strongest or the best, but because he DID his best for Aunt Kyoko, and all of us."

Frank nodded. "And is this some kind of lesson?" he asked.

Kumiko turned to him. "It is. Frank, as long as you do your best, it doesn't matter if you are the biggest or the strongest. The only thing that matters is that you stand with us, side by side, no matter what. As long as you do that, we will always stand right beside you and look up to you."

"And what about my Father's killers?" he asked, staring at her.

"They will get theirs, in time," Kumiko assured him. "What you can't do, is go off alone on a mission that will get you killed. You living is much more important than them dying. I know you are a great fighter, I've seen it. Perhaps you should read The Art of War. Mama Moka makes our whole family read it. It's dry and sometimes a little hard to understand, but if you follow it's teachings, you will never loose."

"You're trying to help me," Frank stated.

"You and Liz are my friends, of course I'm trying to help you," Kumiko said with a frown.

"And Tsukune follows this Art of War?"

"Everyone does. Mama Moka does even in her business dealings. It's like her ... bible."

Frank couldn't read very well. Enough to get by, but he was sure he'd need to read better if he was going to understand a complex book like that. The words Tsukune said ; ' knowledge is power', came back to him. He did need to go back to school. "Thank you, Kumiko," he said.

Studying his face, she asked, "Are we good now? You're not going to run off on us?"

The way she said it, like she was afraid he was going to, made him chuckle. For some reason, he wanted to hug her. He resisted the impulse and unconsciously backed away a step. "We should return to Liz," he said in his toneless voice.

Kumiko rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, wishing she knew that pan spell.

.

Josh had seen the bus Aiden rode, but the 'ride' through the tunnel had him and Nora gapping wide-eyed as Sally watched intently our the window, happily smiling as all the colors passed by. When they came out of the tunnel, the bus went up a hill to a very old and large house where a brunette woman and a brown haired boy were waiting. The bus stopped, they got on, and the bus continued on it's way.

Choosing the seat towards the front across the aisle from the Levison's the woman sat down and smiled at them. "I am Victoria Collins, this is Daniel."

"Hello, I'm Nora, this is my husband josh, and our children, Aiden and Sally," Nora replied. "Are you going to the Witch Hill school also?"

"Just to visit," Victoria told her. "You?"

"The same, Aiden goes to school there. We want to see it. I've heard some amazing things about it," Nora said, then asked, "Are you ... monsters too?"

Victoria shook her head. "No, but Daniel's girlfriend is. We are going to visit her family this weekend. The Aono's?"

"So are we!" Aiden pipped up. "You know Azami?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's Akemi's sister," Daniel replied. "Aren't they cool?"

"Yeah, they are! A bit crazy though," Aiden said.

"Totally nuts!" Daniel replied. Both boys laughed.

Aiden got over in the seat in front of Daniel as they talked about the Aono girls.

Coming out of the tunnel this time. They passed between a pair of impressive gargoyle statues bracketing the road and went up the hill to a sprawling complex of large buildings worthy of any university.

"That's our school building, there's the high school, and the Witch Academy ..." Aiden said, pointing out what the buildings were. There was a throng of children out on the grounds.

"This is a big school," Nora commented. "I wasn't expecting such a large place."

"And all those kids are monsters," Josh said vacantly, seeing what had to be at least a couple thousand students.

"Not all, Dad, there's a lot of humans that go here too," Aiden told him.

"I wanted to go, but Dad said home schooling is better," Daniel said in a grumble.

"Naw, Witch Hill is the best!" Aiden said. "Hey, there they are!" he announced, pointing to the crowd at the bus stop.

The boys went to the front, eager to get off. The instant the doors opened, they were off the bus. Daniel met Akemi with a hug. Aiden was pulled aside by Azami and Moka Jr. Victoria, Nora and Josh got off, following their boys, who had become wrapped in girls.

Clear of the chaos as students began boarding the bus, Josh noticed a blue haired and very busty woman greet their children. She then beamed him and Nora a smile. "Hi I'm Aono Kurumu, welcome to Witch Hill," she said cheerfully, and bowed to them.

"Hi," Josh said, taking in her beauty and obvious endowments.

Nora elbowed him and said, "We're the Levisons, I'm Nora, this is Josh, and our daughter Sally."

Victoria returned Kurumu's bow as she greeted her. Once the introductions were done, Kurumu hugged Aiden tight to her bosom as she cried, "OH you are sooo cute!"

"Mama Kurumu, don't suffocate our friend!" Azami cried and grabbed one of his flailing arms to pull him away.

"Um," Moka Jr. said firmly, and grabbed his other arm to help free him. With Azami on one side of Daniel and Moka Jr. on the other, they walked up the path.

On the way up the hill, Nora looked over the placid fields of sunflowers waving in the breeze to the sides of the path. She also noted the warning signs along the path. "May I ask, what lives in those fields?"

Beside her, Kaiyo said, "Plant monsters live there. If you go in the fields, they'll eat you."

"Yeah, wanna see one?" Kumiko asked. She took her school jacket off and handed it to Daniel. "Come on, Kaiyo, let's see how close they've gotten."

Kaiyo took her jacket off. Nora held it for her, wondering what they were going to do.

Leathern wings erupted from both girls' backs. They took off and flew high, then turned and dove down to brush the sunflowers as they shot past, Kaiyo leading. Right behind Kaiyo, a large green bulbous shape with a toothy mouth shot up. Kumiko flew behind it and with a swipe of her long nails, cut it from the thick stem.

"They are getting good at trimming the plants back," Kurumu said as Josh and Nora watched with gapping faces.

"Why have something so dangerous so close to where people are?" Nora asked.

Kurumu brushed off her concern with a wave of her hand. "Oh, everyone who belongs here knows about them. There are still those who'd like to do us harm, so they are good for protection. Anyone who tries to sneak up on us is in for a nasty surprise."

"I guess," Josh said as he watched another green mouth shoot up, and get sliced off at the stem by the flying girls.

"How's Barnabas?" Kurumu asked Victoria.

"He's doing well, two fish farms will be finished in a few months, and they can start stocking the ponds," Victoria told her.

Kurumu grew a sly grin. "No, how's Barnabas," she asked in a husky tone and a wink.

Victoria blushed. "Oh. He's ... just fine," she said with a smile.

"Good to hear I'm happy things are gong well for you two."

.

Going up the steps and onto the lower terrace of what had to be a large Gothic style apartment complex, Josh took in the view of the building and large swimming pool and said, "You live in a real nice place here."

"Thank you!" Kurumu said, then explained, "Ruby let us build it up by the cliffs. The beach and ocean is right down there at the bottom. The guest rooms are on the first floor, this side of the terraces. We usually have our meals up in the second floor dinning room. Since there are only a few of you, we'll have meals there if you don't mind."

"This is ... your house?" Josh asked.

Kurumu nodded. "We have a big family, so we need a lot of room."

"Wow," Nora whispered, realizing how rich someone had to be to afford a setup like this.

"You own Witch Hill?" Josh couldn't help but ask.

"Oh no. Ruby owns Witch Hill. We do own Vampire hill, over there, and much of the valley between the hills, and over that way towards the city," Kurumu explained. "That's Moka's job, to take care of the business part of things."

"I thought your husband owned the businesses," Nora asked, sounding confused.

"Tsukune does, but Moka runs them. Tsukune is kept busy with the political stuff. Minori and Mizore run the house, Yukari takes care of the magical stuff and I have the band and help out where needed," Kurumu explained.

Josh eyed Kurumu again as if seeing her for the first time. "Wait, you're THAT Kurumu Aono, of the Flying Yokai?" he asked with a big smile.

Kurumu nodded. "The band and their families are coming tomorrow for the party if you'd like to meet them."

Josh grew a big smile, "Nora, this is Kurumu Aono! This is awesome!"

"Yes," Nora said, not happy about how he was fawning over her.

"Come on guys, let's get changed and go swimming!" Azami called.

"Yeah, I'll go get Liz and Frank, they need to learn how," Kumiko agreed.

Offering Sally her hand, Moka Jr. said, "This way to my room, little wolf. I have a bathing suit you can use."

"I'll show Daniel and Aiden to their room," Akemi offered, "They've got Kashiro's room since he's away at Yokai, right Mama Kurumu?"

"That's right, dear. Vicki, Mr. And Mrs. Levison, follow me and I'll show you to your rooms," Kurumu said.

.

Josh was in a daze as Kurumu led them through the mansion. He eyed the stonework and fixtures as they went. On the way, he met Minori, a normal enough looking woman, and found a small, purple haired child was staring at them from under a curved stairway in the massive foyer.

Coming to their room, which held all the size and Gothic style as the rest of the house. Kurumu promised Minori would be by soon and left with Victoria to show her her room.

"These people do have money, don't they?" Josh asked as he checked out the bathroom.

Nora nodded. "Now we get to see how the other half lives," she agreed as she unpacked. "You seem to be quite taken with Mrs. Aono," she added, not sounding happy.

"She's a star," Josh said defensively. "I mean, come on, we got to meet someone famous! Aren't you excited just a little?"

Nora eyed him with a glare. "Yes, but I'm not drooling over her, am I?"

Josh stared at his wife. Was it something he said?

.

Kumiko got Liz up to their room and let her use Kumiko's one piece open back swimsuit. When Liz saw the tiny bottoms and revealing top of the mermaid suit, she asked, "Kumiko, aren't you going to put something on before you go out?" Kumiko had yelled at Liz for being outside naked, and right now Kumiko was all but naked.

"My tail, but I can't put that on until we get to the pool," Kumiko said, then pulled her mermaid tail out and dropped it over her shoulder.

"Then why do I have to wear this?" Liz asked confused.

In a conspiratorial tone, Kumiko said, "We have to make Frank work at seeing the rest of us."

"He won't have to work very hard," Liz said, eyeing the brief patches of cloth on Kumiko.

"Oh, yes he will," Kumiko said with a wink.

They went over to Frank's door and knocked. "Frank, you ready?" Kumiko called.

No answer

"Frank?" Kumiko called again.

"He better not have left to go get that guy in Russia," Liz said firmly.

"He might already be down at the pool," Kumiko offered.

Liz went back into their room, leaned out the window and looked out towards the pool. Akemi and Azami were already out there and putting their tails on as Daniel helped Akemi and a slack-jawed Aiden watched. She also noted Moka and Tsukune were out there, as was Mizore and other children. No Frank. Fists balled, she strode back to Kumiko and said, "He's not out there."

.

In Yukari's magic room, Frank sat in a chair facing away from the table filled to overflowing with books, bottles of potions and a few old scrolls. Hovering around the table, Yukari searched the piles for exactly what she was looking for.

"I thank you for doing this for me," Frank said flatly.

"Thank me after I'm done. You do know this spell will only help you understand what is written, it will not teach you to read. You'll have to do that on your own," Yukari said as she picked up a spell book and looked through it.

"I understand. I would not ask, except it is vital I learn as much as I can, as fast as I can," Frank said.

Yukari's face grew a smirk. "Yes, I agree. You do have a lot to learn," she said. Finding the spell she was looking for, she laid the book open, and retrieved the other book that contained another spell.

"Yukari, that Kouta that died for ... Kyoko. Do you know of him?" Frank asked.

Yukari eyed him. "Yes. I was there. Kouta died a hero saving Kyoko's life. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, Kumiko talked about him."

"I see," Yukari said, looking at the spells. Yes she could blend these two spells together rather nicely. "Sit and be quiet. I'm going to start my spell. Do not interrupt me or move."

Frank nodded.

Yukari waved her wand in a circle over Frank and began her spells. In a practiced tone, she cast, weaving the spells together as sprinkles of light fell around Frank and disappeared upon touching him. Concentrating, she recited lines of one spell, then the other binding them together as she went on.

Her door slammed open and Kumiko appeared to yell, "Mama Yukari! Frank is ..." She stopped upon seeing Frank sitting calmly, and Yukari drop her wand as she jumped from the sudden noise. There was a flash of light and the sparkling bits of light went out.

Turning to glare at her, Yukari yelled, "KUMIKO! You know better than to barge in when my door is shut!"

In the chair, Frank also noticed Kumiko. He really noticed Kumiko. Her long sexy legs were bare, as was her delightful hips except a thin strip of cloth. There were crabs over the ends of her deliciously filled out breasts, making his wish he were a crab. Except for the big fish over her shoulder that hid her left side and part of her flat belly, he could see her sexy shape clearly. His heart picked up speed as he took in her form. Not being able to see her one breast and side due to the long tail, he wondered why she was carrying a fish.

"I'm sorry, Mama Yukari, but we thought Frank left!" Kumiko cried.

"You ruined my spell!" Yukari barked at her. "GET. OUT!"

Kumiko beat a hasty retreat, shutting the door behind her.

Frank watched as she left, his hand raised towards her. Damn! He really wanted get a handful of that fine looking ass.

Flustered from the intrusion, Yukari let out a growl. She could not start the spells over again, and because she had broken the cast in the middle, the bonding was gone so she could not continue where she'd left off. "Damn that Kumiko!" she growled.

Frank grew a wide grin. "Oh, don't say that, Kumiko looks really hot. She's a babe's babe!"

"Ohhh, shut up!" Yukari snapped, and scooped up her wand. Only half of the spell of Understanding and the True Emotion spell had been cast. She could not finish them once the spell was broken. She'd have to dis-spell everything and start over.

Frank got up with lust in his eyes. "I have to go see more of Kumiko," he said with a lusty grin.

Yukari wave her wand. A pan appeared over Frank's head.

**BONG**

Frank stumbled, and made it to the door not seeming to notice. "Gotta see Kumiko," he said in a far off tone.

Yukari chased him. In the hall she waved her wand again to stop him.

**BONG**

Again, Frank stumbled into a wall, and recovered to stumble on.

**BONG**

Frank's knees wobbled. In a drunken sway, he bumped one wall then the other. "Kumiko!" he slurred out.

**BONG**

"Kum..." He finally dropped to the floor, out cold.

Yukari went up to him to levitate him back into her magic room. Even as he lay passed out, there was a lusty grin on Frank's face.


	30. Chapter 30

CH 30

Standing by the edge of the pool, Liz was afraid to get in the water. She watched Akemi and Azami swim by under the surface in graceful undulations, their mermaid tails powering them through the water. Right beside her, Kumiko was in the water at the edge without her tail. Even though seeing Akemi and Azami were obviously having fun and not affected by the water one bit, the idea of immersing herself made Liz very nervous.

"Just sit down and hold on as you slide in," Kumiko coaxed.

Feeling someone grabbing her hand, Liz turned to see Aiden was beside her.

"It's OK, I'll hold onto you," Aiden said.

Liz nodded. She sat down and put her feet in the water. Not feeling anything but coolness, she slipped in slowly, holding a firm grip on Aiden. "Don't let go," she said nervously.

"I got ya," Aiden assured her.

Easing into the water, Liz grabbed the side with her free hand. She watched Kumiko stretch her arms out and show her how to move her arms to stay on top of the water. It took her a while to gather the courage and let go of Aiden and the side of the pool. Moving her arms like Kumiko showed her, Liz held herself up. She then laughed. This was incredible! She was swimming in deep water all by herself!

.

"Wow," Josh said absently as he watched Akemi launch herself out of the water, turn and hit the diving board on her butt, then spring back in head first, her long mermaid tail trailing behind her.

"That is quite the sight," Nora said, watching them. "They really do look like mermaids."

"Look," Josh said with a chuckle as Azami walked on her tail for a few yards in the water then dove back in head first, just like they had seen dolphins do. Her tail slapped the surface before it disappeared.

A blur ran past them. Moka Jr. jumped in the water feet first at a run. Instead of splashing down into the water an ice-board appeared under her. She rode it halfway down the length of the pool, then turned and the board grew into a lounge chair sized platform. Under her, Akemi was coming up. The platform lifted up and cracked as Akemi hit it from underneath, which knocked Moka Jr. prone in the tiny ice berg.

Popping her head up to the side, Akemi held the top of her head as she scolded, "Hey! That hurt!"

"Watch where you're going," Moka Jr. replied, and got comfortable on her platform.

Akemi screwed her face up and went under. Swimming to the bottom, she then came up on the side fast, and flipped the platform over, spilling Moke Jr. into the water. Akemi jumped up on the platform with a cry of, "Ah ha!"

Azami swam fast at the platform and jumped up onto it, knocking Akemi off. "Ah ha!" she cried to Akemi. She was knocked off as Kumiko jumped up and hip-checked her back into the water. Moka Jr. got back on and formed an ice hand hold and kicked Kumiko back in.

"Mine," she said in a monotone voice, then was hit from behind by Kaiyo who called after her, "Not any more!"

"Aiden is right, they're crazy," Nora said as she watched the fight for the ice platform that was causing laughs and short screams. She also noted to the side of the pool, Aiden was floating on his back beside the black haired girl named Liz. She was just thinking he was making friends, when Azami sped past and grabbed his hand to tow him off towards the diving board end.

"Azami!" Aiden said in a sputter as he tried to keep his head above the water.

Azami slowed. Not far away Azami saw Akemi had given up the fight for the platform, and had Daniel on her back, giving him a ride around the pool. Azami rolled over and pulled Aiden up to her.

"Like them, put your arms around me and hold on," Azami told him.

Slightly confused from being dragged / half drown, Aiden did as Azami asked. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held on, his head ended up on her shoulder.

Azami blushed and asked, "So, you like me, huh?"

Aiden wondered what she was talking about. He then felt what he was holding onto. He had a firm grip on both her breasts. "I, I'm sorry!" he said. Before he could let go, she clamped his hands in place.

"It's fine," Azami said with a giggle. "Just don't let go. Hold your breath, we're going under! Ready?"

"Yup!"

Aiden took a big gulp of air just in time. Azami dove under, and soon Aiden was watching the bottom of the pool go by as water rushed around him.

Kumiko got out with Liz and helped Liz into her mermaid tail near the shallow end of the pool. In the middle Moka Jr. had grown the ice platform larger so her smaller brother, Tsukune Jr. and her little sister, Kurumu Jr. could lie down on it also.

.

"This is amazing," Josh said he eyed the pool scene with a wide grin. "Those mermaid tails look so real, and ..."

"And those girls look so cute?" Nora asked quickly in a false happy tone.

"Yeah!"

**WHACK**

Josh stumbled from the slap in the back of his head. Recovering, he saw Nora was stomping up the steps toward the tables where Minori, Mizore and a pink haired woman he hadn't met yet were getting food ready. "What did I do?" he asked in confusion.

.

In the shallow end of the pool, Liz was getting the undulating motion down to propel herself as she held Kumiko's hands. She was having a lot of fun, but there was someone missing. "I wonder if Frank is done yet, he's missing out on a good time," Liz wondered aloud.

Kumiko winced and said, "I'd go check, but Mama Yukari was really mad at me. I'm sure they will be done soon."

Liz then stopped short and stood up on her knees in the shallow water. She looked at her arms, then glanced up at the sky in utter shock.

"Liz?" Kumiko asked.

Liz giggled, then belted out a hearty laugh. "It's warm, but ... look at me! I'm standing in sunlight!" she yelled, wearing a big smile.

Her joy was cut short by Mizore calling to her. "Liz, it's time again, I have another pitcher for you!"

.

Aiden was starting to feel something ... down there, as he held onto Azami. Coming up to the edge of the pool, Azami stopped and grabbed the side. Up on the upper terrace, Mizore rang the triangle again and yelled, "Feeding time at the zoo! Come on, it's dinner!"

Holding onto the edge of the pool with one hand, the other still around Azami, Aiden asked with a chuckle, "Feeding time at the zoo?"

"Parents can be weird," Azami replied with a smile. "Hey, Aiden, it's fine if you want to hold me, but we have to get out now."

Aiden blushed and let go. Right after he did, he wanted to put his arms around her again. He also noticed his trunks felt tight in the front. "Ah, you go first," he offered.

Azami cast him a smirk that went off the cuteness chart. He wasn't sure if it was her pale hair, or the different colored red and green eyes, but he was sure that if the dictionary has a definition for 'cute', her picture would be there.

During his mental musings, Azami went back under, then rocketed up out of the water. Holding onto the edge, she flipped in the air, tail flinging water in an arc, then she landed prone with a loud SLAP.

"Stay there a minute, I'll get you out," Azami said in a conspiratorial whisper.

Azami then unzipped and wiggled out of her tail, which was a sight to be seen, then ran over and got two robes from the stone benches. She put one on, and came back to put the collar of the other in her mouth, making her fangs show. Damn, Aiden thought, just how many ways can she look so cute?

Aidens trunks were uncomfortably tight, and by what Azami was doing, he had the feeling she knew why. He blushed deeper as Azami bend towards him and waved her hands for him to hold. Aiden grabbed her hands and in one pull, she yanked him out and on his feet, then wrapped him in the robe.

"I ... ah, you didn't have to do that," Aiden offered weakly.

"OH, come on, it's OK," Azami assured him. "If you didn't get a good stiffie from holding me, THEN I'd be upset." she assured him. Quieter, she said, "And from what I seen underwater, you do have good stiffie."

Rendered speechless by her words, Aiden let her take his hand and lead him up to the tables.

.

Frank was awake again, and Yukari had healed the bumps on his head. This time she got both spells cast with no interruptions. Once she was done, she had Frank stand up. "All set!" Yukari announced. "Now, you will understand much more than you ever have, and the meaning of any written words will become clear to you."

"Thank you, very much ... ah, what's your title, Ma'am?"

"Mrs. Aono," Yukari prodded.

"Right. Thank you, Mrs. Aono," Frank said. He then frowned and asked, "I thought Moka was Mrs. Aono?"

"She is," Yukari agreed. "So is Kurumu and Mizore," With a giggle she added, "But my favorite is Moka and Tsukune ... just us," she finished in a blush.

As Frank looked at her he understood perfectly. The words were a bit cryptic, but the meaning was clear. For some reason he thought about the phrase, 'meat in a vampire sandwich'. "I see," he said slowly. "I'm happy for you."

"So am I," Yukari said. With a wave of her hand, she opened the door. "Just remember Frank, if you love someone, their needs come before yours"

Frank nodded. He left, meaning to go find Moka to see if he could read this 'Art of War' book. He also found there was a lot swimming around in his head that he had to think about.

.

Kaiyo had gotten her mind off Kashiro for a little while today. It was fun flying with her sister, and playing in the pool. Now, as they sat down at the outside tables though, she noticed Azami and Moka Jr. bracketing Aiden, and Akemi had a tight hold on Daniel, her eyes warning her other sisters away. Kumiko and Liz kept an empty seat between them, their hands on the empty space. Sure enough, Frank and Mama Yukari arrived, and Frank took the empty space to be greeted with smiles, and Liz happily telling him about what she'd done today.

And Kashiro wasn't here.

Although Mama Minori was a great cook, Kaiyo just wasn't hungry. In fact, she felt a bit sick to her stomach. She wondered if Kashiro missed her as much as she missed him. Kashiro not being here felt like one of her arms was missing.

.

After dinner, Kaiyo convinced Mama Minori and Mama Yukari that Kashiro had be be having a hard time, this being his first time away from home. With Tsukune, they all agreed to see if Kashiro wanted to come home for the weekend if he didn't have a school function. Kaiyo happily agreed to take him a 'care' package of pastries and some cash.

Tsukune thought this was a fine gesture by Kaiyo, and the perfect time, for Kumiko was distracted by Liz and Frank. He was hoping that those two would get Kumiko to forget all about a relationship with her brother.

Before she went through the potral to Yokai, Kaiyo asked innocently, "Papa, is it OK if Kashiro shows me around Yokai Academy this weekend? I've never seen it before."

"Sure, hon, just remember, you have to be back Sunday night at the latest."

"Thank you, Papa, I won't forget!" Kaiyo beamed at him, and ran through the portal.

Once Kaiyo was through and Yukari closed the portal, she mussed, "Tsukune, do you think Kaiyo will be all right there for two days?"

Tsukune nodded. "Sure, Kashiro will watch out for her. Let's just be happy Kumiko didn't think of this first."

.

Kashiro arrived at Yokai Academy expecting just another school. During the opening ceremonies and going to his first class, everything was normal enough. Upperclassmen picked on the new kids some as normal, and a orge reminded him to 'stay in his place'. Yeah, normal school stuff. Kashiro ignored it. He was happy to remain anonymous and let the student dynamics flow around him.

During his first homeroom, the teacher went over the rules, which were pretty much the same as Witch Hill, only here, you were required to always wear a human form, and never let anyone else know what kind of Yokai you were. He also noted that the teachers taught, and school discipline was handled by the student council and the student police. One thing he thought was funny, was the fact he'd be graded on how well he could fit into human society.

The students in his class seemed pretty much the same. Yes, it was all new faces, but the boys still competed for girl's attentions as the girls competed with each other. There were a few 'jocks', as well as dweebs and geeks just like any other class he'd gone to.

The one thing they didn't have, was Kaiyo.

Kashiro missed Kaiyo terribly. He knew why Papa sent him here, and although he wasn't happy about it, once he thought about it he had to agree. He had to do what was best for Kaiyo, even if he hated it.

Lunchtime, he went to the cafeteria with the crowd not paying much attention to those around him. He got his tray and on his way to a table, someone bumped him. In a quick motion, he managed to keep his tray from spilling.

"Hey, runt!" the large boy growled as he glared at Kashiro. "Watch where you're going!"

Kashiro eyed the six foot, broad shouldered boy glaring down on him. "You bumped me, but no harm done," Kashiro told him and walked on. Something then slammed him in the shoulder, pitching him onto the floor. Rough laughter came from behind him.

"Don't screw with us, RUNT!"

Kashiro got up. Looking at his tray scattered over the floor, he turned to the pompous boy looking down his nose at him. Calmly, Kashiro brushed his hands off and said, "You owe me a lunch."

"HA! Just keep going before you get hurt," the boy stated, causing the two beside him to nod in agreement. A brown haired girl tried to walk past them. The boy stuck his leg out and tripped her. Kashiro was quick enough to catch her, but her tray joined Kashiro's on the floor. The boys roared in laughter.

The girl cowered before them. "Just let it go," she said meekly to Kashiro.

Kashiro got her to her feet and glared at the boy. "That's two lunches you owe. Pay up," he said firmly.

"Oh, tough guy, huh?" the boy asked and walked up to stare malevolently down on Kashiro. "And what if I don't?"

The girl tugged on the back of Kashiro's jacket. "Don't!" She hissed, "They will hurt you!"

Kashiro ignored her. He was getting irritated by these bullies. "You can pay, or I'll take it out of your hides," he stated, glaring back up at the boy.

The boy turned as if to ask something to someone behind him, then spun back to backhand Kashiro. Kashiro saw it coming, and raised a hand to grab the boy's wrist, stopping it dead.

The boy gapped at Kashiro.

"Out of your hide, then," Kashiro concluded. He used his leverage on the boy's arm to jump up and kick the boy hard in the face. The boy flew back and crashed into an empty table. Kashiro chased him. Before the boy could get up out of the mess, Kashiro kicked him in the side, sending him flying through one of the large windows.

Kashiro didn't even noticed his vampire aura growing as he jumped through the broken window chasing the boy. All of his anger at being separated from Kaiyo, he took out on this bully. The boy growled and changed into an Orge. Kashiro dropped low, kicking his leg hard enough to break it at the knee, folding the leg backwards as the boy fell on his face. Kashiro spun and caught the boy on his arm before he hit the ground. With the sound of a crack announcing the broken arm, The boy rolled in mid air a few times before he hit the ground on his face.

Kashiro grabbed the boy by an ankle and spun him around over his head.

Two of the boys' friends came running to help their friend. Great, more targets.

Kashiro met them and hit one, then the other with their friends' body to send them flying, he then aimed for a tree and flung the boy away. The boy flew through the air and blasted through that tree, then another before his body cracked a third large tree where he stopped. The boy fell limp.

Primed to kick ass now, Kashiro got in a fighting stance and roared, **"All right! Who's next? You two! You look like you wanna fight. Come on, let's get to it!"**

The boy's friends eyed Kashiro, then ran for their lives.

"CHICKEN SHITS!" Kashiro yelled after them.

Kashiro calmed down as he went back through the hole in the window. Standing on the inside, he dug for more lunch money. He then noted everyone was staring at him. He glanced back at the broken window behind him. "Sorry," he offered.

The girl who had been tripped came up to him cautiously, as if she was afraid of him. "Umm, thank you ... I'm Namiri."

"Dude!" One by happily said as he came up to Kashiro. "That was awesome! Who taught you how to fight?"

Kashiro glanced at him. "Mama Moka," he said, and counted out money for another lunch.

"Moka? What's your name again?" the boy asked as he studied Kashiro.

Three larger students came up, eyeing the destruction and glared at Kashiro. They all wore SP armbands for the Student Police.

"All right, what happened here. Who did this?" the middle one with the medium brown skin asked.

All fingers pointed to Kashiro. Quickly, Namiri said, "Those boys were picking on us, and ... This boy stopped them!" she then turned to Kashiro and asked, "What is your name?"

Casting an even look at the boys who were glowering at him, Kashiro said, "Aono Kashiro, please ta meet ya. I have to get some lunch now."

Kashiro left as the name 'Aono', was being whispered around him. The students still in the food line at the counter all backed away and waved him forward. Everyone was staring at him. Great, he'd become a spectacle.

"Kashiro-san!" Namiri called as she ran up to him. Sheepishly, she said, "I don't have any more lunch money. Can you loan me some?"

Kashiro nodded and pulled out more money. That left him short one meal until his weekly allowance came. He couldn't let a girl go hungry though. He paid for another lunch for her, then went back down the line and got his food.

"Thank you so much, Kashiro-san," Namiri said, beaming him a smile. "So, you're a real powerful yokai, huh? I mean, what you did to that boy ... wow!"

Not happy with all the sudden attention, Kashiro asked, "Can we just please eat?"

Kashiro took a seat, and the girl sat down next to him. He had no more than gotten settled when one of the Burly SP boys sat down across from him. The darker skinned boy with the proud nose watched Kashiro until Kashiro looked up at him.

"So, you're an Aono, huh?" he asked. "Your father wouldn't happen to be Aono Tsukune, would it?"

Kashiro eyed him, not pleased at the intrusion. "And what if it is?" he asked firmly.

"I'm not here to start a fight," the boy explained. "My name is Ahsan Mura. I'm a junior and the Vice Captain of the Student Police. We've been having trouble with those Ogre boys ever since they came to school, but I got a feeling they're not going to make much trouble any more. We could use you on the Student Police force."

Kashiro shook his head, saying, "I just want to get through school," and started eating.

"Did you know your parents are a legend here?" Ahsan asked. "Just by having the name Aono, you could stop trouble before it starts."

In a way, Kashiro knew this would be a good opportunity for him. Then again, he didn't feel like doing anything now that he was separated from Kaiyo. Feeling the pain of having to leave her, he spat,"Yeah, and that 'legend' kicked me out of the house because he didn't like my girlfriend. Mind if I eat in peace now?"

Ahsan got up and left.

"You're angry, aren't you?" Namiri asked.

"Whatever gave you that clue?" Kashiro asked, eyeing her.

Namiri frowned at him. "Hey, it's not my fault, don't get mad at me!" she said defensively. "I think you're a good guy, so take it out on someone who deserves it."

"Sorry," Kashiro said, and kept on eating. He noted people watching him and whispering to each other as they passed by.

Although all Kashiro wanted to do was keep to himself, he had a gut feeling that wasn't going to be possible.


	31. Chapter 31

CH 31

Before Kashiro knew it, he had a pack of girls following him around. Namiri was always there to walk to school with him, eat lunch with him and walk him back to the dorms. As news of him defeating the bullies, and who he was, spread around it seemed he was attracting stary eyed girls like a magnet. By that Friday morning he walked from the dorms with Namiri on one side, another girl with long dark hair on his other, and several girls trailing behind him. The boys however, seemed to keep their distance.

Namiri baked some cupcakes for him and the dark haired girl supplied him a full lunch she'd made herself, which seemed to get Namiri upset with her. Halfway to the school Kashiro couldn't take any more. He stopped and faced the girls, which made the entire pack stop with him.

"Girls. I have to ask, WHY are you following me?" he asked in exasperation.

A girl directly behind him said, "Because it's safe. We know no one is going to bother us if we stay near you."

"Right," a redhead agreed. "We're not strong yokai, we know you won't let anyone mess with us."

All the girls nodded.

"OK, fine," Kashiro said, and kept walking.

On the way to school, he met Vice Captain Ahsan again. The burly Student Police didn't say anything to Kashiro about joining, but did talk to the girls.

"So are all of you Kashiro-san's girlfriends?" Ahsan asked.

Namiri looked at Kashiro for the answer.

A girl behind Kashiro let out a snort. "No, he's just safe to be around. I know no one will mess with me if Kashiro-san is nearby."

A few other girls nodded in agreement.

"I see," Ahsan said thoughtfully. "So, Kashiro-san makes you feel safe. Too bad there are so few Student Police, we'd like everyone to be safe. It's a pity we don't have more members."

"Go fishing much?" Kashiro asked dryly.

"Not often," Ahsan said, "But every once in a while, it's nice to bring in a whopper."

"Good luck."

"We're hoping for a few new members, we have a membership drive today in the gym." Ahsan announced. "We do take girls as well as boys, being a Student Police does give you some nice benefits," he prodded.

"Really, like what?" Namiri asked.

Ahsan beamed her a smile and said, "You get to leave class early, stay out after curfew, and of course you don't have to join any other clubs. Not to mention free lunches and we have the entire school's field day schedule, so you can pick the ones you'd like to go on, no matter what class is going," he said proudly.

Namiri cast Kashiro a wide grin. Lacing her arm through his she asked, "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

The girl on Kashiro's other side saw this and put her arm through his also. "Fun," she said with a nod.

Kashiro eyed the dark haired girl. "Excuse me, and you are?" he asked.

The girl looked at him with a blankness in her dark eyes. "Belle," she said flatly.

"Hello, Belle. Do you do everything Namiri does?" Kashiro asked.

Belle shook her head.

Kashiro waited for a further explanation, but Belle just stared at him. "OK then," Kashiro said with a huff, and walked along trying to ignore the girls on his arms.

.

By the end of the day, Kashiro managed to get through his classes and not fold under the pressure and join the Student Police. Upon leaving the school building, there were now fifteen girls by the entrance talking. All of them fell in step behind Kashiro as he headed for the dorms. Namiri noticed Belle was now constantly holding onto Kashiro's arm, so she latched on to his other one. As they walked, Namiri cast Belle glares. Belle stared back at her.

Up ahead, Kashiro noticed three boys surrounding a blue haired girl.

"Come on, let's see what's you got there," a tall boy asked as he reached for the box the girl had.

"No, this is NOT yours!" she yelled. She tried to flee and another boy grabbed the box. She kicked him in the shin and twisted away. The two other boys grabbed her. She let out a scream.

Kashiro perked up on seeing them. That was Kaiyo! Kashiro charged the pack with a roar of, "**Leave her alone!"**

One boy say him coming and fled. The other two looked in time to see him. Kashiro punched one, the momentum of his charge carried in his fist, knocking the boy back into the woods. He pulled Kaiyo to him as he kicked the other one hard, sending him flying over the pack of girls who'd been following him and into a graveyard beyond.

Focused on Kaiyo, Kashiro held her by the shoulders and asked, "Are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Kaiyo grew a big smile," Kashiro!" she said in a teary voice, and hugged him tight. Kashiro enveloped her, holding her close to him.

"It's OK, hon," he said soothingly as he petted her hair. He couldn't help but breathe in her wonderful scent.

Kashiro then felt someone hug him from behind.

"Hon," Belle said as she hugged him.

Kaiyo released him enough to see the girl on his back and frowned at Kashiro. "And who's this?" she asked indignantly.

"Never mind her," Kashiro said and cupped Kaiyo's cheek in his hand. "How are you? How did you get here?"

With a wide smile, Kaiyo said, "Papa said I could come visit you!"

"Really?"

"Really! I brought you a few things, and I can stay until Sunday night!" Kaiyo said cheerfully.

"And it's fine? You didn't sneak out?" Kashiro asked warily.

Kaiyo shook her head. "We have the weekend together!" She then frowned and pulled Belle's arms off Kashiro. Belle let go, then latched back in place.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Namiri asked Kaiyo with a glare as she came up to them.

Ignoring her, Kashiro put an arm around Kaiyo and asked, "Want to see my room?"

"I'd love to," Kaiyo beamed. She pulled Belle off again and quickly stepped close beside Kashiro and put her arm around him as he draped his over her shoulder.

"Do you go to school here?" Namiri asked Kaiyo.

"No," Kaiyo said simply.

"See you later, Namiri, Belle, everyone," Kashiro said in a wave as he led Kaiyo to his dorm.

"Not fair," Belle stated as she watched them go.

"No," Namiri mussed, "I'm going to get the Student Police. If she doesn't go to school here, she doesn't belong here!" Namiri said and stomped off.

Belle blinked and followed Kashiro.

.

Sitting between Liz and Kumiko, Frank was overwhelmed by new emotions. Liz told him about her swim and being able to be out in the sunlight. He heard her words, but was more focused on her bright smile and how beautiful she was. He understood that telling him all the things she did was her way of sharing her happy times with him. He also understood that he was in love with Liz. He was happy she had a great time today.

Kumiko took her turn to tell how well Liz had done, and all the fun they had. Looking at Kumiko, Frank couldn't help but gaze at her lovely face. Kumiko's eyes reminded him of priceless gems, they way the sparkled. As with Liz, he understood that Kumiko was very proud of both of them, and she liked them a lot. Almost to the point of loving him and Liz. He knew he was quickly falling in love with her too.

With these gorgeous girls right here, Frank had to resist hugging them to him. To show affection to two girls at the same time did not seem right. Not wanting either to be upset that he was showing affection to the other, Frank slipped back to his comfortable emotionless state, or tried to. He was able to keep his hands to himself, but he could not shake the feeling of wanting to hold them close.

Hearing laughter up at the 'adult' end of the table, Frank saw Moka and remembered why he had gone to see Yukari to begin with. Turning to Kumiko, he asked, "That 'Art of War' book, can I get a copy?"

Kumiko bobbed her head and said, "Sure, we have several in the library. After we eat, I'll take you there. The library has comfortable seats so you can sit and read."

Frank gazed at her. He so wanted to kiss those full lips on her smiling face. He had a very strong notion that she wouldn't mind in the slightest. That made it even harder to not kiss her.

Farther down the table, Azami got up and said, "Come on, Scooby-do, I want to see your wolf."

"Can I run through the fields?" Aiden asked as Azami hauled him up.

"Kids!" Tsukune said firmly. "Let's be safe, how about in the courtyard?"

"Yeah, there's room there," Azami told Aiden.

"Hey, Kumiko? Is this Art of War book really that good?" Liz asked as she leaned over to her.

Kumiko leaned towards Liz and said, "Yes, it has all kinds of good information in it. Stuff that will really help you out."

In between them, Frank sat growing warm. Neither seemed mindful of their breasts lightly touching his arms. Not reacting to them was taking all his willpower. He hoped they would go to the library soon to give him a break.

.

In the courtyard, Azami gazed at the muscular, wire haired and BIG wolf Aiden had turned into. "Oh .. wow," she said softly. In his wolf form, Aiden's shoulders were chest level with her. She petted his back that bore the bumps of his spine. Marveling not at his 'prettiness' but how rough and powerful he looked, she took in his bulk. He had to be at least two meters long!

"Rawn a Ride?" Aiden asked.

"Yeah, you look ... great!" Azami said, and jumped up on his back. Settling herself just right between the spine bumps, Azami noted a pleasant feeling as Aiden started trotting around the courtyard. The rhythm of tiny jolts from his motion felt very nice. "Oh .. wow," Azami whispered as she grabbed handfuls of his rough fur. This was beginning to feel really nice. "Oh yeah," she said with a sigh as her eyes partially closed.

.

"This is quite the place you have here," Josh told Tsukune as they went up the long curved escalator stairway after lunch was over.

"Thank you," Tsukune replied. "We had a rough time at first, it seemed no one wanted a Yokai school here. We made it through the battles, and our dream survived. We have a place where everyone is welcome, and those who need various special educations can get it."

"Yes, I was really surprised to see how Aiden can change when he wants to, and he still has control over himself," Nora said.

"This school has done wonders for him." Josh agreed.

Coming up to the landing, Tsukune showed them the way to the family room as they talked. "Ruby built this house for us. The entire first floor is for guests and holding events. She really thought ahead. I can't tell you how many times it has been vital in hosting the business and political meetings we've had. At times, I almost feel as if this place belongs to everyone else," Tsukune said with a chuckle.

A cry drifted down the hallway towards them. "Ohhh, Aiden! I ... Ahhh ... ohhh ... that's ...Ohhh! ... Aii... ahhhh."

Instantly, Josh had a picture in his mind, Aiden had lost control of his wolf, and he was chewing one of Azami's legs off as she was trying to get away.

Instantly, Tsukune had a mental picture of Azami having hurt herself from her roughhousing antics.

Tsukune and Josh looked at each other

"Ohhh ... ohhhhh ... Ohhh ... Aiiii deeeen!"

Breaking into a run, Tsukune, Josh, Nora, and Moka searched frantically for the source of the sounds.

"Ohhh ... ahhhh ... Ohhh, I'm ... ahhh."

Coming to the family room they piled in to find it empty. The sounds were coming from outside.

"Ahhhh ... Ohhhh ... OHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

As the sound turned into a higher pitched howl, they ran to the balcony. In the courtyard below, Aiden was trotting around the courtyard. On his back, Azami finished her howl and collapsed flat against his back. Her arms came up hugged his neck. "Oh... wow!" Azami said in a sigh loud enough for them to hear.

"Oh my," Moka said, covering her mouth with a hand as she blushed.

"Did she just ... with our son?" Nora asked, gapping down at them and held a hand over Sally's eyes.

"Oh boy," Tsukune grumbled and rubbed a hand over his face as he turned away. "I really didn't need to see that."

"Yeah," Josh agreed. Turning around, he said, "I don't know what to say."

Nora cast Moka a blank look. "They really?"

Blushing, Moka nodded. "Sounded like it."

"I never thought ..." Nora said.

"Me either," Moka replied.

Sally got her mothers hand up so she could see what they were looking at. "Mommy, Look! Azami's riding Aiden! Can I have a turn?"

The "NO!" came in a chorus.

"Do we yell at them?"

"Probably won't do any good."

"Hey! You said you have a dinning room up here?" Josh asked quickly to change the subject.

Hastily they went to see the family dinning room.

.

Under the balcony by the front door, Akemi and Daniel watched, stunned as Aiden trotted back over to the door with a limp Azami on his back. Azami was lying on him with sleepy smile on her face. Petting him, she said, "That was ... wow."

Seeing they had an audience, Aiden let out a, "Rut ro."

Akemi went over and pulled Azami down as she hissed, "Are you crazy? What if someone saw you?"

Azami turned her sweaty face to Akemi and said, "That was, wow!"

"You shouldn't be DOING 'wow'!" Akemi scolded.

"Yeah, really," Daniel said, feeling a bit jealous that Aiden was getting that kind of action.

Aiden went over to his robe and changed back to human form. He quickly got his robe on, then rubbed a spot on his back that felt wet. "Um, guys? Can we not tell my folks about this?" he asked with a wince.

Daniel made a motion of zipping his lip.

Azami stagger walked over and flung her arms around Aiden. "That was great! Let me do something for you," she cooed.

"Oh no!" Akemi said quickly and pulled Azami off Aiden. In a stern voice she said, "No more, or I'll douse you down with a bucket of water. Untreated!"

Azami looked back at her. "You're mean. We were just having fun."

Hands on her hips, Akemi asked, "Yeah? And what happens when you get caught, huh?"

"Spoil sport," AZami grumbled.

"Why don't we all do something together?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, OK," Aiden agreed.

They went back inside and looked for others to join a game with them. Kumiko, Frank and Liz were in the library reading. They collected the other kids, but could not find Kaiyo anywhere.

In their search, they came across Mama Minori.

"Mama Minori, have you seen Kaiyo?" Akemi asked.

"Kaiyo went to go see Kshiro and give him some things," Minori explained.

Azami stared at her. "Kaiyo ... went to see Kashiro?" she asked weakly.

From Azami's reaction, Minori cocked her head and asked, "Is there a problem with that?"

Azami looked down. Her hands came up and she tapped her index fingers together as she quietly said, "I just thought they were, you know, not doing that any more."

"Doing what?" Minori asked firmly.

"Doing wow," Azami said meekly as she blushed.

.

Kashiro sat on his bed, Kaiyo sat on his lap facing him, her arms and legs around him as they kissed deeply. Finally having to break the kiss, Kaiyo leaned back in bliss. Casting Kashiro a big smile, she cooed, "You must be hungry too, my love."

"Oh yeah," he agreed in a long breath.

"Well, I brought another package. Just. For. You," she said and looked down at herself. "Why don't you open it and see if there's anything you like?"

Kashiro slowly unbuttoned her shirt. He stopped halfway down and kissed the center of her bare chest, which elicited a moan from her. "Let me feed you, baby,"Kaiyo cooed as she held the back of his head. He popped the front clasp of her bra with his teeth, then kissed to the side as he nuzzled her bra out of the way.

BAM!

They both jumped as the door burst open. Their hearts went into their throats as they saw who was intruding on them. They tried to separate hastily with yelps as they saw Mama Kurumu glaring at them. Kaiyo fell to the floor, her shirt wide open.

Kurumu strode in, glaring down on Kaiyo. Kaiyo was afraid, she had never seen Mama Kurumu angry like this. Reaching down, Kurumu grabbed Kaiyo's ear without a word and hauled her to her feet. Kaiyo whimpered and gripped Kurumu's wrist as she cried out in pain.

"Did you have sex?" Kurumu asked in a growl.

"No!" Kaiyo cried.

"Don't lie! DID YOU HAVE SEX!" Kurumu roared as she shook her daughter by her ear.

"NO!" Kaiyo wailed. "Just kissing, and sucking on my breasts, honest!"

Kurumu walked Kaiyo out the door without another word.

Behind Kurumu, Minori came in, staring at Kashiro with a death glare. Frozen in place, all Kashiro could do was gape at her.

"With your sister," Minori spat in an ice-cold tone.

Kashiro shrunk away from her. "Mom, I..."

"Shut up!" Minori snapped. She stared at Kashiro long enough that he became very nervous and feared to speak.

Quaking in anger Minori finally said, "Stand up!"

Kashiro did, flushing in embarrassment. Weakly, he said, "I never meant for it to go..."

**CRACK**

Kashiro's head recoiled from the slap. He bowed his head to look at the floor.

"Your father knows, doesn't he? That's why he sent you here, to get you away from your sisters," Minori growled out.

Kashiro gave a slight nod.

"Tell me, how do I go home and face him? The man who treats me like his own wife, the man who treats YOU no differently than his other children," Minori asked in her cold tone. "Yes, he wanted to shield me from the ... terrible embarrassment that you've become! HOW do I face him? TELL ME!"

Kashiro flinched from her verbal lashing.

"Minori, the fault is not yours," Kurumu said from the doorway as she held Kaiyo by her ear. Farther down the hallway, a few boys gathered to watch the scene.

Minori stared at Kashiro for another moment, then turned and strode out. Kurumu led the way down the hall, Kaiyo whimpering and crying in her grasp as a few brave boys got an eyeful. Everyone before them hastily cleared a path for her.

Alone once more, Kashiro collapsed to the floor in tears. Belle appeared in the room and shut the door. Walking over to Kashiro, she blinked, then opened her jacket and her shirt to show her black bra. Kneeling down in front of him, she held her shirt open and said, "Feed."

Belle waited, but all Kashiro did was cry.


	32. Chapter 32

CH 32

Tsukune, Moka, Josh, and Nora agreed together that Aiden would not be giving any more rides to girls. Although they were sure it started out innocent, it didn't end up that way. Josh and Nora were also eager to attend the Witch Academy course on getting in touch with your lycanthrope 'other' when they had time and a class was open.

That bit of embarrassment settled, Tsukune was sure his 'daughter' problems were done for the day. Azami he could pass off as not knowing any better, and Kumiko was behaving herself, studying in the library with Frank and Liz. Then a stern looking Kumuru caught Tsukune by the arm.

"Tsukune, we need to go to your office," Kurumu said in a firm / angry tone.

Tsukune wondered why Kurumu was angry. Kurumu very rarely got upset, most of the time she was a bouncy-happy person. Seeing her deep frown, he figured something had to be really wrong.

In his office, he found Kaiyo and Minori waiting for him. Neither looked happy, and Kaiyo was bleeding from her ear and it looked like her shirt was ruined, barely holding together in the front.

"What happened sweetie?" Tsukune asked Kaiyo as he went over to her, his face filled with concern. Surprisingly, she looked down, not meeting his eyes.

Kurumu shut the door and said, "Luckily, we caught them in time."

Tsukune nodded, thinking Kurumu had rescued Kaiyo from someone forcing themselves on her. "All right, who was it. I'll make damn sure this does not happen again!" he stated angrily.

Minori burst out in tears. "Lord Aono, I am so sorry!" she cried, and covered her face with her hands.

Tsukune eyed her. "Minori... Surely you didn't have anything to do with this," Tsukune said, waving a hand at Kaiyo.

"Minori is blameless," Kurumu stated. "The fault lies with Kaiyo here, and Kashiro."

"WHAT!" Tsukune asked, wide-eyed.

Kaiyo let out a sob.

"They were doing ... inappropriate things with each other, and have been," Kurumu stated.

Tsukune looked at as his daughter. Kaiyo had been doing good in school. Kaiyo was not the one who was boy-crazy with a pack of boys surrounding her at school. "Kaiyo, you?" he asked weakly.

"Minori and I caught them on Kashiro's bed," Kurumu said.

Tsukune didn't want to believe it. Kaiyo was a good girl! So helpful and not nearly as wild as a few of her sisters. "Is this true? Kaiyo?" he asked.

Kaiyo responded by crying.

"They have not gone all the way, I checked," Kurumu said evenly. "But this cannot go on, for both their sakes. Separating them is going to be hard enough. If they would have had sex and became mates, then it's possible Kaiyo might not survive the split. She cannot see Kashiro and more for her own good."

Tsukune nodded absently. "I ... I never thought Kaiyo would do such a thing. I thought it was Kumiko, that's why I sent Kashiro to Yokai. "

"I should have seen it!" Minori said in a sob.

"Maybe I should have also," Kurumu mussed. "But we are not to blame, are we? You knew better. Didn't you, Kaiyo?"

Kaiyo gave a slight nod.

"Kaiyo. Room. Now." Tsukune said sternly as he looked at the floor.

Kaiyo got up and fled.

Seeing how distraught Minori was, Tsukune hugged her. "Not your fault, do not blame yourself," he told her.

"If anyone is to blame, it is me," Kurumu said as she hugged herself. "I should have seen the signs. The instinct of a young succubus is to gather boys to find her Mate of Fate. Kaiyo wasn't even looking. That should have tipped me off something was not right."

Tsukune cleared his throat and said, "OK, so maybe we all missed little hints. The question now is how do we make sure they stay separated? Can Yukari help with this?"

Kurumu shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I will find out." Taking a deep breath, she added, "And it is not fair if Kashiro had to leave and Kaiyo doesn't."

"Yeah," Tsukune agreed with a huff.

"Look at the bright side," Kurumu offered with more of a wince than a grin. "If Kaiyo goes to a human school some place, charming boys will be easier for her, and maybe she will get over Kashiro faster."

The look on Kurumu's face was that of a person who's just gotten stabbed. Tsukune knew that feeling all too well at the moment. "I don't think sending her to another school will be enough," he mussed. "She tricked her way into going to see Kashiro once, she'll do it again. We have to send her someplace where there is no chance of her ever coming into contact with Kashiro for at least a few years."

Kurumu frowned. "Then maybe you should ask Yukari to sent her to another world," she mussed.

"That seems harsh. She will hardly ever get to come home, and we will never see her," Minori said.

Kurumu nodded. "It is harsh," she agreed. "At least she will live. IF she bonds completely with Kashiro and then is taken away, she could die a slow death from loosing her mate. That is the last thing I want to happen to my baby girl."

Tsukune nodded sadly. "Yeah. I'll ask Yukari to see if she can find a good place for her," he said. He really hated to send one of his children away so ... permanently, but her life was more important than keeping her home. "We will still be able to check in on her now and then," he said with a weak grin.

.

Frank was so absorbed in the Art of War, that he fell asleep reading. In his dream, he was following the advice of Sun Tsu. He was getting his troops ready, understanding the need for his spies to come back with reliable information, he knew the ground he was going to fight on as well as ensuring his troops were properly motivated, well fed and armed with not only weapons, but proper clothing especially shoes. For a poorly prepared army walks into the hands of defeat. Liz was right here beside him in all her warrior goddess glory, (and strangely revealing armor) trying to get his attention.

"Frank ... Frank," Liz called called as she shook his shoulder.

Frank woke up, not on the battlefield, but in the library. Liz was gently shaking his shoulder.

"Frank, come on, let's go to bed. It's getting late," Liz told him.

Frank got up and stretched out the kinks. He let Liz lead him out, and noticed someone missing. "Where's Kumiko?"

"She already got bored and went to bed. Her friends are coming tomorrow," Liz explained.

Frank nodded. Still waking up, Frank wavered a bit as they walked. Liz steadied him with an arm around him. He put an arm around her for support. Not thinking, he got to his room and was surprised when she stopped in the doorway.

"Frank?" Liz asked as she looked in his room, then at him and a blush came to her face.

"Oh, sorry," he said and released her. "Night Liz," he said, and went in and shut the door.

Liz stood in front of his door for a moment, let out a sigh and went into her own room.

.

In the morning, Kaiyo had thought she would be able to hide, alone in her misery. She really didn't want to talk to anyone. She had no such luck. Kumiko prodded her out of the room with Liz's help and guided her to breakfast.

They met an odd sight at the breakfast table. On one side, Daniel, Azami and Aiden sat across from Moka Jr, Tsukune Jr, and Kurumu Jr. They were all staring at each other across the table, holding blank looks. On the other side of Daniel, Akemi explained. "They are having a contest to see who can stare the longest."

Kumiko laughed and said, "No contest. But I guess it's fun trying."

"What are the rules?" Liz asked.

"No speaking, no diverting your eyes, not frowns, no blinking, nothing but looking at the person across from you," Akemi explained.

"It can't be that hard," Liz said.

Passing beside her to set a bowl of scrambled eggs down on the table, Mizore asked, "You game?"

Liz was feeling good. In fact, she felt great. Turning to Mizore, she asked, "You mean, a stare down?"

"Um."

Kumiko tugged on Liz's arm. "Don't, Mama Mizore is the best," she warned.

"I think I can handle it," Liz said with a smile. "You're on!"

"UM," Mizore said with a nod.

Instead of the seat by Frank, Liz took a seat on his other side, between Kumiko and Yukari.

Yukari giggled at her and asked, "YOU are going to try to out stare Mizore? Talk about rowboat going up against a battleship."

"This should be amusing," Moka said as she sat down, leaving the seat across from Liz open.

Mizore and Minori got all the food on the table, then Mizore too her seat across from Liz, and took on a blank stare. Liz followed suit looking Mizore directly in the eyes with a blank gaze.

The "Itadakimasu!" sounded more like a starting gun to Liz.

"OK, I give, you win!" Daniel announced.

"Yeah, I give too, I want to eat," Aiden said.

Liz then realized this was a horrible time to start a contest like this. Her pride wouldn't let her back down so quickly. If she had to delay eating for five or ten minutes, it was no big deal.

In the periphery of her vision, Liz noted Mizore's arms move. She then noted Mizore was eating as she stared. Fine, two could play that game.

Liz started feeling around for the food. Her hand was grabbed and Kumiko said, "I'll load your plate. Your glass is full." OK, no problem, her friend Kumiko was watching out for her. Liz then realized she couldn't look down at her plate, or look to reach for her glass either.

Damn.

Her first solid food in a long time, and Liz couldn't even look at it! She wanted to give in, but the statue like stare Mizore was giving her demanded she return the stare and just feel around on her plate for her food.

"All right, you win," Azami groaned out. Then a few seconds later, "And stop staring at me, I said I you win!" A few chuckles sounded from around the table.

Liz continued her stare as she discovered by feel where Kumiko put her eggs, then she found what felt like fish. She ate and returned the same unwavering stare as Mizore was giving her. She contemplated her food as she ate. Her taste buds seemed amplified somehow, like they also had become stronger and more sensative. The eggs were sweet and delicious. Courtesy wanted her to praise the cook, but at the moment, if she spoke, she would loose. Reaching carefully for her glass, she felt Kumiko guide her hand. She successfully picked it up and took a drink.

Grapefruit juice?!

She was expecting blood, not grapefruit juice! The shock of the tangy sour taste hit her mouth hard. She was fighting back a wince with everything she had as Mizore drank hers not reacting at all. Liz's eyelids desperately wanted to close just for one blink. Not blinking became the hardest thing Liz had ever done. Her eyes started to water.

The staring contest had just become very difficult.

Struggling to not blink, Liz continued her stare, but now with great effort. A tear ran down her cheek and she had trouble seeing. She ate some more eggs hoping to swallow the taste of the juice, and a war erupted in her mouth from the conflicting tastes. She then tried just swallowing, hoping that would help. It did help some, but she desperately wanted to take another drink. That thought alone brought more tears to her eyes.

"You've made two minutes," Kumiko said.

Two minutes? That was it? Two lousy minutes? Liz swore they had been going at this for at least fifteen! Kumiko HAD to be wrong!

Across the table, Mizore took another drink while she was chewing. How could she possibly be doing that? Liz had to admit that maybe she wasn't going to win, but she would still at least last through breakfast!

Besides the agony from her eyes and mouth, Liz noted the longer she stared at Mizore, the colder she felt. There was no logical explanation for this feeling, but she could feel the goosebumps rising on her arms.

Liz was dying to take a drink, but feared to.

Liz's eyelids quivered, desperately wanting to blink.

Why did she feel so cold?

Quietly, Kumiko said, "Two minutes, thirty."

NO, it HAD to be longer than that! Liz wanted to look away to see how long she was really lasting. Liz ate some fish. The taste soothed her mouth, so she ate more.

"Bone," Kumiko warned.

Liz rolled the meat around in her mouth and separated the bone out. The fish was good, but a bit dry. She reached for her glass and took another drink. And immediately regretted it. The sour tang filled her mouth again.

Liz was sure torture wasn't this bad. She ate faster, trying to clean her plate so she could at least retain the claim of lasting through breakfast.

"Liz, are you OK?" Frank asked.

Liz desperately wanted to tell him, "NO!" To speak was to admit defeat. Not yet! She had to last just a bit longer.

"Another bone," Kumiko warned.

This time, Liz bit down and the fish bone jammed up into her gum, sliding in alongside a tooth. Her eyes went wide.

"Ahhh!" Liz cried as she winced and her eyelids fell rapidly in a blink.

The fish bone did her in. Liz got the bone out and admitted defeat. "Stupid fish bone," she grumbled.

"Two minutes, forty five seconds!" Kumiko announced. "Good job Liz!"

"You win," Liz said reluctantly.

Still staring at Liz, Mizore opened her mouth, pulled out a fish bone, then said, "Not bad."

"How long can you stare like that?" Liz asked.

"Um," Mizore said with a shrug.

"Fifteen hours," Moka Jr. said, then added, "I fell asleep after that, so I lost."

.

Hosoi, Ruby and Jade arrived right after breakfast with Chris, Nana and their child Miki. Azami and Moka Jr. got into a conspiratorial huddle with Jade over something. Tsukune noticed that Kaiyo didn't join this huddle as she usually did. Kaiyo wandered back to her room. Tsukune felt bad she was in a depressed state, he should have seen what was happening sooner.

.

In their huddle, Moka Jr. asked Azami, "What to you mean, ask him to ride the wolf?"

With a big grin, Azami said, "Just do it! It's really awesome!"

"So, does he like go fast or something?" Jade asked.

Azami blushed and let out a giggle. "All I'm saying is that it's ... really nice. Trust me, you'll be happy you did."

Moka Jr. looked up and saw Aiden leaving with Daniel and Akemi. She left Azami and Jade and followed them. Aiden hung with Akemi and Daniel until they headed for their rooms. Aiden paused and shivered. Moka Jr. thought now was a good a time as any to ask. She walked up behind him. "Aiden," she said.

Aiden jumped as she spun around with a shocked look on his face. "Ahh, hi, Moka Junior. I ahh, didn't hear you coming." he said as he rubbed the chilled feeling out of his ams.

"I want to ride the wolf," Moka Junior told him.

Aiden stared at her.

Moka Jr. stared back at him.

"Ahh, Dad told me I'm not suppose to do that any more," Aiden offered.

Moka Jr. kept staring at him. She grew a slight grin.

"I'd like to, really, but Dad said not to," Aiden explained. Even as he said it, he could feel his wolf wanted to come out again. "I don't want to get caught," he added, hoping she would stop staring at him. It was making him nervous.

"Come," Moka Jr. said, and held his hand. She led him out the front and through the courtyard to the long drive that came up the hill. Pointing down the drive, she said, "Go that way, take the first left. No one will see."

"Well, Scooby-Do does want to run," Aiden mussed.

"Who?" Moka Jr. asked.

"I named my wolf. I have a name so he should have one too," Aiden explained.

"Um," Moka Jr. said with a nod.

Aiden went off the road and into the bushes to get his clothes off and change. In wolf form he trotted back out as Moka Jr. stared at him.

"Rery? Rop ron," the wolf said.

Moka Jr. petted him for a moment then jumped on.

.

While people arrived and Tsukune and Moka were playing host & hostess, Yukari and Kurumu were in Yukari's magic room. Yukari was scrying out different worlds and places. The world Lucy and her family came from was a no-go, another one looked good but they found evidence of race riots and other serious problems. Another had police cars constantly running around, telling of many criminal acts. Another had fallen into the dark ages, with collapsed buildings and obvious poverty.

After all day of searching, they found one that looked good. It was modern, and on the west coast of the US, they found what looked like the perfect place. Zeroing in on a school, the place was peaceful and quiet. Kurumu went through a portal with Kaiyo's school records. In the office, Kurumu registered Kaiyo with a bit of magic help from Yukari and charming the man in charge of registrations. With how friendly the staff was, a student body was was all humans, and a large selection of boys was to be had, Kurumu was sure things would be perfect for Kaiyo in this new school.

.

While the adults had their party in the lounge and on the upper terrace, the kids took over the lower terrace and the pool. All the kids except Kaiyo. Kaiyo was coaxed out of her room and planted herself in a chase lounge at the edge of the lower terrace, hoping people would forget about her and leave her alone. She was not in the mood for play. She knew she was in deep trouble, especially when her parents had not decided on a punishment for her yet.

Akemi and Kumiko started Liz's training with laps in the pool. Knowing this was good exercise, Frank did laps also, but not at the blistering pace Akemi was pushing Liz at. Daniel held a stopwatch, timing Liz's laps.

The call of, "Aiden!" went up again as Kanae went looking for him, wearing a silly grin. She found him sitting against the wall of the upper terrace, sleeping.

"Hey, Aiden?" Kanae asked as she sat beside him.

Opening his eyes, Aiden asked in a tired voice, "You too?"

"Oh please!" Kanae asked, clapping her hands together. "Azami, Moka Jr. Nina and Jade told me it was a lot of fun riding the wolf. Come on, Scooby-Do, just one more time, please?"

Aiden got up. Kanae led him by the hand off the side of the lower terrace with a bounce in her step.


	33. Chapter 33

CH 33

Kashiro calmed down enough to notice Belle kneeling on front of him with her clothes wide open. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Feed." Belle said.

Kashiro shook his head. "Belle, no. Come on, you're not suppose to be in a guy's room."

Belle didn't move.

"OK, then," Kashiro said with a huff. He moved to get up, planting his hands in her underarms to get her up too. He lost his balance and they fell, Kashiro landing on top of her.

"Feed," Belle said.

A loud cough came from the doorway. Kashiro looked up and saw Ahsan in his doorway with another Student Police. "All right, let her up, then we're going to talk," Ahsan said firmly.

"Great," Kashiro mumbled.

Kashiro had to get Belle on her feet, then button her shirt for her as she stared at him. He turned her around and walked her out the door. Another Student Police escorted her our of the dorm.

Ahsan shook his head sadly and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is not good. We got a call you had a girl in your room. One had already been seen leaving, and here we find another one."

Kashiro wanted to say he could explain, but no matter what he came up with, it didn't sound good. He raised his arms and let them drop. "You're right, I'm busted," he said in a huff.

"Yeah," Ahsan agreed. "We can take care of this two ways. I can report this, and you could possibly be expelled, OR, if you somehow would do something civic minded, say like join the Student Police, we can overlook this one time."

Kashiro frowned at him. "Not much of a choice," he grumbled.

Ahsan shrugged.

Kashiro let out a huff and asked, "OK, Vice Captain, where do I sign up?"

.

Kashiro went down and signed up for the Student Police. He was swore in, got his SP arm band, and went to see the Captain. The station house was a small building between the dorms. As he walked in, he noticed Belle was there, talking to one of the SP boys. She smiled and waved.

Kashiro stopped dead in his tracks. "Belle?" he asked.

"Nice work Belle," the boy said and clapped her on the shoulder. She smiled and left, skipping out the door.

Kashiro watched her leave. They had set him up! Even if Kaiyo hadn't been there, Belle in his room gave them the leverage to blackmail him into joining.

"Aono Kashiro, right?" the boy asked as he approached. "I'm Lt. Chin. The Captain is waiting for you. Good to have you on the team."

Kashiro eyed him. "Do you set up all your new recruits like that?"

"Oh, don't be like that," Chin said with a wide grin. "We're only looking out for the students, and Belle does like you, otherwise she never would have agreed to ... coax you into joining."

"Nice choice of wording," Kashiro grumbled.

"Follow me, please," Chin said, waving his arm in a grand gesture.

Kashiro followed Chin into an office cluttered with schedules on the walls of duty times and school events. Behind the cluttered desk sat a wide shouldered boy who was writing.

"Captain Nog, Aono Kashiro here, as you requested, Sir," Chin announced.

The boy looked up. "Ah, Aono, good to see you! I take it you already know how to fight, seeing what you did to that ogre boy."

"Mama Moka taught me," Kashiro said.

"Right, right. Well then," Nog said in a gruff voice, pointing to a stack of booklets on the corner of his desk. "Grab a copy of the school laws and regulations, and a copy of our regulations. Our job's not to fight unless it's necessary. Our job is to keep the peace and help those in need. You got medical training, Aono?"

"No."

"It's 'no, sir', from now on, got that? You'll get basic paramedic training, think of it as your mandatory elective. I already got classes set up for you, and three other recruits. Come this next Friday, you'll be tested on those rules and regulations, so learn them by heart. Your partner will be Jun Mizuki, one of our Juniors. He'll be waiting for you in the cafeteria at dinner. Find him. Any questions?"

"No, Sir," Kashiro said in a breath as he picked up the booklets Nog had indicted.

"Good. Welcome aboard Aono. We'll have you in the schedule Monday morning. Dismissed." Nog said, and finished with a wave.

Kashiro left feeling abused. As he stepped out the door a happy voice called to him.

"Kashiro-san! You are joining too?" Namiri asked with a big smile. Coming up to him, she added, "This is so cool! Do you think we can get midnight patrols together?"

"I got my partner, he's a guy."

Namiri's face fell. "Oh, I see. Hey, even if that's your preference we can still be friends," she said and continued inside.

Kashiro took a few steps, then realized what she just implied. He spun back to the door. "Now hold on!" Kashiro said loudly, "Just so you know, I really like girls!"

"Good," a voice said from behind him. Belle wrapped her arms around him and let out a happy sigh.

.

Sunday was Kaiyo's last day at home. She was whisked out at noon so she could be in her new school Monday morning.

Kaiyo hated her 'new home'. Mama Yukari and Mama Kurumu had assured her she would be fine, and she would 're-adjust'. Under a spell, the people who owned the house believed that Kaiyo was a foster child they were taking care of. The money for her support would appear in an envelope in the mailbox once a month. Roger and Carrol Banks were clueless, they had no idea what Kaiyo was, or that the 'support' money was being paid by Yokai instead of the state of California.

Yukari made sure Kaiyo's room was filled with clothes and necessities with the wave of a wand. Roger and Carrol were so bewitched, not even Yukari's witch hat raised an eyebrow with them. They completely believed they had applied for and gotten a homeless child in desperate need of a family.

Stupid humans.

Monday morning came. Roger offered to drive Kaiyo to school her first day. She declined, stating she had to find her own way home anyway, and if she walked it, it would be easier. There were no uniforms, it was a low-class school. From the warning Carrol gave her to stay away from shady looking people and don't talk to strangers, Kaiyo guessed it was REALLY low class.

Kaiyo trudged off with her directions in hand and a book bag over her shoulder, empty save for her lunch. The walk wasn't long. Once she saw the buildings, she swore the parking lots took up at least half the distance to school. Everywhere, there were parking lots and cars. Exhaust fumes hung in the air. A solid line of cars went by, unmindful of the stench they were putting in the air. No wonder no one else was on the sidewalks with her.

Approaching the school, Kaiyo was sure to see the mass of school kids walking and leading the way into the school. There were a few stragglers coming in from the street like her, but most of the flow came from the parking lots around the school. Seeing this, Kaiyo figured it was some kind of requirement to own a car in this country.

Walking up the nearly empty sidewalk, Kaiyo noticed a curly auburn haired girl eyeing her as they came from the other way. The girl shifted places with the slightly darker haired boy, putting herself between Kaiyo and the boy.

"Hi, you are new here," the girl said as she looked at Kaiyo.

"Yeah, first day," Kaiyo replied. Glancing at the boy, Kaiyo saw how possessive the girl was being. "I'm not going to try to take your boyfriend," Kaiyo assured her.

"He's my brother," the girl said.

"You too, huh?" Kaiyo said with a sigh. "You better hide it better that that."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked as she cocked her head.

"What do you think we're hiding?" the boy asked, eyeing Kaiyo intently.

"Come on, I know all about it," Kaiyo with a tired sigh. "Why do you think I got stuck here?" Waving an arm she said to the sky, "Just drop me here in the land of parking lots and nasty smelling air! Oh yeah, you also get a pair of clueless foster parents, so don't go looking to them for any help!"

"Who are you?" the boy asked, watching her intently.

"Kaiyo Aono. You?"

"Cameron Baum," the girl droned out. "This is my brother, John."

"Greetings, Camron and John, don't stand so close to each other, you're giving yourselves away," Kaiyo told them.

Coming up to the building, Kaiyo looked at her map of the school. She turned it to match the drawing of the building to the building itself.

"Where are you from, Kaiyo?" Cameron asked, eyeing her intently.

"Witch Hill. You?" Kaiyo asked in return.

"OK, this is too much," John said with a smirk. "Blue hair, Witch Hill? You're not telling us the truth, are you?"

Kaiyo frowned at him. "Don't believe me, I don't care," she said with a snort.

"Are you a threat, Kaiyo?" Cameron asked with her intent gaze.

Oh great, Kaiyo thought. The first people she meets, and this girl thinks she's after her brother/boyfriend. She didn't want to put up with this. Talk about paranoid! The front doors were just ahead, and open. Kaiyo looked behind John and frowned. "What the ...?" she asked no one.

The both looked. Kaiyo took off in a blur, through the doors and up the stairs to her classroom.

.

Kaiyo put her papers on the teacher's desk. Plopping down to sit on the desk, she waited for a teacher to show up.

As the classroom filled up, Cameron found her again. Walking right up to Kaiyo, Cameron asked, "How did you do that?"

Kaiyo frowned at her. "Look, I'm not after your boyfriend..."

"My brother," Cameron stated.

"Right, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, he's all yours, so quit pestering me."

"How did you move away from us so fast?" Cameron asked.

"It's not my fault if you're too slow to see what's happening around you," Kaiyo replied.

"Cameron," John said from the doorway. Cameron eyed Kaiyo a few seconds longer, then they left together.

The teacher came in and gave Kaiyo her schedule. She got her seat, then the bell rang and she went to her first class, a meeting with the Guidance counselor.

The Guidance councilor was some geek guy that talked as if he knew everyone's best interests. Looking through the packet Mama Kurumu had put together, he said, "I see you are in martial arts, singing, water sports and your grades are about average."

"I hate singing," Kaiyo said flatly.

"OK," the man said slowly. "Still, we do have a very good self defense program the school runs. Perhaps you would be interested in joining that?"

"I can defend myself," Kaiyo stated.

The man offered her a sympathetic grin. "I'm sure you think so, but there is always room for improvement."

"Try me," Kaiyo stated.

"They can do that," the man said happily, "In fact that is how they start out, by seeing what you do know. I'm sure you will benefit from the after school self defence program."

"OK, fine," Kaiyo said with a huff.

"Have you decided upon your career goals?"

"My what?"

"Career goals. What you want to do after you get out of school," the man said. "Do you have anything you're interested in."

Kaiyo thought briefly, and said, "Yes, going to Yokai."

The man cocked his head and asked, "What's Yokai?"

The look he gave her made her chuckle. "Never mind," she said. Yokai Achademy, Witch Hill, and everything she knew was back in another world now.

"That sounds ... oriental. Do you have an interest in oriental cultures?"

Kaiyo cast him a 'you're an idiot' look. "You might say that, I was born in Japan, Baka."

"Really? Where is Baka, Japan?" he asked. He then stared at Kaiyo as she burst out in a laughing fit.

.

Kaiyo quickly learned to tell the Guidance councilor what he wanted to hear. By the time she left, she was looking at a singing career, and martial arts competitions. Great, one dummy satisfied.

She did well until lunch time came. Wanting to avoid other people, she went outside to a picnic area and settled down at a table by herself. Cameron found her again and sat down across from her.

"Now what?" Kaiyo asked.

"What are you?" Cameron asked.

"You first," Kaiyo replied, and waved a chicken strip at her before she ate it.

Cameron cocked her head. "I do not want to hurt you. Answer the question," she said in a flat tone.

Kaiyo eyed her and mussed, "Let's see, you do have some of the same characteristics as Mama Mizore and Moka Junior, but your hair and eye color is wrong. Then again, you have a few golem qualities also, but you haven't melted at all, so you're not an ice puppet." Waving another chicken strip at her, Kaiyo asked, "Did a witch make you?"

Cameron moved to grab Kaiyo's hand. Kaiyo jerked her hand back. "Careful," she warned.

Cameron cast a blank look at her. "How do you move so fast?"

"I'm not a slow-assed golem," Kaiyo replied. "Why are you interested in me?"

"You are a threat to John."

Kaiyo rolled her eyes. "Listen minotar-head, let's get this straight. I have NO interest, absolutely NONE in your boyfriend, brother, or whatever you want to call him. He's yours, OK? So back off."

"I need to know what you are," Cameron stated.

"You first," Kaiyo replied.

Cameron looked off at something, then asked, "Would you like to take a walk?"

The false smile and tension told Kaiyo that Cameron wanted to do more than walk. "OK fine," she said, and finished her chicken. Looking past the school, she said, "Over there, behind that storage shed looks good."

Kaiyo and Cameron got up together. They walked over behind a long metal building to a yard that was fenced in from the road and across the back of the lot. They turned and faced each other.

"I don't want to hurt you," Cameron said.

"I don't want to be hurt," Kaiyo replied.

"Just tell me the truth so we can each go on our way," Cameron said.

"You didn't believe me, and you refused to answer my question," Kaiyo replied.

"Tell me what I want to know, or I will hurt you," Cameron stated.

Kaiyo had had enough. Her nails came out, "Go for it," she replied heavily.

Cameron charged, intending to grab her by the neck. In a blur of motion,Kaiyo ducked, stepped behind Cameron and in one fast motion, sliced the back of Cameron's shirt to ribbons and cut her belt and waistband of her jeans. Cameron spun around and swung behind her, looking for where Kaiyo had dodged to. A blur passed in front of her. Her jeans came down around her knees. Seeing motion to her left, Cameron turned swing again and a blur passed by on her right, slicing the right sleeve of her shirt down it's length. Cameron turned again, set to find the threat, and her shirt was tugged the rest of the way off as Kaiyo sped past on her left.

Kaiyo's form solidified a few yards in front of Cameron, holding her ripped up shirt by the end of a long fingernail. "Had enough?" Kaiyo asked, "Or would you rather be naked before I get serious?"

Cameron's HUD came up.

**Target : unknown non-human**

** Threat level: high**

**Recommended action : disengage and observe from a distance**

Cameron pulled her jeans up. Being split in the back, they would not stay up by themselves. One hand holding her jeans together in the back, Cameron turned and walked away wearing just her sliced jeans and pink bra that had the back strap cut.

"Hey! don't you want your shirt?" Kaiyo asked.

Cameron glanced at her and walked away.

"Sore looser," Kaiyo called.

.

At the end of the school day,Kaiyo found John leaving by himself. "Hey, John!" Kaiyo said and quickly ran up beside him.

"Kaiyo, right?" John said, sounding dis-interested.

Kaiyo handed him Cameron's ruined shirt. "This belongs to Cameron, she didn't wait for me to give it back to her."

John took the shirt, then eyed Kaiyo. "Where is she?" he asked in a hard tone.

"Hey,loverboy, SHE started it!" Kaiyo said sternly. "All I did was rip enough of her clothes off the get her to stop. I want you to tell her that next time, it will be more that clothes I tear apart."

John gapped at her. "Where's Cameron?" he asked with a touch of fear in his voice.

"I don't know. She probably went home," Kaiyo said.

Walking out the front doors, they found Cameron eyeing them from the sidewalk and not looking happy.

"See, there she is," Kaiyo said pointing. In a lower tone, Kaiyo added, "And tell her to cool off before she DOES get hurt."

.

John watched the strange, blue haired girl walk away. Going over to Cameron, who obviously had changed her clothes, he held up the remains of her shirt and asked, "What was this about?"

"She's a threat John. We have to leave." Cameron stated.

"How did THIS happen," John asked, showing her the shirt.

"I wasn't fast enough to react to her moves," Cameron told him. "She avoided my attacks and had my shirt ripped up and off me in five point one seconds. In that time, my jeans were also cut in the back and pulled down around my knees, inhibiting my own movement. Kaiyo is not human. I have no data on what she is."

"Kaiyo isn't a terminator," John concluded.

"If she was, you'd be dead."

"Cameron, if she wanted to do us any harm, don't you think she would have done it by now?" John asked. "What she told me is she just wants to be left alone, so how about if we do that instead of getting mom all excited and having to move again?"

"We need more information on her," Cameron stated.

.

Kaiyo got to the place she was staying (she refused to call it home), and got the interrogation about her day from Carrol. Not going into much detail, and not mentioning Cameron at all, Kaiyo told her about what classes she had, and the fact she talked to the Guidance councilor.

"That's nice dear. I'm happy you had a good day," Carrol said, offering her a smile.

"I have to go study," Kaiyo said, and went up to her room. Kaiyo had the suspicion that if she said she had robbed a bank, slashed up five policemen, then slaughtered a whole class of kindergärtners, Carrol's response would still be; "That's nice, Dear."

Kaiyo did go up to her room. She then opened the window and climbed out. A jump up and she caught the edge of the roof, and pulled herself up. She laid on the roof, hands behind her head and looked up into the sky. She wondered how long she would have to live in exile.

.

Cameron came into the kitchen where Sarah Conner was making dinner and John was working on his laptop. "I have searched all available data banks. The only place Kaiyo Aono exists is at school. She has no prior history in the US, or any record of entering the Country. I also cannot find the family name Aono anywhere," Cameron stated.

"The school records say she was born in Kyoto, Japan, fourteen years old, and living with her foster parents," John said, then looked up at Cameron. "So, she's a mystery."

"A mystery that knows about us," Cameron stated. "That makes her a threat."

Sarah eyed them and asked, "How much does she know?"

John let out a huff and said, "She claims everything, and without actually giving specifics, she pretty much proved she does."

"She is fast also," Cameron added. "Reviewing the altercation I had with her, I estimate her speed over ground is approximately ninety five feet per second. It is possible she is capable of higher speeds."

"A new type of terminator?" Sarah asked.

"No, Mom, she's not a terminator," John said.

"She has a heartbeat, but she is not human," Cameron added."Her fingernails can extend eleven point three inches out from her fingers, and they are sharp enough to slice easily through clothing. Her attacks are also accurate enough that she did not damage my skin layer at all, only the clothes I was wearing."

"She stripped you naked," John said with a smirk.

"Not naked," Cameron said. "I still had my ruined bra, panties, shoes and socks on. And my jeans were still around my lower legs."

"You didn't try to grab her?" Sarah asked in disbelief.

"I tried to hit her, but could not make contact. She was too fast," Cameron explained.

"Tin Miss got her ass kicked." Sarah said with a smirk.

Cameron gave Sarah a blank look and said, "She did not kick my ass, she only exposed it."

John snickered. "Mom means Kaiyo bested you."

"Her actions indicate that she wanted to prove her superior speed and dexterity without causing me serious damage," Cameron explained.

"You got your ass handed to you by a fourteen year old girl," Sarah concluded with a twinkle in he eye.

Staring at Sarah, Cameron cocked her head and asked, "Why do you associate that girl with my ass?"

"Well since this girl knows so much, I'm going to pay her a visit at home after dinner. You two stay here," Sarah said, then cast a smirk at Cameron, she added, "And watch out for angry fourteen year olds."

.

After Dinner, Sarah got a nice dress on, her fake Child Protective Services ID, and went to the address John found in the school records for Kaiyo Aono.

The house was a common two story dwelling that looked like every other one on the street, differentiated only by the colors they were painted.

Sarah was met at the door by a middle aged blond woman. Smiling at the woman with dark roots, Sarah said, "Hello, I am Sarah Lind," she said as she showed her ID. "I came to see how Miss Aono is adapting to her new environment."

"Come in, Ms. Lind, I'm Carrol Banks." the woman said as she held the door open. Calling inside, she said, "Roger, could you come here a moment?"

Carrol led Sarah into the living room. Roger appeared and introductions were made.

"I came to see how Kaiyo is adapting, and find out if there is anything she needs, or if there are any problems with her behavior," Sarah explained.

"Kaiyo is a quiet child, and obedient. She's not a problem child, if that what you're asking," Carrol said. She then winced and added, "But there is one minor, disturbing thing," she added cautiously.

"Yes?" Sarah asked, listening closely.

"Well, it's not a big deal, but we can never find her. If we call, she comes, but we have no idea where she ... hides."

"That is a bit strange," Roger agreed. "Like calling her for dinner. I checked her room, she wasn't there, but I turn around to go downstairs to look for her and 'poof!' she answers from right behind me! Scared the crap out of me the first time she did that."

"Is Kaiyo available?" Sarah asked.

"You wanted to see me?" a small voice asked.

Sarah turned to see a girl with blue hair in the doorway.

"See what I mean?" Roger asked.

Sarah took in the girl. She was short and thin. It was hard to imagine her running rings around a Terminator designed to kill people. Her hair was blue, as was her eyebrows. Her eyes held an off- blue color she'd never seen before. "May I talk to you for a bit?" Sarah asked.

Kaiyo eyed her for a few seconds, then nodded.

"If we could have a moment?" Sarah asked Roger and Carrol.

Roger pointed to the back of the house. "Back porch good?" he asked.

"That will be fine," Sarah said, all smiles. "Shall we?" she asked Kaiyo.

Kaiyo followed her out onto the enclosed back porch. Sarah took a seat on the long porch swing and patted the place beside her.

"Who are you?" Kaiyo asked as she sat down.

"I'm Sarah Lind with the state Child Protective Services, The people who placed you here," Sarah said with a smile.

Kaiyo shook her head. "No, you're not. You do not know any of the people who put me here."

Sarah eyed the girl for a moment, then asked, "So, how much do you know?"

Kaiyo regarded her. "About what?"

"I understand you talked to Cameron." Sarah said,"How much do you know."

Kaiyo shook her head. "Not telling you. You're the mom, right?"

"Why do you say that?" Sarah asked, trying to play dumb.

Kaiyo shrugged. "If I came home with my clothes ripped off, I know Papa would go find out why."

Sarah looked at the girl's fingers. Her nails were short, not even a fashionable length. "Cameron said some unbelievable things, like you have foot long fingernails. Do you?"

Instead of saying anything, Kaiyo turned a palm up. Her fingernails shot out, making Sarah gasp.

"You mean, these?" Kaiyo asked.

"A little Freddy Kruger," Sarah mumbled to herself. "Ah, yeah. Those. How do you do that?"

"If I told you, you won't believe me," Kaiyo said in a tired sigh. "What about Cameron, what is she?"

Trying to sum it up and not give anything away, Sarah said, "Cameron is a robot. You didn't know that?"

"A golem," Kaiyo said in a nod. "I did, I just wanted someone to admit it."

"You know, after living with Cameron, and a few other unbelievable things, I can believe just about anything," Sarah told Kaiyo. "You don't have to hide from me."

Kaiyo's mouth twitched up in a quick smirk. "You're right, I don't. I just don't want a lot of attention. I want to keep a low profile and get this exile done and over with as soon as possible."

Sarah twitched her head. "Exile? Who exiled you?"

"Papa and Mama Kurumu," Kaiyo said as she looked off at nothing. "I was dumb enough to become involved with my brother. He got sent to Yokai, I got sent here. I don't know for how long, or even if they will ever come back for me."

"Where did you live?" Sarah asked.

Kaiyo chuckled. "OK you ready for this?" she asked, and turned towards Sarah. "I, like my Mama Kurumu and my sister Kumiko, am a Succubus. My Papa is a very influential vampire, Tsukune Aono. My Mama Moka is a very powerful vampire, My Mama Mizore is a snow fairy. Mama Minori is human, and Mama Yukari is a Witch. She opened the portal and put a spell on the Banks in there so they believe it was a social services visit to hand them the foster child they asked for, when in fact, they never asked. Mama Kurumu sends money every month for my needs, and when she stops being angry with me, she even may come visit."

Seeing Sarah's jaw slack and her expression blank, Kaiyo asked, "Still with me here?"

Sarah blinked. "That ... is quite the story," she offered.

"My home, my REAL home, is a mansion atop of Witch Hill. My bedroom is the size of the upper floor of this house. I DID go to School at Witch Hill Academy, and yes, I spent one day a week at the Witch College with my sisters and friends. I can do some illusion, and Mama Yukari's Pan spell. I also help trim back the man-eating plants with my sister, Kumiko, so they won't get close to the school buildings and eat the other students. But since I love my brother, I got sent HERE."

Sarah stared at her. recovering she offered Kaiyo a smile. "I see," she said cautiously.

"Knew you won't believe it." Kaiyo stated. She put her nails away and stood up. "OK, whether you believe me or not, I don't much care, but unless you want Cameron coming home in a basket like broken tinker toys, tell her to stop bothering me." She then got up and went back inside.

.

Sarah went home to find John and Cameron waiting in the living room.

Cameron looked at Sarah. "You still have your clothes on," she said blankly, which made Sarah cast her a glare.

"What did you find out?' John asked.

Sarah studied Cameron. She knew what the terminator could do, and that girl had pretty much humiliated Tin Miss in a fight. "If Cameron hadn't gotten stripped by Kaiyo, I wouldn't believe a word she said," Sarah admitted.

Sitting down on the couch across from John, Sarah explained the best she could. "Kaiyo knew I wasn't who I said I was. She knew I was your mother, John. I also saw those nails. The girl is a real friggin life Freddy Kruger. She says she is in exile, for incest with her brother. I believe she thinks you," Sarah shook her head. she was not going to say the word 'love' as pertaining to John and Cameron.

Continuing on Sarah said, "She doesn't know the truth about us, skynet or anything, but she has her own ideas why you two appear so close. I don't think she is a threat unless we make her one." Turning to Cameron, Sarah stated,"And you, stay away from her."

"What is she?" Cameron asked.

Sarah let out a snort. "A suck... bus, something like that is what she said. According to her, her father is a vampire, and she has multiple mothers including witches and other things. I think she is mentally unstable. The fact is, we want nothing to do with her."

"And you believe this?" John asked, screwing his face up.

"You explain how she stripped Cameron's clothes off and can make her fingernails shoot out like she was Wolverine," Sarah said, eyeing him.

Cameron processed the information Sarah had found and said, "Succubus, a sex demon, they eat the living souls of men by draining their life force with a kiss. Capable of instantaneous movement from place to place known as Teleportation, as well as other magics including casting illusions, charming people to do their bidding, flight, and incredible slicing ability with those nails. Succubi are powerful, yet also a slave to their sexual needs." Cameron focused on John and added, "That is, according to myth."

"So we have a demon going to our school?" John asked with a grin.

"Apparently," Cameron replied in her flat tone. "John, Sarah is correct. We should stay away from her. We do not know what is true and what is myth. There is also the possibility that she has abilities not mentioned in myth."

John rubbed his face and said, "And here I thought you were getting weird before." Getting up, he said, "Fine, we leave little Miss Kruger alone. Do we have anything serious we need to discuss before I go to bed?"

Sarah thought about tomorrow. She had to remember to get John a 16th birthday cake.

**NOTE : The next day is Season2, episode 1 of TSCC. Cameron attacks John**


	34. Chapter 34

CH 34

Saturday, Roger dragged Bobby and Kaiyo off on a fishing trip to some lake. Bobby, the Bank's son, was eager to go. The twelve year old loved fishing. Kaiyo went along with them lacking anything better to do. She accepted the fishing pole, watched Bobby cast his line out, and copied what he did. Sitting down on a rock, she watched her bobber floating on the water.

Kaiyo was happy the air smelled better, and there was no constant noise. Idly mussing, she wondering what their reaction would be if a mermaid swam past. Maybe break the surface enough to let them see what they were looking at. She grew a grin at that thought. A dozen meters away, Bobby was excited, his bobber bounced and he kept trying to hook the fish that seemed to be smarter than he was.

"How you doing, any bites?" Roger asked as he sat down beside her.

Kaiyo shook her head. "The fish must be lazy today," she told him, which made him laugh.

"You know, Kaiyo, if there is something troubling you, you can talk to me about it," Roger offered.

"I'm OK," Kaiyo assured him.

"I'm just saying, I'll listen and not judge," Roger said sincerely.

Kaiyo decided to test that. "Suppose I told you I was a monster?" she asked.

"What kind of monster are you?" Roger asked with a grin.

"I'm a life-stealing, soul sucking demon," Kaiyo said in a monotone voice.

"Ouch," Roger said, wincing at her. "Sounds like you're pretty down on yourself."

Kaiyo shrugged.

"Kaiyo? I don't know what happened that caused you to end up with us, but I highly doubt you are as horrible as you think you are. If you don't want to talk about it, that's up to you. Just know I'm here anytime you feel you'd like to talk, OK?"

Kaiyo nodded. She had to give him some credit for even trying. "Thanks," she said.

"So, what did you use for bait?" Roger asked, motioning to her pole.

Kaiyo looked at him and asked, "Bait?"

Roger laughed and got the worms. He showed her how to bait the hook. Kaiyo understood, but decided she would use one of the shiny lures that didn't need to use worms. The lures made the bobber float lower in the water, and the fish still didn't bite.

.

Returning to their house, Bobby happily showed his mother the two fish he did manage to catch. Since she was in the living room, she wasn't very happy with him. While Roger went out back to help Bobby clean them, Carrol asked Kaiyo if she wanted to help in the kitchen.

Sure, why not.

"Let me show you how to cut up the vegetables," Carrol instructed. She took a peeler and skinned a carrot, then a potato. "Could you do that for me?" she asked.

"Want then sliced too?" Kaiyo asked.

"Yes, but be careful with the knife," Carrol cautioned.

Kaiyo did a speed-peel, flaying the potatoes and carrots bare in short order. To slice them, she lined up the vegetables side by side, then brought her nails out and crossed them over the vegetables.

Chop , chop, and they were all cut. She put them in a bowl and asked, "What's next?"

Her back to Kaiyo as she started the stew meat, Carrol said, "The salad," and waved her spoon at a head of lettuce dominating another pile of vegetables. "But only after you finish the potatoes and carrots."

"Done," Kaiyo replied, and handed her the bowl.

Carrol stared at the bowl, then at Kaiyo. "How did you do that so fast?" she asked. "Please, slow down, I don't want you to cut yourself."

"Konenesai," Kaiyo said with a sigh.

"What was that dear?"

"I said, sorry."

"OH that's right, you speak foreign languages. Such a smart girl to be bi-lingual at your age," Carrol said, smiling at Kaiyo.

Kaiyo decided not to comment.

.

After dinner at which Kaiyo got praised for her help, Kaiyo said she was tired and was going to bed. It was dusk when she went up to her room, shut the door, then opened the window and got her opened back shirt on and climbed onto the roof. She laid there until it was dark. Once the stars were out, Kaiyo got up, checked around her to be sure no one was watching, then spread her wings and took to the air.

Flying was about the only thing left she had to enjoy. Knowing people would freak if they saw her, she only flew at night, and high enough so she was not easily seen. Riding the air currents, she sourly noted that even up here, the air wasn't all that fresh. There was still a funny smell to it. Kaiyo just knew this was ruining her sense of smell. She then ran into a cloud of something that smelled really nasty.

"Ahh ...CHOO!"

OK, so maybe the air was a bit worse up here. Kaiyo dove down and went back to the place she was staying. Returning to her room, she got dressed for bed cursing the foul smelling air. Wanting to get a drink to clean out her throat, Kaiyo went downstairs to get a glass of water.

"Ahh...CHOO!"

Kaiyo felt her pajama top rip as her wings came out. They smacked against the walls, making her wince. In the middle of the stairs, she was lucky no one was watching. She folded her wings quickly.

Roger appeared from the living room. "Kaiyo, what was that? Are you catching a cold?" he asked.

"I'm OK," she said, "Just getting a drink of water."

Roger nodded. "There's cold medicine in the upstairs bathroom cabinet if you need it."

"Thank you."

Kaiyo went into the kitchen and got a glass. Her face scrunched up. "Ahhh...CHOOO!" Her wings popped out again. One hit a cabinet door, they other smacked the refrigerator.

"Not good," she moaned as she folded her wings back in.

"KAIYO!" Carrol screamed from behind her. Kaiyo spun around, nearly dropping her glass.

Gapping at her, Carrol said, "What happened to your pajamas? There's a big rip down the back!"

"There is?"Kaiyo asked innocently.

Carrol ran over and turned her around. "Yes, don't you feel the draft? How did this happen?"

"I dunno," Kaiyo said weakly.

"Were they like this when you put them on?"

"No,"

"Then how did it happen?" Carrol asked, "Did you fall down?" she guessed.

"Umm, yeah, maybe it was the fall," Kaiyo said, seeing a way out.

Carrol let out an exaggerated huff. "Why didn't you say something?" she asked in an exasperated voice and inspected Kaiyo's back. "You don't look hurt, but falls can be very serious!"

"Sorry," Kaiyo said meekly. Uh oh, she felt her nose itching again. "I'll be more careful," she offered as she backed out of the kitchen.

Carrol frowned at her, "And watch where you're going, maybe that is why you fell to begin with."

Kaiyo stopped. The itch was getting worse. "I will, honest," she said holding the sneeze in. Her face screwed up from the effort.

"What is wrong with you?" Carrol asked, seeing the contortions of her face.

"Gotta sneeze .. can't do it here," Kaiyo said in short gasps. She wasn't going to make it back to her room. She bolted for the back door out of the kitchen. Kaiyo burst through the door outside, and ran around the corner and let it go. "AHHHH CHOOOO!"

Her wings popped out, now with the room to fully unfold. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kaiyo heard Carrol coming out. Quickly, she folded her wings in and headed for the back door.

Carrol frowned at Kaiyo as she came into view. "Why do you feel you have to go outside to sneeze? Just use a tissue over your face."

Kaiyo took on a stressed look and said, "Mrs. Banks, it hurts to sneeze inside, I keep hitting things."

"Is that how you fell?" Carrol asked, trying to figure out how a sneeze could make someone fall down.

"It's the smelly air!" Kaiyo explained. "I caught a big whiff of something nasty, and now..." she stopped, and her face screwed up again. "I'll ... be ... right in," Kaiyo grasped out as she held back another sneeze.

"Why are you fighting it? Just let it go," Carrol said.

Kaiyo shook her head. "I don't want anyone to see!" she croaked.

"That's absurd, everyone sneezes, it's nothing to be ashamed.."

"AHHHH... CHOOOO!"

Kaiyo bent over with the sneeze and her wings burst forth. Carrol's jaw dropped. She saw Kaiyo's full wingspan. The long leathern appendages flexed briefly, then folded up and disappeared into Kaiyo's back.

Looking at the ground, Kaiyo said in a soft whine, "I'm sorry."

"OH my God," Carrol whispered back.

By the look of frightened shock on Carrol's face, Kaiyo knew this was it. This 'home' sure lasted a long time. "I'll leave so you don't have to be scared of me, OK? Just wait until I'm gone before you tell anyone, please?" Kaiyo asked.

"OH my God!" Carrol said again, frozen in place.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I'll be going," Kaiyo said softly, and walked into the house.

Carrol stood there in shock, her mind reeling. Kaiyo had wings? KAIYO HAD WINGS! Honest to God wings! As she thought about that, she realized people would see Kaiyo as some sort of freak, like the Elephant Man. Maybe that was why she was in a foster home, possibly many homes. Someone would see her wings, and she was kicked off to another home, or driven out. If the wrong people found out about this, Kaiyo would become a sideshow spectacle, nothing but an oddity to be gazed at from behind bars. The poor girl would never have a life.

Carrol ran in the house. She had to keep that from happening. She bolted up the stairs to see Kaiyo go into her room and shut the door. Carrol ran in after her. "Kaiyo," she called, flinging the door open. Kaiyo was paused, one leg out the window.

"No!" Carrol cried and hauled Kaiyo back in. She sat Kaiyo on her bed. "Is that why you keep to yourself most of the time?" Carrol asked as gently as she could while panting from her short run.

Kaiyo nodded. "I don't want to draw attention to myself," she said meekly.

"I can understand that. I can also understand how ... difficult life must be for you," Carrol said, clasping Kaiyo's hands together. "For what it's worth, what you are, is what you are. All I see is a good girl who is doing her best to get along."

Kaiyo eyed her. "You're not freaked out?"

Carrol paused. slowly, she said, "I was at first, yes ... I mean, who would ever have suspected ... but anyway, I want you to know I just don't see those wings. I see YOU, Kaiyo. So please, don't run off, you need a good home and we really want to give that to you."

Kaiyo shifted in place. "Thank you for that," she offered.

"And if you get a cold, for heaven sake, stay home! The last thing we want is you sneezing in school!"

Roger knocked on the door frame. "Everything all right in here?" he asked.

Kaiyo's breath hitched, her face screwed up. Carrol quickly got up out of the way. She grabbed Roger's hands and said, "I'd tell you, dear, but you have the see this to believe it."

"AHHH ... CHOOO!"

.

By Sunday morning, Kaiyo's sneezing fit was over. Although the sky looked tempting, something up there really bothered her nose. Carrol bought a few new chamises and promptly split them down the back, then reinforced the necklines. She told Kaiyo to wear these under her shirts just in case. If a sneeze was about to overtake Kaiyo, she could get her shirt off and still be covered decently. A few heavier cool weather clothes, Carrol fitted with velcro so an open back due to a wing eruption could be quickly re-sealed. Again saving the clothes and Kaiyo embarrassment. Roger also gave her an oversized raincoat for her pack, so if her wings happened to come out and she couldn't get them back in, she had something to hide them with.

Monday, Kaiyo went to school with cold medicine, allergy medicine, and decongestant in her pack. Again, just in case. Carrol also gave her a school map, and colored the exits in orange so Kaiyo knew where the closest one was in case she had an 'episode'. Kaiyo was surprised at the support they were giving her, she had never expected acceptance from humans who knew nothing about Yokai.

School went smoothly. A couple girls who whispered how 'weird' she was, Kaiyo chose to ignore. She spent lunch outside by herself, daydreaming about Kashiro suddenly appearing to grab her hand and lead her away on a grand rescue.

That wasn't going to happen. Even if Kashiro found out where she was, which was highly unlikely, she knew her parents wouldn't allow him to come to this world.

Her life really sucked.

Yearning for Kashiro and knowing she would not see him for a long time, Kaiyo worked herself into a foul mood. The afternoon dragged on until the last class. Going to her locker, Kaiyo wasn't looking forward to the self-defense class she was suppose to attend after classes today.

"Hey, blue hair," A boy called from beside her.

Kaiyo looked up at burly six foot senior wearing a school football shirt.

"So, like is it true? Are you a freak?" he asked with a silly grin. A couple girls behind him giggled.

"So, is it true you like to sleep on the floor in the hallway here?" Kaiyo asked with a suppressed growl.

Leaning toward her, he asked, "Ohh, is the little freak ..."

**BAM**

Kaiyo punched him with a right hook, making his head snap to the side as he flew back to hit the floor, laid out cold. The crowd standing around, ready to enjoy a good teasing stared at him, then her.

"Anyone else?" Kaiyo asked eyeing them. Looking at the girls who'd been giggling, but now wore shocked faces, Kaiyo asked, "How about you two? Wanna call me a freak? You can take a nap right next to him."

The girls shifted their stunned faces to Kaiyo. Kaiyo took a step toward them and they fled back though the crowd, screaming and clawing their way to safety back through the crowd.

"Wow," a smaller, thin boy with wire rimmed glasses said as he stared at her. He grew a grin.

Kaiyo got her gym clothes and shut her locker under the rein of dead silence. When she strode on her way, the crowd parted for her. OK, maybe she was in the mood to go a few rounds with someone.

.

Kaiyo got dressed in gym clothes for the class and came out of the locker room to find a security guard waiting for her.

"Miss Kaiyo Aono?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Did you assault Richard Johnson?"

"Who?"

The guard let out a sigh. "Richard Johnson was taken to the hospital with a dislocated jaw and possible neck injuries. You were seen where the fight was, and some people said you're the one who hit him."

"The big guy with the football shirt on?" Kaiyo asked.

"That's him."

Kaiyo nodded. "He wanted to pick on me, so I belted him. He does it again, and I''ll hit him harder."

"Come with me, the police want to talk to you."

"Fine, I'll get dressed," Kaiyo said and turned to go back in the locker room.

The guard grabbed her arm. "Like you are is good." he said firmly.

Kaiyo glared at him. She grabbed his wrist, squeezed and pulled his hand off her. "I will be right back," she stated.

The guard backed off and pulled his radio out. Kaiyo heard him saying something about 'the subject being uncooperative' as she went in and changed back into her clothes. When she came out, two policewomen were waiting at the door.

"You are coming with us, now!" the redhead stated.

"Fine, I just wanted to change my clothes," Kaiyo told her. The women hovered near her, but didn't try to grab her again.

Kaiyo was led to the office as students looked on. "Great', she thought, 'He's the asshole, and I get in trouble'.

Another policeman was waiting in the principals' office with the stern looking man behind the desk. The man motioned for her to take a seat.

"Tell me what happened," the Principal said in his stern tone.

"Simple. That guy was in my face calling me a freak, so I hit him," Kaiyo stated.

"What, some fancy martial arts' move? You kicking him in the face, right?" the Principal asked. "It says here in your folder you are into martial arts."

"No, I punched him."

"You are trying to tell me YOU punched a senior football player twice your size, and knocked him out?" The Principal asked.

Kaiyo shrugged. "There were plenty of kids watching and laughing at him calling me a freak, go ask them."

The Principal shook his head and pointed to one of the police behind her. "Officer Davis will take you home, Miss Aono. You are suspended for three days from school for fighting. What the police have in store for you, is up to them."

"Can I go now?" Kaiyo asked.

"Your next day of school is Friday, your parents were called and are expecting you home. You may go," the Principal said evenly.

"If only that were true," Kaiyo said with a sigh and got up.

Carrol was not pleased at all when Kaiyo came home in the back of a police car.

.

Cameron had a big problem, her name was Reilly. The blond just showed up at the house that no one was suppose to know the location of, and was hanging out with John. She and Sarah both tried to convince John that Reilly was trouble. She was a threat to John and was being put in danger by being with him. John refused to listen.

Ever since the bomb, Cameron knew she wasn't functioning correctly. She didn't blame John for being angry with her because she did try to kill him. What was worse was for some reason, the instant she saw Reilly standing close to John, she wanted to kill her too. It wasn't just a logical choice, her body had tensed to knock the girl away from John and pound her into the floor right there, which was not logical.

Since then Cameron had shadowed them whenever possible. When Reilly hung on John and cast her sickeningly sweet smile at him, Cameron's fist would open and close by itself. It had to be damage from the bomb.

She caught a bird in the house and tried to let it go. Taking it outside, she automatically noted the weather. A glitch caused her to think about John with Reilly, holding hands at the park on such a nice day. She crushed the bird.

Cameron knew there was something wrong with her, her arm was malfunctioning. An even greater threat took precedence. She had to do something about Reilly before John became any further involved with her. At the same time, she knew if she did anything at all to Reilly, John would push her farther away. Her processes worked overtime to try and solve the problem. She had to do something, but there was nothing she could do. As her electronic brain worked in this problem, her fist jerked opened and closed.

Her hearing picked up two boys talking as they walked down the street.

"You saw it? Man, I thought that was just a rumor. That blue haired kid really knocked Johnson out?"

"Yeah, dude, she laid him flat with one punch! I mean whack, flop! His buddies just stared, I mean who would think that girl was so strong? She only came up to the middle of his chest, and it's not like she's muscle bound or anything."

"Wow man," the boy giggled, "I guess no one's gonna fuck with her for a while."

"Really! You should have seen the jocks' faces. I hear Johnson is in the hospital with a dislocated jaw, missing teeth and a bad sprain in his neck. He won't be playing the hero quarterback this year..."

That was it, the solution to Cameron's problem. She would get Kaiyo to get rid of Reilly for her. Cameron herself would be by John, so he'd know it wasn't her. Afterward, she would stay beside John and comfort him. Yes, the plan was solid.

.

Kashiro did his early morning before-school patrol with Jun. The only good thing about being in the Student Police so far, was the free lunches. The rest of it was studying and getting up at odd hours to do his fair share of patrolling the grounds. Since he was new, he got mostly off-hours. He couldn't complain too badly though, he had dug his own hole. As he mussed over his problems, he realized Yokai Academy wasn't that bad. The only thing that made it hard was that Kaiyo wasn't here.

"Aono Kashiro! Got a minute?"

Kashiro turned toward the voice and stopped. He knew the tall blond haired man who loved to wear his togas, standing by the corner of the building. "Grandpa Apollo?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Righting a wrong," Apollo told him. Walking up to Kashiro, Apollo said, "I have a question for you, and I want a truthful answer. I don't want to hear your Father's opinion or anyone else's. I want to hear how you feel. From the heart."

"OK," Kashiro said, wondering what this was about.

Gazing at him sternly, Apollo asked, "Is Kaiyo THE one for you?"

"Yes," Kashiro said before he thought. When he realized what he'd said, he quickly he reversed himself. "I mean ... that is, if things ... were different."

"They will be, son, they will be," Apollo assured him. "I see you're doing well here at Yokai."

"Ahh, yeah. I was ... asked to join the Student Police," Kaishiro told him.

"That's good, making a good name for yourself," Apollo said offering him a smile. Pointing at the woods, he added, "You know, If you happened to make a cabin off school grounds, you wou'dn't have to stay in the dorms."

"No one will get mad?" Kashiro asked, knowing he was leading up to something.

"This is Yokai land, stop thnking human," Apollo coaxed. "The land belongs to whoever is occupying it."

"A cabin sounds nice," Kashiro said, having no idea why he would exspend the time and engery to make one.

"Just so you know, there is a marriage hut here. Well, it's on a path to the north just off school grounds," Apollo said thoughtfully. "Your Father , Moka and Kurumu got married there. Some people were pretty angry at them, but once you are married there, everone has to accept it," he mussed.

Kashio nodded. "Yeah, I heard that also."

"It's true," Apollo assured him. Clapping Kashiro on the shoulder, Apollo said, "I came by to let you know we're looking for Kaiyo."

Kashiro eyed him fearfully. "What happened to Kaiyo?"

"Since she snuck her way here to see you, your parents decided to send her off to another world to keep you seperated. You DO know what happens to a Succubus who cannot be with her mate, don't you?"

Kashiro did. He felt anger welling up along with growing fear for her. "We have to find her!"

Apollo nodded. "We do. And once we do, I am sure Kaiyo is going to need a safe place to live. I'll be in touch as soon as we have her location."

"But, what about ... where can Kaiyo stay even if we get her back?" Kashiro asked in a near panic.

Apollo cast Kashiro a wink. "You're a smart boy, you'll figure it out," he said, then vanished.

Kashiro stood in place. Jun was standing a short ways off, watching him. Kashiro thought about Kaiyo, and keeping her away from their parents, someplace close by. Suddenly, he knew exactly why he should expend the time and energy to build a house in the woods.


	35. Chapter 35

CH 35

Kaiyo sat in the lawyer's office with Roger. The man looked over the case file and said, "The good news is that by what Miss Aono, as well as every witness has said, Mr. Johnson was harassing her. It appears that Mr. Johnson is not eager to have the press catch wind of this incedent. His father agrees to drop all the charges, providing this incident stays out of the news. Apparently, it's rather embarrassing that his big, strong 220 pound son was waylaid by an 14 year old girl."

"So, Kaiyo won't be facing trial?"

The lawyer shook his head. "I got a preliminary agreement. We go to the judge and agree to a gag order, that means no one talks about what happened. The bad news is that Miss Aono still gets three months of probation. This is a juvenile case, so it will not go into her permanent record."

Looking squarely at Kaiyo, the lawyer added, "You will be on probation, that means you cannot go hitting anyone else, or getting into any trouble. If you do, your probation is canceled and you go right to Juvenile hall. Do you understand that?"

"What's Juvenile Hall?"

"Jail for the under-aged."

"She will be good," Roger said firmly, and cast a even gaze at Kaiyo, telling her she WAS going to behave.

"Glad to hear it. I will contact you with the court date."

Roger got up and extended his hand. "Thank you," he said, and shook the man's hand.

Outside, Roger walked along beside Kaiyo on their way to the car. "Kaiyo, I can't say I'm happy about the legal system. I'm not going to tell you not to defend yourself. That jerk had it coming. Next time, be sure there are no witnesses."

Kaiyo cast him a smirk."Will do, Mr. Banks."

.

They returned home. Things were going better for Kaiyo now, but her mood wasn't improving. No one in school bothered her. If anything, a few geeky boys took pains to be nice to her. The 'in' crowd of girls all parted like a wake in the water when Kaiyo walked by, looking at anything but her.

After school, Kaiyo helped with dinner and afterward, she took the garbage out since Bobby forgot. Not feeling the best, she decided to go to be early. It seemed like she was getting more tired lately. If only she had Kashiro to snuggle up to.

"Kaiyo Aono," a voice said from the bushes.

Kaiyo looked to see Cameron step out into easy view. "Just when things were becoming better," Kaiyo said with a sigh. "Look, Cameron, I have not even seen your John. So can we skip the 'he's mine' fight?"

Cameron cocked her head. "I need your help," she stated flatly."I need you to kill someone for me."

"Huh?" Kaiyo asked, wide-eyed.

"Her name is Reilly. I know where she lives."

Kaiyo blinked at her. "Why do you want me to kill this girl?"

"She is a threat to John, and I cannot get rid if her. That is why I need you," Cameron stated.

"OH, so first you want to fight me, and now you need my help to commit murder. So, what would be in it for me, Huh?" Kaiyo asked, not pleased with her.

Cameron eyed her for a few seconds, then asked, "What do you want?"

Angry at the girl golem, Kaiyo said, "I want to go home. Unless you can open a portal and send me back home, we have nothing to talk about."

"Portal? Is that like time travel?" Cameron asked.

Kaiyo eyed her. "It can be. Have you ever time traveled?"

"Yes. I came back in time to protect John. I also leaped him and his mother forward in time to help them hide their identities," Cameron explained.

Kaiyo perked up. This might be a way home! Still, she wasn't going to kill anyone. "All right," she said slowly, "If you can get me home, I'll remove Reilly as a threat to John. but I'm not going to kill her. First, tell me everything about you, her, and John."

Cameron stared at her for a moment. "That would be a threat to John." she stated.

Kaiyo grumbled at her. "Listen, minotar-head, I am in NO WAY a threat to John. All I want is to go. Home. That's it! Unless I know who I'm dealing with and what's going on, I can't help you."

"How can I trust you?" Cameron asked.

"How can I trust you?" Kaiyo replied.

"You are not human," Cameron stated.

"Neither are you. Maybe us non-humans should stick together?" Kaiyo asked.

Cameron's processes cycled in indecision. As she did, her left arm tapped her leg for some reason. That glitch again. Kaiyo could solve her problem, but to do so meant letting the blue haired girl in on everything. It felt like her CPU was about to explode. No matter what angle she tried to work out, it came back to the same result. "I can't tell you everything. Only that it is very important to get Reilly away from John," she explained.

"OK, Fine!" Kaiyo grumbled. She hadn't tried magic here yet, so now was a good of a time as any. Visualizing what she wanted, she swung her hand around and cast as she said, "Unbreakable chains!"

Thick chain wrapped around Cameron, pinning her arms to her sides. Cameron looked down at the thick links wrapped tight around on her, then stared at Kaiyo.

"Yes! It worked!" Kaiyo cried.

Cameron stared at her. "How did you do that?" she asked, sounding stressed.

Kaiyo wasn't about to tell her it was an illusion. The chains would hold Cameron only as long as Cameron believed they were there. "I just wanted to see if my magic worked," she said with a giggle. Stepping up to Cameron, she said, "Now, let's find out about you and John." She brought her tail out and slapped the spade end on Cameron's forehead.

Strange visions flashed though Kaiyo's mind. Not only did they have lines of static like watching a TV with bad reception, but were also brutal. Visions of a destroyed city, people desperately fighting and trying to hide from metal golems. People sick, people in sewers catching rats to eat. People in tunnels, screaming and trying to flee as a half metal/half flesh golems chased them, shooting them down with a machine gun. A big room that she felt was underground, Cameron looking at a middle aged man – General John Conner. A flash and Cameron naked in a town, retrieving clothes. Cameron finding the young John Conner and getting herself put in his class.

In a series of bad-picture flashes, Kaiyo relived Cameron's life with the Young John Conner. Fighting other golems to keep John safe. Going for the birthday cake.

Kaiyo noted a strange absence after the car Cameron got in blew up. The next thing in her memory was coming to (rebooting) staring at the hood of a truck as another truck behind her held her in place. John was behind her on the hood of the truck pinning her in place. He was going to remove her 'chip' which would kill her. Cameron telling John he wasn't doing the right thing. Trying to convince him she was fixed now. Panic as John dug into her scalp. Pleading for her life. "You can't do this John. I don't want to go ... John, please, John ... I LOVE YOU, JOHN. I LOVE YOU, AND YOU LOVE ME!"

Reboot.

Cameron sitting up in the remains of an old car. John is holding a gun on her.

"Are you here to kill me, John?"

"Are you here to kill me?"

"No."

John hands her the gun. "Promise," he said.

Staring at John as she pointed the gun at him. A command coming up to 'Terminate' John Conner. A spike of panic. 'Termination override'. Handing the gun back to John. "Promise."

Kaiyo took her tail away from Cameron's forehead. She understood completely. Stepping back, she snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared. "This Reilly is not a threat to John. She's a threat to you," Kaiyo said.

Quivering in place Cameron said, "By separating me from John, she is putting John's life in danger. I can't have that."

"I understand that now," Kaiyo replied. "John has a destiny, and you are ensuring he will get to fulfill it."

"Yes."

"He is your Destined One. You would do anything, even die for him."

"Yes."

Looking away, Kaiyo mussed, "When I was made to leave, I hoped ... prayed someone would interfere and help me. I still foolishly dream about Kashiro coming to rescue me so we can be together. I know what it is to loose someone so precious."

"Will you get rid of Reilly?" Cameron asked in an off pitch tone.

"I will take her out of the picture," Kaiyo agreed. Locking eyes with Cameron, she added, "It may be uncomfortable for you for a while. I will take John away from her. After Reilly goes away on her own, then I will give him back to you. And I swear, I will not let anyone harm him."

Cameron turned to leave, and paused. Turning back she asked, "Kaiyo, if I go bad again, please kill me before I hurt John."

"If needed." Kaiyo agreed.

Cameron left.

.

At the edge of the woods on Vampire hill, just across the road from Witch Hill, A crowd was gathering in the bleachers as the contestants for the monthly rabbit run migrated into their starting gates. Each gate was separate, and had a bin in the back for collected rabbit ears.

Aiden was in his starting gate, which was a chest high box with a wire mesh gate across the front. This was his first Rabbit run. His parents were in the audience. He shut the gate so it would remotely open with the others to start the run. His wolf eagerly waiting to run free through the woods.

"Aiden!" Azami called.

Aiden turned to see Azami, Moka Jr, Jade, and Kanae walk up beside his gate. Each wore matching black raincoats. All four had their hair done in pigtails with black scrunchies holding it in place.

"We came to cheer you on," Kanae said with a big smile.

"Ready girls?" Azami asked, wearing a big smile.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Jade cried. All four flung their raincoats off.

All four were wearing the school colors, black and silver. Black halter tops with silver trim that left a wide, bare midriff, tiny black and silver skirts that showed their belly buttons and barely hid their bottoms, mid-thigh high black stockings trimmed with silver lace at the tops and black sneakers with silver laces and soles. They reached into the raincoat pockets and pulled out black and silver pom-poms and got in a line facing Aiden. They started their cheer.

Bouncing as they danced a sexy dance with hip shakes added to their steps and shaking their pom-poms, the girls sang,

_"Scooby Doobie Do, where are you, you've got some work to do now!_

_Scooby Doobie Do, where are you? we need some help from you now!_

_We got rabbits in the woods so Scooby Do get ready for you act,_

_Don't hold back!_

_And Scooby Do if you come through you're gonna have yourself a Scooby snack_

_That's a fact!_

_Scooby Doobie Do, I see you, you make me wanna shiver_

_You're not foolin me, surely you can see, the way you make me quiver_

_Come on Scooby Do, I know you. You're our favorite habit_

_We can count on you, Oh Scooby Do, we know you'll catch those rabbits!"_

"Yea, Scooby Do!" they all shouted as they shook their pompoms and jumped in place causing their skirts to fly up.

Aiden gapped at his cheerleaders as lusty wolf howls erupted in the gates around him. He felt his wolf aching to come out. Aiden let him.

After a quick transformation, he howled, "Rooby Rooby ROOOO!"

.

In the stands, Nora gapped a the girl's display, especially when they sang about 'scooby snacks' and had danced to face away from Aiden, then turned their upper bodies to point their pomopms at him when they sang, "that's a fact", and their skirts rode up to show their bottoms of their white panties. It looked way too sexual for a high school event!

"I... did you SEE what they did?" Nora asked Josh.

"Yeah," Josh said as he smiled at the girls by Aiden's start gate.

Nora whacked him on the shoulder. "Josh! Our son has four girls lusting after him!"

"That's my boy," Josh said with a silly grin. Seeing Nora's glare, he coughed and doused his smile. "I'll talk to him about it," he said, trying to sound serious.

.

While the monthly rabbit hunt was going on, down in the Aono's practice room Akemi faced off against Liz. Moka was officiating, Kumiko and Frank watched from the benches.

Wearing her whistle, Moka announced, "This round is partial contact. That means hit with your strike, but do not hit with force. Time will be three minutes ... Post!"

Akemi and Liz set themselves in fighting stances. Moka blew her whistle.

At first, Akrmi was taking it easy with Liz. Liz was getting used to her speed now and attacking with more confidence, so Akemi fought harder. She blocked more effectively, and pushed more with her own attacks. When Liz over extended, Akemi smacked her in the belly with a fist, or in the side with a leg. Akemi was working up a sweat as they struck, dodged and kicked.

On the bench, Frank couldn't follow the fast moves of their limbs. The air hummed with the speed of their strikes and blocks. Liz would jump back and Akemi would pursue. Then Akemi would jump back, and Liz would pursue. They went back and forth in their furious fight until Moka blew her whistle.

"Post!"

"Liz, Akemi, are you fine to continue?" Moka asked.

They both nodded.

"All right. Next is one fall matches. Soon as your back hits the floor, the match is over. Ready?"

Both girls got into fighting stances. Moka blew her whistle.

The two clashed together then sprung apart, and charged each other again. Akemi scored a kick on Liz. Liz flew back and rolled to regain her feet to meet Akemi's charge. In another fast set of moves, Liz caught Akemi in the hip with a foot, sending Akemi flying. Akemi recovered with a hand slap on the mat and a back flip to meet Liz's charge. Dropping low, Akemi caught Liz with a knee high leg sweep. Liz dropped and tried to recover as Akemi stayed on her, scoring hits that kept Liz off balance and driving her halfway across the room.

Akemi grabbed an ankle and pulled Liz flat. Liz managed to keep from dropping flat on the mat by cocking her elbows back and landing on them. Liz desperately tried to twist and kick her way up, but Akemi had both her ankles.

Moka blew her whistle. "Post!"

Both girls were breathing hard as they returned to the circle.

Moka walked up to them and said, "This was a one fall match, NOT a wrestling match! Liz, it is admirable to be tenacious, but if you lost, accept it so you can go on and learn from your mistakes. Akemi, recognize when a position has stalemated, and stop perusing it. Fall back and try again. I will not see such behavior again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Bow."

Frank watched the girls bow, noting that Liz was becoming much faster and stronger. When she first tried a match, she couldn't have hoped to challenge Akemi, let alone stand on even ground with her. He felt proud of Liz. He also couldn't help feeling that she was surpassing him.

.

Kashiro had his Student Police duties done for the day and there were still a couple hours of daylight left. He went to the spot in the woods he'd found that happened to have many downed trees. Some were knocked off low to the ground, a few had been uprooted. It looked like someone had a big fight here.

The land itself was a good spot, close enough to the school to not be a long walk, and on a small hillock with a nice view of the orange ocean in the distance. One thick tree had been cut off evenly, leaving a large, flat topped stump. The height of the stump was perfect for a table. Standing by what he would use as a table, Kashiro visualized where he wanted the walls, and the rooms of his cabin. He then cleared the area and thought about the tools he'd need to start building as he pulled rock up and osed the stones to mark off the corners of his cabin, then marked the doorway and inner walls.

For the next few days, if Kashiro wasn't in school or performing his SP duties, he was at the site of his cabin, cutting trees and sawing the logs into meter square timbers and chiseling rocks for the foundation. He also split rock for the flooring. Once he had enough timbers cut, he laid the bottom row in place and cut notches for the next row.

Kashiro worked the whole weekend, stopping to look at the 'how to' book he'd found in the library, or lay down and get some rest. He was tired and sore, but something told him he had to get this cabin finished as quickly as possible.

.

Kaiyo made sure she was walking slowly at the right place to intercept John and Cameron on their way to school. John came first, walking stiffly a good thirty meters ahead of Cameron. Kaiyo came even with John and crossed the street, causing a car to blow it's horn at her. She leaped clear and landed on the sidewalk next to John. "Hi!" she said, beaming him a smile.

John moved to the side, just noticing her. He also saw the car go by, an obscene gesture waved out the window with a call of, "You lunatic!"

"So, John," Kaiyo said, getting his attention. As he looked at her with a frown, Kaiyo cast her charm on him.

"Oh, John you are so handsome," Kaiyo said in a swoon as she charmed him.

John's faces softened. He slowed his pace and eyed her. "I ..."

"You like me?" Kaiyo asked, holding his hand.

"I ...I love you!"John whispered reverently, and hugged Kaiyo tight. He went to kiss her. Kaiyo got her hand up over his mouth before their lips met.

"No, no kisses. Not yet," Kaiyo said teasingly.

"When?" John asked, as he gazed lovingly at her.

Putting a finger to her lip, Kaiyo cast him a cute smile and said, "Not until after our ... second date."

"OK," John said with hope in his eyes. "Wanna go out tonight?"

"School night," Kaiyo reminded him.

"Friday night... then again Saturday night?" John asked.

Looking back, Kaiyo noted Cameron was catching up to them. "I'll ask. Hey, John, Here's comes Cameron."

John glanced back. "Want me to get rid of her?"

"No, no! Cameron is your sister, be nice to her!" Kaiyo scolded.

Kaiyo's charm worked almost too good. John was putty in her hands. She got John to let Cameron walk beside them. Although he insisted on putting an arm around her, Kaiyo insisted they could not kiss. John was frustrated by her demand, but did as she said.

Just inside the front doors they met Reilly, who looked to be waiting for John. Reilly beamed John a smile that dimmed when she noticed Cameron on one side of him and Kaiyo - that he had his arm around- on the other.

"John?" Reilly asked, eyeing Kaiyo.

Kaiyo flicked her hand in a wave at Reilly and said, "Begone skank, He's mine now."

"Oh, sweetheart, don't be rude like that," John told Kaiyo. "Reilly isn't a skank, she just can't help being plain."

Cameron was glitching again. The shocked look on Reilly's slack face caused a crooked grin to grow on her face. She felt like thrusting both fists in the air and letting out a cheer. She filed this moment to permanent memory. One to cherish.

"John?" Reilly asked weakly. John ignored her and escorted Kaiyo to her locker. He hovered over her until Kaiyo bade him to go to his own locker. John all but cried when he had to leave Kaiyo's side.

.

Kaiyo had almost forgotten about charming John. She was rudely reminded when her arm was grabbed and she was thrust into an empty classroom. Reilly glared at her with the intent to kill. She was so mad her eyes were quivering.

"What did you do to John!" Reilly asked in a demand.

Kaiyo grinned at her and said, "Be very lucky I'm on probation, missy. You can leave unharmed. John belongs to me now, deal with it."

"Excuse me, why are you in here?" a teacher asked as he came in. Reilly left fuming. Kaiyo paused to explain she had the wrong room then made sure Reilly was gone before she continued to class.

.

At lunchtime, John found Kaiyo, bought lunch for her, and carried her tray. Cameron joined them, sitting on John's other side. Reilly appeared and tried to talk to John. Being ignored by John didn't make her go away, but then he told her he wanted nothing more to do with her. She left, casting Kaiyo a wicked scowl.

Kaiyo expected Reilly to try something after school. She stated she had late classes and promised to meet John later. With a pouting John headed home with Cameron, Kaiyo walked home alone, watching and listening for threats. It wasn't long before she noticed she was being followed. Turning a corner, Kaiyo hid behind a parked car in someone's driveway. A couple moments later, Reilly passed by, searching ahead. Kaiyo fell in step behind her.

Slowing to search around her, Reilly let out a huff.

"Looking for someone?" Kaiyo asked from behind her.

Reilly spun and faced her. "We need to talk. Now!" Reilly growled.

"Talk," Kaiyo replied.

"In that alley," Reilly said sternly, pointing the way.

"OH, this will be fun," Kaiyo replied with a smirk.

Kaiyo led the way down an alley out of easy sight from the street. She turned to face Reilly, and Reilly grabbed her. In a fast move, Kaiyo broke Reilly's hold on her, grabbed Reilly, turned and slammed Reilly into a block wall. Kaiyo took her shirt off and brought her wings and tail out, and made her eyes go black. "Well?" she asked in a menacing tone.

Reilly's face shifted from anger to fear. "What are you?" she asked in a squeak, pressing back against the wall, her eyes wide as saucers.

Kaiyo cast her an evil grin. "I am your worst nightmare. I AM the thing in the dark that you fear, why you check your closet at night," Kaiyo said in a low growl, pouring it on. "You should feel lucky I am just taking John, and not your entire family and your life. Do yourself a favor. Go away before I leave you a quivering, mindless bag of bones." Kaiyo then pinned Reilly to the wall and slapped the spade end of her tail on Reilly's forehead.

Oddly, Reilly knew of the future as Cameron did. Reilly whimpered as Kaiyo extracted her memories of coming back in time and of her mission to separate Cameron from John.

"So, you don't even like John. You are just working for Jesse," Kaiyo said in a mussing tone. "Yes, a promise of a false life in exchange for ruining their lives. And people say that I'm the monster."

"You don't know what she is!" Reilly wailed.

"I do, and at least Cameron is sincere. And I know what you are. Go away, or you will be very sorry," Kaiyo growled. She absorbed her wings and tail, and put her shirt back on. She spared Reilly a last look, then walked away.

Reilly collapsed in place, hugging herself as she stared at the ground and tears dripped from her eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

CH 36

Kashiro had a hard time staying awake Monday during classes. He'd worked until midnight on his cabin Sunday night, then had to get up at three to do his four to seven shift patrolling the school grounds. The lack of sleep didn't hit him hard during his rounds because he was on his feet and moving. During his first class however, sitting quietly and trying to pay attention to the teacher, he drifted off.

When Kashiro's head fell back and he started to snore, Namiri reached over from her seat and poked him. Kashiro replied with another snore. The teacher's back was turned, she she hit him in the shoulder to wake him up.

Kashiro fell out of his seat. Waking up on the floor, he sat up wondering what happened.

"Mr. Aono," the busty brunette math teacher said as she looked down on him with a hand on her hip. "Why are you on the floor?"

"Late night," Kashiro said as he got back up into his seat as the whole class was trying to hide their giggles.

"Then perhaps you need extra study time this afternoon since you cannot pay attention mow," the teacher said.

"Can't, I have the afternoon patrol," Kashiro told her.

"Oh yes, the Student Police. Well then, Mr. Aono, I hope you pass the quiz Friday," she said with a smirk.

Kashiro rubbed his face and stretched. "I'm good now," he said becoming fully awake.

"We shall see," she said, and walked back to the front.

Kashiro's eyes started do drift shut. His head bobbed, catching himself each time he began to nod off. Thankfully the bell rang.

As soon as he got up, Namiri was by his side. "Just skip and get some sleep," she told him. "Your patrol schedule isn't that tough, is it?"

"No, but I was working all weekend," he explained.

"On what?"

"My cabin. I have to get it built," he said wandering along in a daze.

Namiri held his arm to steer him along. "Why are you building a cabin?" she asked.

"Kaiyo's coming. I have to be ready," he said and blinked to clear his vision.

"Kaiyo? That purple haired girl you took to your room?" Namiri asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah ... she's not a student, she can't stay in the dorms," Kashiro explained. He forced himself awake, and managed to take the stairs and not fall down.

"And who is Kaiyo?"

"My sister. She needs a place to stay."

"Ahh! I see!" Namiri said happily. "You're doing this for your sister. How nice of you! I'll help," Namiri told him. She then guided him to the nurse's office and to a bed. One push and he fell on the bed and passed out.

.

Kaiyo was quickly becoming irritated. Carrol and Roger were both upset that she was seeing an older boy. She sat patiently through a 'facts of life' lecture from Carrol, then Roger took his turn to inform her that boys John's age only wanted 'one thing', and to not be afraid to 'put him back in his place' if he tried anything. John was not helping any, walking her home and introducing himself as her boyfriend who would love her forever.

She managed to dodge a weekend date by hiding on the roof. She had thought John would go home when no one could find her. Nope. He sat on the front steps all day waiting for her to show up. Of course Cameron came later, wondering why John was taking so long and parked next to him. Kaiyo had to come down and spend time with John, also inviting Cameron in to avoid John trying to kiss her. Cameron dragged him home after Roger told him it was getting too late for visiting.

This 'charm' was getting out of hand.

Monday morning, John arrived to walk her to school. As they went to school with Kaiyo under John's arm, she tried to think how to shift the charm to Cameron so she could have a waking moment to herself. Getting to school, Kaiyo didn't see Reilly anywhere. That was a plus.

Thinking hard, Kaiyo knew her Mama Kurumu charmed crowds 'lightly' with her singing without even trying. Her fan mail usually arrived in a truck or in the self-clearing E-mail box. She decided to try and use one of her mother's early songs to shift the charm from herself to Cameron.

At lunch, Kaiyo let John get her lunch and pay for it.

"Here, sweetheart," John said lovingly as he set her tray in front of her. He settled down beside her, casting her puppy-dog eyes. Unnoticed, Cameron sat down on his other side.

"Thank you," Kaiyo said politely. Scanning the lunch crowd, again she noticed no Reilly. She ate her lunch with John sitting right beside her. Any closed and she'd be on his lap.

She had to do it, he was driving her crazy.

Kaiyo cast John a smile and got his attention. "John, Cameron has a song for you, but she doesn't dare sing it. Mind if I do?"

"Yeah, sure. I bet you have a voice from heaven itself!" John said, beaming her a smile.

"OK stay here," Kaiyo said and got up. "This is from Cameron," she said. Cameron was eyeing her suspiciously.

Walking to the end of the table so John had to look at Cameron to see her, she cast her illusion of music.

.

John waited eagerly for Kaiyo's song. He swore he could hear music playing as she began. Her singing was clear and heartfelt.

**NOTE: ANY Rosario + Vampire fan should know this song**

_Hoping you might notice me_

_as you look the other way_

_I'm afraid to see_

_what could be_

_in the line of your gaze_

_My tender heart,_

_my quivering breasts_

_so alone and unadorned_

_Why can't I be the one?_

_Just tell me how_

_My heart is yours, don't you see?_

_I'll wait a countless sum of days,_

_forever if that what it takes!_

_How can I charm you heart and take your breath away?_

_Your smiling face, left with no trace!_

_I'm blinded through bitter tears_

_So I stand alone!_

_So I stand alone!_

_Yahoo yahoo, Don't. You. See?_

Although the song was short, the dramatic drum rolls and lyrics hit John with their full affect. At nearby tables, he heard people weeping. Kaiyo was looking at Cameron. John noticed Cameron was looking at him. If he didn't know better, he swore her gaze looked pleading, her lips partway open as if expecting a kiss.

John returned his gaze to Kaiyo and got up. He ran over to her and hugged her tight. "You will NEVER be alone!" he promised. Right after John hugged her, another boy joined the hug from behind her, then another boy, a pair of girls, then three more guys. Everyone in the group hug was weeping.

"Bakas," Kaiyo grumbled quietly.

.

Kashiro awoke and wiped the droop off his cheek. At first he had no idea where he was. It took him a moment to realize he was in the infirmary. "How'd I get here?" he wondered aloud.

"Too tired," a flat voice said.

He sat up to see Belle watching him. "Belle?"

Belle stood up and offered her hand. "Classes are over. Come, I will help build your cabin."

Over? Kahsiro shot up. He then realized what else she said. "How do you know about my cabin?" he asked.

"Big mouth Namiri. Come."

.

Belle followed Kashiro to the dorm. He made her wait outside while he went in and got cleaned up. When he came out not only was Belle there, but so was Namiri and six other girls dressed in work boots, jeans and red and black plaid flannel shirts. Each one carried an ax over her shoulder.

"What's this?" Kashiro asked.

Thrusting out her hand in a thumbs up gesture, Namiri said, "You have to chop trees for your cabin, so we're here to help!" The girls around her nodded.

Itching his ear, Kashiro winced and said "Actually, I have enough trees cut down already. Most of the work is sawing, cutting out notches and nailing boards."

Namiri blinked at him. "Oh," she said. "We'll STILL help!" she announced.

Kashiro eyed them and said, "You can help, but only do what I tell you, OK?"

All the girls nodded. Kashiro went to his cabin with his troop of yokai lumberjacks.

Kashiro found that the girls were a help. He still cut the logs down into timbers with his large toothed saw, but they shaped the timbers and put them up on the walls. Namiri somehow became the 'foreman', and directed everyone on what to do.

Even with his long nap at school, Kashiro was weakening from the constant cutting. Taking a break, he noticed Belle come up to him. She eyed him, then opened her shirt and said "Feed."

"What are you doing?" Kashiro cried.

"You are weak. Feed," Belle said.

Kashiro was hungry. "OK, thank you," he said. He wasn't going to take blood from her breast though. He held her close and as gently as he could, sank his fangs in her neck and drew out a mouthful of blood. It tasted so good, he wanted more. He didn't want to weaken her though. Belle was hanging tight to him as she let out a sigh.

"Hey! We're suppose to be working here, not making out!" Namiri scolded as she came over, wearing a hardhat she had gotten from someplace.

Belle cast Namiri a sleepy smile. "Feed. Need blood."

Namiri eyed Belle, then Kashiro. "Oh, you're a vampire, huh?" She then waggled her finger at Kashiro. "You're not suppose to say what you are at school!" she scolded.

"We're not at school," Kashiro reminded her.

"Oh," Namiri said. She tossed her hardhat off then started unbuttoning her shirt and stated, "I'm next."

"Whoa! Thank you, but you don't need to take your shirt off," Kashiro told her.

"Belle did," Namiri countered. She flung her shirt off to show her pink bra. She then pulled Belle away from him and hugged him, casting him a blushing smile.

Kashiro drank from Namiri, then saw another girl waiting. Her shirt was off, showing her plain white bra.

"Just a bit more," Namiri said with a happy sigh as she clung to him.

"I'm good now, honest," Kashiro told them. He gently pushed Namiri off him.

Namiri snapped her shirt up and shrugged it on saying, "All right, feeding time of over, back to work!"

Kashiro was wide awake now and felt pretty good. He sawed a small pile of timbers, then his alarm clock rang. It was time for a patrol. He re-wound his clock he kept inside on the table stump.

The cabin was going up much faster, the walls were two meters high now. He also noticed there were no window holes, and the doorway went up the full two meters. "Ah, Namiri? Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Kashiro explained to Namiri about the need for doors and windows, and how she had to think 'house', when putting the walls up before he left. With that done, he asked they not work all night, then went off on patrol.

.

The patrol with Jun was as boring as usual. Jun quizzed Kashiro on rules and regulations as they walked along past the main school building. It helped pass the time. Once their patrol was over, they returned to the station house and checked out for the night. Kashiro went to his dorm room, got some sleep and was up and ready for the school day three hours early.

Going out to check on his cabin, Kashiro noticed it looked ... odd. The walls were straight, and although small, there were holes for the windows. The doorway was tall enough, a little over two meters. He then realized what was odd. It had a flat roof made of timbers.

Kashiro had to re-do the roof. Not a big deal, since he'd had so much help getting this far. When he looked inside, he found Belle curled up, sleeping on the stump-table. All the other girls were sleeping on the floor.

"Ah, morning!" Kashiro called. "We need to go to school!"

Heads perked up, then panic. Kashiro was bowled over as they rushed out the door.

"Ouch," Kashiro moaned as he got up. Belle appeared before him and helped him to his feet.

"Feed?" she asked with a blush.

"I'm good," Kashiro said quickly. "You have to get ready for school."

Belle gave a fast nod. "Then more work on our cabin," she said, and left.

Kashiro smiled and watched her go, then tried to think about what to do in the couple hours he had. He then paused and asked no one, "Wait, OUR cabin?"

.

Kaiyo was looking for any signs of Reilly. She walked to John's house as she asked Cameron about it. John was high in his glory walking with his arm around her. Kaiyo didn't even think he heard what her and Cameron were saying.

"No news, not at school, or in the papers," Cameron said. Flicking her eyes at John, she added, "It's safe to give him back."

Kaiyo frowned. "I would really like to think so. Reilly only wanted to use John. What worries me is why she gave up so easily. In her mind, she was set on splitting up you and John. I'd like to find this Jesse she was working for. I know what she looks like, but I don't know where to find her."

"Can you use your tail to show me what she looks like?" Cameron asked.

"No, sorry, I can only read minds, I can't show you what's in mine."

Coming to a curved driveway, Cameron steered them up it and said, "Make me a drawing, I need to find Jesse."

"I'll try. I don't draw very well," Kaiyo told her.

An angry looking brunette woman stood on stairs in the driveway retaining wall. Arms crossed over her chest, the thin woman eyed the trio.

"Hi Mom, this is Kaiyo, the girl I've been telling you about," John said happily.

Kaiyo bowed to her. "Greetings, Mrs. Conner ... I mean, Mrs. Baum."

Sarah's nose flared at John. "Inside, now," she grated.

"Never say that name," Cameron cautioned.

They went inside. John's mother looked pissed.

Right after they got inside, Sarah commanded, "John, kitchen! You two stay here!"

"Mrs. ... Baum, I can explain," Kaiyo said quickly.

"All right, explain," Sarah said heavily, eyeing Kaiyo with daggers in her eyes.

"Reilly didn't care about John, she was only trying to get him away from Cameron," Kaiyo explained. "Cameron asked me to get John away from Reilly, and I did. As soon as I am sure Reilly is gone, I'll give John back to Cameron."

Sarah's face flushed in anger. "WHAT? You think you can treat John as some ... toy to manipulate and pass around?" she asked in a shriek. "And what do you mean by 'giving' John back to Cameron? Just who in the hell are you?"

Kaiyo wasn't that surprised at her anger. Papa had been plenty mad when he found out she was involved with Kashiro. "Mrs. Baum, I know this may come as a shock to you, and it's not like John and Cameron are true brother and sister, I mean, Cameron is a golem after all, but they do belong to each other."

Snapping her glare to Cameron, Sarah asked, "WHAT have you been telling this child?"

"Kaiyo has learned everything on her own. She can read minds," Cameron explained.

Screwing her face up in disbelief, Sarah turned on John. "And you are falling for this? And telling people about us? John, what is wrong with you?" Sarah raged.

"Not his fault, I charmed him," Kaiyo offered.

"You, be quiet!" Sarah snapped at Kaiyo, then snapped her head back to John. "WELL?"

John held Kaiyo close and said, "It's OK Mom, Kaiyo is awesome. She won't tell anyone."

"And you know this HOW? Just because you have the hots for a little girl? You are out of control, John! She is at least two years younger than you. Tell me you don't see that! And what the hell is this shit that you belong to Tin Miss here?"

"She's not made of tin," Kaiyo said.

"SHUT UP!" Sarah snapped, glaring at her.

Kaiyo frowned back at her. "Don't tell me to shut up! Maybe you should listen!"

"You can leave, NOW!" Sarah grated.

"But, Mom!" John pleaded.

Sarah fumed in place. "You're right, she does know about us, so what do we do with her, John?"

"You can send me home, like Cameron told me she would," Kaiyo offered.

"Where do you live?" Sarah asked.

"Witch Hill."

Sarah let out a snort and shook her head. "I see, this is an elaborate joke, right? Get one over on Sarah." She let out a giggle that sounded like she was going mad. "Yes, making up a story about little miss Kruger here getting the best of Cameron, then making the mutant your girlfriend. Very good, John. You got me."

Becoming angry, Kaiyo said, "My name is Kaiyo Aono, NOT Kruger. And don't call me a mutant again!"

Sarah waved a finger at her. "This is all very funny," she said, not sounding amused at all. "But I see through your plan. I got it, the joke's over. You can leave now."

"It's not a joke," Cameron stated.

Sarah eyed Cameron malevolently. "Prove it!" she snapped.

Angry at her, Kaiyo waved her hand in the air over Sarah's head.

**BONG**

The brass pan appeared and came down on Sarah's head. Sarah collapsed.

"Mom?" John asked and went to her as she held her head and moaned.

Cameron looked at Kaiyo. "You should leave. She might shoot you when she gets up."

Kaiyo took her advice.


	37. Chapter 37

CH 37

It took Kashiro the rest of the week to get a good roof on his cabin. He and Belle worked up on the roof. Kashiro put the rafters up and Belle used the long nails to nail them in place. Belle had no fear of heights, she walked along the main beam and up and down the rafters as easily as walking down a path. Once that was done, they put up the roofing boards. While they were working on that, Namiri got the other girls to finish the inside walls and started making furniture.

Saturday came and Kashiro finished the roof. Going inside to see what else needed to be done, he was impressed with what the girls had accomplished. The cabin's front room went all the way up to the rafters. A solid slab-wood set of stairs went up to a second floor that had a post rail along the edge. A log framed couch and two large chairs were grouped in a semi-circle around the stone fireplace.

Under the second floor was a wall and two doorways. One led to a kitchen and what was to be a bathroom.

Beyond the other doorway , Kashiro noted the large room was split in half into two rooms, one beside the other. "Namiri, what are these?" he asked.

"Bedrooms, but we haven't build the beds yet," she told him.

"I thought the bedrooms were upstairs?"

"They are," Namiri said confidently and pointed up. "Yours, mine and Belle's are upstairs, Your sister can pick one room, and we have a spare," she beamed at him.

Kashiro gapped at her. "I didn't plan on Kaiyo sleeping downstairs," he told her.

"That's fine, Belle can sleep downstairs then."

"That's not what I mean. I didn't plan on anyone but me and Kaiyo living here," Kashiro said firmly.

Namiri took on a hurt look. "But, we all helped build it, didn't we? We supported you and used all our extra time working for you. Why can't we stay here in the house we built together?" she asked with a bit of whine in her voice.

Seeing her pained face, Kashiro tried to find the wording to tell her the cabin was just for him and Kaiyo.

"Kashiro!"

Kashiro turned to see Apollo just inside the door. He eyed the inside and nodded. "Not bad, my boy. Not bad at all." Apollo then waved him over and said, "Come, we found her. Let's go get Kaiyo."

.

Kaiyo decided it was time to give John back to Cameron, those people were just too weird to keep screwing around with. Saturday morning, she went to John's house to find John there alone.

John pulled her inside and beamed her a smile. "So, we can have a date now?" he asked eagerly.

"Umm, how about if ... we have breakfast first?" Kaiyo asked. Alone with John, she could dispel the charm and explain everything to him.

"I'll make you some pancakes," John said, beaming his smile at her. He led her by the hand into the kitchen. In the kitchen, Kaiyo turned John to face her. "John, you are going to feel a little weird, but you must listen to me, understand?"

John nodded, looking confused.

Kaiyo stared at him and removed the charm. John staggered a bit. He blinked and looked around. "Kaiyo, what's going on?" he asked.

There was a knock at the door. "Hold on a second," John said. He peeked out the door then pulled back, his eyes wide with fright. He opened a cupboard door and brought out a shotgun.

"Um, I didn't mean any harm," Kaiyo offered quickly, "I'll be going now."

John pushed her against the wall. "You can't go, Cromartie is at the front door! He wants to kill us. Stay still and be quiet!" he hissed in a low voice.

"I can get rid of him," Kaiyo said. She pushed John off her.

John stayed in place, gapping at her fearfully as Kaiyo went to the door.

At the front door was a tall light haired man who was waiting patiently. His face was neutral, not showing any anger.

Kaiyo opened the door and stepped out, pushing Cromartie back a bit so she could shut the door behind her. "Can I help you?" she asked.

The man gave her a strange look, then held up a picture. "This girl, have you seen her? She is my cousin, I need to find her. We are all very worried about her," he said, then cast a quick, freaky looking smile that was almost a grimace.

Kaiyo looked at the picture. "Yeah, I've seen her. What's her name again?"

"Allison. Her parents were killed, she doesn't know yet. Please, do you know where she is?"

Kaiyo frowned. and asked, "You are really her cousin?"

"Yes, why would you doubt me?" he asked, tipping his head to the side.

"OK, let me check," Kaiyo said. She extended one fingernail and stabbed him in the middle of the chest. He watched her fingernail go in and tap against his endoskeleton. "OK, you're telling the truth," she said.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

"To see if you are a golem like her. You said her name is Allison?"

"How do you know about us?" he asked, watching her intently.

"I go to school with a girl like that," Kaiyo explained. "She's OK and all, but a bit on the odd side."

His smile vanished, "I need to check inside," he said and grabbed the doorknob.

Knowing John was afraid of him, Kaiyo hip-checked him away from the door. "You can't go in." she told him.

Cromartie regained his balance and grabbed for her neck. Kaiyo dodged and brought her nails out. "You really wanna fight?" she asked.

He then pulled a gun. Kaiyo ducked and swiped hard at his hand. Her nails met hard metal. She cut through the gun, and his little finger. Her nails bend back where they met the back of his hand, cutting through the skin, but not the skeleton underneath. "Oww!" she complained as she shook her hand.

Cromartie looked at the end of his ruined gun, dropped it and attacked.

Kaiyo was fast enough to avoid his attacks. He swung at her, and she dodged and slashed some skin and meat off his arm, her nails scraping against his metal bones. He rushed at her, she shot behind him and ripped up his back. She sliced though his clothes and skin, but only left scratches in the hard metal underneath. Showing more and more of his metal skeleton, Cromartie tried in vain to hit or grab this fast human. She jumped up and hit his head, slicing part of his scalp away and exposing the cover over his CPU chip.

Yes! Kaiyo thought, she had to destroy that chip thing.

Cromartie had to reevaluate the threat. This girl was not a normal human, if she managed to get the cover off his CPU, he could be in trouble. His break came when she grew a pair of wings and vaulted over his head, set to strike down on him. He jumped up and punched, sinking his metal fist into her belly.

Kaiyo recoiled from the punch and tumbled to land on her back, which cracked a wing bone. "OWWWW!" she cried as she struggled to get up. The golem was charging her. She kicked off the ground to avoid his charge. It worked, but he was much closer now. She tried it again, and he caught her by the ankle and threw her up against the foundation of the house. The foundation cracked, and Kaiyo cried out in pain.

Fearing for her life, Kaiyo tried to shoot strait up. She was too slow. The golem grabbed her ankle again flung her across the yard. She landed and bounced, breaking a wing. His grip on her had been hard, she couldn't stand up, let alone get away from him. With part of his skull and metal showing through all over his body where the skin had been sliced off, he looked evil. "Help!" Kaiyo cried.

.

Inside, John watched the battle slack jawed. Kaiyo had held her own against Cromartie, and it even looked like she had the upper hand. Then Cromartie landed a punch. After that punch, Kaiyo was trying in vain to get away, and Cromartie was throwing her around like a rag doll. He head her cry for help. He opened the door to draw Cromartie's attention away from her.

.

On the other side of the portal, Kashiro's first glimpse of Kaiyo, was her being thrown to land in a heap. A metal monster with flesh hanging off it was striding toward her. He heard Kaiyo's cry for help.

Kashiro's anger flared, he shot through the portal and over Kaiyo to punch the thing in the chest. The golem lost more skin as it flew backwards through the air to crash against on the front steps, sending bits of concrete flying. Kahriso turned to Kaiyo. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Kaiyo beamed him a smile. "Kashiro! You're here!" she cried. She then looked past him. "Watch out!"

Kashiro eyed the thing striding towards him. "Pick on my Kaiyo, will you," he growled.

The golem tried to hit Kashiro. Kashiro grabbed it's arm and punched it hard in the face. It's head snapped back as it's lower jaw flew away. Kashiro kicked it hard in the underarm, snapping it's arm off and throwing it backwards. The thing got up and tried to flee. Kashiro then beat it with it's own arm. Pieces of metal flew each time Kashiro swung. It tried to defend itself in vain, and lost the other arm.

.

John Conner stood in the doorway, holding the shotgun and gapping at the scene. He was unable to move, fear was holding him frozen in place. Not from Cromartie, but from the boy who'd suddenly appeared. This boy, whoever he was, was destroying Cromartie with his bare hands. Parts flew and Cromartie back peddled under the assault. When the ripped off arm flew away in pieces from a strike to Cromartie's middle, the boy kicked him to the ground, straddled the remains, and started punching the terminator in the head. Each punch, John felt in his feet as the ground shuddered from the impacts.

.

Kashiro kept pounded the misshapen skull deeper and deeper into the ground until the mass of metal broke free from the neck with a few sparks. Once he was sure it was dead, he got up and looked for Kaiyo. Apollo and Grandma Ageha were now beside Kaiyo, helping her up. He went over to her.

"Kashiro!" Kaiyo cried, and dove into him. He held her tight as she cried in racking sobs against his chest. Seeing she was favoring one foot, he scooped her up in a bride's carry.

Seeing John in the doorway with the shotgun, Ageha went over to him. "OH, such a handsome boy!" She swooned.

John shifted his stare to her. The woman looked like a grown-up Kaiyo.

"And such a lovely gun, may I see that?" she asked, and took it out of his hands. With a wink she told him, "You know, girls really like long, hard things."

"Ah," John let out in a croak.

"May we come in?" Ageha asked as she gently pushed him back in the house.

"Who are you?" John asked weakly.

"OH, silly me," Ageha said with a giggle. "I'm Kaiyo's Grandmother, Ageha. The blond man is Apollo, and that hunk carrying Kaiyo is her brother, Kashiro. Are your parents at home?"

John noticed than he was in the living room now. "You look way to young to be a Grandmother," he said vacantly.

"OH, this boy is sooo sweet!" Ageha fawned, and hugged him tight to her chest.

"Ageha, dear, don't smother the people who cared for Kaiyo," Apollo said firmly.

"Ohh, I'm sorry," Ageha said. She let go of John and propped the shotgun up in a corner out of his reach. John stumbled back to trip and sit in a chair. He was totally lost on what was happening.

.

Out in the yard, Kashiro held Kayo in a bride's carry as they shared a long kiss. Breaking the kiss for need of air, Kashiro gazed at his lovely Kaiyo. "I missed you so much. Sorry we took so long," he said.

"You came for me, that is all that matters," Kaiyo said, gazing lovingly at him.

"I built us a cabin near Yokai. It's not much, and a bit rough. I hope you don't mind."

"I'll love it," Kaiyo assured him.

"The floor is just rocks and dirt."

"That's fine," she whispered, gazing up at him.

'The walls are just rough wood."

"Perfect."

"You know, Papa's gonna be really pissed," Kashiro added.

"We'll deal with it," Kaiyo assured him. She then glanced at the house. "Kashiro, before we go home, there is something I have to do."

.

Their mission was a success. Sarah and Cameron had found a new house to move to, still close enough for John to go to the same school, but isolated enough that they would be anonymous. Sarah pulled into the driveway and stopped. Lying in the middle of the driveway was a metal hand, a bit of flesh still attached to it.

"John!" Sarah said in a frightened breath. They both got out, pulled guns and went for the house. In the yard, there was bits of flesh and metal endoskeleton all over the place, along with ruts and dug up clumps of turf. It looked like a battle had taken place here. The trunk and legs of a terminator lay by a hole where the head would be.

Laughter sounded from in the house.

Sarah and Cameron looked at each other.

"Multiple voices, John, Kaiyo, and three others," Cameron stated.

Sarah vaulted to crumbling steps and opened the door to hear someone saying, "Well I needed the help, but now they want to live with us!" Sitting around in the living room, John was looking at a dark haired boy who held the blue haired Kaiyo curled up on his lap. Another blue haired woman sat beside them, and some guy looking like he was from a Greek play sat on their other side. All heads turned to her and Cameron as they entered.

Sarah eyed the strange scene. There were terminator pieces spread through the yard. They should be running or getting rid of the evidence, not sitting around laughing. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"AH! Sarah, correct?" The blond man asked as he got up. Walking over to her, he extended his hand. Without thinking Sarah shook it. "I want to thank you for taking care of my Great niece," he added, then pulled out a gold bar and put it in her hand.

Cameron stared at the bar. "Ninety nine point five percent gold," she said.

"Great Grandpa? I was only helping John and Cameron, it is the Banks who were letting me live there," Kaiyo explained.

Apollo shrugged. "Then I will compensate them also. We're ready to go now?"

"Not yet, there is something I must clear up," Kaiyo said. She got up gingerly from Kashiro's lap. She took a limping step. Kashiro got up and steadied her. She looked at John and said, "You need to know about the time you had Cameron sandwiched between two trucks."

John's face soured. "I was there," he said in an angry tone.

"You were, but you don't know what Cameron was thinking at the time," Kaiyo pressed.

John flicked his eyes at Cameron. "She was trying to kill me," he stated heavily.

"No, not Cameron," Kaiyo stated. "John, Cameron has a demon inside her. Cameron was going to get you a birthday cake. The car blew up, Cameron lost consciousness. She didn't wake up until she was pinned between those trucks with you trying to take her ... thing out," Kaiyo said, pointing at her head.

"How do you know about that?" Sarah asked in a challenge.

Kaiyo turned briefly to her. "I read her mind. I saw everything." Turning back to John she said, "Cameron was telling you the truth, John. She was scared of dying, scared that she would never see you again. It wasn't Cameron who tried to hurt you, it was that demon that's inside her."

John's gaze softened.

"Cameron doesn't have a mind, she's a machine!" Sarah barked. "Just like that thing that's outside. She doesn't have feelings, she cannot care about anything. She can only do what she's programmed to do!"

"Wrong!" Kaiyo stated, turning to glare at her. "If Cameron was just a machine, if she had no mind, I wouldn't be able to see into it! And she DOES have feelings! Just because she doesn't show then like a human does, does not mean they are not there. She WAS afraid she would die and never see John again. When she woke up in that ... part of a car, she was afraid she was going to use that gun on John. The demon told her to shoot him, but she forced it back down and gave him the gun back to John."

"How do you know these things?" Sarah asked in a wail.

"I told you, I saw it in Cameron's memory!" Kaiyo yelled back. "You have to face it, Cameron loves John, and he lover her!"

"OH BULLSHIT!" Sarah roared.

Kaiyo spun to face John and asked. "Why did you give Cameron the gun, John? Why didn't you kill her when you thought she was trying to kill you?"

John stared at Kaiyo.

"Why, John? Don't make me read your mind too," Kaiyo warned.

John swallowed. "I need Cameron," he said weakly.

"Why Cameron? Why not just make another golem?" Kaiyo pressed.

John looked at Cameron who was standing still, watching him. "Do you love me?" he asked in a whisper.

Looking at John, Cameron said, "Yes. You gave me a second chance. You shouldn't have, but you did. I do love you, John. I'm also afraid that one day, I won't be able to suppress Skynet's programming."

John got up and walked over, studying Cameron's face. "What about that song Kaiyo said was from you?" he asked.

Cameron nodded. Looking into his eyes, she said, "Kaiyo didn't tell me about it but, yes, that is how I feel. Somehow, she knew."

John swallowed again. Holding her hands, he said, "I've been a real jerk. I treated you terribly. Can you forgive me?"

Cameron cocked her head to the side. "I tried to kill you. Can you forgive me?"

"Already done," John said and hugged her. Cameron put her arms around him.

"No, no," Sarah moaned as if she was in agony. "This isn't happening! John, you can't love a machine!"

Apollo laid an arm over her shoulder. "Mrs. Baum. It appears Cmeron is more than just a machine. Please learn how to deal with it, and see if you can find a way to get that demon out of Cameron," he said gently.

Sarah recoiled from him. "It's Skynet! Cameron was programmed by Skynet, there is no getting that program out of her head! What if it takes over again?" she asked in a shout.

"Don't let Cameron get blown up or knocked out so it can take over," Kaiyo said.

"Ah, guys?" Kashiro asked to get someone's attention. "Maybe we can talk to a witch and get that demon out of Cameron?"

"That would work, "Ageha agreed. "Ruby got the demon out of Lucy."

"It' not a demon, it's programming! That is how Cameron works." Sarah insisted.

Ageha waved a hand, dismissing Sarah's comment. "Call it what you will, it still needs to be removed for her sake and his."

"Then we will get it removed," Apollo announced. "At the moment, we are taking up Feodora's valuable time. Kashiro, I am sure you are eager to get Kaiyo back home?"

Kashiro nodded. He clasped Kayo's hand and asked, "Are we ready?"

Seeing John and Cameron holding hands, Kaiyo nodded. "I think we are. I want to see this cabin you built for us."

Ageha clapped her hands in joy. "Ohhh, a private love nest, how romantic!" she beamed at them.

Kashiro nodded towards the door. Before going out, he turned and bowed. "It has been interesting meeting you all." he said, then scooped Kaiyo up and walked out the door.

Apollo and Ageha bowed and followed them out.

John and Cameron, holding hands, went to the windows and watched them leave. Sarah joined them. As they watched, Kaiyo and Kashiro disappeared into thin air, followed by Apollo and Ageha.

Looking at the mess in the yard, Sarah asked, "I didn't hear an explosion, how'd you kill that terminator?"

"I didn't," John told her. "Kaiyo was fighting it, then Kashiro showed up and ripped it apart with his bare hands." Letting out a chuckle, he added, "I've never seen a terminator try to run from anyone, not that it did much good. That Kashiro guy is scary."

"We have to retrieve the chip and burn it." Cameron stated.

John pointed to the hole by the torso. "It's down that hole, somewhere. He pounded it into the ground with his fist."

"I'll get a shovel," Cameron said.

"We'll clean up the yard," Sarah said. Flicking her eyes at John and Cameron's hands clasped together, she added with a grumble, "That is if you two can stand to be apart for a while." She then looked at the gold bar in her hand. With those strange people gone, the gold told her it had all really happened.

Why couldn't it just have been a nightmare?


	38. Chapter 38

CH 38

Sunday morning at Kashiro's cabin, Namiri awoke in her own room, next to Kashiro's. She stretched with a luxurious yawn and lay spread out, looking at the rough hewn ceiling. The clothes she had brought were hung up on the trimmed down branch she was using for a clothes rack. The main branch was vertical on the floor, the smaller branches she'd stripped down held her clothes on hangers. Although in a normal room it would look odd, here it seemed perfect. Her dressing table was a slab of lumber sitting across a couple logs. Although this was by no means a palace, their cabin was already a special place. A light breeze blew in the window frame. She smiled at the air gently caressing her face. She had no idea what time it was, and she took pleasure in not caring. This was their place to be themselves and have fun.

It was time to go tease Kashiro.

Getting up, Namiri didn't bother with a robe. She went across the hall to Kashiro's door in her frilly light blue summer nightie that left her legs bare. The doors had no knobs, just a leather strap to open and shut them. She opened Kashiro's door, expecting to sit on his bed and tease him awake.

Namiri walked in and stopped short. Kashiro was in bed, His arms were around a purple headed girl as they lay curled up in a spoon. Kashiro's face was a picture of bliss, as was what she could see from the girl's face not covered by by her hair.

Frozen in place, Namiri stared at them. Who WAS this girl who had the audacity to sleep with Kashiro? Namiri then remembered yesterday when Kashiro had left in a hurry.

Namiri let out a gasp. Kashiro was sleeping with his SISTER!?

Kashiro's eyes opened. He lifted his head. "Namiri? What are you doing in here?" he asked a sleepy tone.

"So sorry," Namiri squeaked and quickly backed out and shut the door. Her mind spun. No, no, no! Surely they didn't do anything. There had to be an explanation. As Namiri thought, it came to her. Right, There were only three beds in the house and Kashiro, being a man of dignity and honor, wasn't going to let his sister sleep on the floor. And since he didn't want to bother her or Belle, bless his heart, having his sister sleep with him was the only option he had. That HAD to be it! They had just gotten into that position from moving around while they slept, trying to get comfortable. Yes, that made sense. Were they ever going to be embarrassed when they woke up!

Thinking of something to cover up her intrusion, Namiri said, "I was going down to fix breakfast, so don't sleep all day!"

Walking downstairs, Namiri mumbled, "If he would have told me, I would have given up my bed to sleep with him!"

.

Kumiko was happy Liz and Frank were finally going to school. Although they had different classes, it was fun having them join the lunch crowd and walking to and from school with them. Ruby had both her friends in what she called 'catch up' classes. There were classes where the teacher found out what they knew, then taught them the things they didn't know so they could eventually get into regular classes.

After classes, Kumiko and Akemi went to football practice. Liz joined them in the locker room as they were getting ready.

"Hi, Liz! How'd your day go?' Kumiko asked heartily.

"It was great," Liz beamed back at her. "I'm learning so many things! I mean just geography, I never new Russia was so close to Alaska! Did you know thousands of years ago, they were actually connected? And the languages, every one has their own way of writing. I'm studying English, and getting some Japanese, but as soon as I master English, I want to pick up Spanish too. I think Japanese is going to take me a while to master."

"Wow," Akemi said grinning at her. "Things are going well for you then, huh?"

Liz nodded. "I'm learning so much! And math, I didn't even know there was such a thing as Algebra or trigonometry."

Kumiko chuckled. "I'm happy you're enjoying yourself."

"It's all because of you, Kumiko." Liz said sincerely. "Thank you so much for everything you've done for us."

"What are friends for?" Kumiko asked with a blush.

With their uniforms on, Black T-shirts with silver hems and black shorts with silver stripes, white socks and black sneakers, the trio went out with the rest of the girls onto the playing field.

Still getting the team together for the year, the coaches broke they up into nine girl squads. After the warm up calisthenics, one squad practiced kicking the ball into goals, at one end of the field as another did the same at the other end. In the middle, the third squad did sprints from one side of the field to stop and run to the other as fast as they could go.

Liz found she had a little trouble with kicking the ball. Used to Moka's combat practice she kicked too hard and ruptured the ball and sent it into the net so hard the goal jumped and net ripped. She had to 'soften' her kicks so the ball didn't explode when she kicked it. She was good at the sprints, Her and Akemi were over to one side of the field, then back to the other before most of the girls even got to the far side. Kumiko was right behind them, with another girl.

During the rest period, Kyoko came up to them in her coach's uniform. "All right girls! Tomorrow we're going to form up teams. First is 'A' team Akemi, Liz, you will be the outside forwards. Kumiko, left side half back, Rika left fullback, Hama center fullback. Jasmine, Chi, Reiko, Dai, you will be with 'B' team. Everyone got it? OK, 'A' team is meeting over by the end of the bleachers, over here, 'B' team is meeting at the benches down there mid field. Come on girls, let's go!"

Going over to their team, Akemi noticed the rest of their team were Juniors and Seniors. A redheaded girl stepped up on the first row of benches and announced, "Everyone! I am team Captain Mizushi Caro. We will meet here tomorrow and plan our game against the 'B' team. We have new recruits, so for the rest of our practice today we will do some ball handling, basic passes, captures and control.

Liz found handling the ball was harder than she thought it was. In her passes, she kicked too hard and missed the persons she was kicking to. When she tried to capture the ball, she made it bounce away. To control the ball took a firm but gentle approach. Akemi showed her a couple tricks, and how to head butt a ball so the opposition couldn't stop the pass.

At the end of practice, they all took two laps around the field, then did some cool down exercises. Liz was buzzing with energy. After they changed, they headed back up the hill for home and met up with Frank and the other kids.

As usual, Kumiko and Liz bracketed Frank as they went up the hill. On their way up, someone called from behind.

"Kumiko! Why are you walking so close to that guy?" Leo asked in a demand.

Kumiko rolled her eyes. Turning, she said, "Frank and Liz are my friends."

"You shouldn't be so close to them!" Leo said sternly. "I'M your boyfriend!"

"No, you're a friend, Leo," Kumiko told him.

Leo ran up to her. Glaring at her he said, "I am too!"

"Leo," Kumiko said in a huff. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Yes you do, me!" he said firmly. "So don't go walking next to anyone else!"

"You can't tell me what to do," Kumiko said, frowning at him.

The rest of the pack had stopped, and were watching the exchange. "Hey, fella?" Frank said, "I think it's up to Kumiko if your her boyfriend or not. If she says you're not, then you're not."

Leo glared at Frank. "Is that a challenge?" he asked, and lowered his head.

"That's truth. Accept it."

"Whoa, Leo, get a grip," Kumiko said, getting in front of him. "Frank is right, it's up to me who my boyfriend will be."

"So, who is it?" Leo snapped at her.

"I just told you, no one!"

In a flash of inspiration, Liz strode up beside Kumiko and put her arm around her. "If you must know, I'm her girlfriend."

"WHAT?" everyone cried at once.

"Go with me on this," Liz whispered to Kumiko, then she told Leo, "That's right! We really don't like boys like that, so Kumiko can't be your girlfriend. She is MY girlfriend."

Leo stared at them. Quiet voices behind them spoke.

"They were outside together by the pool, pretty much naked."

"Yeah, and they do sleep in the same room."

"Liz?" Frank asked.

"So, bugger off!" Liz said to Leo sternly.

Leo blinked. "No, that can't be right. That can't be right!" he said in disbelief.

Kumiko put an arm around Liz. "That is right, so please, Leo, leave us alone," she said firmly.

Leo shook his head. Weakly, he said in a whine, "No, not my Kumiko,"

"She's not your Kumiko, she's MY Kumiko," Liz stated.

Leo turned around and walked back down the path in a daze.

"Good thinking, Liz," Kumiko said.

They went back to the pack. Frank stepped aside to walk in Liz's other side. They shuffled around as they walked until Liz and Kumiko bracketed Frank between them.

Eyeing them, Frank asked, "Don't you want to walk together?"

"I thought we were," Liz said.

Frank shrugged,"I thought, you know, since you and Kumiko got a thing going..."

"We don't. That was just to get rid of Leo," Kumiko told him.

"Ahh, I don't think so," Azami said with a giggle. "Everyone knows you two were on the back terrace early in the morning. Though your room probably would have been more private."

"Um. Mama Mizore caught them playing," Moka Jr. added.

"Papa saw them too."

"It's fine if you are like that, you don't have to hide it," Akemi added.

"Wait, hold on a minute!" Kumiko cried. "We were just pretending!"

"I bet Kaiyo went to another school because she couldn't sleep with them in the room," Jade said much too cheerfully.

'Yeah, all those moans kept her awake I bet," Kanae said with a giggle.

"But, it's not LIKE that!" Kumiko cried. "Liz, tell them!"

Wearing a crooked grin, Liz asked, "What are you talking about? Don't we have fun, dear?"

Kumiko flushed and frowned at her. "Liz! I thought you liked Frank!"

Liz shrugged. "I do, but can't I like you too?"

"NOT LIKE THAT!" Kumiko yelled.

Liz put a hand over face, faked a sniffle and said, "I feel ... so rejected."

Frank put an arm around Kumiko and said, "Kumiko, it really is OK to come out of the closet."

"But ... I'm not in a closet," Kumiko whined. "Guys, I'm NOT gay!" she complained.

"You swing both ways?" Azami asked.

"NO!"

"So, it's girls only," Kanae said. "That means you're gay. Just accept it."

Becoming anger, Kumiko said loudly, "I don't want to sleep with any girls, the only one I want to sleep with is Frank!"

Everyone turned to look at her. Frank took his arm off her shoulder.

"You what?" Liz asked in a hard tone.

Realizing what she'd just said, Kumiko blushed. Sheepishly she asked, "Umm, can we drop it, please?"

They walked along in silence. Liz shifted Frank to her other side to stay between him and Kumiko the rest of the way home.

.

Kaiyo loved Kashiro's cabin. It was all rough wood, it had a special appeal to her. This was going to be their home. Her wings still sore from the beating she took by that golem, Kaiyo decided to do finishing work as Kashiro left for his SP patrol.

Carefully, Kaiyo scrapped her nails along the railings on the stairs and the second floor balcony overlooking the main floor. Although not super-smooth, she did get rid of the saw marks and splinters sticking up. Instead of the square shape, she carefully carved the upper surfaces into a rounded shape to make it more comfortable to hold.

"Kaiyo, right?" Namiri asked as she came up the steps holding a plate. "I made you a sandwich."

"Thank you," Kaiyo said offering her a smile as she took the plate.

Looking at the railing, Namiri ran her hand across it and said,"Wow, you do good work! That is nice and smooth."

"Thank you. And thank you for helping Kashiro build this place. You helped him make us a lovely home."

"It was fun," Namiri assured her. "It's not often we get to build a house. I mean, I know every piece of wood that went into this place. It makes it special." Gazing around at their creation, Namiri glanced down at the furniture below. "Oh, Kaiyo, would you be kind enough to smooth out the furniture too? I got a splinter in my butt from that chair."

"Sure thing, right after I finish with this rail."

.

"What do you mean, you can't find her?" Tsukune asked in a worried tone.

Yukari looked frantic as she peered into her scrying bowl. "I can't find her! She's not at the Banks' house, not at school or anywhere in between! I did a magic scan and it's like she ... disappeared!"

Tsukune's heart was in his throat. Has something happened to Kaiyo? "OK," he said, trying to collect himself. "Make a portal to the Bank's house, I'll see if they know anything."

Tsukune waited impatiently as Yukari made the portal. Once the magical door was stabilized, he walked through and onto the Bank's sidewalk.

Walking up to the door, Tsukune knocked and waited.

"Yes?" Mrs. Banks said as she opened the door.

Tsukune bowed. "So sorry to bother you, Ma'am. I am looking for Kaiyo Aono. I'm Tsukune Aono, her father. Do you know where she went?"

Mrs. Banks eyed him suspiciously. "Her father, huh? Describe her to me," she said flatly.

Tsukune was taken aback. He then realized Kaiyo had come here as a foster child. "Medium purple hair, violet eyes, about this tall," he said holding a hand up to indict her height. "Do you know where she is?"

Mrs. Banks seemed unimpressed. "What happens when she sneezes?" she asked.

"Huh?"

"When she sneezes, Mr. Aono, if that's who you are, what happens?"

Tsukune was stumped. What was she talking about? The only thing he'd ever noticed was one time when Kaiyo had a cold, her wings would pop out when she sneezed. He blinked at Mrs. Banks. "She sneezed ... here?" he asked.

"Last chance before I call the cops, what happens?" Mrs. Banks said sternly.

"Her wings come out," Tsukune said. "She really sneezed here?"

Mrs. Banks relaxed. "Yes. So tell me, why are you just now looking for her? Where were you when she needed you?" she asked, eyeing him angrily.

"It's complicated," Tsukune said with a huff. "Kaiyo was sent away to keep her safe. That's all I can really say. We've been watching, and noticed she was gone. We're worried about her."

Mrs. Banks nodded and stepped back. "I have something to show you," she said, motioning him in.

Leading him into the living room, she took a letter off the fake fireplace mantle and gave it to him. "We noticed Kaiyo had not come home. I checked her room and it was empty. All her clothes and things were gone. There was only this, and a gold bar lying on her bed."

Tsukune took the note and read it :

_Dear Mr. And Mrs. Banks,_

_I want to thank you for taking such good care of me, and not judging me despite how odd I must have looked to you. I will be forever thankful for your kindness. I would have liked to tell you personally, but the situation doesn't allow it. There is a gold bar here for you as a more substantial way of thanking you. _

_I've learned that your world will not last but a couple more years. Please, use the money from the gold to get away from populated areas. Underground if you can, and quickly as possible. I do not want to see such nice people hurt. If it is possible, I will visit. If not, then farewell and take care of each other. _

_Love, Kaiyo_

Tsukune read it twice, looking for a clue to where she might have gone. The only hint was the gold bar. "Do you use gold very often?" he asked.

Mrs. Banks let out a snort and said, "You're kidding, right? That bar is worth close to a half million dollars. Where would we get that kind of money? Roger checked and it is an unregistered bar, which means we have to go through an investigation period before we can use it. And what is this about our world 'not lasting'? Is there something you know that we don't?"

"I don't know," Tsukune said honestly. "Apparently Kaiyo or someone found out, and took her away before it happened," he mussed. He wondered if Krumu had secreted Kaiyo off someplace. He held the note up. "Mind if I keep this?" he asked.

"We were kind of hoping to hold onto it."

"Of course," Tsukune said, and handed the note back to her. "Is there anyone else Kaiyo talked to? A friend maybe?"

"There was that John Baum boy," Mrs. Banks said in a huff. "He was older than her and ... all over her! I seriously hope she didn't run away with him."

Tsukune itched the back of his head nervously. "I doubt it. Kaiyo went to another world," he explained. "But maybe this John knows where she went. You wouldn't happen to now where they live, do you?"

.

Tsukune was hoping that this would be a quick trip. It wasn't. He went to the school and charmed a secretary there to give him this John's address. He arrived to find a 'for rent' sign out front and the place empty. The landlord, a pregnant blond, had no idea where the family had gone.

Great.

Tsukune had to go back to the Bank's house and get a description of John. He went home for the night, then went to the school the next day. Instead of looking at every student, he went to the office and used a charm to explain he was a police investigator, and wanted to talk to John.

After sitting in a room for an hour, a boy came in and asked, "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

The boy was thin in his face and build. This was not John. "Yes," Tsukune said heartily, "Please have a seat."

The boy sat down, looking nervous.

"Take it easy, I only want to talk," Tsukune said with a reassuring smile. "Do you know Kaiyo Aono?"

The boy nodded. "The girl with the blue hair, right? Yeah, I've seen her around. She's not in trouble, is she?"

"She's missing. You wouldn't happen to know where she went, do you?"

The boy stared at him and swallowed. "I hope those guys didn't get her. A couple weeks ago, she beat up this football player. They've been known to gang up on other kids to get even," he said.

Tsukune shook his head. "Nothing like that. Can you tell me something else?"

The boy nodded.

"I know you're not John Baum, so where is he?"

The boy flushed. "Ahh, yeah, I'm John. Honest."

Gazing at him intently, Tsukune said, "We both know you're not John Baum. I must speak to him for Kaiyo's sake. He knows what happened to her. Please, I need your help."

.

Tsukune sat outside with the boy who's name was Morris. The end of the day bell rang. They watched the students filing out. After a while, Morris pointed and said, That's John, and his sister Cameron."

Even though they were a distance away, Cameron looked right at him. She grabbed John's arm and they ran the other way.

"Thank you, Morris," Tsukune said. With the crowd, Tsukune could not follow them and not bowl anyone over. Instead, he ran to the school building and vaulted up onto the roof. Running across the roof, he leaped over a couple making out. Getting to the edge, he saw John and the girl fleeing across a parking lot. Tsukune jumped down and ran to their side to get ahead of them.

He also wondered why they were running.

The pair was tricky. They kept to alleys and back yards in their flight. Tsukune could hear their footsteps as they ran. He also noted John was running out of steam. Taking to rooftops, Tsukune shadowed them until they stopped behind a warehouse, John collapsing out of breath. Cameron watched the alley they had come from while he rested.

Tsukune jumped down from the roof to land in front of John. "John Baum?" he asked.

John's eyes grew wide in terror. He pulled a gun, Tsukune took it away. Tsukune was then hit from the side by Cameron. They flew and tumbled to the ground.

"JOHN, RUN!" Cameron screamed as she got up and attacked Tsukune again.

The girl was fairly powerful but not very fast. Tsukune grabbed her hand and spun her around and tossed her into a wall.

"Cameron!" John cried and dove to scoop up his gun.

Before John could aim the gun, Tsukune raced over and took it away again. He then grabbed John by the collar and lifted him in the air so he would try to grab the gun again. Cameron was on her feet and charging him. She snapped up a two by four and raced at him with murder in her eyes. Tsukune blocked her hard swing, breaking the board, then pushed her back.

"**ENOUGH**!" Tsukune roared. "I only want to talk, knock it off before someone gets hurt!"

"Who," John asked weakly.

Tsukune set him down and explained. "I am Tsukune Aono. Kaiyo Aono is my daughter. All I want to know, is where she went. She's not at the place she's suppose to be."

Cameron walked back up to Tsukune. Cocking her head, she said, "Kaiyo's grandmother came and got her."

"Which one? She has several," Tsukune said.

"Her name was Ageha, she was with someone named Apollo," Cameron explained.

Tsukune stared at her. "Apollo? You're sure that was his name?" Tsukune asked.

"Yes, We're sure. A boy named Kashiro was with them too. He destroyed the triple eight that was attacking her," John supplied.

Tsukune turned towards John. "Kashiro was there too," he stated more than asked.

"Yeah, he carried Kaiyo outside and ... they vanished. We have no idea where they went," John said.

Tsukune's fists balled up. What in the hell was Apollo doing? Wherever Kaiyo had been taken to, Kashiro was there with her. That did not make him happy at all. "Thank you. Sorry to have bothered you," Tsukune said heavily, then belted out in Japanese, "Yukari, home!" He took four steps away from them and vanished.

Staring at the place Tsukune had been, Cameron said, "I wish I could do that."


	39. Chapter 39

**Note : Very soon, things are bout to become 'M' rated for safety due to content. Instead of shifting the entire fic to "M", the follow on chapters will be put up as Capu5M, and continue on the same story lines. I will add this change to the description on both sections to bridge them together. Why M rated? Hmm, maybe I should sing! "Lemon tree very pretty and the lemon flower is sweet..." :)  
**

CH 39

Tsukune strode down the halls of the newly built school outside the town of Schors in the Ukraine. There were still workmen around finishing up the details. A few yokai were painting the walls, and one was hovering near the ceiling on his back, small buckets of paint dangling around him as he painted a mural.

Making his way to the office, Tskune introduced himself to the blue secretary with white hair and yellow eyes. "Aono Tsukune, Ma'am. I'm here to see the director."

"Oh, Lord Aono!" she beamed at him. "This is such an honor!" She then hit the button on her intercom. "Mr. Smith,Lord Aono is here to see you."

"Show him in, please," John Smith's voice replied.

The secretary jumped up and wrapped her long, slim fingers around the door marked 'Director' and opened it for him. Beaming him a smile, she said, '"Lord Aono, I want to thank you for all you've done for all yokai."

"You're welcome," Tsukune told her pleasantly. His smile vanished when he saw John, Ageha and Apollo sitting around a table with the school plans before them. He waited until the door was shut, then asked, "Where is Kaiyo?"

"Ohh Tsukune!" Ageha said. She got up and went over to him. "I'm so happy you came to see us!"

"You might not be," Tsukue warned.

"Don't be like that," Ageha said, attempting to be cheerful. "We were just taking care of that sweet girl. We do need to talk, Tsukune, dear."

Apollo got up out of his seat and faced Tsukune. "Yes, we DO need to talk," he stated heavily.

"Damn right we do!" Tsukune replied in a hard tone. "What did you do with my daughter?"

"What you failed to do, keep her safe!" Apollo snapped back.

Glaring at Apollo, Tsukune yelled, "You have no idea what's you've done! I kept Kashiro and Kaiyo apart for a GOOD REASON! How DARE you interfere!"

"I interfered to save MY Great Granddaughter's LIFE!" Apollo yelled back. "It was YOU who dumped her in a world set to explode in two years! It was YOU who took her away from her Destined One, fated her to shrivel and DIE! What kind of father are you?"

Tsukune's fangs grew longer as his hair turn silver. "You pompous bastard ..." His yokai energy flared.

"STOP!" Ageha screamed as she got between them. "Tsukune, Apollo, this is not helping! Let me explain, PLEASE!"

"You can explain why he interfered with my family business?" Tsukune growled.

"Apollo didn't interfere, I did!" Ageha barked at Tsukune.

Tsukune blinked. "What? Ageha, why? You know Kashiro and Kaiyo are brother and sister, they can't have a relationship together!" he cried.

"They already do," Ageha countered. "For good or ill, they already do. Kashiro is Kaiyo's Destined One, her Mate of Fate. They are perfect for each other."

"How can you say that?" Tsukune wailed. "You know the dangers of siblings... Why would you put them back together?"

"Stop thinking human!" Ageha snapped. Calming herself, she explained, "Yes, human siblings mating can cause all sorts of problems with their children. Kashiro is a vampire, Kaiyo is a succubus. Tsukune, the only children a succubus can have, is more succubi. You haven't noticed both your daughters by Kurumu look all but identical? If you took a picture of me when I was in high school you would be hard pressed to tell the difference between me and Kurumu, or Kumiko. It doesn't matter what we mate with, our children will basically be clones of us."

Tsukune stared at her as his yokai energy receded. "But ..."

Arms over his chest in triumph, Apollo said, "Quite frustrating when you see something happening you can do nothing about. Isn't it, Tsukune?

"Apollo, enough, please!" Ageha said, turning to him. She turned back to Tsukune. "Tsukune, you know I love you, but you made the wrong choice."

Fuming, Tsukune asked, "If that is true, then why didn't Kurumu tell me that?"

"Tsukune, dear, For the last few years Kurumu has been ... immersed in human culture. I know she does it for you, and for her singing career. Sometimes I think she has forgotten how to be a succubus. I'm not saying that she is doing anything a bad, she is happy and you are all doing well. In this one case, she has forgotten something very important. I could not let that go, dear. I could not let something bad happen to one of my precious granddaughters," Ageha said, finishing in an almost pleading tone. "I had Apollo retrieve Kaiyo for her own good, and yours. I know you would feel terrible if something bad happened to Kaiyo."

Tsukune had never heard Ageha put forth such a well constructed argument. She was obviously very serious. Still, he had a hard time with his son and one of his daughters being together. "But, It was best..." he stopped as Ageha shook her head.

"No, dear. It is best if they are together. You must stop thinking human, they are yokai," Ageha said gently.

What she was saying grated against Tsukune hard. Everything he had learned told him Kashiro and Kaiyo being together was in no way acceptable. Then again, he had learned the human way. He'd made the mistake of 'thinking human' before, and it had almost cost him his precious wives. Tsukune gave a stiff nod. He by no means liked it, but he had to accept it.

"All right," he said with sand in his throat. "Can you tell me where to find them?"

.

Kashiro left school with Belle on one side, Namiri on the other, and three more girls tagging along behind them. Kashiro carried the large box of parts to build a shower, Namiri carried the top of the toilet tank, Belle carried the base. The girls behind them carried piping and fixtures.

"Ahhh, we can finally go inside and not have to run out into the woods," Namiri said happily.

"You can stay at the dorm," Kashiro reminded her.

"No way! We built our house, we're staying there!" Namiri announced.

"Our house," Belle said and cast a smile at Kashiro.

Coming to his cabin that was somehow becoming a 'their house' a somewhat bigger than he'd planned it to be, Kashiro turned to the girls and asked, "Who has the drills and the windmill parts?"

"I do," A small dark haired girl said who was holding a box twice her size.

"OK, take them off to the left there, I'll be right back out."

"No," Belle said. "Take them over by those two big stumps to the right, that's where the water is."

Kashiro nodded. "Thanks, Belle," he told her. She replied with a smile.

With all these parts, Kashiro knew he'd have to build some kind of shed to start putting things in. They had extra lumber, so that wouldn't be a problem. He also realized that if he would have thought to put in a back door, or a kitchen door, they wouldn't have to walk through the house with all this stuff. "Live and learn," he mussed. Tomorrow's project, make a kitchen door.

Dragging his large box of supplies through the house, since he could not carry them through the door, Kashiro headed for the to-be bathroom. Kaiyo appeared and helped him get started, then went out to the kitchen and got dinner started for everyone as they worked.

.

Tsukune found the location of Kashiro's house by the hammering and sawing noises. A couple Student Police told him about where Kashiro was building his house, but they were not certain of it's location. He followed the sounds and found it. Outside, two girls were working on a windmill, one high up on top while the other was at ground level. Another girl was pounding a rod in the ground underneath it. She struck the rod down to ground level, then screwed in another on top of it, and kept pounding it deeper.

Tsukune stopped and watched. When that rod was almost to ground level, water spurted up out of it.

"Yay! We got water!" the girl cried, and quickly put a pump on top of the pipe. Between her and girl on the lower part of the windmill, they got the pump hooked up, and started filling jugs of water as the windmill ran the pump. Yet another girl was making a pipe run between the windmill and the house. Tsukune followed the pipe run back to the house and up the side to a good sized tank by the top of the chimney. A pipe ran into the house up under the eaves.

Tsukune walked up to the house, noting the rough but solid structure. It was a log style design, but with squared off logs instead of rounded ones. The house was good sized, most likely two floors, although someone had forgotten to put windows in the front of the second floor.

Going to the front door, Tsukune knocked and watched the windmill get finished as he waited. The girl up on top was climbing down the structure. Tsukune shook his head and chuckled. He wondered what they were gong to do when the wind died down.

A raven haired girl came around to the front. Seeing him, she stopped short and blinked. "Our house," she said.

"Yes, and you are doing very well building it," Tsukune assured her. "Is Kashiro here?"

The girl nodded. "This way," she said, and went in.

Going inside, Tsukune caught the pleasant smell of stew. At a rough wood table, Kaiyo had a pot of stew in the center, and was setting the table. She glanced at the dark haired girl and said, "Belle, we don't have enough chairs. Help me with that..." Kaiyo then froze in place. Slowly she turned to see Tsukune.

"Greetings, Kaiyo, didn't expect to see you here," Tsukune said evenly.

Kaiyo's mouth moved, but nothing came out. She finally gasped out, "Papa?"

Tsukune looked around as he approached her. "A little rough, but overall, a nice job. For a hand build house, it is very nice," he mussed.

"Papa! I ... I can explain!" Kaiyo said quickly as she turned pale.

"Help?" Belle asked as she grabbed one side of the bench and looked at them.

Tsukune went over and helped Belle take the bench over to the table. He glanced at Kaiyo, who was staring at him wide-eyed, her mouth hanging open. "I can see you're busy, Kaiyo, we'll talk when you have some time," he told her.

Once the bench was in place, Belle went over to Kaiyo and pushed her chin up to shut her mouth. "Not pretty," Belle said.

The action got Kaiyo moving. She bowed quickly to Tsukune, just missing banging her head on the table in her bow. "Welcome, Papa, I ... will be right back." She then fled the room. A few seconds later, her panicked voice drifted back to them. "Kashiro, Papa's HERE!"

Tsukune headed for the voices.

After a crash and a curse, Kashiro's voice drifted out. "What? You're not serious!"

"I am, he's right out there! What are we going to do?"

"OK, calm down. I'll think of something."

"Kashiro, I'm scared!" Kaiyo whinnied.

When he heard Kaiyo crying, Tsukune stopped just outside the doorway to the room where materials lay against the wall.

"It's OK, everything will be OK. Please stop crying. I'll make everything OK," Kashiro said in a soft voice.

Tsukune looked at the floor. Kaiyo was afraid of him? That thought made him feel horrible, to have one of his children terrified him as if he were someone out to do them harm. He knew without looking, Kashiro was holding Kaiyo close, doing his best to comfort her. Her only support in the world.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," he said, hoping they would part so he didn't have to see them hugging. "I just found out some information that you need to know."

Tsukune stepped into view. Kashiro and Kaiyo were side by side, an arm around each other, looking at him as if he were about to attack them. Damn, this was hard! Before he lost his focus and yelled at them to get away from each other, Tsukune said, "I talked to Ageha. Apparently, my ... concerns for you two ... being together was unfounded." Tsukune took a breath to struggle on. "I was wrong and I nearly caused ... all of us much grief. I can't say I ... in any way ... like the two of you in a relationship like this. But, if that is what you truly want . If that is what makes you happy ... I'll deal with it." Pausing, he said with a sad chuckle, "When your mothers and I got married, we caught hell. Many people didn't like it, but they had to live with it. Now, it's my turn I guess." Wanting to get away from this subject as quickly as possible, Tsukune looked at the jumble of shower wall, pieces of pipe all over, and the toilet lying on it's side and asked, "So, Kashiro, need any help in here?"

"Thank you, Papa!" Kaiyo wailed and ran into him, hugging him tight.

Tsukune hugged her back. "You are going to school at Yokai. I brought your records, you're expected in the main office tomorrow to register," he told her firmly.

"Yes, Papa," Kaiyo said with a sniff. "I have to go get dinner ready."

Tsukune released her. She took a couple steps then turned and asked, "Papa? You're staying for dinner, right?" she asked with a tearful smile.

"I'd be happy to," Tsukune told her. "Oh! One more thing," he said. "In your file, I put you down as having a maiden name of Kurono. You two were promised to each other in an arraigned marriage. Both of you got that?"

"Yes, Papa," Kaiyo said and went off to call everyone to dinner.

"You got that?" Tsukune asked Kashiro.

Kashiro nodded. "I, um, already told people Kaiyo was my sister," he offered weakly.

"You had to lie to cover up the truth," Tsukune said evenly.

Kashiro offered him a smile. "Of course, Papa."

"And son, I fully expect you to take care of Kaiyo. She's your responsibility now."

Straightening himself, Kashiro nodded. "I will do my very best."

"Good," Tsukune said, then asked, "I take it this mess is going to be the bathroom?"

A much relieved Kashiro showed his father what he was doing.

.

The stew was hot and good. Nothing to brag about, but it was obvious Kaiyo had put all her effort into it. The girls were excited about meeting THE Aono Tsukune, leaving Kashiro alone to talk quietly with Kaiyo as they sat side by side. The only uproar came when Namiri mentioned that Kashiro was so kind to let his sister move in with them.

"Kaiyo is not really Kahiro's sister," Tsukune told the group. "Long ago Kashiro and Kaiyo were promised to each other for marriage. To keep that promise, Kaiyo took on the name Aono."

Namiri gapped at Tsukune. "You mean ... they are MARRIED?" she ended in a high pitched squeak.

"Not officially yet and are not due to marry until they are at least seventeen," Tsukune said, stressing the age for Kashiro and Kaiyo's benefit. "But , yes they will be wed."

"That's not fair, making Kashiro marry anyone!" Namiri stated loudly. "He should get to choose his wife."

"Me," Belle stated.

"Why Kaiyo?" Namiri asked in a stressed voice.

Tsukune wasn't going to admit it was because Kashiro was already registered in school as 'Kashiro Aono'. Kaiyo was the only one he had a chance to change. "Their union will keep the bond between the Aono's and the Kurono's firm."

"If Kashiro HAS to marry Kaiyo ... then he should be able to choose another wife for himself," Namiri stated.

"Me," Belle said.

Kaiyo frowned at Namiri and asked, "What's wrong with me being his wife? If we didn't agree, then we wouldn't be doing it."

Pointing her finger at Kaiyo in a grand gesture, Namiri said, "You are the political wife, only for show. Kashiro is going to need a REAL wife also!"

"Now hold on just one second, I will be a real wife!" Kaiyo shot back, glaring at her.

"No, you're like the badge we have to wear for the Student Police!" Namiri stated, "Something that has to be there. Kashiro! You must have another wife of your own choosing!"

"Me," Belle said and slid closer to Kahiro as she looked at him.

"Namiri!" Kaiyo barked as her eyes flared. "Kashiro has already chosen. ME. Tell her, Kashiro!"

"He'll only say what he's suppose to say. Right, Kashiro?" Namiri asked. She then turned on Belle. "And what's with this 'Me' stuff?"

"Kashiro's other wife. Me," Belle stated.

"No, NOT you! Whoever Kashiro chooses. Maybe someone like me who is hard working, intelligent and willing to do whatever it takes!" Namiri announced as she thrust her arm up, finger pointing skyward.

The blue girl raised her hand and said,"I am hard working and intelligent, I have better grades than Namiri does too."

Kaiyo shot to her feet, hands balled into fists at her side and yelled, "I will be his ONLY wife!"

"Political wives don't count," Belle said. Pointing to herself, she said, "Real wife."

"You should be pointing at me when you say that," Namiri told her.

"Kashiro, TELL THEM!" Kaiyo cried.

Kashiro felt boxed in. "Hey, guys? Kaiyo is going to be my real wife," he told them.

At the same time, Belle and Namiri said, "Only a political wife."

Kaiyo then turned to Tsukune. "Papa!" she cried.

"I will be the real wife," Belle said, leaning against Kashiro.

Kashiro also looked to his Father for support. Tsukune's arm was on the table, his head on his arm, and chuckling helplessly. Why in the hell was his Father laughing?

.

Kumiko and Liz got to their room. Behind Kumiko, Liz shut the door a little harder that was needed. At first, they didn't speak as they undressed. Then Liz turned to Kumiko.

"You want to sleep with Frank?" she asked.

Kumiko looked at her. Liz's face was unreadable, but her tone was not. It was almost as if she had said, 'I'm jealous."

"Don't you?" Kumiko asked innocently.

"I've been with Frank five years," Liz stated. As she spoke, she started quaking. "We have ... gone though hell together. I have always thought it would be Frank and me together, no matter what."

"You are devoted to each other," Kumiko agreed. "I was a little surprised you aren't sleeping in his room."

"Frank doesn't ... do things like that!" Liz said in a hitch of breath. "We prove our devotion by working together!"

It took Kumiko a moment to figure out what Liz was saying. "Frank won't show you any affection," she concluded.

"No!" Liz said in a whine as her face became stricken. "I would do anything for Frank, even protect him from himself if I have to! Kumiko, all I want is for him to hold me and tell me that he loves me!" Liz said and choked back a sob.

"Oh, Liz!" Kumiko said, and went over and hugged her. "I am sorry to hear that. I feel bad for both of you."

"I just want to feel loved," Liz said as she held her friend.

"We'll work on him, OK? I'll make sure you get that hug," Kumiko told her softly.

"Hey Liz..." Frank said as he flung the door open. Seeing them standing in their underwear and hugging, he flushed red and finished with. "Ahh, sorry, never mind. I'll lock the door so you won't be disturbed." He then quickly backed out, shutting the door before Kumiko could explain.


End file.
